Ninjas in the Mamodo Battles
by Yugioash
Summary: crossover with the story I posted Naruto's Different Life with Zatch Bell. Naruto is sucked through a portal to the world of Zatch Bell he is caught in a middle of a mamodo battle. Now with his ninja friends, he must help Zatch and Kiyo in their battle.
1. How it Starts

**Ninjas in the Mamodo Battle**

**How it starts**

Naruto and Sasuke clash as a dark sphere cover the area. A portal took Naruto a way as Sasuke was left at the valley. Sasuke felt satisfied as he headed to Orochimaru's hide out. Naruto landed in some strange city in Japan that he never saw before. Naruto was pass out and didn't know anything about it.

A dark hair 14 year old student noticed Naruto's landing and checked him out.

"Is he okay Kiyo?" A blond hair boy with markings going down his eyes asked.

"I don't think so Zatch, he looks badly hurt," the teenager known as Kiyo responded.

Kiyo noticed the whisker markings on Naruto's face.

"Zatch we better take him home," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch agreed.

When Naruto regained conscious he was in an empty room with only a cot he was sleeping on.

He noticed he was bandage up and in some other clothes remembers why.

"Oh you're a wake," a woman said coming in with Naruto's clothes, "My name is Hana Takamine."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Mrs. Takamine," Naruto said, "Where am I?"

"This my house, in Momochi City Japan," Hana said, "My son Kiyo found you unconscious and badly injured and brought you here. Right now he's at school but he'll be back."

"Okay thanks, but don't worry about me, I'm a fast healer," Naruto said.

"That's good," Hana said, "I hope you don't mind but I washed your clothes and put your stuff in that closet."

Hana point at a closet before giving Naruto his clothes.

"Your clothes look like they took a beating so I fix them up for you," Hana finished.

"Thanks again," Naruto said.

Hana left the room to let Naruto change. After putting on his clothes minus his ninja vest. Naruto found that he still have what was left of his gear from the mission. 

_"I need to find away to contact everyone back home to tell them I'm alive,"_ Naruto thought, _"Especially Hinata."_

…Leaf Village…

The news of Naruto's disappearance spread. Most of the gang except for Neji Choji and Kiba who were still recovering at the hospital met up at Tsunade's office.

"I doubt Naruto's dead," Tenten said as Haku nodded.

"But where would Naruto be?" Tsunade asked.

"I have a theory," they heard Jiriaya said.

There was an explosion sound as Jiriaya appeared on a toad.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean that I went to the valley of end and found traces of portal," Jiriaya said.

"But wait one can only appear through a forbidden jutsu that only a Kage knows," Tsunade said.

"True but there was also signs there that Naruto was using red chakra in a tail form and Sasuke was at stage two of his curse mark when they clash," Jiriaya said.

"Can someone explained," Sakura asked.

Tsunade took out a medallion.

"This medallion was created through a jutsu by my grandfather," Tsunade said, "Before he died he sealed it so that only the Kages can release its powers. It has the power to take others to different dimensions."

"The only thing Orochimaru didn't have power to use," Jiriaya said, "I think the same effect happen again at the valley, but Naruto was sucked into it."

"So how do we get him home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we need to find out where he was sent," Tsunade said, "Hopefully we can get him home right away but if he's busy with something all we can do is help anyway we can."

Hinata and Tenten nodded knowing that could become a case.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll find out where Naruto is," Jiriaya said.

…Momochi City…

Naruto left his pouch and coaster in the closet as he helped around as best as he could. Naruto learn that the room he was staying at was the guestroom.

Hana left to get some ramen for dinner since it was Naruto's first day there.

Naruto could hear the door open and closed meaning someone was home.

Kiyo walked by talking about Zatch when he saw Naruto was listening.

"Hey you're a wake," Kiyo said off guard.

"Yeah, you must be Kiyo. Your mother told me you were the one who found me," Naruto said.

"Yeah and another boy staying here name Zatch," Kiyo said, "Hey, uh…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to have one of these do you?" Kiyo said pulling out a red book with weird markings.

"No actually I don't know what that is," Naruto said.

_"So he isn't like Zatch,"_ Kiyo thought, "So where you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Naruto said.

"Give me a try," Kiyo said.

Naruto agreed and told Kiyo about where he came from and about him being a ninja not even mentioning about the demon sealed in him.

"So you're a ninja," Kiyo said.

"Basically," Naruto said.

Just then they heard the doorbell.

"That must be Zatch," Kiyo said.

"I don't know if Zatch is staying here why would he need to use the doorbell?" Naruto asked.

Kiyo open the door to find a girl with long hair holding a black book known as Sherry.

Next to her was a guy with dark weird hair with markings on his body and wearing a fur like clothes known as Brago.

"I think if I show you this, you know our business here right?" Sherry asked, "But don't worry, we're here to talk not to fight."

"We're coming in if you don't mind," Brago said.

Kiyo let them in scared of Brago.

Brago glared at Naruto but walk away.

Meanwhile Zatch was coming home with a dog companion in the rain. They headed in and saw the extra shoes as well as Naruto's sandals. They walked to the door to Kiyo's room.

"I see the boy with the red book has amnesia," Sherry said, "Now I understand."

"What do you know about Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"And why did you come here?" Naruto finished.

"Fine I'll tell you, it'll probably be easier to hand over the book if you know," Sherry said, "In simplest terms that boy is one of a hundred mamodos brought here in the human world."

"A mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

"This is hard for both of you to understand but there is a different world than ours known as the mamodo world," Sherry said.

"Actually I can believe that," Naruto said.

"In that world there is a king who rules over their world. And every thousand year's 100 mamodos are released in our world to battle to decide who becomes king. They teamed up with one human who is able to read their spellbook," Sherry said, "These books are like manuals to this battle that is powered by heart power. But if the book gets burn the mamodo loose its qualifications to become king and is send back to the mamodo world."

"Basically whoever is left standing becomes king," Naruto said.

"Right," Sherry said, "Now if you please hand over the spellbook."

Naruto clutch the chair he was sitting on as he stood up.

Kiyo kept his grip of the book.

"Are you planning of using that child for evil things? Then forget about it, more you hold the book the more dangerous situations you'll be in," Sherry said.

"I'm just not giving you this book," Kiyo responded.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

A ball of gravity formed in Brago's hand and fired.

It hit Kiyo and forced him into a wall.

Naruto stood up and made a handsign.

"Don't bother," Brago said.

"Just give us the book. If you stay with the boy your normal life will be gone," Sherry explained, "This isn't a game there are some who wouldn't hesitate to kill the other."

Zatch took the news badly as he took the dog and headed away from the room.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted.

5 shadow clones appeared ready to fight.

"If you're so concern about it then why are you keeping that book," one clone asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Sherry said as she started to cry, "I will make Brago king and if you don't give me the book I'll force it from you."

"You'll have to get through us first," one clone said.

"Just so that you know there are others who will, one by one, come and fight," Brago said.

Zatch was heading down when he saw a man holding a spellbook facing the dog.

"What are you doing here? This is Kiyo's house," Zatch said.

'Doruk the man shouted.

The dog gained rock armor revealing to be a mamodo.

Kiyo and Naruto heard noises.

Kiyo ran to help Zatch.

"Kiyo wait up," Naruto shouted running after them.

Meanwhile the mamodo known as Gofur set to attack as his partner was Renji.

'Doruk' Renji shouted.

Gofur came at Zatch powered up.

Kiyo manage to push Zatch out of the way.

"What are you doing here Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"What am I doing here? You were being attack by that thing," Kiyo responded.

"H-he's my friend, he wouldn't do such a thing," Zatch said.

"Friend," Kiyo responded.

Gofure came at Kiyo and attack him.

"Zatch stop him, he's your friend after all," Kiyo said.

Gofure saw Zatch's spellbook.

"Renji the book, lets burn it," Gofure said.

"Hey wait they haven't counter attack, I only agreed to this fight because I thought it would be interesting. Lets have some more fun," Renji said removing his hood, 'Doruk'.

Gofure powered up and came at Zatch and Kiyo.

Kiyo ran but Zatch didn't move.

Naruto came in and pushed the mamodo out of Zatch's way.

"You're…" Zatch responded.

"You must be Zatch, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"What are you doing here, don't get close to me," Zatch responded.

"Zatch, Naruto just saved you," Kiyo responded.

"Why I'm just some monster," Zatch responded, "All I do is make the best of what I am and all I do is cause trouble." 

_"So that's why Zatch been suffering this long alone," _Kiyo thought.

"OW!" Zatch shouted when Naruto hit him on the head.

"Listen kid, no matter if you're human, or a monster or some kind of mamodo, or whatever you want to call yourself, you shouldn't see yourself that way," Naruto said, "Take my word for it, it may make you suffer, but unless you find a better way to handle who and what you are, people will just see you for what you see yourself." 

_"Naruto seems to understand what Zatch is going through better than anyone, as if he knows what's Zatch is going through," _Kiyo thought.

'Dorusen' Stein shouted.

Rock pillars fired from Gofure's tail at them.

Naruto pushed Zatch aside and made some hand signs.

The attack hit Naruto directly.

"Naruto!" Kiyo responded.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good thing I use shadow clone jutsu before," Naruto said appearing at the other end of the room, "Or else I would have to use the substitution jutsu to use one of your stuff as my replacement."

"Dodge this again," Renji shouted, 'Dorusen'.

Gofure fired another range of Dorusen at Zatch.

This time Kiyo took the hit was was badly hurt by it.

"Kiyo why did you take that attack," Zatch responded.

"Done already, because I'm just getting started," Renji said, 'Doruk'.

Gofure went to attack again.

Naruto started forming the Rasegan in response.

'Reis' Sherry interrupted Naruto as Brago fired Reis from his hand.

It hit Gofure and forced him to the wall. Sherry and Brago stood at the stairs waiting.

"No my dog," Renji said as Gofure reverted back to normal.

"Leave the book," Brago said.

Renji didn't need to be told twice as he drop the book and run.

"Now for your turn," Sherry said turning to Kiyo and Zatch, 'Gravirei'.

Gravity crushed Kiyo to the ground making his pain worst.

"Kiyo," Naruto responded but Brago use his free hand to aim.

"If you interfere, it'll be the last thing you do," Brago said.

"You can still move your hands, hand over the book before the spell crushes you," Sherry said.

"No!" Kiyo refused.

"Very well," Sherry said.

The gravity pressed down on Kiyo harder.

"Kiyo don't, just hand over the book, you're just putting yourself in danger. Just like now," Zatch said, "I don't even have friends."

"You're wrong Zatch, I'm your friend," Naruto said, "And friend help each other out just like I did back there."

"Naruto's right," Kiyo said getting up, "And I owe them both for something."

_"He's bleeding so much and the pressure should be to great, yet he's standing up,"_ Sherry thought,

'Gravirei'. The gravity push down harder on Kiyo and Zatch.

"You must have had a friend taken away from you to be acting this way I know how that feels," Naruto said as red chakra started sprouting, "12 years ago from where I'm from, there was a tail beast known as the Nine-tail fox that tried to destroy the village where I came from, in order to stop a man who was leader of our village known as the fourth Hokage sealed the beast in a baby. That baby was me, and for little over four years of my life I was treated as if I was the demon."

Naruto look up revealing to have fox like eyes instead of his normal eyes.

"I'm not the fox, but rather the fox's jailer. And despite all odds, I found friends who see me as that," Naruto finished.

"_That aura, its not human,"_ Brago thought.

"Zatch helped me two," Kiyo said, "He saved me from myself and help me made friends. That's why I'm not handing this book over."

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired reis that hit Kiyo.

Naruto jumped and save Kiyo, however he was still recovering and was hurt.

"Kiyo Naruto," Zatch responded.

"Let me tell you something about your past Zatch," Brago said, "You were a weakling, bottom of your class, it was hard to believe you were allowed to participate in this battle. No matter what you'll be alone."

"Shut up," Naruto shouted.

He and Kiyo were standing.

"Zatch show them they're wrong, stand up," Kiyo said, "I'll fight with you so you can stay here."

"So will I," Naruto said, "That's what friends are for."

Sherry seem to smile but she grew serious again.

"Brago, I'm canceling out Gravirei so we can use our strongest spell," Sherry said.

"Are you sure Sherry?" Brago asked.

"Yes," Sherry answered switching spells, 'Gigano Reis'.

A giant stronger version of Reis appeared in Brago's hand.

Brago noticed Zatch's spellbook shining brighter.

"Naruto leave this to us," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Gigano Reis the two spells cancel each other out.

Naruto use the moment to get to Sherry as he was back to normal and grab Sherry.

"Let go," Sherry shouted.

"No," Naruto said, "I owe Zatch and Kiyo my thanks for finding me, and I'm not going to let them down."

Kiyo was passed out.

"Fine we'll let them go, but they better not lose to anyone else," Sherry agreed.

Brago and Sherry left with Gofure and his spellbook, however Sherry seemed more happy now.

Later Zatch Kiyo and Naruto was fixing the hole in the wall.

Naruto explained more about the demon sealed in him.

"You had it rough," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, but there was some who had it worst," Naruto said.

zKiyo was bandage like a mummy from the damage he took. Hana came home not so happy to see Kiyo so bandage up.

…Leaf Village…

"We finally found a lock on Naruto," Tsunade said.

Tenten Shino and Shikamaru were standing there.

"You know the mission so go find Naruto and report back," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru said..

* * *

**A/N:** First place with the most votes so the first to come in for the next new stories. Anyways I cross over Naruto's Different Life with Zatch Bell because I want a new twist of a cross over. It'll still be a Naruto and Zatch Bell crossover. Also since those four I mention in the end are going to find Naruto, it means that once in awhile Naruto is going to get some help from his own friends and girlfriend during the battle time to time, but not the whole group at once. Also Kiyo and Zatch along with others will be able to see the leaf village. For those who haven't read Naruto's Different Life, I suguest you read it, because if not, some details later on in the story will get confusing. Also since I had 2 stories base off the tv series of Zatch Bell and one story base off the comic series, I decided to even it out by making this base off the comic series.


	2. Hospital Mayhem

**Hospital Mayhem**

The search team was send to the hospital where they gain leagues to where Naruto was.

"Excuse me but can you tell me if there is a patient here that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki…oh yes he came here with another boy who had superficial wounds Kiyo Takamine," the nurse checked it out, "Are you friends or family of his?"

"2 friends," Shikamaru finished.

The nurse gave them the room number.

Meanwhile Naruto was with Kiyo getting a drink.

Most of his damages were healed, which was miraculous to the doctors.

Kiyo was thinking about the whole battle thing and how to get more spells to appear. 

_"Now I got myself in a predicament. Even if I know how to get home, I can't leave Zatch and Kiyo just yet, I made promise that I'll help them out,"_ Naruto thought.

Then he noticed he was the only one in the hall.

"Ah no, tell me they did not just leave me here," Naruto responded.

"Same old Naruto, finding himself in some kind of problem," he heard a familiar voice said.

"No way," Naruto said. He turned to see Shikamaru Tenten and Shino.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came here to find you," Shikamaru said.

Naruto explained what he knew while showing them to his room.

In return they told him what happen while he's gone.

"So you're planning to stay?" Tenten asked.

"For a bit, just to help them out, but I'll be coming back every now and then, since I know how," Naruto said.

"Figures, the 5th Hokage, thought there might be a chance of that and thought to send you help once in a while," Shikamaru said.

"So where are the two you were talking about?" Tenten asked.

"This way," Naruto said.

He lead them to a room to find Zatch Kiyo, and one of Kiyo's classmates Suzy searching for something.

"Naruto there you are, the red book is missing," Kiyo said.

"What? How can you lose it," Naruto said.

"Apparently we walked in on a bad situation," Shino said.

Naruto started searching himself.

"This is bad if that book gets burn, who knows what will happen," Naruto said.

"I do, Zatch will disappear to somewhere," Kiyo said.

"This is your fault Kiyo," the only other person in the room said.

"No way, it was you Yuuta," Kiyo responded.

"You said my leg will never heal so I punish you," Yuuta said.

"What? When did I say that?" Kiyo asked.

"I remember, it was during lunch," Naruto said.

…_Flashback…  
_

_ Zatch was eating Yuuta's lunch. _

_"Yuuta you didn't eat your breakfast either," Kiyo said. _

_"Their disgusting, I won't eat it," Yuuta said. _

_"But if you don't you won't leave this hospital," Kiyo said, "And your leg bone won't heal together." _

_"Shut up, the doctors were just idiots," Yuuta said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"If you apologize now I might tell you where I hid the book," Yuuta said.

"Hey you shouldn't have done that," Tenten responded.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Besides if you don't eat you won't be allowed out of here," Kiyo shouted, "Now give the book back."

Yuuta got onto the wheel chair.

"I just wanted an apology but now I'm going to burn that book," Yuuta said.

Kiyo tried to go after him but the nurse stopped him.

"If you don't rest your wounds will open," She said.

Zatch and Naruto tried to go for the run but the nurse caught both of them as Zatch was causing trouble since yesterday and Naruto was still recovering.

Naruto made some hand sign and substitute himself with a pillow as he ran off.

"Tenten Shikamaru Shino help me out," Naruto said running out.

"Who was those three?" Kiyo thought.

Zatch left two but Kiyo was stopped.

"I want you to help us with something with Yuuta," the nurse said as she explained about Yuuta.

"So what does this book look like?" Tenten asked.

"Its red all over and inside has weird symbols that you won't be able to read," Naruto said, "It has to do with one human being partner up with one mamodo."

Zatch then pass by riding on a cart and crash landed in a nurse station.

Then he was chased by nurses.

They saw Yuuta there.

"There he is, Shikamaru stop him," Naruto shouted.

Yuuta wheeled away before Shikamaru could use the shadow possession jutsu.

"He's sure fast on that thing," Tenten said.

"Come on, I think I know where that kid hid the book," Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile Kiyo use tangerine juice to get away from the nurse.

_"So the kid doesn't heal well," _Kiyo thought remembering what he told Yuuta, _"Maybe I did say to much."_

At the same time Suzy was looking for Yuuta and found herself lost in the hospital.

Yuuta was finally at the elevator and was about to use his crutches to hit the button.

"Found you," Zatch said as he was standing there with needles and scaples sticking out from his head.

"W-wait the book isn't at its hiding spot," Yuuta said.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"I'll search here you search over there," Yuuta said hoping to use that to get away.

"No we'll look together," Zatch said.

"But I don't want to burn the book anymore, so individually is better," Yuuta said.

"What if you get hurt trying to hard?" Zatch asked.

"What?" Yuuta responded.

"What if you broke your leg again after its almost fully heal?" Zatch explained, "If you're not attending to burn the book, then we're no longer enemies making a better reason for us to work together. Where do we go?"

Yuuta cried as he didn't think about the chances of his leg being re-broken, and Zatch was the first to actually made him realize it.

"This way," Yuuta said.

Kiyo look in the linen room and didn't see the book. 

_"The time I was getting juice wasn't very long, so how far could he have gone,"_ Kiyo thought, _"I wander if Naruto have any ideas?"_

Just then he noticed Zatch and Yuuta as they been searching.

"We still haven't found it," Zatch said.

"Hey Zatch?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah?" Zatch asked.

"Do you really think my leg will heal?" Yuuta asked, "The people that came after me left before, I'm always left behind."

"It will heal," Kiyo said.

Yuuta turned to see Kiyo.

"There are few cases where the bones are weak, but none I heard of where the bones won't mend together, and even if there is, yours is different. There are no reasons for why your bones won't heal, the doctors and I will always say that," Kiyo said, "You'll walk again. And about before, I'm sorry I said to much."

"All you need to do is eat," Zatch said.

Yuuta took them to the roof and got to the top of the ladder.

He threw the spellbook to Zatch.

Yuuta was about to come down but fell which became a problem as his leg was still broken.

Just then a bed of bugs appeared bellow Yuuta saving him.

"Nice catch Shino," Naruto shouted.

They look to see Naruto Tenten Shikamaru and Shino were standing there.

"Naruto!" Kiyo and Zatch shouted.

The insects retreated back to Shino.

Later Yuuta was eating his meal with Zatch and Kiyo.

"Well I'm stuck here with them for 2 more days, but I'm planning to stay here to help them out in this battle," Naruto said.

"We'll tell everyone when we get back then," Tenten said.

"Also one more thing," Naruto said, "When lady Tsunade send a team to help me out, make sure the first one is Hinata Kiba and Akamaru. I want them to see this world, and meet Kiyo and Zatch."

"It'll be a pain but we'll tell Tsunade," Shikamaru said.

* * *

**A/N:** If you haven't read Naruto's Different Life yet I suggest you get to reading it for this story. Next chapter I won't have more ninjas coming to help Naruto, but in the one after that I will.


	3. Battle at the Botanical Gardens

**Battle at the Botanical Gardens**

At a Botanical Gardens a mamodo known as Sugino and his partner Haru were training with their spells.

"My limit is 6," Haru said, "That's good enough. Next is moving targets."

They prepared for the next day when people will be there.

The next day, Zatch jumped up a tree with joy.

"That's nothing I can walk up that tree like walking on the ground," Naruto said.

"Wow really?" Zatch responded. Kiyo was annoyed by them.

The only reason why they were there was because Zatch requested it.

Kiyo brought the spellbook just in case.

"It sure hasn't change," Kiyo said looking at the place.

"What hasn't changed?" a lady asked him catching Kiyo off guard.

"Long time no see," Kiyo greeted.

"You seem fine, even though I haven't seen you in a long time," the lady known as Ivy told him.

"I'm a student, so I could only come on Saturdays and Sundays," Kiyo explained.

"Then the bullying has stop?" Ivy asked.

"I wasn't bullied in the first place," Kiyo responded.

"Hey Kiyo, Zatch is about to do something really stupid," Naruto warned him.

"What is he going to do?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch swing on a vine and hit Kiyo.

"That," Naruto said.

"You got nerves hurting these plants in front of me," Ivy told Zatch.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Ivy, I worked here," Ivy said.

"My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said.

"And mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded.

"I came here to retrain Kiyo, although Naruto is here because he wants to repay us for finding him," Zatch said.

Naruto headed his separate way as Ivy found it funny that Kiyo is being retrained. 

_"Sure wish my friends were here. They would enjoy this place," _Naruto thought.

He stopped when he saw a tree that look like it was constricted recently.

"Hey Naruto," Zatch shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't it be great if we get to come here once in a while?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah sure and I can bring one of my friends when they come to visit," Naruto said.

"That's great, we can help out around here," Zatch said.

Kiyo saw a tree that was constrict that Naruto noticed earlier.

"This can't be cause by a fig tree, these are to new," Kiyo said inspecting the tree.

Haru was counting how many people were in center.

"8 people I guess that was enough," Haru said, 'Jyuron'.

Sugino fired multiple vines that caught nearly everyone in there.

"Zatch Naruto," Kiyo shouted.

"Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Its another mamodo isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think they know we're here," Kiyo said.

Just then a vine wrapped around Ivy capturing her.

"No good, we need them to move or it won't be training," Haru said.

"Training," Naruto responded.

"I miss a few, but yeah its training but if they don't move around, then there is no point of it," Haru said, "I'll give you 30 seconds head start to run around."

Zatch Kiyo and Naruto weren't so happy about it.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

It hit the root holding Ivy.

Naruto saved Ivy from the fall.

Naruto handed Ivy to Kiyo and made multiple hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," Naruto shouted.

A mist appeared around them.

They use the moment to run and get Ivy to safety.

Once there Kiyo put his jacket over Ivy.

"Naruto Zatch listen up, because only our power combine can save them," Kiyo said, "So listen to what I have to say."

"Right," Naruto and Zatch agreed.

"Where are they?" Haru asked Sugino asked.

"They're still in the gardens," Sugino said using a tree to sense them out, "Although that one boy is a mystery, there is only one mamodo."

"It doesn't matter, we know that one mamodo is a mouth user," Haru said, "We battle those types before. So I know their weakness."

They heard noises and turned to Zatch and Kiyo but Naruto was nowhere there.

"Set," Kiyo said aiming with his hand as Zatch look that direction, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at that moment.

Haru and Sugino dodge the attack as the Zaker hit something else.

Naruto was waiting in the back.

"Its time," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

8 shadow clones appeared ready for battle.

"You know what to do," Naruto said.

"Right," they responded jumping off with one of them going where Zaker hit.

'Jyuron' Haru shouted.

Jyuron appeared behind Zatch and Kiyo.

"Set," Kiyo said aiming at the root as Zatch face it, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the root. 

_"They shouldn't be able to form a combination, these guys are different,"_ Haru thought, _"And where is the third one."_

Kiyo and Zatch ran with Haru and Sugino fallowing. 

_"It's working just like Kiyo said,"_ Zatch thought.

_ "Naruto I need you to make as many shadow clones as the people captured," Kiyo said, "Zatch I want you to look at my right hand 1 meter behind me. Everytime I point you look at the direction where I point, after I said set." _

Kiyo pointed at that direction as Zatch look.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

Haru and Sugino dodge it as Zaker hit another root.

A shadow clone saved the person and took him to safety. 

_"Naruto I want each clone wait at each root until the people are free and take them to safety then each clone disperse after that so that you know when they're done," Kiyo said._

Naruto fallowed Zatch and Kiyo from a safe distance.

'Jyuron' Haru shouted.

Naruto threw impact shurikans.

They hit the root and explode in contact.

Kiyo launch Zaker one after another.

"Why is it you keep running when you can't hit a thing?" Haru shouted.

Zatch and Kiyo ran again.

"Wait Haru, haven't you notice their strength?" Sugino asked.

"Right, they haven't have the concept of power yet," Haru said.

Zatch and Kiyo made it to where Naruto was.

"Ready?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "The last clone is getting him."

"Found you guys, and look the third one is there two," Haru said.

Just then he saw the shadow clone carrying someone.

Then he noticed the roots were all destroyed.

He figured it all out of their plans.

'Jyuron' Haru shouted.

Another Jyuron fired but Zatch stopped it.

The shadow clone took the guy outside and disperses.

Kiyo was out there checking things out.

Kiyo headed in to help Zatch and Naruto out.

Meanwhile Haru knock Zatch out on the ground.

"Kiyo would be here soon to fight," Zatch said.

"You think so do you," Haru responded. 

_"He knows something we don't,"_ Naruto said.

"Zatch Naruto I'm here," Kiyo shouted.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Yeah let's take care of things," Kiyo said.

Naruto made several hand signs getting ready to attack.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Hardly a spark fired from Zatch's mouth.

"These guys don't know a thing at all," Haru responded, 'Jyuron'.

A root grab Kiyo and kept him in the air.

"The energy use to make these spells come out depletes each time, even from the heart," Haru explained, "Besides we only use our spell 5 times and not even full power I can use them full power 3 times, maybe 4 if I hold back."

The vine tighten around Kiyo.

'Jyuron' Haru shouted as vines hit Zatch.

Naruto dodge them and finish his hand signs.

"You're not the only one that haven't gone full power," Naruto said, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

A water dragon appeared in front of him and attack them. 

_"I haven't seen that jutsu before,"_ Kiyo thought.

Haru was about to attack again but his book was missing.

"Looking for this," someone said.

Haru look to see Gammakichi on top of his spellbook.

"Alright Gammakichi," Naruto shouted.

…_Flashback…_

_ Naruto bit his finger to where it was bleeding and made the hand signs. _

_"I don't know if this will work but if it does I need something small," Naruto thought and slam his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu." _

_Gammakichi appeared in front of him. _

_"Hi Naruto," Gammakichi greeted. _

_"Gammakichi I need your help with getting a certain book but only when I give you an opening," Naruto said. _

_"Then what's the plan," Gammakichi said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I don't have a mamodo, but I do know how to summon toads that comes with their own abilities," Naruto said.

Naruto took out an impact shurikan and threw it at the root holding Kiyo.

It exploded on contact freeing Kiyo.

"Strength comes in all forms, hatred, as long as you know where to fine it then you have a second source of energy to fight," Naruto said.

Sugino went for the book from behind.

"Gammakichi jump," Naruto shouted.

Gammakichi jumped as Sugino took the book.

"We'll take you all down in one attack," Haru shouted. 

_"No, Naruto is right the strength comes from the heart and the heart energy comes from other other emotions not just hatred,"_ Kiyo thought.

The red spellbook shined with more strength from within.

A giant root appeared ready to fired Sugino's attack.

'Rajya Jyugaro' Haru shouted.

The flower fired seeds at them full strength.

"Lets win this Zatch," Kiyo shouted.

"Yeah," Zatch agreed.

"The second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

A wall like shield appeared from the ground.

The seeds hit the shield and bounce back at Haru and Sugino with electric charge.

The seeds hit them and their book burn from the electricity.

"Thank you guys, Naruto Zatch, you're invited here any time," Ivy said.

"Thanks," Zatch said.

"By the way Naruto, you have some explaining to do about some of your tricks," Kiyo said referring to the water dragon and summoning jutsu.

"You didn't think shadow clone and hidden mist was my only tricks did you," Naruto responded as they headed home.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you you should read Naruto's Different Life to understand this story. Shadow Clone, Transformation, Substitution, Summoning jutsu, and Rasengan isn't Naruto's only jutsus in Naruto's Different Life. You see I save Haku in Naruto's Different Life like others have done in the past, but what not many did was that by saving Haku, Naruto learn some water style jutsus that Zabuza knew, on exception of water prison jutsu, but who knows, Naruto might learn it eventually ;).

Anyways, I made it where Naruto can summon, even in the world of Zatch Bell, to give him more of a chance in helping Kiyo and Zatch. That means he can summon Gammabunta when needed (Mostly against big and powerful opponents like Demolt) so far. Summoning Jutsu basically is teleporting one or more creatures from the place they came from, to the place the summoner is at (or so Jiriaya explains it and it seem to happen when Naruto goes to where the toad summonings are from to master going into sage mode). I just merely advance it to Naruto's using.

I'll need it two because there are going to be some jutsus Naruto is going to learn in this story even before the 3 year trip with Jiriaya. Especially against Clear Note. It wouldn't be right to have this story base off the comic series and end it at Faudo, like the TV series of Zatch Bell did even with their changes from the comic series. There is also another jutsu Naruto is going to be able to learn for the battle against Clear Note, with the thanks of Dufort and his answer-talk.


	4. Kind Hearted Mamodo

**Kind Hearted Mamodo**

A pink hair mamodo girl was crying in the rain as everyone around her just walk past her.

One teenage girl with dark hair stopped and kneel down to the mamodo not knowing she was a mamodo.

"What's wrong? Where are your parents?" the teenager asked cleaning the mamodo off with a cloth she had.

The mamodo's name was Kolulu and the girl name was Lori.

Lori took Kolulu home to help her out.

Although she rather carried Kolulu as the little mamodo cling on Lori's skirt not letting go.

"First a bath then a change of clothes," Lori said then turned to Kolulu who wasn't letting go, "How long are you going to hold onto me, I won't run away."

Kolulu finally let go and sat on the chair.

Lori went to look for her old clothes.

Kolulu look around and saw there was a message board with notes from either Lori or Lori's parents.

It was clear that Lori's parents were always to busy to talk to Lori just by reading those notes.

"Come here, bath is ready," Lori called out.

Kolulu went to where Lori was shouting, which was where the bath was.

After the bath Kolulu worn some of Lori's old pajamas.

"Good thing I kept my old clothes," Lori said putting some away, "Don't worry about your clothes in the washer and I have your bag here, lets eat first."

They ate at the dinner table.

"What's your name?" Lori asked.

"Kolulu," Kolulu answered.

"Mine is Lori nice to meet you," Lori said.

"You're kind Lori," Kolulu said.

"Well I couldn't just leave you out in the rain like that," Lori said, "What about your parents, they must be worried about you."

"I don't have any parents, I'm all alone," Kolulu said.

"You're not alone, cause as of now, we're sisters," Lori said.

Few weeks later Zatch was ready to go to the park.

Kiba Akamaru and Hinata was over and Kiba and Akamaru to play with Zatch before they arrived.

Annoying part was that Kiyo made Zatch a toy out of Crayon box and chop sticks called Vulcan 300.

"Come on Kiba Akamaru, Vulcan says its time to go to the park," Zatch said.

"I'm ready already," Kiba complained.

At the park Kolulu made a flower crown for a doll that Lori made for her called Tina.

"Hey Kiba Akamaru there is someone here," Zatch said.

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you were more energetic than us at that age," Kiba said.

Kolulu look over to see Zatch and Kiba. 

_"Zatch,"_ Kolulu thought.

Akamaru sniffed around her and barked something.

"Don't worry, Akamaru means no harm," Kiba said, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka."

"My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch finished, "And this is Vulcan."

"My name is Kolulu, I just moved here," Kolulu said, "This is my friend Tina."

Zatch compared Vulcan and Tina.

"Tina is probably bought," Zatch said.

"No she's handmade," Kolulu said, "My sister Lori made it for me, and it took her 2 weeks."

One of the arms broke off from Vulcan as Zatch was depressed as Kiyo didn't spend so much time making it.

"Akamaru was given to me by my mother and older sister, in fact most of my family have and breed dogs," Kiba said skipping the ninja part.

"Oh that's cool, nice to meet you Akamaru," Kolulu greeted Akamaru.

Akamaru let her pet him.

"So you move here two?" Kolulu asked.

"Not really, we're visiting a friend that is staying with Zatch," Kiba said, _"Along with his girlfriend."_

"Sorry I'm late Kolulu," Lori said as she found them.

"Lori," Kolulu responded.

"Whose your friend?" Lori asked.

"My name is Kiba and this is my K9 companion Akamaru," Kiba said.

"Nice to meet you," Lori said then faced Zatch, "Who is he?"

"He's someone that came with Kiba and Akamaru," Kolulu said, "Here Lori I made something for you."

Kolulu placed a bigger flower crown on Lori's head.

"This is for making Tina for me," Kolulu said.

Lori was happy to have it then she gave Kolulu a piggyback ride home.

"If only Hanna was like that with me when I was little," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, watching them makes me kind of jealous," Kiba responded.

Zatch was watching as well as he couldn't remember having someone that close, especially since his memories are gone.

Lori was at home as Kolulu was sleeping.

She was thinking how things were different.

Her parents were always to busy to talk and told her to leave a message for them on the message board. 

_"That's not a family," _Lori thought turning to Kolulu.

Kolulu was the opposite, she would ask Lori in person about how she was and everything.

Lori knew there haven't been news of people looking for her.

Just then Kolulu's backpack shined from the spellbook in it.

Lori opened the bag and found it.

She found one page she could read.

Kolulu woke up at that moment.

"No don't read it," Kolulu shouted.

'Zeruk' Lori read.

Back at the Takamine house Naruto and Hinata came in.

"Kiyo we're home," Naruto shouted.

"Kiyo I want you to work on Vulcan for real like Tina," Zatch shouted.

"What's wrong with Zatch?" Hinata asked.

"Zatch Akamaru and I met someone at the park who had a hand made doll, and he been jealous about it since," Kiba explained walking up.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

They walk pass the tv but stop at the latest news.

"There were series of knives slashing at this area in Momochi City. Victims appeared to have been cut by sharp objects over their bodies, and police been looking for any eye witnesses," the news reporter said as the screen showed the block Lori and Kolulu lived at.

Kiyo had been watching it as well.

"Kiyo you think its one of them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

The next day police were still investigating around Lori's house.

Kolulu was holding a ball as she had no memory of last night, although it was her that cause the pain and suffering, or rather her second personality did.

Later Team 7 investigated the area.

"Smell anything unusual Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru wined a little and shook his head.

"It's odd that the one to cause it to attack and vanish," Hinata said.

"Maybe they didn't vanish," Naruto said.

Zatch and Kiyo were there before going to the park.

"Come on guys, let's go to the park," Zatch shouted.

"We're coming," Naruto shouted.

At the park Lori and Kolulu were playing volleyball.

Lori figured as long as she doesn't read the pink spellbook Kolulu will remain kind.

What happen was that after reading the spell Kolulu change as her hair went spiky and gloves appeared on her hands with knives.

Kolulu jumped out of the window and attack everyone.

By time Lori got outside Kolulu had cause damage and knew Lori was her human partner, but after a while the spell worn out at Kolulu turned back to normal.

"Lori," Kolulu said.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked.

"I did something bad last night didn't I?" Kolulu asked.

"What are you saying, nothing happen," Lori said.

She toss the ball again.

Kolulu tried to hit it but it was to high for her.

It landed in the street and Kolulu went to get it.

Just then a truck came at her.

Lori grabbed the pink spellbook knowing she wouldn't make it in time.

'Zeruk' Lori shouted.

Zatch Kiyo and team 7 could hear noises from the park and headed that direction.

Then they saw Kolulu in her spell form attacking people.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Kolulu.

"Naruto is that one of those other mamodos like Zatch?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah be careful though," Naruto said.

"Kolulu," Lori responded.

Akamaru barked in response hearing it.

He sniff the air and recognize Kolulu's scent.

Akamaru whimpered it to Kiba.

"What? Are you sure?" Kiba responded.

"Kiba Akamaru," Naruto responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted again seeing recognizing Kolulu's slashes from the news.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Kolulu.

"Lori the spell it hurts," Kolulu said.

'Zeruk' Lori shouted thinking of Kolulu's safety.

Kolulu started attacking Zatch with incredible speed.

Naruto threw an impact Shurikan at the ground under Kolulu.

It exploded causing Kolulu to force back.

"Gentle Fist," Hinata shouted hitting Kolulu forcing Kolulu back.

"Naruto Hinata hold on a second," Kiba said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Just then Kolulu's spellbook glowed as a new spell appeared.

"Are you sure Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I'm positive," Kiba said.

'Zerusen' Lori shouted.

The gloves on Kolulu's hands changed where it was fist then rocket fired causing the gloves to fly at Zatch and Kiyo.

Naruto made some quick hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Vortex jutsu," Naruto shouted.

A vortex of water appeared and pushed through the gloves enough to miss Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch noticed that Lori and Kolulu were crying.

He recognizes Lori at that moment.

"Zatch, that mamodo, its Kolulu," Kiba said.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"We have to attack," Kiyo said.

"No hold on Kiyo," Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Kiyo asked.

"No he's right Kiyo, no more attacking them with spells," Zatch said.

"Please don't attack anymore," Lori shouted.

"Kiba you think you can do it," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

'Zeruk' Lori shouted.

Kolulu started attacking Zatch again.

Zatch manage to stop Kolulu in her tracks.

"Lori, its me Kiba and Akamaru, remember? We met yesterday," Kiba shouted, "Naruto and Hinata are friends of ours, they won't hurt Kolulu."

"That's right and team 7 never goes back on their word," Naruto said.

Lori remember Kiba and Zatch from yesterday.

"Please help Kolulu," Lori shouted.

Kolulu knock Zatch to the ground but Hinata send one gentle fist hit on Kolulu's neck causing her to pass out.

Kolulu reverted back to normal.

Lori arrived to them.

"I only hit her on a pressure point, she should be okay," Hinata said.

"Thank you, everyone," Lori said.

Kolulu regain conscious at that point.

"What happen?" Kolulu asked.

Then she look around and saw the damage as well as her spellbook being out.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Kolulu asked.

"Yeah but its over," Lori said.

Kolulu took her spellbook and hold it to Zatch.

"Zatch please burn my book?" Kolulu asked.

"But if I do that you'll disappeared," Zatch said.

"Yeah, you'll go back to the mamodo battle," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but if I go back then the other me will two, the bad me that likes to fight everyone," Kolulu said, "In this battle those who don't have the will to fight were given a second personality so that we won't run from our destiny."

"That's not right…" Lori said.

"You know it'll happen and you read the book," Kolulu said, "Please Zatch we can't burn our own book."

Kolulu look at Kiyo who was holding Zatch's book.

"Zatch look at Kolulu's book," Kiyo said.

Zatch did so as Kiyo knew what had to be done.

Kolulu was kind mamodo forced into this battle, and she was stronger than them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Kolulu's book.

It started burning after being hit.

"Thank you Kiyo," Kolulu said as she started disappearing.

"Take care Kolulu," Naruto said.

"No don't go, if you do I'll be alone," Lori cried.

"But you won't be alone, because I'll be able to look after you, that's what sisters do right?" Kolulu asked.

She turned to Zatch.

"Zatch, if there was a kind king in our world, then maybe we won't have to fight again," Kolulu said.

"Then that's what I will be a kind king," Zatch said.

Kolulu's book burned to nothing as she disappeared. 

_"Not only that, I'll become that kind of Hokage, someone who would try and prevent suffering,"_ Naruto thought, _"I promise."_

* * *

**A/N:** There's probably more changes in this chapter from the comic series than the other chapters, but I'm working on it.


	5. The Third Spell

**The Third Spell**

Naruto woke up to find Kiba Akamaru and Hinata asleep. Naruto took a shower as he remember yesterday about Kolulu.

"_I never go against my word," _Naruto thought, _"Who knows, maybe from this experience I'll learn what it takes to become the best Hokage there was." _

Naruto passed by Kiyo's room and heard Kiyo saying, "I can read more of the spellbook." Naruto came in to see Kiyo was up and so was Zatch.

"Oh sorry Naruto," Kiyo said.

"No its okay, I was just passing when I over heard you guys," Naruto said, "So what is it?"

"Well you see, just now I been able to read the third spell," Kiyo explained.

"Hey that's great right Zatch?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you think it'll help me become stronger?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah with out a doubt, and it'll help you become a kind king," Naruto said.

"Yeah lets go test this spell out," Kiyo agreed.

"I'll go see if Hinata Kiba and Akamaru want to train two," Naruto said.

"Good okay," Kiyo agreed.

Meanwhile a clown like mamodo Fein and his human partner Sebe arrived to town.

"So this is Momochi City," Sebe said, "So there's an enemy here huh?"

"Yes I felt his power here," Fein said.

"Hey are you going to pay your fee or not?" the taxi-driver asked.

"How annoying," Sebe said as the spellbook glowed, 'Wigar'.

There was an explosion as the Taxi was turned over. The two headed off to find Zatch and Kiyo.

Out in the mountains Kiyo and Zatch tried out the third spell and couldn't get it to work. Naruto Kiba Akamaru and Hinata worked on their teamwork. Akamaru watch as Kiyo and Zatch tried to use the third spell. He whimpered when Kiyo tried singing the spell.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to take Akamaru a walk around town," Kiba said.

"Okay," Naruto agreed. Naruto and Hinata watch as Zatch and Kiyo repeatedly tried the third spell, before calling it a day.

At a restaurant Fein was trying to sense Zatch's presence. Fein had no luck sensing them but he figure Zatch might be able to sense his power and was running away. They decided what to do after that. Fein look out the window to see Zatch in a basket on Kiyo's bike as he push it. Naruto and Hinata were fallowing.

"Kiyo I'm worried that this spell won't make me strong," Zatch said.

"Hey don't worry we just had a bad day," Kiyo responded.

"Odd that the third spell won't work," Naruto thought.

'Wigar' Sebe shouted.

A shockwave made of air came at Zatch and Kiyo hitting everyone in its path. Naruto and Hinata dodge the attack along with Zatch and Kiyo but everyone else was hit.

"There you are," Fein said as he and Sebe faced them, "Now be a good mamodo and hand me your book so I can become king." Zatch look around seeing the damage Fein caused.

"Come on lets find a place to battle," Kiyo said pulling Zatch with Naruto and Hinata fallowing. Zatch watch as Fein and Sebe kicked people out of the way.

They arrived at an abandon building to battle.

"This is good no one can get hurt," Kiyo said.

"Hinata see them?" Naruto said.

"Yeah they're coming," Hinata said with her Byakugan active.

Fein and Sebe arrived at the building. "You're good as dead now," Fein said.

"Hey you," Zatch shouted.

"What?" Fein asked.

"You're not fighting to become a kind king are you?" Zatch asked.

Fein laugh at Zatch's question. "That's rich, you don't know what it means to become king," Fein said, "Once I become king I'll crush everyone weak and strong."

"In that case I can't let you become king," Zatch shouted.

"Same here," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Fein.

'Uruk' Sebe shouted and dodge the lightning. Fein disappeared from the attack.

"Behind us," Hinata responded.

They look to see Fein behind them.

'Wingar' Sebe shouted.

Wingar fired from Fein's mouth and hit Kiyo and Zatch.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making a handsign.

A thick mist covered the room.

"It won't work, against me," Fein told Naruto.

"Naruto behind you," Hinata shouted.

Naruto turned to him to see Fein was gone again this time in front of Kiyo and Zatch. Kiyo figured out that Fein was moving high speed.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Fein dodge it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

The Shadow clones came at Fein who dodge it.

At that moment Hinata and Naruto help Zatch and Kiyo up to the roof.

They made it to the corner of the roof.

"Hinata Naruto provide us cover incase our attacks fails," Kiyo said.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Hinata."

"This is where you run off too, to the corner of the roof," Sebe shouted.

They turned to see Sebe and Fein there.

"Hinata," Naruto said making the hand sign. Hinata activated her Byakugan as Naruto shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist surround the roof.

"_Good with this jutsu they can't see fully what's in front of them," _Kiyo thought.

'Uruk' Sebe shouted.

Fein ran high speed at them.

"Set," Kiyo said pointing as Zatch aim that direction, 'Rashield'.

"Ha I can still see what's in front of me," Fein shouted jumping above the shield.

"Naruto above us," Hinata said.

Naruto made the hand signs shouting, "Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

A vortex of water fired up into the air at Fein. 'Wigar' Sebe shouted. Wigar fired from Fein's mouth allowing him to dodge the attack.

"Nice try but I told you that won't work," Fein said.

'Wigar' Sebe shouted.

Wigar fired from Fein's mouth at them.

Hinata hit Sebe in the back causing the spell to cancel out.

"What but how?" Fein responded.

They look to see the Hinata they thought they saw disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone.

"Kiyo we can't allow Naruto and Hinata fight alone, we got to do something," Zatch said.

"Yeah you're right, lets do this," Kiyo said opening the spellbook to the third spell. Fein and Sebe ran in front of a metal sign to attack.

"The third spell," Kiyo shouted.

'Uruk' Sebe shouted.

'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted.

A ball of energy fired from Zatch's mouth at them. Fein tried to dodge it but hit an energy field magnetized to the sign.

"What just happen?" Zatch asked.

"I think he's magnetized?" Hinata responded.

"That explains why it didn't work before," Kiyo said.

Naruto knock Sebe out and took the spellbook. "Hey guys look what I got," Naruto shouted holding Fein's spellbook. They burned the spellbook successfully.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long but I tried my best. Oh the next chapter will be interesting since this story is based off Zatch Bell Manga not Anime.


	6. Curry Camping Trip

**Curry Camping Trip**

Hinata and Kiba went home and Naruto was on his own for a bit.

"Naruto wake up," Zatch shouted shaking Naruto.

"Zatch why are you waking me so early?" Naruto asked.

Kiyo's class is going on their camping trip," Zatch said.

"For the last time Zatch, you're staying here with Naruto," Kiyo responded.

"Please Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"No!" Kiyo responded taking Vulcan 300.

"Ah Kiyo what are you doing with that?" Naruto asked.

Kiyo tied it to the poll causing Zatch to jump and try to get it.

"Naruto make sure he doesn't go any where," Kiyo said leaving.

Kiyo took the bus ride to camp and checked over the list of chores.

Kiyo's classmates planned everything in his absence.

Meanwhile tied to the bus Naruto transformed into a cart with Zatch on him.

"Zatch I don't know about this," Naruto said.

"I don't want to miss the camping trip," Zatch responded.

Soon enough the bus stopped.

"Okay everyone put your bags in your cabin," the teacher said, "Now for those incharge of curry: Miroshi Kiyo Hiroshi and Suzy. Everyone is looking forward to your cooking," the teacher said, "Especially for you Mr. Takamine."

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Little did I know I had a cook who knew how to make curry," the teacher explained as the class cheered him on.

"Kiyo is a generous in making curry," Suzy responded.

"Suzy it was you!" Kiyo responded. He ended up agreeing to it. Sadly Hiroshi and Miroshi's skills weren't helpful, and Suzy was only good with knives.

"Okay provide me with spices and honey," Kiyo shouted.

Kiyo tried some combination and found it horrible.

The second time Kiyo added regular stuff but Zatch decided to add more.

"Zatch I don't think that'll work," Naruto said.

Kiyo tried it and found it horrible then turned to Zatch and Naruto.

"Zatch Naruto what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"It was Zatch's idea," Naruto said pointing at Zatch.

"Naruto transformed into a cart and we latch him to the bus to fallow," Zatch said.

"You transformed for the whole trip?" Kiyo asked.

"It wasn't easy," Naruto responded.

"Its okay Kiyo that technically means that Zatch came with Naruto," Hiroshi said only knowing Naruto's name because of their conversation.

They made curry again setting things up again. When everyone tried the curry it was gross.

That night Naruto stayed with Kiyo and Zatch.

"Okay one more thing before we called it the day," Kiyo said taking out fireworks. He gathered all the students and they had some fun.

"I haven't had this amount of fun since back in the academy," Naruto said.

"Really?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah we were always busy with missions," Naruto said.

"Well we're having fun now that's for sure," Zatch responded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, _"If only everyone else back home could be here."_

* * *

**Next Time:** Brago and Sherry faced a powerful enemy and manage to beat him. The thought of their numbers of mamodos left keeps them wandering about the next battle. Meanwhile Zatch meets a kind man name Shin who helped him with Naomi. However Naruto learns that Shin has a mamodo and is planning to destroy the town. Zatch and Kiyo must stop them in a battle but how can they handle it and save Shin? Read to Find Out...


	7. Helping Shin

**Helping Shin**

In another country where its summer the town was frozen over.

'Raajia Furizudo' someone shouted.

More of the area froze over as Brago and Sherry were fighting a hairy creature like mamodo called Farigaro and his partner Gerhart.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summon a stronger force of Gravity than Gravirei.

'Scape Gishield' Gerhart shouted.

Ice fired form Farigaro's mouth and formed a shield. Ion Gravirei broke through the shield as Farigaro and Gerhart dodge the gravity.

'Lagikor Fang' Gerhart shouted.

Farigaro blew ice into the ground. A wolf like beast came from under Sherry but Brago pushed her out of the way and his arm was hit by the spell.

"Sherry did you forget when you're fighting an enemy don't take your eyes off the enemy," Brago said aiming with his good arm.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit Farigaro and Gerhart burning their book.

Later Sherry bandage up Brago's arm.

"You're becoming weak again Sherry, that kid with the whisker markings seem more useful in battle," Brago said thinking of Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me by comparing me to that kid," Sherry said, "We'll do better next time just watch."

"Still the enemies will keep getting stronger so we need to be more careful," Brago said.

At Momochi City Park Zatch was trapped on the swing set as Naomi use the swings to wave them around and keep Zatch up there. Zatch look around for any ally he can find.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch look to see Kiyo standing there.

"Kiyo help me!" Zatch responded.

"Come home by dinner!" Kiyo shouted then left.

Naruto stood nearby as Kiyo left and decided to stay.

However Kiyo stopped when he saw a kid with a spellbook.

"Hey little girl I can't allow you to do that anymore," someone said.

Naomi look to see a giant man and ran scared thinking he was a monster.

"Hey Zatch come down its safe now," Naruto shouted.

Zatch came down with Naruto's help.

"Hey thanks for stopping Naomi," Naruto told the man.

"Yeah thanks," Zatch responded.

"You're not scared of me?" the man asked.

"Why would we be scared of you," Naruto responded.

"Well you two better go home now," the man said.

Zatch noticed a bird in a box like pouch on his belt.

"Why is there a bird in your side pouch?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, well he fell out of his nest so I thought of nursing it till it gets better," the man responded.

"Hey Shin what are you doing?" The kid shouted to the man, "Its time to go!"

Shin left saying his goodbyes to Zatch and Naruto. Naruto decided to tail them as Zatch went to find Kiyo.

Naruto watch as Shin helped around town trying to find out more about the kid.

"So Shin, it been a long time since you been in this city huh?" the kid asked.

"Yeah it been a long time since I been here but I remember the painful memories that makes me angry," Shin responded.

"Things you don't like, one after another," the kid said, "That's why we must destroy it."

Kiyo was watching as well but he was preoccupied by Zatch biting his butt. Kiyo was trying to explain that one of them was a mamodo but Zatch didn't want to think that Shin would want that.

They fallowed the two to a school where Shin use to attend.

"We'll destroy this place first. After all I already have 8 spells," the kid said as his face change revealing to be the mamodo.

"Eshros lets destroy this school tomorrow," Shin told the mamodo.

The two left after agreeing.

"Kiyo I want to fallow him," Zatch said.

"No I'll fallow him," Naruto said.

Zatch and Kiyo turned to Naruto who was standing there.

"Naruto?" Kiyo responded.

"Something tells me Shin and I have something in common," Naruto said, "So I'll go instead."

"Alright," Kiyo responded.

That night Naruto hid at a tree near Shin's and Eshros' apartment. Shin remember how his mother wanted him to be able to handle things himself. Eshros talked Shin into thinking the school should be destroyed for tolerating bullies that pick on Shin.

Naruto remember the man chasing him when he was 4, and that even though he had friends he was still treated as a monster. He also remember about Gaara who had suffered longer than him.

"_I can't allow this guy to think that way,"_ Naruto thought.

The next day Shin and Eshros arrived at the school to see Naruto Zatch and Kiyo.

"Well the whole trip was worth it after all," Eshros said.

"You'll regret those words," Kiyo said.

"Eshros are you sure about them, I know two of them and they're nice," Shin responded.

"I told you, that kid is here to send me home, if I go home you'll never make your mother happy," Eshros responded.

Naruto glared at Eshros as chakra surround his body.

'Groundam' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and two walls of rock came up from both Naruto Zatch and Kiyo's sides to smash them.

Naruto formed the Rasengan and slam it into one of the walls freeing them from the attack.

"What?" Eshros responded.

Naruto made a hand sign and shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist appeared around Eshros and Shin as Zatch and Kiyo ran toward the mist.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth toward Eshros and Shin.

'Clayshield' Shin shouted.

Clay like shield protect Eshros from Zaker.

Naruto came at Eshros at that moment.

'Guranbao' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground causing it to explode sending Naruto back.

Naruto still stood somewhat injured but his wounds were healing.

"How can he still stand," Shin responded.

Zatch headed forward to attack again.

'Groundgarudo' Shin shouted.

Spikes fired everywhere around Zatch, but he climb on one and continue down.

'Claydo' Shin shouted.

Clay wrapped around Zatch but he disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone transformed into Zatch.

'Groundsen' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and a cannon appeared and fired boulders.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of Zatch. The boulders hit Rashield and bounce back at Eshros and Shin. They were hit but the book remain intact.

Shin was on the ground remembering his pain and suffering.

"I was hated where I lived, I had no memories of my parents who, I was told, that died after I was born and I suffered deeply. But I had friends who treated me as a person, and I know getting revenge won't help," Naruto responded, "You think your mother would want you to destroy places that cause you pain, hurting those who hurt you? If you asked me she would want you to live on and not let the past disturb you. That's what I would think my mother would want me to do."

Eshos tried to attack Naruto but he dodge it and kicked Eshros away.

"I'm getting tired of you," Naruto said, "Out of all the people I faced you're the worst of the worst."

Shin smiled as he knew what kind of person his mother wanted him to be. He look at Zatch and Kiyo and knew they were the same.

"Hey, you should give us the book now," Kiyo said.

"Yeah you should do it," Zatch responded.

"Thank you, but I can't hand this book over just yet," Shin said.

Naruto jumped back knowing something was up.

Eshros was about to respond when Shin hit the ground stopping him.

"From now on you listen to what I have to say," Shin said then pointed at Zatch and Kiyo, "Look over there."

Eshros obeyed in fear not knowing what was going on.

'Groundcrag' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and it cracked into pieces bellow Zatch's Kiyo's and Naruto's feet.

'Groundsen' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and a cannon appeared firing boulders.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared but shattered from the attack.

Naruto appeared making hand signs and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water Dragon appeared and headed toward Shin and Eshros.

'Groundbai' Shin shouted.

Eshros hit the ground and a giant snake made out of rock appeared.

Both attacks hit each other and cancel each other out.

Shin appeared in front of Naruto after the attacks and handed the spellbook to him.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"I'm done fighting, you can burn the book now," Shin said.

"He's handing the book to Naruto?" Zatch responded.

"What are you doing Shin?" Eshros responded.

"I'm giving up the book to this kid, after all he told me himself that he had suffered in the past, and I can tell he was telling the truth," Shin responded, "But unlike me, he didn't have someone like you to try and manipulate his heart into getting revenge."

Later when Eshros' book was burned Shin showed Zatch Kiyo and Naruto to his mother's grave.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. As a reminder, some of the Jutsus Naruto use that's not from the show Naruto, is because its from Naruto's Different Life.

* * *

**Next Time:** A mamodo name Kanchome appears and apparently want to fight Zatch in hopes to beat him so he won't be the weakest of the 100 mamodos. Although Naruto can see through it considering that he can make a better transformation of Kiyo than Kanchome. What does Kanchome know about Zatch, and where is his human partner? Read to Find Out**...  
**


	8. Duo Problems

**Duo Problems**

Naruto was returning from some training and came home.

"Hey Kiyo, I'm home," Naruto shouted.

Kiyo was home once again after another battle.

Naruto heard nothing and decided to check it out.

He came into the bedroom to see what look like Kiyo but with a long nose.

"_You got to be kidding me,"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey…uh…" fake Kiyo said.

"Naruto," Naruto finished.

"Right Naruto," he responded.

"Hey Kiyo," Zatch said stopping to see the fake Kiyo and thought it was the real Kiyo.

"Uh Zatch I don't think this is Kiyo," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about Naruto, I'm the real Kiyo," fake Kiyo said and started playing with Zatch to prove it to him.

"_Yeah right, you must be a mamodo with the power of transformation, and a bad one while at it," _Naruto thought sweat dropping as Zatch and the fake Kiyo ate the yellowtail Zatch caught.

Meanwhile Kiyo was strapped to the ceiling and gagged as he cried with joy that at least Naruto knew the difference.

"So Zatch how many spells do you know?" fake Kiyo asked.

"We have 3, remember?" Zatch responded.

"Okay where's the book then," he asked next.

"Don't you know where?" Naruto responded.

"I forgot," fake Kiyo responded.

"Alright that's it, I know you're the fake Kiyo. I mean I can do a better tra…" Naruto was interrupted when Suzy came in.

"Hey Kiyo how are you?" Suzy asked.

Naruto fell anime style as she had to pick now of all times to appear.

"_I wish Kiba and Akamaru was here,"_ Naruto thought.

"Sorry I came here to check on Kiyo," Suzy said.

"That's sweat Suzy," the fake Kiyo responded.

"Really, for some reason you're being really nice today," Suzy responded.

"That's because that isn't Kiyo," Naruto answered annoyed and hit the fake Kiyo in the head.

The fake Kiyo transform back into a mamodo with a duckbill wearing some white suite.

"Ow why did you do that?" the mamodo complained.

"Wait Kiyo wasn't Kiyo, I'm confuse," Suzy said.

Kiyo broke free and fell to the floor.

"How is it only Naruto can tell the difference?" Kiyo shouted.

Suzy passed out as the mamodo stopped her from falling and put her on the bed.

"Now you'll pay for hitting me, and Zatch and Kiyo will fight me," Kanchome said pointing at Naruto, "Come Parco Folgore!"

No one came in as there was a slight silence.

They decided to sit and talk since no one came.

"So who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"Kanchome," the mamodo responded.

"Where are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Milan," Kanchome answered.

"Wait Milan Italy?" Kiyo responded.

"Yeah," Kanchome responded, "Why did you come to Japan?"

"Because Zatch is…No more importantly you'll pay once Folgore is back," Kanchome shouted.

"So Folgore must be your book owner, so where is he?" Kiyo asked.

"Wait I saw a bunch of fangirls surrounding some man on the way here," Naruto said.

"That probably be him," Kanchome responded, "You see he's superstar and everything."

Hours passed and Folgore haven't arrived.

"_I'm starting to wander it he'll come or not," _Kiyo thought.

Kanchome ate a chocolate bar without sharing.

"You're almost as bad as one of my friends Choji when it comes to eating the last meal," Naruto said

"Maybe Folgore isn't coming at all," Kiyo said.

"What are you saying Folgore and I are friends he wouldn't leave me," Kanchome responded.

"Actually Kiyo maybe Folgore is just late, I mean Kakashi-sensei is always hours late when my team had to meet," Naruto explained.

"Hey what's going on Kanchome?" someone asked.

They turned to see an Italian man with dark blond hair with a shirt zipped partially open and red pants with lipstick kiss marks all over.

"Folgore!" Kanchome responded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kanchome," Folgore apologized.

"So you're the one called Folgore," Naruto said.

"Oh let me introduce myself, I am super star Parco Folgore, and world wide hero Parco Folgore," Folgore responded.

"_This guy brags about himself almost as bad as purvey sage,"_ Naruto thought.

Folgore handed them a cds to Kiyo. Kiyo read the CD and Folgore and Kanchome started singing. Zatch started fallowing their dance movements as they sang.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Folgore, although the book was intact.

"That wasn't even powerful, are you sure you want to fight us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Kanchome answered.

"It just it feels like we're bullying a weakling," Kiyo responded.

"I'll teach you guys about the invincible iron man Folgore," Kanchome said and started dancing and singing, 'Iron man Folgore, invincible Folgore…"

Folgore jumped up and joined him, "Iron man Folgore he always saves the day."

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zaker from his mouth and it hit Folgore again.

Kanchome started singing and Folgore quickly recovered and got up.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted and again Zaker fired at Folgore.

"Enough," Folgore cried, "I'm just human being I'm not invincible

"Hey we should stop it here, there's no point of keep fighting," Naruto said, "I maybe a ninja, but even I don't go all out to hurt someone like this."

"Don't look down on us just so fast because of what we do. Kanchome and I are good friends and we're not the types who loose against guys like you. You'll regret that you underestimating us," Folgore said grabbing a yellow spellbook and opened it as Kanchome stood on his hands and knees, 'Poruk'.

Kanchome transformed into a cannon with eyes in front of them.

"This is the power of transformation, now prepare to loose," Folgore said, "Now give us the book if you don't want to die!"

"Multi-Shadow Clone!" Naruto shouted creating shadow clones.

Shadow clones surround Kanchome and Folgore.

"Wait I was just joking," Folgore said before being beaten up by the shadow clones.

The shadow clones disappeared as Folgore and Kanchome were beat up.

"Please no more, I beg you," Folgore said and open the spellbook, "We only have one spells, we're really weak."

"_Zatch how did you gotten this strong,"_ Kanchome thought looking at Zatch. Kanchome finally gain courage and started eating. His spellbook shined as a second spell appeared.

"You can go," Naruto said.

"Really?" Folgore asked as he didn't noticed the spell.

"Yeah just go," Naruto said.

"Right," Folgore agreed.

"Wait!" Kanchome shouted stopping Folgore, "I still want to fight!"

"What?" Folgore responded, "I can't shield myself from the electric shocks."

"I'll be your shield," Kanchome responded.

Kanchome went strait to Zatch and started singing Iron man Folgore song except instead of Folgore he sang Kanchome.

"We came to Japan to beat Zatch because he was a weakling just like me," Kanchome said, "If we can't beat Zatch who can we beat."

Folgore joined in and singed his song. Folgore opened the yellow spellbook and found the second spell.

"Kanchome look the second spell, it has appeared," Folgore said showing it to Kanchome, "We can win."

"Zatch Naruto be ready for anything," Kiyo said.

"The second spell!" Folgore shouted, 'Koporuk'

Kanchome shrank into a few inches tall in a puff of smoke.

Kanchome climb on Kiyo's leg up to his abdomen and bit him. Then Kanchome went up to Kiyo's face and tried punching him. Kiyo blew Kanchome away with one breath.

They tried catching Kanchome but crashed into things.

"I'm getting tired of this," Naruto said making the hand sign, "Transform!"

Naruto transformed into a miniature version of himself.

"Naruto transformed into a miniature version of himself," Kiyo said.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Kanchome landed on the ground as the shadow clones skid under him and kicked him into the air shouting, "Na-ru-to!"

The real Naruto came down and kicked Kanchome to the ground shouting, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Naruto transform back to normal size as did Kanchome who was out cold.

They let Kanchome and Folgore left with their book intact.

"Naruto how is it you know how transform into a few inches tall?" Kiyo asked.

"Actually I thought that the only reason Kanchome was getting away was because of his size, so I thought I should try it out and then use the Uzumaki Barrage," Naruto said.

"At least we know more about Zatch now," Kiyo said remembering what Kanchome said.

Suzy woke up to see Kiyo with a normal nose. Kiyo explained it was a bad dream.

* * *

**A/N:** That was interesting I just thought of the idea of Naruto using the transformation jutsu like how Koporuk works for the Uzumaki Barrage. Anyways I thought back of when Zatch and Kiyo should see Konoha, and at first I was thinking before they go to England but then I thought it would be best after England that way Ponygon/Schneider can be there but before Apollo and Rops.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo are fooled into thinking that Suzy was kidnapped but Naruto thinks other wise. However he went to help fight the mamodo known as Robnos. Although this mamodo seem more into fighting Zatch for his history. What kind of battle is in store for them, and what does Robnos really know? Read To Find Out...


	9. Freezer Battle

**Freezer Battle**

Kiyo was heading home from school with Hiroshi and Miroshi. Suzy wasn't in school that day for some reason and that was what they were talking about.

Finally Kiyo came home and Zatch was waiting.

"Relax Zatch, I doubt Suzy was turned to stone," Naruto said.

Kiyo opened the door but closed it when he saw a snail on Zatch.

Zatch showed Kiyo the statue of Suzy in Naruto's room.

"Seriously, I don't think this is Suzy," Naruto said and pointed on the bottom where the feet look like it was covered by the stone, "I mean if she was turned into this, wouldn't her feet be visible instead of this."

"Oh yeah then what about this," Zatch said pulling out something. It was a challenge meant for 3:00 and it was 2:50. "Doesn't matter we got to go," Kiyo said running out.

Naruto sighed as he got ready for anything.

They arrived at the battle area which was basically a cooler.

"You're right on time," someone said.

They turned to see a mamodo that look like he was mostly robot and his human partner who was dress for cold weather.

"My name is Robnos, I like sculpting, singing and bullying weaklings," Robnos said, "I won't hurt the hostage as I'm only here to bully Zatch."

"Why Zatch?" Naruto asked.

"Zatch is proud even when he's weak, I been looking forward to this since the battle began," Robnos said, "Watching him in pain while he trembles in the cold."

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Robnos and his partner dodge it.

'Biraitsu' his partner shouted.

A laser fired from Robnos' eye at them.

Naruto jumped and push Zatch and Kiyo out of the way as the laser merely grazed his back.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah it just grazed me," Naruto said standing up.

"Ruku again," Robnos ordered his partner.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Biraitsu fired from the eye again.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of them.

Biraitsu hit Rashield and bounced back with electric charge. Robnos and Ruku dodge the attack again.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Robnos directly into some shelves.

Naruto got ready to go for the book.

"Oh the battle is far from over," Robnos said appearing unharmed, "I told you I'm invincible and here to bully Zatch."

"Multi-Shadow Clone Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

Shadow clones appeared and some were transform either into Kiyo or Zatch.

"That little trick won't work," Robnos said.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Another Biraitsu fired and somehow hit all the shadow clones while coming at Kiyo.

Naruto pushed Kiyo out of the way this time getting hit. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke as he used the shadow clone substitution jutsu.

Naruto appeared behind some shelves unharmed.

"Kiyo I know how his attacks are working," Naruto said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Naruto grabbed Kiyo and Zatch and dodge the attacks. Naruto threw an impact shurikan at the last position causing an explosion.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Another Biraitsu was fired but into the air as Naruto moved Kiyo out of the way as the laser kept bouncing off.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Kiyo dodge Biraitsu but it bounce from the wall behind him at Kiyo.

Naruto pushed Kiyo out of the way and was hit. He turned into a box as he just used the replacement Jutsu.

"Kiyo focus on the attack and where it bounce off from," Naruto said as the attack bounced off again at them. Naruto threw a shurikan at the laser causing an explosion.

"Thanks Naruto," Kiyo said.

"You can't keep this up forever," Robnos said.

"_I hate to say it but he's right, I'm running low on Shurikans and impact Shurikans to use," _Naruto thought.

'Biriatsu' Ruku shouted.

Robnos fired another laser at them.

Kiyo pull Zatch into one section as Naruto did the same. The lasers fire everywhere but missed them.

"We're not finished yet," Robnos shouted.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

Another Biraitsu fired at them.

Naruto and Kiyo moved to another position as the lasers missed.

Just then a laser came from behind Zatch. Naruto covered for the attack and use the replacement jutsu to replace himself with a box.

Another Biraitsu was fired but Zatch was hit by it again.

Kiyo saw something at that moment. "Naruto can you do something for me?" Kiyo asked.

"Of course," Naruto responded.

After explanations Naruto made the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of water slammed into the shelves on one side. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after making the hand signs.

Another vortex of water slam into the other shelves.

Kiyo heard some noises coming from behind. "Zatch set!" Kiyo shouted pointing from behind, 'Jikerdor'.

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit someone. Just then what looks like another Robnos but injured was magnetized to the door.

"I saw two lasers hit Zatch, and that's when I thought there might be a second one, and with Naruto kept using the substitution Jutsu I figured out how you were unharmed," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Robnos. Robnos and Ruku dodge the attack.

"Don't be so cocky we've been only using half our power," Robnos said.

'Reri Buruk' Ruku shouted.

The two Robnos' glowed and forced to come toward each other and fuse into one Robnos with three eyes and taller.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making hand signs.

A water dragon formed and ram into Robnos. Robnos however remained standing after the attack. "Your water style Jutsus won't work against me," Robnos said.

"Not just that but we been stalling for time," Ruku said.

Kiyo and Zatch were shivering from the cold.

Robnos' helmet started glowing as a strong attack was coming.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted.

A huge Biraitsu fired at them as they manage to dodge it. They fired another Biraitsu but Kiyo knew what to do.

They dodge the attack as Kiyo explained another plan to Naruto.

"Right," Naruto responded grabbing a bar.

He ran at Robnos jumped and threw the bar right into Robnos' helmet.

Naruto made some quick hand signs. "Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

A water vortex slam down into Robnos soaking him.

"Now Kiyo!" Naruto shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted pointing at the pole.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the pole sending electricity down to Robnos and from being wet there was an explosion.

Later as Robnos' book was burning they found out that Suzy was never kidnapped.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I told you," Naruto responded

"By the way a few days ago I met a guy that look just like Zatch in England," Robnos said, "That's all I know so good luck with it." Robnos disappeared before anything else was said.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun, anyways instead of doing a chapter of Zatch and Grandma Nana being together since we all know what happens then I got another way to do the next chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** While Zatch and Kiyo have their usual day Naruto has his own days. A deep in sight of how Naruto spends his days in the world and city he's getting use too. Especially when Naruto isn't alone. What will happen? Read to Find Out...


	10. Naruto's Days

**Naruto's Day Off**

Kiyo was at school thinking about what Robnos said. _"I wander what Zatch does when he's not fallowing me," _Kiyo thought, _"Also what does Naruto do when we're not home."_

Naruto's clothes were being washed and Naruto was stuck wearing his old orange jumpsuit that Kiba and Hinata brought during the last visit. Naruto placed his headband over his forehead.

Naruto headed down as Zatch was about to leave.

"Oh Naruto those clothes looks good on you," Hanna said seeing Naruto.

"Thanks, these were my old clothes before I changed my wardrobe," Naruto said.

"Well I got your lunch for the day set too," Hanna said, "Its not ramen, but I figured you might still like it."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Oh and remember…"

"I know some of your old friends are coming to visit," Hanna said, "I'm looking forward to whoever it is."

Naruto nodded before leaving.

Naruto went to the botanical gardens first to help out.

"Oh Naruto, good to see you again," Ivy said.

"Zatch here?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet," Ivy answered.

"He must be caught up in the park," Naruto said.

"Well I appreciate your help," Ivy said.

Naruto helped planted and water some plants.

After an hour or so Naruto left and headed through town.

Some of the towns people would look at Naruto wandering what he was doing outside school, but over time they gotten use to him roaming around.

Naruto went into the mountains to train. Naruto threw some kunai and shurikans around before running out. Then Naruto created some shadow and water clones.

"Spar with me with everything you got," Naruto said.

They went to attack and Naruto blocked each one.

Naruto made some Hand Signs and shouted, "Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon formed and smashed through the clones until one was left.

Naruto moved behind it and made some hand signs, "Water Prison Jutsu!" Naruto tried to gather water into a sphere but when it happened it collapsed.

"I can use the Rasengan, and water clone jutsu but I still can't get the water prison jutsu down," Naruto complained.

He collapsed on the ground and relaxed until his stomach growled.

"Must be lunch time," Naruto said.

Naruto went to the base of the mountain and ate his bento lunch.

"_I wander who'll be coming this time,"_ Naruto thought.

After lunch Naruto went through town and saw a large lady walking through town with Zatch fallowing her.

Naruto sweat drop watching them as if they were looking for something or someone.

He stopped at a poster for a concert for someone called Megumi. Naruto checked his bag for money and decided to get some tickets.

Naruto went to the meeting spot which was a hill over view the city.

Naruto sighed and waited for news. Ever since the day at the hospital Naruto got letters of warning when Tsunade was going to send help through what look like a gap through the dimension.

"_Even if my friends came to help, it won't change the fact our enemies are getting stronger,"_ Naruto thought relaxing.

Just then there was a sound that was like there were a rip in the air.

"Look's like someone is back to their old clothes," someone said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Haku and Hinata standing there.

"Hinata Haku," Naruto greeted.

"It been a while Naruto," Haku greeted.

"Wait Haku what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard about Momochi City so much I thought to volunteer to come here," Haku responded.

"Well its great you came," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled seeing that Naruto was enjoying himself until Haku dropped a big box on Naruto's body.

"Fresh supply of ninja gear," Haku said, "And some communicators for Zatch and Kiyo."

"We thought you might be low on supplies right now," Hinata explained.

"Thanks, I was low," Naruto said.

They took the box to the house as Naruto introduced Haku to Hanna and explained that Haku was a boy.

Naruto opened the box to find stock supply of impact shurikans, regular Shurikans, kunai, even demon wind shurikans papers for paper bombs, smoke bombs, and flash bombs as well as communicators.

"This will help a lot," Naruto said.

"So what kind of mamodos did you face since Hinata's last visit?" Haku asked.

"Not many, there was one who had earth power who used his partner's feelings to manipulate him. One who could transform but not really well and is actually really weak. Then one that look like half robot who came to bully Zatch," Naruto said.

"Well Tsunade agreed to allow Zatch and Kiyo come to our dimension when the time comes," Haku said.

"I'll have to talk to Kiyo about when though," Naruto said.

"I'm home!" Kiyo shouted.

"Speaking of which," Naruto responded.

"Hey Naruto are your friends here?" Kiyo asked coming in.

"Kiyo Hinata you know each other," Naruto said, "Kiyo this is my other friend Haku."

"Nice to meet you Haku," Kiyo greeted.

"Nice to finally meet you," Haku responded.

"Hey Kiyo we were talking about allowing you and Zatch see Konoha," Naruto said.

"Well that would be good but it might be best at the end of summer," Kiyo said.

"I'll talk to lady Hokage when return," Kiyo said.

Later that night they had dinner and Zatch returned.

"Hey Zatch what were you doing today?" Naruto asked.

"Oh just playing," Zatch answered.

"_It seems like both Zatch and I had a good day," _Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to not do the count down warning until the final 10. Anyways this might of not been much adventurous but I hoped you enjoy.

* * *

**Next Time:** Suzy ended up getting tickets to the Megumi concert that Naruto bought a while back. To bad for Zatch Naruto only had one extra ticket and invited Hinata. Although during the concert Zatch meets a mamodo who seem to know him who ends up needing his help against a mamodo who use to be her friends. What can happen? Read To Find Out...


	11. One Needing Help

**One Needing Help**

Suzy invited Kiyo to a concert and since Naruto had his own tickets he invited Hinata.

Naruto arrived at the concert looking at his ticket.

"Megumi is a pop star with great songs," Suzy bragged as she found out Naruto heard of Megumi.

"_Well it can't be as bad as Folgore's,"_ Naruto thought looking at the ticket.

"Um Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Oh yeah let's go," Naruto responded.

Meanwhile Zatch disguised as a bag was fallowing them.

Inside the pop star Megumi who was about Kiyo's age with long brown hair dressed for the concert was talking with her mamodo with long darker pink color hair wearing a dress.

"Tia maybe we should cancel the concert," Megumi told the girl.

"Not this again, I told you not to worry about it, I won't let any mamodo attack our concert. Your fans been longing to see you how can you betray your fans?" Tia asked as Megumi use her finger to plug her ears, "Didn't you become a pop idol to make your fans happy, then sing for them."

"But Tia if I do that, you'll…" Megumi stopped seeing how frustrated Tia was being, "Fine I'll just hope our enemy won't come tonight."

"That's all you have to do, do your best," Tia responded.

Megumi thought of something and sighed.

"I just wish that demon chasing us was that failure Zatch Bell," Megumi said.

Tia smiled hearing it and said, "Yeah if it was him I could take him down with one hand."

"No he can be our ally and…" Megumi stopped seeing Tia's response, "I know in this there are no such thing as friends just enemies."

"That's right those who came before were enemies, and only one who survives becomes king," Tia said, "Besides Zatch is such a weakling I bet his book was burned long time ago."

Meanwhile Zatch was caught dressed in the bag as Kiyo left him be.

"Wait where's Naruto he can help," Zatch said looking around to see Naruto was gone as well.

Zatch was left outside as he went to go find another way in.

Mean while a teenage mamodo with curly hair name Marus and his mid-age well dress human partner Rembrandt arrived to battle Tia.

"Megumi time to go on," Megumi's agent called from outside the dressing room.

"Okay," Megumi responded.

"Do your best Megumi," Tia wished luck.

"_She's doing her best in this battle, but our battle is mostly for protection and our attacks are weak," _Megumi thought.

She put on a fake smile as she went on stage.

"Everyone thank you for coming today!" Megumi shouted and then started singing.

Naruto and Hinata were caught by surprise by fan's cheer as she sang.

"This song is pretty good," Hinata said.

"Better than Folgore's that's for sure," Naruto said.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Just someone that I met while in this world," Naruto said.

Tia could hear the concert starting as she watch over the only door backstage.

"If he comes I'll run and have him chase me away from the concert," Tia planned.

She stopped and thought about what Megumi said about Zatch.

"What am I thinking about, no way Zatch could survive this long. Back in the mamodo world every time he uses his power he passed out, and run and cries when I just tease him a little," Tia said, "Besides in this battle there are no allies, just enemies."

She thought back when she found Marus as they were friends but Marus betrayed her and attack her with no hesitation.

Just then the door jiggle opened and Zatch came in.

"This seems a way in," Zatch said.

Zatch and Tia noticed each other and was surprised, although Tia was more surprised.

"Its not what it looks like, I'm a customer," Zatch said.

Tia tackled him into the floor and started strangling him saying, "So you came to beat me."

"No I came to see the concert that's all," Zatch choked.

"The concert?" Tia asked letting go.

"Its Kiyo's fault for not letting me come, and I didn't know where Naruto and Hinata gone," Zatch said panting.

"You're Zatch right?" Tia asked.

"Yeah Zatch Bell, wait how do you know my name?" Zatch asked.

"I'm Tia, do you remember?" Tia asked.

"No," Zatch responded.

"You got some nerve not remembering me after I tormented you back in the mamodo world," Tia said strangling him.

"Mamodo world, wait then its not just you, I have no memories from the mamodo world," Zatch choked again.

"Wait if you have no memories then you don't know about the battle," Tia said.

"I finally found you Tia," someone said.

Tia was shocked and turned to see Marus and Rembrandt.

"And your book owner is on stage so you can't use your spells," Marus said.

Zatch saw the spellbook and new Marus was a mamodo, and since Tia said she knew him from the mamodo world it meant she was a mamodo.

Tia tried to run at that moment.

"You can run again, but if you do I'll destroy the concert," Marus said.

"No, not that," Tia shouted.

"You made me chase after you this whole time that I might as well destroy you," Marus said.

"If I let you burn my book will you leave the concert alone?" Tia asked, "Please Megumi did so much for me, it's the least I can do for her."

"In that case I'll destroy the concert even after destroying you," Marus said.

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

A chained weapon fired from Marus' hand at Tia.

Zatch jumped in front of the attack and block it with his body.

"Find a boy with spiky blond hair wearing a vest with a red whirlpool on the back and a headband with a symbol that might look like a leaf," Zatch said, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Huh?" Tia responded.

"He's with his girl with pale white eyes, who wears a similar headband but around her neck, her name is Hinata Hyuga, have Hinata find the my human partner Kiyo Takamine, she'll be able to track him. And lead Naruto here," Zatch said.

"What can Naruto do?" Tia asked.

"He's from a world of ninjas…with abilities and skills that can help stop a mamodo," Zatch said struggling, "I'll hold this guy off until then."

"That voice, Zatch are you here two?" Marus said, "This is great taking down two weaklings at once."

"Your partner is performing right then get everyone," Zatch said.

"Okay," Tia finally agreed leaving Zatch to defend the attack.

"Naruto's seat should be M 12," Zatch shouted remembering looking at the ticket.

Tia went to the doors, open it, but stopped remembering about what Marus said about there only be enemies. Tia closed the doors and decided to get Megumi instead.

Megumi was about to call intermission when she saw Tia there. "Tia!" Megumi shouted leaving.

Naruto could tell something was up. "Hinata go find Kiyo, I'm going to go see if Zatch found away into the concert," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata agreed.

Naruto slipped out of the crowd and went to find Zatch.

"So the enemy has appeared," Megumi said.

"Yes sorry Megumi," Tia responded as they headed to backstage.

Once there they found Zatch badly injured on the ground.

"What a shame any longer and Zatch would have been dead," Marus said.

"Where's Naruto?" Zatch asked, "Why isn't Naruto here?"

"A human can't handle a mamodo alone Zatch," Tia said moving Zatch a side

"Its good you came, saves me to track you down," Marus said.

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus fired Garon at Tia and Megumi.

"First you use Tia's friendship with you against her now you bully this boy, you're heartless," Megumi shouted, 'Seioshi'.

A dome surround Tia and Megumi blocking the attack successfully.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted not noticing that Zatch left to get help, with Naruto using the transformation jutsu to shrink his size and get close enough unnoticed except by Zatch.

Tia's hand glow as she widen them apart and swipe them together. Trails of energy formed from the swipe into an explosive attack that hit Marus and exploded.

Marus was barely injured by the attack when the smoke cleared. "Your attack is as weak as ever," Marus said.

'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus fired multiple maces from his hands at Tia.

Naruto transform back to normal size, made some hand signs and shouted, "Water style: Water Vortex jutsu!"

A vortex of water formed and slam into Ganzu Garon causing the spell to cancel out.

"That worked out better than I hope, good thing two since I couldn't bring my gear with me," Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Marus asked. asked.

"I'm a Chuunin rank ninja from a place where ninjas can do things a normal person can't," Naruto explained, "I'm also a good friend of Zatch Bell!"

"A boy with blond spiky hair, with a vest that has a red whirlpool on the back and headband with a symbol that might look like a leaf," Tia said, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the one Zatch told me about."

"_Wait a second this boy, he looks as if he's around 12 years old, and he stopped Marus attack," _Megumi thought.

"Since your attacks aren't so powerful, let me handle the attacks and you use those shields to cover me," Naruto said.

"I'll teach you to mess with me," Marus shouted.

'Ei Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus fired a mace with a chain attach linking to his hand. It dug underground and jumped above ground and under over and over.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi surround them but Naruto knew something was up. Ei Garon went under the shield as Naruto quickly formed the Rasengan.

As Ei Garon jump up within the shield Naruto hit it with the Rasengan shouting, "Rasengan!"

There was an explosion of the two attacks as Megumi and Tia were thrown off their feet a little

"_That attack, it look as if Naruto had a powerful miniature typhoon in a tight ball in his hand,"_ Megumi thought, _"And he calls it the Rasengan."_

"_I can see why Zatch requested this guy,"_ Tia thought as well as Naruto was still standing although on one leg for some reason.

"You'll pay for that," Marus shouted as Naruto just smirked.

'Ri…' Rembrandt was about to shout when someone shouted 'Zaker'!

Naruto pushed Tia and Megumi down as a Zaker fired and hit Marus.

"Good timing Zatch and Kiyo, and thanks for getting Kiyo, Hinata," Naruto said.

Zatch Kiyo and Hinata were behind them.

"Zatch," Tia responded relief a little to see him.

"Zatch told me how you wanted to protect the concert," Kiyo said, "You did well, now leave this too us."

Tia figured Kiyo was the one Zatch was talking about.

"Are you two alright?" Hinata asked Tia and Megumi.

"Uh yeah thanks to Naruto," Megumi said.

"You must be Naruto's girlfriend Zatch told me about," Tia said.

"That's right," Hinata said blushing a little, "My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Zatch Naruto you know what to do," Kiyo told Naruto and Zatch.

"Right," Naruto and Zatch responded.

"How about it Hinata?" Kiyo asked when he turned to them.

"They said they're fine," Hinata said.

"That's good," Kiyo said.

Megumi blushed a little meeting Kiyo.

"How did Naruto know to find us when I didn't search for him?" Tia asked.

"Naruto and I could sense something wrong when Megumi left stage, Naruto told me to find Kiyo while he try to find Zatch," Hinata said, "By time Kiyo and I got away from the crowd, Zatch found us."

"Don't get in my way failure!" Marus shouted aiming.

"Set!" Naruto shouted pointing Zatch toward .

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Marus and Rembrandt forcing them out the door outside.

"Good they're outside, Zatch we're going out there," Kiyo said.

"Hinata, stay with Tia and Megumi and protect them if necessary," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata agreed.

"Wait why are you helping us, we're suppose to be enemies?" Tia asked.

"Those who break the rules and/or disobey orders are scum, however those who abandon or betray friends even to fallow the rules and/or fallow orders are worst than scum," Naruto said, "and we're not those kind of people."

"Huh?" Tia responded as Naruto left with Zatch and Kiyo.

Hinata smiled as it as she knew perfectly what Naruto meant.

Naruto went outside with Zatch and Kiyo as Marus and Rembrandt got up. Tia Megumi and Hinata came out to see the match.

"Why am I being delayed by Zatch?" Marus wandered.

"Zatch Naruto work together to get close to that guy," Kiyo said, "I'll store up energy for the final attack."

"Right," Naruto and Zatch responded.

'Ganzo Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus fired Ganzu Garon at them.

Naruto made hand signs at the moment and shouted, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon formed and attack Ganzu Garon as Zatch went toward Marus.

"Incredible," Tia responded.

"Hinata how much experience Naruto has working with Zatch and Kiyo?" Megumi asked.

"Few months now, since the day Zatch and Kiyo found Naruto," Hinata said, "Naruto feels like its his duty to repay them by helping Zatch and Kiyo in their battles."

"That explains a lot," Megumi said, "How Naruto signal Kiyo to attack by only saying set, it must be from working with them."

Naruto summon shadow clones and water clones to block Garon as Zatch continued to attack.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata made a handsign and shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist covered the area as Hinata activated her bloodline.

Naruto threw a rock at Rembrandt's hand causing the book to fall and Garon failed.

"Why are you so set to help Tia, she's your enemy," Marus shouted.

"I over heard what Megumi said, you betrayed Tia's trust and to me those who betray their friends are worst than those who break the rules," Naruto said.

"That's right, we feel bad for her because what you did and said," Zatch said, "She tried everything to protect the concert and you just kept threatening her and the concert."

Tia smiled knowing Zatch hasn't changed since the mamodo battle. She and Megumi agreed to help at that moment.

"Die by this attack!" Marus shouted.

'Gigano Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus summoned a drill from his hands that moves as he moves toward Zatch.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned a disc like shield. Gigano Garon hit the shield and broke apart.

Marus went to attack but Zatch grabbed Marus with both hands.

"Checkmate," Naruto said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Marus directly.

Marus hit the ground out cold.

Just then Marus got up and faced Zatch and Tia.

"I won't loose to an outcast like you two," Marus shouted, "Losers should stay as losers."

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted.

Marus fired Garon at them once more. Naruto appeared and grabbed Tia and Zatch and jumped out of the way shouting, "Hinata Now!"

Hinata stood behind Rembrandt in her stance with her Byakugan activated. "8-Trigram 64-Palms!" Hinata shouted and started jabbing Rembrandt 64 times without killing him.

Garon disappeared as Naruto jumped at Marus with the Rasengan in his hand. "The fourth Hokage's Jutsu, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted jabbing the Rasengan into Marus sending him flying.

"Don't go calling Zatch and Tia losers or outcast around Hinata and me," Naruto said, "Because I was an outcast once, and Hinata once was saw as a weakest member of her clan."

Zatch and Kiyo burned the spellbook and Rembrandt ran away when he woke up.

"_I can see how Zatch became strong he found a great human partner, and good friends,"_ Tia thought, _"But in this battle only one can become king."_

Tia grabbed Megumi's dress and Megumi knew as Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Hinata headed toward them.

"Now go on and continue your concert, your fans are waiting," Kiyo said patting Megumi's shoulder.

"Yeah and this time I'll get to see it," Zatch said, "Thanks for all the help."

They were about to leave but Naruto and Hinata stayed knowing something was up.

"Wait," Tia shouted.

Zatch and Kiyo stopped and turned to her.

"We have to fight one day so why not fight now?" Tia asked.

"No Tia I don't want to fight," Zatch said, "Because you're a kind person with a kind heart."

"What does that has to do with anything?" Tia asked.

"Tia let me tell you two a story," Naruto said.

"What?" Tia asked.

"When Hinata and I became Genins and a team with a third teammate name Kiba Inzuka and his dog Akamaru, our sensei who was a Jonin had us do a bell test where we had to take bells from him in order to pass officially as Genin, only problem was that our sensei had only two bells so only two of us might passed. We had plans of how to get the bells as a team, but we couldn't agree on who should passed and who should fail because neither of us wanted either of the other two too fail," Naruto said, "But it was because of that all three of us passed."

"Huh?" Tia asked.

"Our sensei told us that end the real battle there might be chances where one of us could be in danger, and saving them might put the mission on a risk," Naruto said, "However teamwork doesn't just mean working together as a team to complete a mission by creating combinations, but also help each other out even to save each other even at the risk of disobeying orders or failing a mission."

"Those who disobey the rules are scums, but those who abandon a friend are worst," Megumi remember out loud in her own words.

Naruto nodded as he was glad Megumi remember them.

"But…" Tia said.

"Tia a while back I met a mamodo who was force to fight against her will," Zatch said remembering Kolulu, "The last thing she said is if the king of our world was a kind king then maybe we wouldn't fight this battle in the first place. That's what I'm fighting to become a kind king, and if I failed in becoming a kind king, I'll be happy to know there is someone else who can become a kind king as well, and that's you Tia."

Tia remember what Zatch and Marus said to her.

"Please like you, Zatch the weakling, could become a kind king," Tia said, "That's why I will also aim to become a kind ruler. In the end it doesn't matter who will win because one of us will become a kind king.

After they agreed, as well as Naruto and Hinata give Tia and Megumi their explanations about where they're from and jutsus, Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Hinata went back to their seats as Megumi started the concert once more. Kiyo had a Megumi shirt mainly as an excuse for Suzy, but there was a note from Megumi saying next time she and Tia will save their lives.

Naruto and Hinata was at their seats to listen to the rest of the concert as well.

Megumi saw Naruto and Hinata amongst the crowd after seeing Tia had finally fallen asleep, and remember Naruto telling them his dream and what Hokage was.

"_Something tells me when this is over Naruto will be able to become a great Hokage," _Megumi thought.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun, I sure twist the battle up with Naruto and Hinata there. I didn't go into full explanation of what happened during the conversation after the agreement.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo planned for a trip to England to see the place where his father found Zatch, before going to Konoha during the summer. However Kiyo must keep some promises too his classmates first with Naruto's and Zatch's help. Not to mention distract the classmates for Naruto to get things going faster. What is the crazy promises Kiyo has to keep? Read To Find Out...


	12. Kiyo's Promises

**Kiyo's Promises**

The day before the last day of school for the summer Tia was hanging out with Zatch. Kiyo got a postcard from his father asking him and Zatch to come to England as well as Naruto after hearing about Naruto staying.

"Hey Tia I got some questions to ask you about Zatch," Kiyo told Tia.

"About Zatch?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, as you know Zatch has no memories from the mamodo world, including about his family and everything," Kiyo asked, "So can you share some info?"

"Yeah, well I don't know about Zatch's family, except that he was an only child," Tia said, "As for what kind of mamodo he was, is not much different from what he is now."

"Oh," Kiyo responded.

"But I did see someone that look like Zatch in England," Tia said.

"What?" Kiyo responded, "We met a mamodo a while back that said the same thing."

"Well it was during Megumi's photo shoot, and I thought I saw Zatch but I sense he was a bad person and that I didn't want to go near him," Tia said.

"Thanks," Kiyo responded.

The next day the principal gave his goodbyes to the classes.

Kiyo explained to Suzy about his plans.

"What, you're going to England for the summer?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah and we will return for a short time before we going to where Naruto grew up," Kiyo explained.

"But you made so much promises during the summer," Suzy said, "What about going to the pool with all of us."

"_I guess I forgot about it because of all the battles,"_ Kiyo thought.

"And you promise to help me with my pitching," Hiroshi said.

"_That's right I did promise that,"_ Kiyo thought.

"And you promised me to go UFO hunting," Miroshi said.

"_Did I really promise that?" _Kiyo thought.

"And you promise to go dinosaur hunting with me," A former school bully who was a big guy name Kane said.

"_Since when I promised that?"_ Kiyo thought.

"I'm Noguchi from the class next door, you promised to see the glories in the morning," some random student said.

"I don't even know you," Kiyo responded.

"Well Kiyo, look forward to that," Suzy Hiroshi Miroshi and Kane said.

"_I might need Naruto's and Zatch's help for this,"_ Kiyo thought.

That night Kiyo scheduled when he should be able to keep his promises, including two of bug catching and fishing with two more classmates.

"Aren't Dinosaurs extinct?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you for that promise," Kiyo said.

"I guess I'll watch the house," Zatch said.

"Actually Zatch you can come and help," Kiyo said, "And in payment you two can come with me to the pool. And Naruto I'll give you one of my old swimming trunks since yours is still in Konoha."

"Good enough for me," Naruto responded.

The next day Hiroshi and Kiyo threw a ball around as Zatch and Naruto watch.

"Sorry about bringing Naruto but I needed his help as well for some promises later," Kiyo said.

"Hey no problem as long as he keeps this a secret," Hiroshi said, "Now my fiery vanishing miracle ball works like this, it'll catch on fire disappears."

"_This is going to take forever,"_ Kiyo thought.

"_To bad I don't know any fire style jutsus,"_ Naruto thought.

It took awhile but in the end Kiyo use Zaker while Zatch was behind him to cause the ball to catch on fire and vanish.

They went bug catching next where they had to catch cicadas beetles and bees.

"Kiyo let me and my 'special friends' handle the bees," Naruto said.

"_Special friends?"_ Kiyo thought then realized Naruto meant his summoning, "Oh yeah, lets let Naruto handle the bees."

Naruto summoned Gammakichi and Gammatatsu in a hiding spot.

"Help me catch 8 bees and put them in this cage and I'll give you any treat you want later," Naruto said.

"You got yourself a deal," Gammakichi said.

"I like treats," Gammatatsu said.

Soon enough they caught the bugs they needed and went to the river where they had to catch at least 50 fishes. Zatch and Naruto worked out of sight range as Zatch scared the fishes into the air and Naruto threw Kunais at the fishes and stabbed them into the trees. Naruto's excuse for the stab marks was that he was good at throwing knives.

Next was dinosaur hunting where Naruto came in handy.

Kiyo and Kane walked by talking about catching a dinosaur.

"_Transform!" _Naruto shouted in his head making the hand sign and transformed into what looks like a dog size lizard on it's hind legs as Naruto ran strait toward Kane and Kiyo.

"Let's catch him," Kane said.

"Are you stupid, lets run or else we'll get poison," Kiyo said.

Naruto bite Kane scarring him before going to UFO hunting.

"Naruto please, please, please tell me you know a Genjutsu that can fool Miroshi?" Kiyo begged as they couldn't leave until they saw a UFO.

"Sorry Kiyo, I'm not a Genjutsu type, the closest thing to Genjutsu I know is releasing Genjutsu," Naruto answered.

"_We're doom," _Kiyo thought.

They shouted chants for UFO's all night.

The next day they rushed to the pool for everyone.

Once at the pool they hanged out.

"Cannonball," Naruto shouted jumping into the water in some old trunks sending water strait at Kiyo and the others. When it was over they had a picture together.

The next day Naruto Kiyo and Zatch were on the plane to England.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its quick but I had a fun time doing this chapter. I thought of Naruto' transformation jutsu, weapon throwing skills, and summoning jutsu would be handy for this chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo and Naruto are in England and Naruto couldn't help but buy a camera to take some pictures as it is his first time there. But fun time is ruined when a kid stolen Kiyo's bag, then they find Kiyo's father was kidnapped by something the boy knows. Is this connected to another mamodo? Read to Find Out...


	13. England's Real Kidnappers

**England's Real Kidnappers**

Once in England Zatch and Kiyo waited for Naruto who bought a camera after transferring his money into English money. Naruto were able to bring his gear having to trick a lot of security into thinking they were ancient weapons Naruto wanted to show Kiyo's father.

Also fortunately Naruto did get his backpack during Hinata's and Haku's visit so he had his own things to bring like first aid.

They had to take a train as Kiyo's father didn't meet them like promised.

They went through the town of London.

"Naruto Zatch, we should be at our best behavior," Kiyo said.

"Uh Kiyo," Naruto said pointing at Zatch who was riding on a horse statue, then messed with some gentlemen.

Kiyo managed to stop Zatch as Naruto apologized.

"Hey Naruto you been in other countries other than the Land of Fire?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, but they were close enough to walk to those places," Naruto said, "Definitely not like your world."

"_Just great,"_ Kiyo thought.

Just then a boy with very long hair in rugged clothes and a bandage arm stolen Kiyo bag and ran off.

"Zatch get him!" Kiyo shouted.

"Aren't you guys Japanese, you could just buy a new bag," the boy said.

"That's not the point," Kiyo shouted.

"Well you won't be able to catch me," the boy said running faster just to see that Zatch and Naruto were able to catch up.

The boy dropped the bag but Zatch kept fallowing.

Naruto noticed the bandage arm which was old and red.

Kiyo and Naruto found Zatch and the boy at the park as they were getting along. The boy's name was Kory and he asked Zatch to be his friend.

Naruto grabbed Kory's arm that was bandage and took off the bandages. Kory's arm was a big infected wound.

"Kiyo get the first aid and water out of my backpack," Naruto said.

Kiyo took out the first aid and water.

"This will sting a little," Naruto said poring water on the wound.

Kory screamed in pain from the sting as Naruto took out a bottle of crush herbs and put it on Kory's arm before bandaging it up.

"There, that herb was given to me by a friend of mine, and it's suppose to kill off any infection," Naruto said, "But we should still take him to a doctor to get that arm properly cleaned."

"Why did you let your arm get that bad?" Kiyo asked, "Shouldn't your parents taken you to the hospital?"

"This has nothing to do with my parents," Kory shouted.

"Its okay, relax," Naruto said, "We'll go find Kiyo's father, and from there we'll go to a hospital."

"Who do you think you are? I didn't became friends with you two!" Kory responded.

Zatch talked Kory to join them considering that Zatch was asked.

They finally arrived at the University and Kiyo took them into a room where a middle-age man was dressed as a fish.

Then Kiyo took them to another office that was a wreck.

Naruto look around and found a pendant and a flower.

"Hey Kiyo do these belong to your father?" Naruto asked.

"The pendant does, but the flower doesn't," Kiyo answered.

Naruto turned to Kory who was staring strait at the flower.

Naruto moved a book to see a foot print.

"Uh Kiyo I think we got a problem," Naruto said.

Kiyo look and knew from the shape of the foot print it was a mamodo.

Zatch started panicking all over the room calling Kiyo's father although calling him as if he was Zatch's father.

"Kory take Zatch outside before he breaks something," Naruto said sweat dropping.

"Okay," Kory responded.

Kory took them to his hideout for a bit. Once there Kory gave Zatch a toy to try and cheer him up but it got worst.

"Kory tell me what you know about this plant," Kiyo said.

"That's the devil flower and it means that a person is kidnapped and no hope they will come back," Kory explained, "A year ago a castle was taken over by a monster and it's keeper and its guarded by knights. I know because they took my mom and dad."

"That's sad," Naruto said.

"I tried to go after them but I always went running away," Kory explained.

"Can you guide us to the castle?" Naruto asked.

"If you get involved you'll be kidnapped as well, you might as well go back to Japan," Kory shouted.

"We won't because we're going to save them," Kiyo responded.

"Kory don't worry I can protect them in ways you can only imagine," Naruto said.

Kory gave them directions and they headed off.

They arrived at the castle ready to go.

"Naruto Zatch, no matter what happens we won't back down," Kiyo said.

"Yeah," Zatch agreed.

"I got your back," Naruto responded.

Once in they were locked in with no way out. Knights surround them from all ends.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the knights however the knights just got back up.

A knight went to attack Kiyo but Naruto took out a kunai and blocked it.

"Kiyo use Jikerdor," Naruto ordered.

"Jikerdor…oh right," Kiyo responded, 'Jikerdor'.

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and magnetized one of the knights. Suddenly there were a big ball of knights with a kunai in it.

They reached a room filled with weapons.

"_Why do I have a feeling this will be like my match against Tenten in the preliminaries_," Naruto thought.

Just then the weapons came as Zatch Kiyo and Naruto head on.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared as the weapons came at them. The weapons hit the shield and bounce back.

In the third room they fell through a whole. Naruto channel chakra to his hands and feet and stuck on the wall as Zatch was using his teeth to hold the edge while holding Kiyo.

Naruto helped Zatch and Kiyo up and they headed in the fourth room. The ceiling came down on them as Naruto made the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A water dragon smashed through the ceiling saving them.

In the last room a man that look like a fighter name Steng and a giant robotic mamodo name Baltro waited form them.

Naruto Zatch and Kiyo made it to the final room. "So you three made it," Steng said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Baltro but it didn't do a thing.

"So you have a book like mine, but you're no match," Steng said, 'Zeberon'

Baltro glowed and came at them. They dodge being stepped on but barely.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu Transform!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign. Hundreds of shadow clones appeared around the area 1/3 were transform into Zatch and another 1/3 transformed into Kiyo.

Baltro tried to attack the shadow clones transformed into Zatch and Kiyo but they disappeared.

"Water Style: 100 water Dragon strike!" Naruto shouted after he and the shadow clones made the hand signs.

Several Water Dragons appeared and struck Baltro.

'Zeberusen' Steng shouted.

Baltro fired boulders at the shadow clones causing all of them to disappear.

"Nice try but you'll need better attacks than that," Steng said.

Naruto gain the shadow clones memories including one that caught his interest.

"Beware my power none of you can stand against it with Baltro," Steng shouted.

"You have no idea what kind of suffering you caused," Kiyo said.

Naruto threw some impact Shurikans but Baltro blocked them and protected Steng from the explosion which did nothing to him.

Naruto ran around trying to get Bator's attention. Naruto found the flower and threw another impact shurikan.

It hit the flower and exploded destroying it. The arm fell off as the flower was gone.

"_As I thought,"_ Naruto thought and shouted, "Kiyo we got to destroy the flowers, they seem to be the source of the mamodo's power!"

Just then the cook pointed out another flower.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed that flower causing the leg to fell off.

Just then Steng used his whip to take the red spell book from Kiyo.

Baltro attacked sending Kiyo and Zatch back then when to step on them.

Just then Kory stolen the red spell book back from Steng out of no where.

"Zatch Kiyo, I'll deliver this book to you," Kory said.

Steng tried to stop Kory but Kory dodge the whip.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the room as Baltro tried to attack Kory.

Naruto placed his goggles over his eyes and headed toward the sound. Baltro kept attacking preventing Kory from going toward Kiyo. Kory found a communicator with a note saying put it on.

Kory put it on as Naruto called in. "Kory do you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kory responded.

"Good fallow my direction," Naruto responded, "Go strait!"

Kory did as Naruto said not knowing where he was going.

"Move to your right!" Naruto ordered.

Kory did so as Baltro attacked dodging it.

"This mist is hard to see anything," Steng said.

The mist cleared as Kory was with Zatch and Kiyo.

Kiyo was wearing another communicator Haku and Hinata brought.

Baltro attack again as another impact shurikan hit the flower destroying it. The second arm fell off as Steng turned to see Naruto with his goggles over his headband wearing his communicator.

"To bad you didn't have a communicator, you would of known I was leading Kory and Kiyo toward each other," Naruto said.

"Why you…" Steng responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit another flower causing the last leg to fall apart and the main machine to fall.

A hatch open and a small bear/dog mamodo jumped out revealing to be Baltro's true form. Baltro started beating up Kiyo until Naruto stopped him.

They tied up Baltro and Steng up.

"One question, you took a Japanese university professor earlier, why?" Kiyo asked.

"We were asked too by someone," Steng explained, "And we did it while he was on his walk."

"Kiyo that means who ever requested it must of created clues to lead us here," Naruto said.

"Hey we should rescue the hostages now, including my parents," Kory said.

They freed a lot of hostages allowing them out from one cell. They thanked Naruto Kiyo and Zatch.

Kiyo found his father still in the cell doing something.

"Dad," Kiyo greeted.

Kiyo's father turned around surprised to see Kiyo. "Is that you Kiyo?" he asked.

"Dad!" Zatch shouted jumping on Kiyo's father happily.

"Zatch you're here too," Kiyo's father responded.

"Hey Mr. Takamine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself.

"So you're the kid Kiyo and Zatch found badly injured and unconscious," Kiyo's father greeted.

"Yeah its kind of a long story," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Kiyo's father finished his lessons with some kids that was there until Kiyo started yelling and his father yelled back.

Naruto sweat drop hearing them argued.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kiyo's father asked.

"We came to rescue you," Naruto answered.

Kiyo's father was glad to hear that and told Kiyo he had grown.

Naruto smiled and turned to Kory who was depressed and alone.

"Hey Kory what's wrong, where's your mom and dad?" Naruto asked.

"They're not here," Kory responded.

Just then Baltro appeared untied and took his book and jumped to Steng.

"You should of burned my book when you got the chance," Steng said, 'Zeberon'

Baltro glowed as flowers linked to some of the blocks pulled the blocks out causing the castle to start collapsing.

"Now if you don't leave right away you'll be crushed," Steng said as he and Baltro left the building.

Nearly everyone headed out the exit at that moment.

"Hey hold on a second, is there anyone who knows where Kory's parents are?" Naruto asked.

"I know where they are," one chubby man said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"They're thrown in a cell bellow us," the man said pointing at the ground, "it's a cell made mostly out of rock."

"Right then I'll go by myself," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo, let me do this," Naruto said, "Besides if the going gets to rough, I can summoned someone who has helped me get out of predicaments in the past."

"Okay," Kiyo agreed.

"Kiyo," his father responded.

"Don't worry, Naruto isn't your everyday human, he's a ninja of a Chuunin Rank," Kiyo said.

"I'm going with you," Kory shouted.

"Okay but fallow my orders," Naruto said.

"Right," Kory responded.

Everyone waited outside in the safe zone as the castle collapsed.

Once at the cell Naruto used the Rasengan to break through the cell door.

The castle collapsed at that moment.

"Everyone fallow my movements," Naruto shouted making the hand signs, _"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"_

A vortex of water as Naruto turned causing the vortex turned breaking through the earth. Naruto fired another vortex of water into the ceiling as the room filled with water.

Naruto made some hand signs bit his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted slamming his hand on the ground.

Outside everyone was watching as there was no sign of Naruto Kory or Kory's parents.

All of the sudden a blast of water broke through and Gammabunta jumped out soon after with Naruto Kory and Kory's parents on him.

"I hope you're happy now Naruto," Gammabunta said, "And are those civilians okay

"Yeah thanks," Naruto said.

Naruto took Kory and his parents off before Gammabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiyo's father watch in amazement as Kiyo has grown up from someone who wouldn't do anything for anyone, to a hero.

"_Not only I got Zatch to thanks for Kiyo growth, but I can thank Naruto as well,"_ He thought.

Meanwhile Steng and Baltro were setting plans while running off when they ran into the mamodo that told them to steal Kiyo's father, who looks a lot like Zatch. There was a sudden lightning attack and Baltro's book burned and he disappeared with it.

* * *

**A/N:** I twist it up at the end with Gammabunta but I improvise.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo and Naruto headed to the forest where Kiyo's father found Zatch. But there are rumors going around about spirits that might be a mamodo. However it turned out to be a crazed man. However at the spot where Zatch was found weird things happens. What happened and what does it has to do with Zatch's lost memories? Read To Find Out...


	14. The Lost Memory

**The Lost Memory**

That night there was a celebration party in thanks for the rescue. Kiyo explained to his father about the battle for king and where Naruto was from. At the same time Kiyo got a drawn map too where Zatch was found.

The next day they headed to the forest and found it.

"So that's the forest where Zatch was found?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah according to my dad," Kiyo responded as they headed through the forest, "Hey Zatch don't go wander off."

"Ah Kiyo…" Naruto said as Zatch was gone.

Zatch was stopped by a snake. A squirrel landed on Zatch's arm and bit him. He tried the toy Kory gave him but it summoned more snakes and he went running until he ran into someone.

Naruto and Kiyo searched for Zatch after hearing his scream.

"If only Kiba and Akamaru was with us, they can track Zatch's scent," Naruto said, "Or better yet Hinata who can search the forest with her Byakugan."

"You and me both," Kiyo agreed.

Just then the professor they met at the university dressed as a yellow-tail, was swinging on a vine dressed as a fairy carrying Zatch.

Naruto chased after them with Kiyo trying to fallow.

The man was about to jump over a cliff when Naruto stopped him.

"What were you doing?" the professor asked.

"Trying to help my friend," Naruto said, "What were you doing with Zatch?"

"I saved him from snakes that was chasing him," the professor answered, "Long time ago there was an explosion in this forest and I been investigating ever sense."

Kiyo made it and decided to let Naruto ask the questions.

"So the forest fairy people were talking about was you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the professor answered.

"And the point of wearing that costume is?" Naruto asked.

The professor didn't answer that question.

"Forget that I asked that," Naruto said.

"Wait you said there was an explosion in this forest, can you tell me where it was?" Kiyo asked.

The professor gave them directions and all three of them fallowed a path there.

When they got there, there was a crater in the middle and burnt.

"You think this is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it make sense," Kiyo said, "Zatch you remember anything?"

Kiyo turned to see Zatch was shaking all over while holding himself.

"Zatch are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Kiyo Naruto, but something about this place makes me shake," Zatch said, "I'm scared for some reason."

"Kiyo get him out of here," Naruto said.

Kiyo touch Zatch but his body started glowing a golden color. Kiyo touched Zatch and the red spell book in his bag started glowing the same color just as bright.

Naruto shield his eyes as the glow got bigger and brighter every second before it stopped all of the sudden.

"Zatch," Naruto shouted shaking him as Kiyo got up.

Zatch regained conscious at that moment.

"Naruto, Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Good you're okay," Kiyo said, "Your body was glowing brightly."

"Yeah…um…Kiyo the spell book…" Naruto said.

"I remember what happened here," Zatch interrupted

"What do you remember?" Kiyo asked.

"When I came to this world I didn't go searching for a human partner, instead I made a home in this forest," Zatch said, "I would play in the afternoon but at night I would be to scared to sleep and ended up sleeping in the morning. Then that morning happened.

…_Flashback…_

_Zatch was about to go to sleep when a mamodo and his human partner came._

"_Found you," the mamodo said._

_Zatch was confuse about the mamodo._

"_That face makes me sick," the mamodo said._

"_I got some acorns for you," Zatch said offering the acorns but the mamodo just pushed out of Zatch's hands onto the ground._

"_I been thinking a lot about you, hating you and your existence," the mamodo said. He gave the command to his human partner and aimed at Zatch._

'_Zaker' the human partner shouted._

_White lightning fired from the mamodo's hand causing a burst of lightning up to the air. It fried Zatch's body._

_The mamodo was about to burn Zatch's book but stopped._

"_No if I burn your book you'll just go back to your family. Instead I'll steal your memories, that way you'll be countlessly attack and not know why," the mamodo said._

_The sun shined finally and Zatch got a good look of the mamodo's face right as his memories were stolen._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That guy had the same face as me," Zatch said.

"Anything else you remember like back in the mamodo world?" Naruto asked.

"No that's all I can remember," Zatch responded.

Just then they saw the professor spying on them.

"You guys, what was that light earlier and are you involved with the explosion?" The professor asked after finding out.

"No we weren't," Kiyo said.

"Then let me see that bag, something in there was glowing as well," the professor responded.

"Something in my bag?" Kiyo asked.

"Kiyo that's what I was trying to tell you before Zatch told us what happen to his memories, I think the spell book was glowing," Naruto explained.

Kiyo took out the spell book and sure enough he found the fourth spell.

"The fourth spell, it has appeared," Kiyo responded, 'Bao Zaker…'

"Don't read it right now!" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Kiyo responded.

Meanwhile the mamodo that look like Zatch was watching them. His name was Zeno and he knew something that Zatch didn't as he disappeared.

* * *

**Next Time:** While testing out a new spell Zatch Kiyo and Naruto meets a dancing singing mamodo name Yoppopo and his book owner Djem. It turns out they were trying to summon a team that hurt Djem's family once. But when the team appears Yoppopo went to fight them on his own to protect Djem. What will happened, what is Djem's feelings toward Yoppopo, and what is the power of the fourth spell? Read to Find Out...


	15. The Musical Dancing Mamodo

**The Musical Dancing Mamodo**

Naruto Zatch and Kiyo headed to a beach where they thought was deserted.

"Okay Zatch face the ocean," Kiyo instructed.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"_It's obvious that this spell is an enhance version of Zaker so I don't want to take any chances," _Kiyo thought, 'Bao Zaker…'

"Hey do you guys hear singing?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah actually I do," Zatch said.

"Yopopoi, Topopoi, Sopopopoi," they heard singing over and over.

They found a boy with a green bodysuit with a musical note on the middle and a green hat with a feather on top singing and dancing the same song and dance over and over.

Zatch ended up joining the boy in the dance. Just then a little girl jumped down on Zatch hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"Yoppopo this is our chance," the girl told the boy pulling out a green spell book as the boy was a mamodo.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kiyo asked pulling the girl up by the neck of her dress.

"Hey let go of me, I have to beat the mamodo," the girl said.

"You know Zatch?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he's a…" the girl stop taking another look at Zatch, "Never met him."

"Yeah figure as much," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo look at her book," Naruto said.

Kiyo did and recognize it as a spell book.

Kiyo let go of the girl as she called Yoppopo for lunch. She handed him the lunch and Yoppopo was about to eat with them.

"Don't eat here, I told you already that I hate you," the girl responded.

Yoppopo went to eat a few feet away.

"Sorry for earlier let me make it up to you with some tea," the girl said, "My name is Djem by the way."

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Mine is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo introduced.

"Mine is Zatch Bell," Zatch finished.

"Its nice to meet all of you," Djem said handing them tea.

Naruto made a fire a few feet away from the blanket and came back with a pot for their ramen after putting out the fire.

"Hey shouldn't he be joining us?" Naruto asked pointing toward Yoppopo.

"Oh I don't like him besides you won't understand what he says," Djem explained.

Zatch went to join Yoppopo for lunch. Zatch tried talking to Yoppopo but guessed wrong from what Yoppopo was saying.

"Hey you called Zatch a mamodo earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you wouldn't believe it but there's a battle going on with creatures called mamodos from another world," Djem said and turned to Naruto, "In fact with those markings on your cheeks I would think that you were a mamodo."

"Oh the markings, well they're actually birthmarks," Naruto said.

"Well we're looking for one of them for revenge," Djem said.

"Revenge?" Naruto asked.

"Its all Yoppopo's fault that dance of his attracts mamodos," Djem said as Yoppopo were dancing.

"How did you meet Yoppopo?" Naruto asked.

"Well it was a few months ago," Djem answered.

…_Flashback…_

_Djem's mother found Yoppopo once and invited him over to find his parents. _

"_He won't tell us his name or anything," Djem's mother said._

"_He's telling us, it's Yoppopo," Djem said, "Right?"_

"_Yopopoi," Yoppopo responded. _

_As the day went on Yoppopo helped Djem's mother and grandfather around the house._

_Djem tried to teach Yoppopo to say other words which turned into Topopoi and Sopopopoi_

_One day Djem picked up Yoppopo's spell book._

"_The first spell," Djem read, 'Mikeru'._

_Yoppopo fired a musical beam that caught Djem off guard. Djem was happy but Yoppopo wasn't._

…_End of Flashback…_

"You see I'm the type of person who does the opposite of what others says or sometimes feels," Djem explained.

"Kiyo I'm tired," Zatch said returning.

"He been dancing like that for a month, ever since a mamodo came and hurt my family and him to get the spell book, unfortunately I left the book at school that day, that was also the day I found out about the battle to decide king," Djem explained, "He keeps dancing even when I tell him not too which is why you hate him."

"I think you're doing and saying the opposite of what your heart is saying," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Djem asked.

"You cared about Yoppopo, but your stubborn mind won't allow you to admit it," Naruto said.

Djem seem happy to hear that but changed her heart.

"I told you I hate him," Djem said.

"You remind me of two friends of mine that are dating each other now. At first they were both too stubborn to admit their feelings, kept saying they were just friends as they were before it started, but to me and my other friends it was obvious that they had feelings toward each other," Naruto said remembering Tenten and Neji, "They didn't have the kind of stubbornness as yours but I can still tell."

"Hey Yoppopo is gone," Zatch shouted.

They turned to see that Yoppopo was gone.

"He did it again," Djem said, "Guys help me find Yoppopo he probably found a mamodo."

Yoppopo faced against an armor mamodo name Kikuropu and his human partner English Gentleman who were the same ones that hurt Djem's family.

"Where's your partner? You don't think you can beat me without any spells?" The English Gentleman asked, "Its not polite underestimating your opponent, I'll teach you proper etiquette."

Meanwhile Djem Zatch Kiyo and Naruto were heading off. "Why does he do that, last time he fought on his own he almost died," Djem said.

"He cares about your safety that's why he doesn't want you to get involved," Naruto said.

Yoppopo struggled against Kikuropu remembering how kind Djem was to him.

"He cares about you so much that he doesn't want to see you hurt," Naruto said, "Apparently he cares as much about you as you do toward him."

"Just hand over the book, and admit defeat or else you'll become rag just like your family," The English Gentleman said.

Yoppopo went to attack at that moment.

'Amuruk' the English Gentleman shouted.

Kikuropu's arm double in size as he punched Yoppopo into a cliff.

Yoppopo fell and hit the ground but got up took out a lighter and ran again.

'Amu Shizaruk' The English Gentleman shouted.

Kikuropu's arms became scissors to cut Yoppopo.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

A Vortex of water fired along with lightning that infuse with the vortex and hit Kikuropu.

Djem was surprised as Zatch was a mamodo, and Naruto was able to form a vortex of water.

"Good we're at a beach," Naruto said looking at the water, "That'll save me a lot of chakra."

"Hah, please that attack hardly did a thing," The English Gentleman said as it was true as Kikuropu was unharmed.

"Yoppopo, we'll protect Djem just keep fighting," Kiyo shouted.

"Yopopoi," Yoppopo agreed crying with joy. He ran to attack again.

'Doremiker' Djem shouted.

Yoppopo fired a stronger beam of music from his body that hit Kikuropu into the ocean.

Kikuropu got up unharmed by the attack still.

"Well, well we get to burn two books in one day," the English Gentleman said.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Water from the ocean formed water clones around Kikuropu and the English Gentleman.

'Amursen' the English Gentleman shouted.

Spikes fired from Kikuropu's elbows. The water clones covered Yoppopo but the spikes came as Zatch Kiyo and Djem.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared, block the attack, and bounce it back with electric charge. It hit Kikuropu but did little damage.

'Emron' English Gentleman shouted.

Kikuropu send a punch covered in flames at Djem.

"Naruto I'll handle this attack with the fourth spell," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'!

Nothing appeared as the fist still came at Djem. Naruto grabbed Djem and pull her out of the way but Yoppopo's spell book was hit still and started burning.

"No Yoppopo will disappear," Djem said crying and look at Yoppopo who was smiling.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto said as he appeared behind the English Gentleman.

"What?" The English Gentleman responded.

"_I hope this works," _Naruto thought making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Suddenly the arms of the water clone turned into a dense water sphere around the English Gentleman this time not breaking into splash of water.

"I did it, I finally mastered the water prison jutsu," Naruto said.

"_Naruto finally mastered the jutsu he was telling us about before," _Kiyo thought, _"If he can master a difficult jutsu then maybe I can summon the fourth spell."_

The spell book shined brightly at the fourth spell.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

A giant dragon made out of lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and engulf Kikuropu destroying his armor.

Naruto broke the jutsu and jumped back. "Yoppopo go!" Naruto shouted.

'Doremiker' Djem shouted.

Yoppopo fired Doremiker at Kiruropu. It hit and burned the spell book instantly as well.

The English Gentleman ran knowing he lost.

Djem tried to put the book in water but the flames didn't go out.

"I'm sorry Yoppopo," Djem cried.

"Djem," Yoppopo finally said.

"Yoppopo you said my name," Djem responded crying and hugged him, "Yoppopo I love you!"

Yoppopo was shocked but smiled patting Djem's back before he finally disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought this would be a good time for Naruto to master the water prison jutsu. It'll come in handy, I can tell you that.

* * *

**Next Time:** Before going home Kiyo Zatch and Naruto take a walk around town. At the worst possible moment they ran into Kanchome who was looking for Folgore. They ended up working together to find Folgore but things aren't what they seem. Where is Folgore, and what does it has to do with candy flowers and toys? Read to Find Out...


	16. Folgore Hunt

**Folgore Hunt**

The visit was drawing to an end and Zatch was still taking what happen to Yoppopo hard.

"Why don't you guys go exploring England tomorrow," Kiyo's father suggested.

So the next day they went on a tour to England and Naruto had his camera to take pictures.

They stopped by Big Ben Clock tower. Zatch saw a draw-bridge and decided to take off his clothes and cross it like a boat. He came back with a few yellow-tail fishes.

"Ah Zatch that was so embarrassing," Naruto complained.

They went through town and saw a poster of Folgore with thousands of mostly female fans trying to get tickets to the next concert.

"Not that guy again," Naruto complained.

Kiyo noticed Kanchome was amongst the crowd. Kanchome turned toward them surprised as Kiyo tried to sneak away.

"So you guys are here," Kanchome said.

Kiyo took Zatch and run off leaving Naruto standing there.

"Wait stop I need your help," Kanchome cried going after them.

"And I'm left behind," Naruto responded.

Fortunately Kiyo and Zatch return with Kanchome and they headed into Folgore's dressing room and Folgore wasn't in there.

"Here drink this," Kanchome said giving them three bottles.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Oh lets watch one of Folgore's videos," Kanchome started the movie

Folgore was facing a criminal trying to save a girl. He saved her by forcing everyone to dancing.

Zatch and Kanchome clapped as Kiyo and Naruto was disturbed.

"How about that, one of Folgore's greatest," Kanchome said.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah but Folgore disappeared and his concert starts in an hour," Kanchome said, "Please help me find him."

"Couldn't you find him?" Naruto asked.

"I can't do anything without Folgore," Kanchome said, "Aren't we friends?"

"_Since when we became friends,"_ Kiyo thought.

"We might as well help," Naruto said with a sigh.

Kanchome gave Zatch one of Folgore's shirts to sniff out.

"_I guess we should be lucky that Zatch can track him down,"_ Naruto thought.

"Its this direction," Zatch shouted.

"Okay," Kanchome responded.

"Kanchome this will be the only time we help you," Kiyo said.

"Of course, after this we'll take you down," Kanchome responded.

"Remind me again who knock out you cold," Naruto asked.

"Ahh…" Kanchome responded.

They went into the candy store and Naruto did the asking.

"So Folgore came here a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he'll buy candy and then left," the owner who was a lady said, "He would grab my breast every time he comes."

Naruto sweat drop hearing this before they left.

The next stop was the flower shop which was the same story with the same ending.

Then was the toy shop where Folgore bought a lot of his toy product this time grabbing the owner's but.

"_And I thought Purvey-sage was the worst around women,"_ Naruto thought.

"Kanchome did Folgore say anything about where he was going before he left?" Kiyo asked.

"He said he was going to meet a girl," Kanchome responded.

"Zatch you better find him him," Kiyo said.

"Yeah he's close by," Zatch responded.

"Good because the next time I see him I'll hit him with a powerful Zaker," Kiyo responded.

"Don't say that," Kanchome responded.

"Kiyo's just mad," Naruto responded.

Zatch track Folgore to a hospital.

"He's probably here to flirt with the female nurses," Naruto said.

"Lets just find him," Kiyo said.

They split up to search the floors for Folgore.

Naruto and Kiyo found Folgore talking to a nurse.

"Folgore!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh look its Naruto and Kiyo," Folgore said.

"You're flirting with some nurses, you pervert," Kiyo shouted.

"No its not like that," Folgore said as the nurse over heard the last statement.

The nurse threw Folgore out of the window into a pool. Kanchome and Zatch saw it as Kanchome started singing his song causing Folgore to get up.

Kiyo started chasing Folgore and Kanchome as Naruto found out what Folgore really was doing.

"Kiyo stop!" Naruto shouted as Kiyo chased Folgore around him.

"Why, he made us search all over town for nothing?" Kiyo asked.

"You don't understand, Folgore is just keeping a promise a performance for a patient!" Naruto responded.

"But he was flirting with those girls in the flower toy and candy shop," Kiyo said.

"Indeed I did," Folgore said.

'Zake…' Kiyo stopped when Naruto jumped in front of Folgore.

"Kiyo, just let Folgore keep his promise and we can leave," Naruto said.

"Alright," Kiyo sighed.

"Folgore just do what you came here to do without flirting with any of the nurses," Naruto said, "Or else next time I'll let Kiyo shout Zaker."

"Sounds fair to me," Folgore responded.

They went to the pediatrician room where children were waiting for Folgore.

"I thought that it was odd that Folgore was just asking for directions, and asked the nurse what he was going to ask and found this room as the children were talking about Folgore's promise," Naruto explained, "You just let your anger got the best of you."

"I guess that's why you're a Chuunin," Kiyo responded.

Folgore handed toys to the children and a bouquet of flowers to the girl who requested him to come. Then he did a personal concert for the children.

"Kiyo Naruto, if you want I can save you a seat for my London concert," Folgore said.

"Nah, we already seen the concert you did for the kids," Kiyo said.

"Folgore," Naruto said, "Help Kanchome survive."

"I will," Folgore responded.

They headed home after a long day.

The next day Kiyo's father showed Kiyo a stone tablet that was discovered that seem connected to the battle to decide king.

Afterwards they were heading off to say good bye.

"Hey Zatch whose that?" Naruto asked as a minature horse was playing with Zatch.

"I don't know, but I been playing with him for a while," Zatch said.

Djem was with her mother saying good bye and telling them to not forget Yoppopo.

Zatch Kiyo and Naruto headed off not knowing the minature horse grabbed his spell book revealing to be a mamodo, and went after them.

* * *

**A/N:** Short but fun to do. So that you know, even though I would like to continue on with Ponygon's appearance so that we can get strait to Konoha visit, I want to do the chapter where Sherry and Brago battles against a mamodo while Sherry remembers what happen to Koko, its just I skipped that part in 3 other stories so much that I don't want to skip it again.

* * *

**Next Time:** On the plane ride home Naruto plans for the trip to Konoha. At the same time Sherry and Brago fights their opponents who was giving them a hard time. Meanwhile Sherry remembers something about her past including about what happened to her childhood friend that cause Sherry to enter the battle. What is the link to Sherry's and Brago's battle, and how did they meet? Read To Find Out...


	17. Sherry's Reason

**Sherry's Reason**

Naruto sighed on the plane to Momochi City. He had only one extra day to plan the return trip to Konoha. He would have to counter Sakura after Sasuke left the battle. On the plus side he had a small apartment that he shares with Haku with no other room for Zatch and Kiyo.

"_Maybe I can talk to Tenten's parents to letting Kiyo and Zatch stay with them,"_ Naruto thought then remembering that Tia said that Megumi was setting up time so she and Megumi can visit, _"I hope this works out."_

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"Just thinking about the trip to Konoha," Naruto said.

"That's right we only get one day to relax before leaving," Kiyo said, "After the battles we had in London I can't wait to be outside the battle for once."

"You and me both," Naruto said stretching back, _"Come to think about it, I wander what other teams we met will be doing while we're gone?"_

In the Amazon where Brago and Sherry was at, Brago was catching crocodile for lunch, seriously.

"Disgusting," Brago said as he was facing a huge crocodile that was several times bigger than him.

The crocodile went to attack but Brago punched it sending the poor creature flying backwards.

"So weak, yet it did bore its teeth at me all the same," Brago said.

He came back with the crocodile and Sherry cooked her portion which was small part in comparison to the whole thing Brago was eating raw.

"I told you to catch a fish not a crocodile," Sherry responded as they were arguing.

"It shouldn't have bored its teeth at me," Brago said eating, "Aren't you tired or else you won't be any help when we face our enemy."

"I won't be any burden!" Sherry responded.

They were there searching for a mamodo Brago sense.

"I wander if our lack of enemies to face was because of you," Sherry said starting to eat her portion as Brago was already don with the whole crocodile.

"No its just hard to find them," Brago explained, "Besides there are still some that are too afraid to face me."

After they rested they went off to look again, although Sherry was needing more time than she admits as she had 0 sleep for 3 days.

"_Koko,"_ Sherry thought remembering back from that day.

…_Flashback…_

_Sherry was helping a childhood friend of hers name Koko around town in France before the battle started. _

_Koko was from a poor family and having a hard time getting food. Sherry was helping her through the hard times as her friend. _

_Once home Sherry was having tea being upset._

"_Upset for Koko's sake again," the servant said. _

"_That's right, all because of her family's life she's treated as a criminal and not seen as the kind hearted person she is," Sherry responded, "She saved me when I was little and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She works hard to go into a university."_

"_Well the good thing is that I got word from the University she's working hard to go to has accepted her," the servant said as he had a friend that worked there._

_Sherry was happy to hear about it as it was good news for Koko. _

_They went to Koko's place to give her the news._

_When they got there the whole town including Koko's house was on fire. _

_Sherry saw Koko with a mamodo wearing some kind of white cloak and hat. _

"_Oh Sherry you're here, do you like it? This is my power," Koko greeted seeing Sherry, "Isn't that right Zophis?"_

"_Yes you're wonderful Koko," the mamodo known as Zophis said. _

"_What are you saying Koko? You were planning to go to the University and find a job," Sherry responded._

"_Doesn't matter now, because with this power I can take down anyone who look down on me," Koko said. _

_Sherry was confuse of what to think about it. _

"_This is your fault, what did you do to Koko?" Sherry ordered pointing at Zophis. _

"_I just tampered with her heart increasing her anger making her forget the little things," Zophis answered, "Its my specialty, you see I'm not a human, I'm a being from another world. 99 more children like me will come to fight the battle to decide king of our world. The humans teamed up with them will gain power and probably be hurt at the process. Koko didn't have any heart for fighting so I opened it up so she enjoy hurting others."_

"_Sherry I did this with my power," Koko said, "And I don't plan to loose this power."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Sherry!" Brago disturbed her thoughts when they cornered an enemy.

"Lets burn their book," Sherry said taking out the black book

On the plane to Japan Naruto was enjoying some Ramen.

"So Naruto what you think will happen when we go to Konoha?" Zatch asked.

"Who knows, but I know one thing, you guys might meet more of my friends," Naruto said.

"More?" Kiyo responded as he remember Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba Akamaru, and Haku.

"Yeah there's still Lee, Neji, Sakura, Choji, and maybe Ino," Naruto said, "There's also our senseis Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai if they're there. Plus Lady Tsunade Shizune and everyone else."

"_Looks like we'll be busy,"_ Kiyo thought.

At the Amazon the team Sherry and Brago was facing was a man name Periko and a tree like mamodo name Pokkeiro.

"Hand over the book," Sherry ordered.

"No way, I need it to become richer," Periko said, 'Juron'

Roots fired at Brago and Sherry head on.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Gravirei that crushed the roots.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis at the duo. Periko and Pokkeiro dodge the attack successfully.

"The difference in our power is great, hand over the book," Sherry said.

Brago noticed the lack of sleep was effecting Sherry.

'Barujuron' Periko shouted.

Pokkeiro summoned roots that became tree clones.

'Juruk' Periko shouted.

Pokkeiro and the clones powered up at that moment.

"Sherry blow everything away with Gigano Reis," Brago explained.

'Reis' Sherry shouted instead.

Brago fired Reis at the tree warriors only taking some of them down.

Brago block some blows and noticed Sherry had collapsed.

"I'm okay, this pain is nothing," Sherry said getting up.

…_Flashback…_

_Before meeting Koko as a child, Sherry had a hard time impressing her mother with the piano. She would be awake for hours practicing. _

_Her mother expected much as Sherry was heiress of the fortune of the Belmont Clan. _

_It wasn't just piano, it was other things she had to do as well. _

_It got to the point where Sherry jumped off the bridge into the river to kill herself. _

_However Koko jumped into the river and saved her from her attempt and from herself._

…_End of Flashback…_

Brago manage to block more attacks as Sherry got up and set herself.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei and they spinned around crushing everything in a circular radius of the area.

Brago found the book crushed but not burned and picked it up. Brago turned to Sherry to find her passed out as the last memory played in her mind.

…_Flashback…_

'_Radom' Koko shouted._

_Zophis fired an explosive energy from his hand at Sherry._

_Zophis and Koko left not noticing that Brago had saved Sherry, or it seem the case. _

_Brago threw the black spell book to Sherry._

"_Try reading that book," Brago said as it was the moment they met and Sherry agreed to help Brago._

…_End of Flashback…_

Brago checked Sherry forehead and found she was burning up with a fever. Brago reluctantly carried Sherry off on his back.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was fun, what happen on the plane was kind of my own filler of course. I was just having some fun with it.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Kiyo and Zatch makes it to Momochi City and they find a store-away on Kiyo's bag, who is the horse mamodo from England. It seem kind to Zatch but hates Kiyo for some reason. Too add to it, Kiyo's classmates and Tia comes to visit and the mamodo seem to want to get their attention that got on Kiyo's nerve. What is up with this horse mamodo? Read To Find Out...


	18. Enters Schneider

**Enters Ponygon/Schneider**

Naruto Kiyo and Zatch got off the plane and Kiyo was happy to be back in Japan. They waited for the bags and Naruto got his. Kiyo's came with something tied to it. That something was the little horse mamodo from before.

Kiyo remember the horse from England that played with Zatch.

"Meru~meru mey," the mamodo greeted jumping on Zatch licking him.

"Hey he likes you," Naruto said.

"Meru!" it responded.

Kiyo reached his hand toward the horse mamodo and it bit Kiyo's hand. Kiyo yelled in pain as it kept biting.

"No way Zatch that thing is not staying with us!" Kiyo shouted when they got home.

"Maybe we should take him with us to the leaf village, maybe Kiba's sister can find something about this guy," Naruto said.

"We're not taking him with us either," Kiyo responded.

"I'm home!" Hanna shouted, "If you're home how about I make you guys some Ramen and Tea."

"Great I can ask her if he can stay with us," Zatch shouted.

"Kiyo I think your decision is about to be over ruled," Naruto said.

Naruto went through his bag and pulled out a spell book.

"Ahh, Kiyo, I just found a spell book in my bag," Naruto said, "and I know it wasn't there when we left."

"Is that yours?" Kiyo asked the mamodo.

He glared at first then nodded. The mamodo took the rope bag and tried to untie it.

"Naruto can I borrow one of your kunai?" Kiyo asked.

"Okay," Naruto said handing Kiyo one.

Kiyo used it to cut the ropes.

The horse mamodo seem sad about it and tried to put it on but the book fell.

It started trying to talk about his mother making the rope bag.

"I don't understand the one thing you said," Kiyo said.

The mamodo got mad and started beating Kiyo up as Naruto checked his spell book out. "Can't read a thing," Naruto said.

Just then Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi arrived in the room to see Kiyo being beaten up and they started arguing whether the mamodo was a sheep a dog or a horse.

"This is not the moment guys," Naruto said sweat dropping as he removed the mamodo from Kiyo.

"Now that you're back for a day," Suzy said.

"We have something to ask you," Hiroshi said.

"Something all three of us need," Miroshi said.

"Help us with our homework?" All three asked.

Naruto fell anime style at their request.

The horse mamodo behaved well toward the three as Kiyo helped set up.

"Kiyo Zatch Naruto!" Tia shouted coming in taking off a hat she was wearing, "I heard you came back from England, so I thought I visit before the next trip."

The horse mamodo jumped on Tia and greeted her by licking her.

Kiyo manage to get his 3 classmates to do their summer homework as Tia Zatch and Naruto went into the former guestroom that now was Naruto's room.

"_I doubt this mamodo has found his human partner the way he had his book around him," _Naruto thought.

Hanna set up some water melons for everyone. Naruto Tia and Zatch went to help deliver them as the mamodo went to Kiyo's room and showed off his spell book.

"Hey we're trying to study!" Kiyo shouted.

The mamodo glared at Kiyo for that reason.

"Be nice to him Kiyo, you two can't be friends if you act that way," Suzy said.

"Yeah Kiyo open your heart to him and he might do the same," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah he grown to like us so it won't be like the same toward you," Miroshi said, "Try speaking his language."

"Meru~meru mey," Kiyo said.

"With more feeling this time," Miroshi said.

"Meru~meru mey," Kiyo said with feeling.

The horse mamodo started laughing at Kiyo.

"I tried to be nice to you, and this is how you react," Kiyo responded pointing.

The mamodo bit down on Kiyo's hand again.

"That's it, get out," Kiyo shouted, "After all you done, how can I let you stay! Take your book and go!"

The mamodo grab his book and ropes and ran off pass Naruto Tia and Zatch.

Tia noticed the spell book at that moment.

"Kiyo did you just threw that guy out?" Naruto asked.

"I had too, it was for the best," Kiyo said.

They went into Naruto's room and close the door.

"That horse is a mamodo, Naruto found it's book in his bag," Kiyo said, "He might have attack us at anytime."

"No Kiyo he couldn't," Naruto said, "He doesn't have a human partner yet. Not to mention he would gone strait toward Zatch's book if he did."

"Naruto!" Kiyo responded.

"No Naruto is right!" Zatch responded leaving.

"I'm going two," Tia said going after Zatch.

Kiyo went back into his room and was shouted by his friends about abandoning the horse.

"Naruto we're going after Zatch," Kiyo said going into Naruto's room to find him missing.

Naruto was with Tia as they watch Zatch help the horse mamodo find someone to take him in.

"Naruto I want that kid to stay with you," Tia said.

"I know," Naruto responded, "He's alone and is desperate to find someone to take him in at least."

"How…" Tia asked.

"I was the same even back before I was kicked out of the orphanage," Naruto said, "I was alone with no friends or family. So when a friend of mine name Tenten and her family help took care of me, it was the happiest moment in my life that I never wanted to pass."

Kiyo over heard what Naruto said.

"Before I met Megumi I was alone as well," Tia said, "Zatch told me that guy met him with joy and crying. To be honest I can understand as when I was looking for Megumi in England I thought about going to look for Zatch."

"Naruto," Kiyo said walking up to them.

"Kiyo?" Naruto asked.

"Tell Zatch that horse he can stay with us until he finds his human partner," Kiyo said, "And he can come with us to Konoha. Maybe there we can find out his name."

"Right," Naruto responded.

Kiyo explained to his classmates that they'll come with the horse mamodo's name after he returns. Although the horse mamodo was already trying to tell them his name is Schneider.

* * *

**A/N:** Another twist around cause of Naruto's Different Life. Also I'm separating the trip to Konoha into three chapters for the days in Konoha.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto Kiyo Zatch Schneider Megumi and Tia gets to go to see Konoha and meets Shizune while at it. Although it had to be outside the village considering the conditions of Naruto being gone. But things just keep coming and going. What would the first day of the trip be like? Read to Find Out...


	19. Konoha Day 1: Returning

**Konoha Day 1: Returning**

"Everyone packed?" Naruto asked for the 5th time that day.

It was the day to go to the leaf village and Naruto was anxious.

"Yes Naruto we're finally packed," Kiyo said carrying a bag, "You did tell Megumi and Tia where to meet us right?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

They headed to the edge of town with Schneider where Tia and Megumi was waiting.

"Hey there they are!" Tia responded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto apologized.

"Its okay," Megumi responded pulling down her sunglasses.

"So Naruto, who is picking us up?" Kiyo asked.

"My sensei," Naruto said, "Which is why we're an hour late from the meeting time."

"WHAT?" Tia responded.

"Oh yeah you did mention that he's normally late," Kiyo said.

"Same old Naruto, making sure you wouldn't wait an hour," Kakashi said coming from behind them catching them off guard except Naruto who heard the ripping noise and knew what it meant.

"Guys this is Kakashi Hatake," Naruto introduced.

"Hello," Kakashi responded.

"Hi," Zatch greeted.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

"Come on, we got to go," Kakashi said.

Kakashi led them to a portal outside of town. They went through it and found themselves in a forest.

"We're in a forest?" Tia responded.

"Not just any forest, this is the forest that covers part of the land of fire, and some of the leaf village," Naruto said.

"That's right Naruto, we're actually outside the Hidden Leaf Village," Kakashi said, "That way we create less confusion."

Kakashi took them to the walls of the leaf village.

"Naruto is that…" Zatch was about to asked.

"The wall surrounding the village hidden in the leaves," Naruto said, "I'm finally home."

They went through the gates as people watch them. Most of them were watching Naruto with confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei what exactly was going on after I left?" Naruto asked.

"I'll leave Tsunade to answer that," Kakashi said.

Once at Tsunade's office Tsunade told Naruto the news.

"WHAT?" Naruto responded.

"Apparently news of your deeds in helping Zatch become a kind king of his world as well as his reason has broke out," Shizune said.

"And cause of it the villagers has gain more respect of you," Tsunade said.

"Hey that's great," Tia said.

"By the way Naruto, while you're here I want to start a special training for you," Kakashi said, "One that will hopefully help you in the mamodo battles."

"Wait don't you have missions?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I cleared him of his missions for your visit," Tsunade said, "After all I agreed that the training Kakashi had in mind."

"Okay but Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and our horse mamodo friend gets to watch," Naruto said.

"We might need Haku's help again so they can help set things up," Kakashi said, "So it seems fair I been helping Hinata and Kiba between missions as well. In fact there's something you guys can also help out with Hinata's training."

"Speaking of which can we get team call at our training grounds, there's something we need Kiba and Akamaru do for us," Naruto requested.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

Later after the meeting Naruto took everyone on tour of the leaf village on the way to the weapon shop.

"This is the weapon shop," Naruto said, "Where ninjas get their gear for battle."

"So this is where all your gear coming from," Kiyo said.

Once inside Zatch Tia and Schneider were playing around the weapons.

"Hey guys be careful, those are dangerous if you don't know how to use them," Haku said as Zatch was playing with a mace.

However the mace Zatch was swinging around hit him on the head giving him a lump.

"Sounds like some kids are having fun," Tenten's father said coming in, "Hello there you must be Naruto's friends from the other world."

"Yeah my name is Kiyo Takamine, thanks for letting us stay with you since Naruto's appartment isn't big enough," Kiyo said.

"Not a problem," Tenten's father said.

He showed them too the two guest rooms for them

Afterwards they roamed around town some more and Naruto heard a familiar voice at a BBQ place.

"Hey I guess they're back," Naruto said going in.

"They?" Megumi asked.

Kiyo shrugged as they fallowed.

Inside Asuma was treating his team to BBQ.

"Hey Shikamaru Choji!" Naruto shouted.

They turned to see the group standing there.

"Naruto you're back," Choji responded.

"It must be for a visit," Shikamaru responded.

"By the way Shikamaru you already know Kiyo and Zatch, Choji Ino Asuma-sensei this is Megumi and Tia. We don't know the name of this little guy yet," Naruto said referring to Schneider, "Guys this is Asuma-sensei, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

Schneider jumped on them and lick them in greeting.

"Well since you guys are here why not join us," Asuma said.

"Thanks," Kiyo said.

They joined in although it soon went to where one meat was left. Zatch was about to take it but Naruto stopped him as Choji took it.

"Trust me you don't want to get between Choji and the last bite," Naruto said.

"That's for sure," Shikamaru agreed.

"Well thanks for the lunch but we got to meet up with Kiba and Hinata," Naruto said.

"Not a problem," Asuma said.

Naruto escorted them to the training ground and waited. Soon enough Kiba Akamaru and Hinata came and Naruto greeted them mostly Hinata.

"Meru Mey," Schneider said.

"Oh yeah, Kiba I need to see if Akamaru can translate this little guy for us and you to translate him," Naruto said, "He's a mamodo but we don't know a single thing he says."

"Well in that case I know someone better," Kiba said.

They went to Kiba's house where Tsume was home from a recent mission as well as her K9 companion.

The dog talked a bit with Schneider after a bit.

"His name is Schneider, he claims to be a friend of Zatch's since they were in the mamodo world," the dog said.

"Thanks again," Naruto said.

"Wow so we were friends back in the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"That make sense considering your memories of then was token," Kiyo said.

At dinner time they went to Ichiraku.

"One large Misu Ramen, and anything my friends want," Naruto said coming in.

"Hey I know that voice," Teuchi said as he and Ayame turned to see Naruto Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Schneider.

"Naruto you're back," Ayame greeted.

"Yep and I brought my new friends for their first Ichiraku's ramen," Naruto said.

"In that case, for new customers, and for your return Naruto, order what ever you want tonight, its on the house," Teuchi said then noticed Schneider on the stool, "Naruto you do know we have rules about pets eating at the table."

"Schneider isn't a pet he's a friend," Zatch said.

"Schneider won't cause any problems," Naruto said.

"Okay," Teuchi said.

A few minutes passed and Ayame handed each of them Misu Ramen.

Naruto was the first to start eating and Kiyo Zatch Tia Megumi and Schneider soon fallow.

"Ah, sure did miss the taste of Ichiraku's Ramen," Naruto said after 20 bowls, "So what do you think?"

"Really good, well mixture of flavors," Megumi said as she only had 1.

"That's for sure," Tia said who had 3.

"I can see why you talk about this place every time my mom made us a bowl," Kiyo said who had 1.

"Its okay but its not yellow-tail," Zatch said.

"Zatch's favorite food is Yellow-tail fish," Naruto explained, "And he kind of have a habit to keep eating them."

"Oh, that's okay," Teuchi responded understanding as it was like Naruto with Ramen.

That night they rested for a full day of adventure the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** I Decided to not do 'next time' to keep you on your toes about the next few chapters, but only for Konoha chapters.


	20. Konoha Day 2: Training

**Konoha Day 2: Training**

The next day Naruto picked Kiyo Megumi Zatch Tia and Schneider up as Haku was waiting with Kakashi at the training ground. Zatch Tia and Schneider went with Naruto as Kiyo and Megumi decided to help out with the shop instead.

Surprisingly Jiriaya was there as well and was ogling.

"Purvey Sage what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I promised to train you, but since Kakashi requested training you, I thought I could at least train your mamodo friends," Jiriaya said.

"Anyways Naruto we're going to work on your other nature of chakra," Kakashi said.

"Other nature of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I already figured you had water nature considering your use of water, but I don't think water is your only one," Kakashi said and handed Naruto a paper, "This paper is made from a tree that draws in chakra, focus your chakra to it and we'll see what else you have. If it crumbles you have lightning, if it becomes soak you have water, if it cuts in half you have wind, if it burns you have fire, or if it turns to dust you have earth."

"Oh cool," Zatch responded.

"Meru!" Schneider agreed.

Naruto focused his chakra to the piece of paper. Soon enough it split in half and both halves became soak.

"I expected water, but wind caught me off guard," Kakashi said.

"So now what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto you already have mastery over water," Haku said.

"Which just leaves wind," Kakashi said.

"So how do I master wind?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi grabbed a leaf that was falling from the air through the wind.

"I want you to focus your chakra to this leaf through both your hands until it cuts in half," Kakashi said, "And when you're at the other world you can use shadow clones to make up time."

"Right," Naruto responded making the handsign, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

10 shadow clones appeared and all of them grabbed a leaf and started training.

Meanwhile Jiriaya turned to Zatch Tia and Schneider.

"Alright I want to see how you three do against me in a simple spar," Jiriaya said.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"He wants to see where our level is without spells," Tia said.

"That's right," Jiriaya responded, "Blondie you're first."

Zatch came at Jiriaya, but Jiriaya blocked each attack. At the same time Jiriaya seem to think that Zatch's mantle could do more.

After a bit Naruto manage to get a small tare.

"_I'm not surprise, after mastering water, wind shouldn't be too hard,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Hey Haku, you have any tips?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually I do," Haku said, "Imagining you're cutting your chakra and grinding them against each other sharpening it."

Naruto nodded and tried it.

"_Separate my chakra and then grind it together,"_ Naruto thought concentrating.

"Hey Naruto what's up," Kiba shouted causing Naruto to loose concentration.

"Kiba I don't think we shouldn't disturb Naruto," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah you're training," Kiba said.

"Yeah that's right," Naruto said.

"Good Hinata Kiba you arrived," Kakashi said, "You can continue finishing what Jiriaya started with Zatch Tia and Schneider."

"Wait what I thought Purvey Sage was in charge of that?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes technically, but considering neither of those three are ninjas they wouldn't last long against him," Kakashi said, "And since Hinata and Kiba knows Zatch's and Tia's strengths from seeing them in action they were best off."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

Training started again and Naruto use shadow clones to master the wind training.

The cut eventually got bigger until it was half way.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee shouted jumping down.

"Hey Lee," Naruto greeted.

"We came back and found out you're back with some friends," Lee responded, "How about we hanged out and meet those friends you made?"

"Okay," Naruto responded, "Zatch Tia Schneider come here and meet one of my friends."

"ALRIGHT!" Zatch and Tia shouted as they and Schneider ran toward them.

Later that day Naruto got his apartment set up.

"This is great, we get to see all of the friends we haven't seen before," Zatch said as he Tia and Schneider jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto said then saw Jack, "Hey Zatch Tia Schneider, here's someone I think you want to meet."

Naruto took down the old stuff fox.

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

"Its an old toy of mine Tenten's parents gave to me," Naruto said, "I figure even Vulcan might want to meet it."

"Oh yeah," Zatch responded picking up Vulcan.

Kiyo and Megumi arrived to see the place was being cleaned up by shadow clones as well as Zatch Tia and Schneider.

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"All of Naruto's friends are coming here to welcome us," Tia explained.

"We're helping him get his place ready," Zatch finished.

"Maybe we should help," Megumi said.

Everyone arrived after a while including Konohamaru's squad.

"Sure been a long time since all of us were together," Tenten said.

"Yeah that's for sure," Naruto said.

Zatch Tia and Schneider were playing with Konohamaru Moegi and Udon as the Konohamaru squad taught the three how to play ninja.

"Look out!" Zatch shouted running pass Kiyo.

"Zatch be careful!" Kiyo shouted.

"They're just showing their youth in playing ninja," Lee cried, "We should join them in the fun like we use to."

"Lee we're not going to play ninja," Neji said.

"Hey watch it billboard brows!" Ino shouted.

"You watch it Ino-pig," Sakura responded.

"Maybe if we find away to make things better if we have some entertainment," Choji suggested.

"Hey Megumi, why not sing one of your songs," Naruto suggested.

"Sure why not," Megumi agreed.

Megumi sang her song as everyone enjoyed their time together.

* * *

**A/N:** The ending was short but good. Review please.


	21. Konoha Day 3: Academy Substitute

**Konoha Day 3: Academy Substitute**

Naruto was called into Tsunade's office on the last day in the leaf.

"Naruto, you have an assignment on your last day," Tsunsade said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, its something you should be able to handle," Shizune said.

"Iruka is on a mission, and I want you to sub for him uptil after lunch when he returns," Tsunade said, "You can have your friends come to see what the academy like."

"Alright," Naruto agreed.

Later that day in the Academy Kiyo and Megumi stood in the back as Tia Zatch and Schneider was join amongst the students.

"Okay, listen up," Naruto shouted.

"Who are you? Where's Iruka-sensei?" a student asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm subbing for Iruka-sensei until he returns from his mission," Naruto said, "Now as you can tell we got 5 extra people in this class, they're friends of mine to observe and are allowed to participate in some of the stuff Iruka-sensei has planned."

"Naruto is doing great so far," Megumi said.

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

"First planned Iruka has study on transformation jutsu," Naruto said.

The class wined as a response.

"Now hold on, you'll be amaze what you can do with the transformation jutsu," Naruto said, "The jutsu itself can be use in many ways."

"Like what?" a student asked, "Show us something great from the transformation."

"Yeah," most agreed.

"Alright I'll show you," Naruto said knowing what to do and made the hand sign, "Transform!"

In a puff of smoke to the class except for Zatch Tia Kiyo and Megumi Naruto disappeared.

"Ah…there," Naruto said climbing on the desk so they could see him.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Konohamaru asked after noticing Naruto

"With the transformation jutsu," Naruto explained, "If you can perfect your transformations, you can figure out away to even decrease your size."

"_Yeah after seeing Kanchome do that," _Kiyo thought.

"Can you teach us to do that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Nah, Iruka-sensei would probably be breathing down my neck if I did that," Naruto said knowing what Konohamaru had in mind, "But if you master the jutsu well enough after graduation you can. Now line up and show me a transformation of Lady Hokage."

Everyone lined up and tried the transformation out.

After transformation was weapons where they came outside.

Naruto threw some shurikans and hit the bulls-eyes.

"The trick is to concentrate, but remain relax," Naruto said.

"Naruto can we try?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah just keep in mind, what I said," Naruto said.

Zatch and Tia threw some shurikans and missed each one.

"That's not fair how do you throw these things," Tia shouted.

"Hitting the center takes time to master," Naruto said, "Don't forget you and Zatch are just starting."

"Hey Naruto-sensei I finally hit it," one of the kids said.

Kiyo nearly choked hearing Naruto being called that.

"Good job but don't get cocky because you had one hit it once, it takes time and practice to be able to keep hitting the center," Naruto said.

"Yes sir!" the student responded.

After weapons Naruto set up sparing matches.

"Tia Zatch why don't you two spar against each other," Naruto said, "Schneider, faces the winner."

"Mey!" Schneider responded.

"Alright," Tia and Zatch shouted running into the ring.

After sparing matches was lunch time.

Zatch Tia and Ponygon joined the other students to eat lunch.

"Its hard to believe you're new at teaching the way you worked with the kids," Megumi said.

"I just try my best," Naruto said eating his instant ramen.

"Still even I'm impressed," Kiyo said.

"When does Iruka comeback anyways?" Megumi asked.

"I'm actually back right now," Iruka said coming in, "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Iruka-sensei, this is my friends Kiyo and Megumi," Naruto introduced, "Zatch Tia and Schneider are eating with the other students."

"Nice to meet you," Iruka greeted Kiyo and Megumi, "Tsunade told me you were subbing for me. They didn't cause any problems did they?"

"No actually they gained respect for Naruto," Kiyo said.

"That's good," Iruka said thanks again.

After lunch the students said good bye they headed home.

"Too bad we're going home tomorrow," Tia said.

"Hey we get to come back later," Naruto said, "Because you and Zatch are part of a battle to decide king doesn't mean we can't return."

"Yeah," Zatch agreed.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto was with Kiyo picking up supplies to fix a wall when they ran into a freeman with his human partner. At first the man was peaceful but something trigger the man to challenge them. What kind of battle is about to accur? Read To Find Out...


	22. Apollo's Decision

**Apollo's Decision**

On the way to Momochi City a traveler with blond hair name Apollo and his mamodo who look as if a cross between a ladybug and a human name Rops was heading that way fallowing the wind.

In town Naruto was helping Kiyo get some supplies to fix the that Zatch and Ponygon broke.

"How is it I have to fix what Zatch and Schneider broke?" Kiyo asked.

"Its not that bad," Naruto said.

"Excuse me," a boy asked pulling at Naruto's vest and pointed at the map he had, "Can you show me where this store is at?"

"Sure, its over there," Naruto said pointing at the store across from the street.

"Thanks," the boy said crossing the street.

"Wait, there's still cars passing," Kiyo responded.

A car came at the boy at that moment.

'Rigron' someone shouted.

Ropes and hooks came out of no where pick up the car and drop it on the other side of the boy saving him.

Naruto and Kiyo look to see the ropes were coming from Rops and saw the Spellbook in Apollo's hands.

As soon as they dropped the car they left.

Naruto and Kiyo bought their supplies and went through the park.

"Hey Kiyo do you hear that?" Naruto asked hearing a flute.

"Yeah I do," Kiyo said.

They look to find Apollo playing some instruments for the kids.

Then they saw Rops sitting with Apollo.

"Hey Naruto lets go," Kiyo said.

"Hey what's the color of your Spellbook?" Apollo asked Kiyo.

Apollo ended his concert for the kids to talk to them.

"Don't worry I just want to talk," Apollo said and look at Naruto, "Besides I can tell you're not a mamodo despite those whisker like markings on your cheeks, but you are stronger than most humans."

"I don't want to fight," Kiyo said.

"That's good, we're just traveling around, I don't care much about the battle to decide king," Apollo said.

Rops swat his hand on Apollo.

"Rops' hated when I talk like that," Apollo explained, "By the way my name is Apollo and this is Rops."

"Mine's Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said.

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto finished, "You really don't care who becomes king?"

"Yeah, my family owes a business in America, but I want to travel around the world first," Apollo explained, "I met Rops during my travels and we been challenge a lot but we never burn any books."

"Then why are you two together?" Kiyo asked as Rops choked on a rice ball.

"Because he's cute," Apollo said helping Rops, "Its fun traveling with him, he's a great companion."

Naruto smiled as they seem to meet a good person.

"What about you?" Apollo asked.

"My mamodo partner Zatch and I only fight when we have to and I want to help him become king," Kiyo said, "He helped me in the past, and I really want to help him become a kind king."

"Zatch and Kiyo helped me out in the past so I'm paying the favor by helping them out," Naruto said.

Apollo seemed effected by their words a little.

"Well we got to go, I need to fix the front gate. Honestly though are you okay with this?" Kiyo asked getting up, "Forget I asked that sorry."

"Hold on, you two seem to have something I don't," Apollo said and pointed at Kiyo, "So I challenge you and your mamodo to a battle."

"WHAT?" Kiyo responded.

Naruto took a look at Apollo and understood.

"Alright then," Naruto said.

Kiyo and Naruto went home mainly to pick up Zatch after Apollo told them to meet at the quary.

"I can't believe you made me agree to that Naruto," Kiyo said.

"Its for a good cause, don't worry," Naruto responded, _"Besides I sense something special about Apollo that's different from most people in this world, and I'm curious about it."_

They arrived at the house to see Zatch and Schneider were trying to fix the gate with regular glue.

"Okay Schneider I'm letting go now," Zatch said as he was on Schneider's back.

Zatch let go and the bricks collapsed.

"Sorry Kiyo we tried to fix it with regular glue that worked on Volcan but Schneider kept eating the glue and we didn't have enough," Zatch cried.

Schneider ran crying leaving Zatch to try again with regular glue alone.

"I'll go find Schneider," Naruto said walking off, _"Last thing we need is Zatch worrying about this and Schneider."_

Apollo and Rops was walking through town as Apollo played his flute.

"Rops stop," Apollo said stopping.

Rops did and a vase crash right next to him scaring him.

Apollo comfort Rops trying to make him calm down before their fight.

They met at the quarry ready to go.

Naruto stood far from the side.

"Thanks Kiyo for not running away," Apollo said.

"Why are you wanting to fight now?" Kiyo asked.

"I just wanted to," Apollo answered, 'Rigron'

Rops summoned ropes and hooks and pulled up a boulder.

"Looks like we have to fight," Kiyo said.

Rops threw the boulder at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the boulder.

"Lightning Power cool," Apollo responded, 'Rigron'

Rops summoned Rigron and pulled out another boulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted throwing some impact shurikans and made the handsigns, "Shurikan Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The number of shurikans increased hiting the rock and exploded.

"Nice technique," Apollo said and dodge the falling rocks.

Apollo grabbed a rock and threw it at Kiyo.

It hit Kiyo's hand holding the Spellbook sending it flying.

"No you don't," Naruto shouted grabbing it.

Rops flew up close to Naruto and aimed at him.

"What are you going to do Naruto?" Apollo asked, "Kiyo clearly isn't wanting to fight seriously and your life could be at risk."

Naruto turned into a boulder that fell after the first attack as a substitute.

Naruto appeared next to Kiyo.

Rops flew onto Apollo's arm that was stretch out.

"Sorry Naruto, we'll work with you from here on," Kiyo said taking the Spellbook from Naruto.

"Good," Naruto said.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron and use them to throw multiple boulders.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared as the boulders hit it.

Apollo seem to sense something and moved just as the boulders bounced back.

"We better be careful of that spell for now on," Apollo said.

"We'll just use the fourth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'!

Nothing appeared despite Kiyo shouting the spell.

"I'm disappointed Kiyo," Apollo said, 'Rigron'!

Rops used Rigron to throw more boulders.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Shadow clones appeared and blocked the attacks causing them to disappeared.

"Naruto," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo you're still going easy, Apollo is just toying with us cause of it," Naruto said, "If you can't help Zatch out then I'll fight on my own."

"Yeah I already decided to help Zatch become king," Kiyo said.

"_Looks like things are about to become interesting," _Apollo thought.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist appeared around them blinding Apollo's view.

Kiyo tried to attack from behind but Apollo dodge him.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Rops summoned Rigron tied it on Kiyo's legs and threw him down.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Zatch got behind them.

With Rigron Rops helped Apollo dodge.

Rops and Apollo kept throwing their attacks and Zatch and Kiyo dodge them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsigns.

Water dragon appeared and went to attack.

Rops took the attack head on.

"Rops!" Apollo shouted.

Apollo remembered what Kiyo and Naruto told him.

"Rops lets make you king," Apollo said as Rops got up, 'Dino Rigron'.

Rops summoned chain connected to anchors and pulled out a giant boulder.

Naruto noticed that Apollo had a hard time using their spell.

"Kiyo counter attack, I don't think Apollo can hold it forever," Naruto said.

"Right, ready Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"Ready!" Zatch responded.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and collided with the boulder.

It was a struggle between the two spells until both spells cancel out.

Kiyo and Apollo collapsed unable to continue.

They rested on Apollo's cloak.

"My book?" Kiyo asked.

"That's right during the fight I noticed your book regain its glow and got stronger," Apollo said.

"You think the spell books respond to emotions?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," Apollo said, "Well I think I can move now."

"Same here," Kiyo said getting up, "You can stay at our house."

"Thanks," Apollo responded.

Later that night Apollo and Rops went their own way.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to skip some of the Zatch Bell chapters once in a while since Naruto has to be involved.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto takes Zatch to see a statue, but they ran into a mamodo whose guarding it. At first Zatch and the mamodo were rivals but then they became friends. Good thing to as the statue was stolen. Naruto must help Zatch and the mamodo his human partner. Can they save the statue without sacrifice? Read To Find Out...


	23. Recovering Guard

**Recovering Guard**

Kiyo Zatch and Naruto were enjoying breakfast together.

"Huh the sculpture has finally came to Japan," Kiyo said.

"What kind of sculpture?" Naruto asked.

"Its called the Shemira, it's a legendary work of an 18th century artist," Kiyo said.

"What's so special about it?" Zatch asked.

"Hey Zatch, how about I take you to see the sculpture so you'll understand," Naruto said.

"That's a good idea since I'm going to school," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile in a car an old man that was the sculpture's caretaker name Mr. Goldo was talking to human-like mamodo who was tall with hair standing strait up name Danny.

"Danny-boy, talk to me!" Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny ended up puking outside the window.

"Jeez, I thought you were unusually calm, what a shameful punk," Mr. Goldo said.

"Shut up, how much longer do we have to be on planes trains and cars anyways?" Danny asked.

"Another 20 minutes," Mr. Goldo said.

"Another thing why you keep calling me boy, its just Danny?" Danny asked.

"Why not call a punk like you boy," Mr. Goldo responded.

"You old man," Danny responded.

"No respect then maybe I should throw away this Spellbook," Mr. Goldo said holding the Spellbook outside the window.

"Don't do it! I understand Mr. Goldo," Danny responded.

"Good now don't let your guard down until he hand this to the police," Mr. Goldo said referring to the case holding the sculpture.

"It doesn't matter how many humans attack us mamodos anyways," Danny said, "But I don't understand what's so great about this thing anyways?"

"Don't mock true art," Mr. Goldo said, "Your job is to protect Shemira."

"Whatever," Danny responded.

At the museum Danny was doing nothing while Mr. Goldo talked to the caretakers.

"Danny I want you to go get some fish donuts, here's the money," Mr. Goldo said handing the money.

"Alright," Danny responded.

Danny bought a bag full and started eating when he saw Zatch who separated with Naruto.

"Mister, you sure have a lot of fish donuts," Zatch said drooling, "Can I have one?"

Danny ate all of them in one bite.

"Stupid I'm not going to give you one," Danny said and turned to Zatch, "You're a mamodo aren't you?"

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

Danny moved behind Zatch and grabbed him and lock him into a head lock.

"So where's your human partner?" Danny asked.

"He's not here, I got lost with a friend of mine," Zatch said.

"Liar," Danny said throwing Zatch down and went to attack.

A shurikan came out of nowhere causing Danny to jump back.

"Zatch are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"So you're his human partner," Danny said going for an attack.

Naruto stopped Danny's attack and hit him in the gut.

"We're just here to find out when we can see the statue no point of fighting," Naruto said.

"Wait you guys here to see the statue," Danny said.

"How do you know the statue?" Zatch asked.

"I'm the one protecting it," Danny responded, "But no one can see it till tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling us," Naruto said.

"Here you two can have one," Danny said handing to fish donuts to them, "My name is Danny by the way."

"Mines Zatch," Zatch said.

"Mine is Naruto," Naruto finished.

"How about I give you two free rights to see the statue today?" Danny asked.

"Really?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah," Danny responded.

They went into the gallery room to see that Mr. Goldo was gagged and tied up.

"You're too late, the Shemira was stolen," Mr. Goldo said.

"What?" Danny responded.

"Leave that to Zatch," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Danny and Mr. Goldo responded.

"Yeah I can track it down with my super sense of smell," Zatch said.

Once the found the boat where the thieves were at Naruto made a shadow clone.

"Lead Kiyo here," Naruto ordered.

"Right," the shadow clone said and jumped off.

"Okay now we should plan what to do next," Naruto said.

Kiyo came home to see a shadow clone waiting for him, but he thought it was Naruto.

The shadow clone led Kiyo to the docks.

"Its in there," Zatch said pointing at the door.

"Sorry for getting you two involved.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, "Leave the entrance to me."

Naruto formed the Rasengan in his hand and slam it into the door sending it flying.

The thieves started shooting at them as Danny pick up the door to use as a shield.

"Stay behind the door, leave everything to me," Danny said jumping to the other side of the door.

"_What kind of power does Danny have anyways?"_ Zatch thought.

Danny moved dodging every bullet and took down the thieves.

Just then a man came from behind the door where Mr. Goldo Zatch and Naruto.

Naruto took out a Kunai from his coaster and charge it with wind chakra.

"_Now to see if the first step of the wind training came in handy,"_ Naruto thought and threw the Kunai.

The kunai hit the gun center stopping the man being unable to use it.

More men started firing at them though.

Danny moved and took the hits and passed out.

'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny got up as the bullets were pushed out of his body.

Danny moved to attack again.

"This is the books power, as long as its in one piece Danny can recover," Mr. Goldo explained.

Just then the boss aim a gun at Mr. Goldo's head.

"If you want this old man to live stop attacking," the boss said.

Danny was about to give up at that moment.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A water prison formed around the boss forcing him to let go of the gun to hold his breath.

"No one is going to be held captive on my watch," Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto," Kiyo said coming in.

Later they took the limbo back to the gallery.

"Zatch Naruto I owe a lot to you," Mr. Goldo said, "Danny-boy, you should learn from them."

Danny was the one driving as he got annoyed.

"Here you can have first glimpse of the sculpture," Mr. Goldo said and showed it to them.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Eh its not yellow-tail," Zatch said.

The trailer truck's wheel popped at that moment as Danny turned the limbo as the truck turned.

The car hit the truck and the freight came down on them.

Everyone but Danny got out.

Danny saw the statue's case and knew it would be crushed.

He popped out of the top of the car and stopped the freight.

"Zatch use your power to blow this freight away," Danny said.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"Danny-boy, your book is in there," Mr. Goldo shouted.

"Which means Danny's book will be burned as well," Kiyo said.

"I don't care because I'm doing my job," Danny said.

"Go ahead Zatch, if you don't Danny and his book would be crushed anyways," Mr. Goldo said.

"Kiyo do it," Zatch cried.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the freight.

The statue was safe but Danny's book was burning.

"Its okay," Danny said.

Mr. Goldo placed his hand on the burning Spellbook.

'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny's body recovered instantly.

"Good job Danny," Mr. Goldo said.

Danny cried with joy hearing it.

"You didn't say Danny-boy," Danny responded.

"You're not a boy now, you done your job," Mr. Goldo said hugging Danny as he disappeared.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo and Naruto went to the amusement park to enjoy the day with Tia and Megumi. Hinata is with Tia and Megumi helping them out as well. But two mamodos and their partners cause issues that can't be ignored. Now they must fight the mamodos in order to have a good day. What kind of problems will be caused? Read To find Out...


	24. Tag Team

**Tag Team**

_**Z**_atch Kiyo and Naruto were at the entrance of the amusement park with Tia's invite.

Hinata was in their world but she was helping Tia prepared lunch and help with Megumi before they left.

"We're to early," Zatch complained.

"It's better than being late," Kiyo said.

"Sure wish I know how to contact Hinata," Naruto thought.

"Lets check around," Zatch said.

They went inside and tried the shuttle ride.

Unfortunately Zatch was too short.

"That's not fair," Zatch cried.

"Amusement parks are suppose to be for amusement and you say I can't get on this ride because I'm too small," a small boy dressed as if royalty.

"They have the same problem too," Naruto thought.

"That's enough Papi," a lady with big hair in a dark dress said to the boy.

"Whose side are you on Lupa," Papi responded as he started throwing a fit.

"Give it up already," a big man dress in a toga on a panda ride with a iguana dragging behind by a rope, "You're embarrassing us."

"You're the one to talk Hige, you're on a baby's ride," Papi responded then pointed at the iguana, "Why wouldn't you let poor Zoboron on, he's being drag by his hind legs."

"Zoboron likes it he gets exercise," Hige responded.

"This is too weird," Naruto thought.

"Come on Zatch, its time for us to meet up with the girls," Kiyo said.

"If I can't ride this thing then I'll destroy it," Papi shouted.

"You're hopeless," Lupa said pulling out Papi's Spellbook as Papi was a mamodo.

Kiyo and Naruto recognize it right away.

"Zatch," Kiyo shouted pointing and pulling out the red Spellbook, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground bellow Lupa and Papi's feet.

They look to see Zatch and Kiyo.

"Lets go guys," Naruto shouted.

"Right," Kiyo shouted pulling Zatch.

Papi and Lupa went after them with Hige and Zoboron as Zoboron was also a mamodo.

Kiyo Zatch and Naruto stopped at the pool as Lupa and Papi arrived.

"A place with no people around," Lupa said.

"If you don't want to fight then leave now," Kiyo said.

"Don't make me laugh when we found an easy target," Papi said.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted.

Substance fired from Papi's mouth and hit Zatch's feet.

"Zatch are you okay?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt," Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Papi and Lupa dodge it.

"Did you forget about us?" Hige asked from behind.

"Kiyo watch out those two have a Spellbook too," Naruto responded.

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired a giant sphere from his mouth slowly at them.

Naruto pushed Zatch and Kiyo out of the way as the spell hit the ground creating an explosion.

"Hah, we're the best tag team there is," Papi said, "So hand over that book."

"Best tag team huh?" Kiyo asked.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Naruto said.

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired another Doguraker at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Naruto Kiyo, I can't move my legs," Zatch said.

They look to see Zatch's feet were as if glued to the ground.

Kiyo tried to pull Zatch out as the spell got closer.

Naruto made some quick handsigns.

"Time to try out that wind style jutsu Kakashi's scroll had," Naruto thought making hand signs, "Wind Style: Vortex shield Jutsu!"

Wind formed a spinning shield against Doguraker.

The spell exploded after hitting.

Luckily the explosion help pulled Zatch out of his shoes.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Papi Lupa Zoboron and Hige but not their spellbooks.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist appeared around them.

Lupa and Papi however manage to run and find Zatch and Kiyo.

Papi grabbed Zatch at that moment.

'Zake…' Kiyo was interrupted when Lupa knock the Spellbook from Kiyo's hand.

'Poreido' Lupa shouted.

Naruto transform back to normal from a pebble and tackle Papi away from Zatch as a liquid fired from Papi's mouth.

However some of the liquid manage to hit Naruto instead.

Lupa use the time to throw Kiyo toward Hige and Zoboron.

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Doguraker fired from Zoboron's mouth at Kiyo.

Naruto jumped in front of Kiyo and took hit before turning into a log.

Explosions could be heard all the way to the entrance where Tia Megumi and Hinata was at.

"I don't like this," Hinata thought.

At the pool Naruto cleaned some of the liquid off.

"Kiyo we should signal Hinata Tia and Megumi," Naruto said, "Even with me around we're no match alone."

"Yeah Zatch look into the air," Kiyo said pointing.

Zatch look up as Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth into the air.

'Oru Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired what was like a missle version of Doguraker.

They tried dodging it but the spell turned and fallowed.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared and block the attack, however Oru Doguraker was strong enough to break Rashield as the two spells cancel out.

'Oru Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired a stronger Doguraker at them.

Naruto tried to get up to dodge but collapse as Zatch and Kiyo tried to dodge.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia walked in front of Naruto and formed Ma Seshield that blocked the attack.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"My body went numb all of the sudden," Naruto said, "I was hit by a liquid spell earlier so that might be why

"Tia Megumi," Kiyo responded.

"Where did you three come from?" Papi asked.

"We heard explosions a while back, and when we saw the lightning we knew you guys needed help," Megumi said.

"We track you guys here using Hinata's Byakugan," Tia finished.

Naruto reached the subconscious of his mind to the seal holding the Nine-tails.

_**"Foolish boy letting you get hit by that liquid,"**_ the Nine-tail said.

"I don't need your talk now," Naruto said.

Just then red chakra flowed around Naruto's body.

"_**I hate doing this for you but I learn to hate some of those mamodos like the two you were fighting even more, so I'll give you enough chakra that will cancel out the poison," **_The Nine-Tails said.

In real life Naruto felt the red chakra canceling out the poison as he started moving a little.

"You're moving already," Kiyo responded.

"Let's just say the thing sealed in me doesn't like certain mamodos," Naruto said.

"Good so lets work together in stopping them," Megumi said.

"Yeah, especially for ruining our day together!" Tia shouted.

Lupa and Papi ran at Tia and Megumi again.

Papi grabbed Tia like he grab Zatch before.

"You're cute, how about after I become king you'll become one of the many girlfriends I plan to have," Papi said.

Tia strangled Papi at that moment distracting Lupa as Megumi threw her off.

Lupa jumped back grabbing Papi along the way.

"Formation 2!" Hige shouted.

Hige and Papi ran toward one end of Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Naruto and Hinata while Lupa and Zoboron ran to the opposite end.

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired Doguraker at them.

"Naruto are you able to move yet?" Kiyo asked.

"Little more time," Naruto said.

Hige grabbed Papi and started spinning around.

'Doreido' Lupa shouted.

Doreido fired from Papi's mouth at them.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi appeared and blocked the attacks.

However Doguraker broke through Seioshi sending them back.

"Tia are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I can't let them have their way, not after finally getting the break we needed," Tia responded getting up, "Megumi!"

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swipe her hands firing Saisu at them.

Hige used Papi as a shield to block the attack.

"Guys I got movement back," Naruto said standing up, "Good thing two because I got an idea of how we can use Tia's and Zatch's power."

"What is it?" Kiyo asked.

Naruto explained the plan.

"Are you kidding me?" Tia asked.

"it's the best we got," Naruto said putting his communicator on as Hinata did the same, "We can win with it."

"Alright," Tia responded.

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Hinata shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the area.

Naruto ran at the team with Tia on his shoulders.

"How could he move?" Papi responded.

"I don't know," Lupa responded, "The spell should still be in effect."

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Zoboron fired another Doguraker at them.

"Hinata you see the attack?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Megumi is ready," Hinata responded.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack.

Naruto turned around with Zatch glued to his back with Dareido.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Hige tried to use Papi as a shield but Lupa stipped him.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit them.

"Lupa we shouldn't give up after how much we trained," Papi said shaking her.

His Spellbook started glowing that caught their attention.

They checked it out and found they had a new spell.

"Hige we got a new spell, lets use a combination," Lupa said.

"What combination?" Hige shouted shooting up

They started arguing again before Hige went to attack.

"Naruto turn around!" Hinata said as her Byakugan was activated.

Naruto turned around so that Tia faced them.

'Doguraker' Hige shouted.

Doguraker fired from Zoboron's mouth at them.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack.

Hige went to attack at that moment.

"8-Trigram 64-palms!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto jumped out of the way as Hinata hit Hige 64 times.

"Tia get off my shoulders and face the same direction as Zatch," Naruto said leaning down for Zatch and Tia, "Kiyo Megumi attack NOW!"

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Tia swipe her hand firing Saisu as Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

The two attacks combined and hit Hige Lupa Zoboron and Papi.

Zoboron's book was hit as it burned as Lupa protected Papi's.

Zatch slip out of his mantle so he was able to move on his own.

Kiyo and Megumi ran up to Naruto Tia Zatch and Hinata.

"The third spell!" Lupa shouted, 'Mokerudo'.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi appeared around them as a smoke screen fired from Papi's mouth. They use the smoke screen to run away.

"Now we can play," Tia said.

They went to the jet coaster first but even Tia was too short for it.

They had to pull Tia away from the coaster.

They went on a plane ride as Tia and Kiyo had one plane Zatch and Megumi had the other.

Naruto and Hinata had one as well.

Tia freaked out on it as she was afraid of heights.

After that they had a picknic lunch.

"I made rice balls," Hinata said handing Naruto his.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said looking at his to find it look just like him.

"Hinata spent a good time doing that," Megumi said.

Tia was hiding a lunch box behind her back.

"Hey Tia what's up with the lunch box?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh uh its for you," Tia said handing it to Kiyo.

Inside was a big meal including a cooked fish.

Megumi however knew it was for Zatch.

"Kiyo why don't you help me get us some drinks," Megumi said.

"Uh ok," Kiyo agreed as they headed off.

"Naruto and I will come with," Hinata said.

"Uh right," Naruto responded getting up.

Tia was looking at Zatch as saw he was drooling.

"Can we please eat before they get back? I'm hungry," Zatch asked.

Tia ended up giving Zatch the lunch box.

They went on the Merry-go-round last for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** I added the Nine-tail's for the fun of it, anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Next Time:** On the way home Kiyo and Naruto ran into a woman whose a book owner name Li-en and she ask for their help to save Wonrei who she cares deeply for. Zatch agrees that they should help and they go on their way. But once on an island there's a mamodo waiting for them. What will happen and what kind of powers Wonrei has? Read To Find Out...


	25. Battle in Hong Kong

**Battle in Hong Kong**

A mamodo with spiky white hair wearing white fighting clothes and purple fighting shoes carrying a bag with his book in it with his hands cupped was thrown into a cell on an island.

"For someone with extraordinary powers you don't put up much a fight," the guard said to the mamodo, "What are you up too Wonrei?"

"I'm not up to anything, I only want what's best for Li-en," Wonrei responded.

"What's best for Miss Li-en, even after deceiving her?" The guard shouted hitting Wonrei with the handle of his riffle.

"If you're done, leave, I promise I won't leave," Wonrei explained.

"You bet you won't," the guard said leaving.

Wonrei thought of a girl with black hair tied into two buns with whitish pink and red cloths wearing red Chinese shirt with golden design and whitish pink pants with red fighting shoes as she was Li-en, and he thought this was best.

Meanwhile at her father Li-Akron's office Li-en came in.

"Father where's Wonrei?" Li-en asked.

"Somewhere you wouldn't know," Li-Akron responded.

"That's why I'm asking, now where is he?" Li-en demanded.

"Li-en, Wonrei isn't human, that's why I separated you two," Li-Akron responded.

"No, because whoever is my companion you take them away," Li-en responded.

"I don't know anything about that," Li-Akron responded.

"Even if that was true, whoever I dated runs away whenever they find out about you because of your wrong doings," Li-en said, "But Wonrei was different, he stayed with me even after finding out what kind of person you were."

"He probably was just using you," Li-Akron responded.

Li-en was enraged by her father's response.

"Tell me where Wonrei is right now or I'll force it out of you!" Li-en shouted trying to kick Li-Akron.

Li-Akron blocked the kick with his hand.

"You attack without knowing my intentions," Li-Akron responded and knock Li-en to the ground, "Fine I'll tell you where Wonrei is at. He's in the island south from here I own called curse island of stone. In one week he'll be transported off this country by my boat. However you will be going to your grandmother's place in Japan. There you'll understand my intentions."

Li-en cried on the ground as she had to plan what to do to save Wonrei.

3 days later outside of Momochi City Naruto was training.

Naruto focused his wind chakra into his kunai and threw it.

The Kunai hit the tree and dug deep into the wood along with 12 other kunais but this one went deeper.

"I think that's enough for one day," Naruto said wiping sweat off his forehead.

Naruto headed into town and found Kiyo walking home with Suzy and Miroshi.

Suzy and Miroshi was complaining to Kiyo for paying more attention to the Spellbook than what they were saying.

Just then Li-en jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the Spellbook from Kiyo.

Naruto decided to chase after Li-en by jumping roof tops.

Naruto jumped down in front of Li-en causing her to stop.

"I believe you got something of my friend's," Naruto said.

"_Where did he come from?"_ Li-en thought.

Kiyo turned to the alley and stop seeing Naruto had stopped her.

"Sorry for stealing your book, but I had to in order to get your attention. My name is Li-en, and I have a favor to ask you and your mamodo," Li-en said to Kiyo after giving the book back, "You may think I'm crazy, and that this is a crazy request. But I don't know what else to do, I don't want to loose my friend Wonrei and I need your help to bring him back to safety."

Naruto sense truth into Li-en's words.

"Lets listen to her," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kiyo agreed.

After Li-en told them her story and was chased off by some of Li-Akron's henchmen, Naruto and Kiyo went home and told Zatch.

"I understand," Zatch responded.

"I don't know if this mamodo Wonrei is kind or not," Kiyo said, "and that place he's being held sounds really dangerous."

"Kiyo I want to help out," Naruto said straitening his headband.

"Naruto," Kiyo responded.

"I can tell what that woman, Li-en, said was true," Naruto said, "Besides I been on just as dangerous situations during missions where even my life was endanger to help out someone and this is no exception."

"We're right behind you," Kiyo said.

The next day at the airport Li-en waited for Kiyo and Zatch unsure that Naruto would come.

Time was drawing in on take off time for the plane to Hong Kong.

Li-en look up but didn't see them.

"Of course they're not coming, all mamodos are enemies, even if they weren't they had to be crazy to take a request this dangerous. I'll have to save him myself," Li-en said thinking back to when she was with Wonrei

…_Flashback…_

_Li-en and Wonrei was trying out their first spell for the first time, and Li-en was shock by the results._

"_What is this power Wonrei?" Li-en asked, "Wonrei?"_

_Wonrei turned to her and told her about the battle to decide king._

"_I'm sorry, but it seems you were chosen to be the owner of my book. My goal is to become king of my world, but if we fight you might be harmed," Wonrei explained, "I'm asking you to fight along side with me."_

"_Of course, I'll do it," Li-en responded, "Let's work together to make you king._

_The next few days Wonrei taught Li-en how to release each spell for him to use, and in return Li-en taught Wonrei Kong Fu._

_Shortly after they started fighting every mamodo that faced them and won._

_One of the recent battles Wonrei and Li-en was badly injured and Li-Akron was watching._

_They went to their apartment to bandage up._

"_Li-en why are you helping me so much, don't you understand how dangerous this battle is?" Wonrei asked._

"_When I met you, I grew a little. I told you about my father and you didn't run away like the others. Instead you took pity on me and said you wouldn't leave my side," Li-en answered, "For that reason of course I'll fight with you."_

_Wonrei was happy but did take noticed of the bandages on Li-en's wounds._

_Days later Wonrei suddenly told Li-en he doesn't want to fight anymore._

"_Why won't you fight anymore? Don't you want to become king?" Li-en asked._

"_You're an important person to me, I don't want you to get harm in our battles," Wonrei answered._

_Li-en cried hearing Wonrei's answer._

_Soon after Wonrei disappeared._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Wonrei I don't want to be apart from you,"_ Li-en thought.

Just then someone grabbed Li-en's shoulder.

"You came, boy with the red book," Li-en said as she turned.

However it was two of Li-Akron's Henchmen that she escaped from earlier.

Li-en tried to run but the short one grab her arm stopping her.

Neither of them noticed a thick mist starting to cover the area around them.

"Let go of me!" Li-en said thinking about Wonrei, "Let GO!"

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired through the mist and hit the two henchmen making them let go of Li-en causing her to fall.

Li-en got up and saw three figures in the mist as it cleared revealing Kiyo Zatch and Naruto.

"Its you," Li-en responded.

"We still haven't introduce ourselves. My name is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said.

"Mine is Zatch Bell," Zatch continued.

"And mine is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "We're here to help you save Wonrei, Li-en."

Li-en rubbed the tears from her cheeks and hugged Zatch saying, "You guys are the greatest. I owe you the rest of my life."

They took a plane to Hong Kong shortly after.

Along the way Naruto explained about him being a ninja and where he was from to Li-en.

Once in Hong Kong they took a boat to the island as Naruto use the Rasengan for a motor and propeller to guide them across the water to the curse island of stone.

The island was heavily guarded as they docked and hid from the guard.

Naruto use the hidden mist jutsu to keep them hiding.

"I over heard that this island is where my father's company keeps their gold and valuables," Li-en explained, "From here on out its going to be the dangerous. Zatch Kiyo Naruto, are you sure you want to continue?"

"Even if we don't go, you'll go by yourself?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Li-en answered.

"Then we're going with you, not to mention we said we'll help you out, and I don't go back on my word," Naruto said.

"Right!" Kiyo agreed and pointed, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit some of the guards.

"Whose there?" The guards asked.

Li-en was about to move but Naruto stopped her.

"Leave this too me," Naruto said and made the handsign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Transform!"

4 shadow clones appeared in front of the guards 3 transformed into Li-en Kiyo and Zatch.

The guards started firing at the shadow clones causing them to disappeared.

"Kiyo!" Naruto said.

'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted.

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit one of the guards.

The guns magnetized to the guard unarming the guards.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted.

Li-en ran and took down the guards with Kong Fu with Kiyo Zatch and Naruto fallowing.

Wonrei could hear the commotions from bellow from his cell.

Meanwhile Li-en Kiyo Zatch and Naruto were heading toward the elevator fighting more guards.

"Water clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted jumping into the air.

Water clones appeared under one of the guards and kicked him into the air shouting, "Na-ru-to!"

Naruto came down and kick the guard into the ground knocking him out.

The last guard threw a switch down sending a log tied by rope that came at Li-en.

Naruto took out a kunai charge it with wind chakra and threw it.

The Kunai cut through the rope causing the log to hit the ground instead of Li-en.

"Why are you so dead set to save Wonrei? Don't you know he's just using you to escape?" The guard asked.

"Once we saved Wonrei we'll find out what kind of person he is," Li-en said.

"Person…He's a mamodo don't you know that?" the guard said, "You can tell without talking to him and looking in his eyes that he's a trickster. Eyes of someone who steals, seduces women, and hurting people."

"Shut up!" Li-en shouted.

She started beating up the guard with her knowledge of Kong Fu.

"Wonrei isn't like that, he tries to understand the hearts of others," Li-en said and gave the guard the final blow, "Why can't any of you understand Wonrei?"

The guard hit the ground unconscious.

Kiyo and Zatch headed toward Li-en as Naruto took out a rope from his bag and tied the guard up.

Meanwhile a wing mamodo with armor name Zabas carrying his human partner Galiont was heading to the island after Wonrei.

"The controls seem okay," Naruto said checking the controls.

"We better head up then," Li-en said.

Took the elevator up to the top.

Along the way Li-en was happier and happier.

"_It'll be great to meet Wonrei,"_ Naruto thought.

They made it to the top where Zabas and Galiont was waiting.

"Hello friends this is your last stop," Zabas said.

"Who are you? Where's Wonrei?" Li-en asked.

"Wonrei, do you mean that mamodo in the cell?" Galiont asked.

"He hasn't disappeared yet, you guys came just as we were about to," Zabas said.

"We won't let you!" Kiyo shouted pointing as Zatch look, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Zabas.

Zabas use his wings to block Zaker.

"Li-en go ahead to Wonrei, we can hold them off," Naruto said.

"Sorry," Li-en said leaving.

"Hold us off huh?" Zabas asked unaffected by Zaker, "With that level of attack I wander if you can."

"_Not good,"_ Naruto thought.

Li-en ran toward the cell happy as the closer she got she soon saw Wonrei.

"Wonrei!" Li-en shouted grabbing the bars.

"What are you doing here Li-en?" Wonrei asked.

Li-en was shock hearing Wonrei's question.

'Garuk' Galiont shouted.

Zabas started spinning at Zatch Kiyo and Naruto.

Naruto manage to dodge but Zatch and Kiyo took hit.

"Is that all you got? I barely use my teeth," Zabas responded, "I wander if the mamodo in the jail is stronger, maybe I should beat him first."

"You're willing to attack Wonrei when he can't even use his spell?" Naruto asked.

"Like we wouldn't," Galiont said.

"A mamodo and a girl, we rarely get to take both down at once," Zabas said.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

Water Dragon formed and attack Zabas.

Zabas grabbed Galiont and dodge the attack.

Naruto took out one impact shurikan and one regular shurikan.

He threw the regular Shurikan and made some hand signs, "Shurikan Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The shurikans increased in numbers as Naruto threw the impact shurikan with it.

Zabas use his wings to block the attacks.

The impact Shurikan made contact with his wings and exploded.

"Nice strategy, but that won't work," Zabas said unaffected.

'Oru Wigar' Galiont shouted.

Zabas fired a spiraling beam attack at Naruto.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of Naruto as Zatch and Kiyo were behind him.

"We got your back Naruto," Kiyo responded.

"With that shield, I seen plenty of those," Zabas said controlling the attack with his arms.

Oru Wigar hit the ground causing it to explode sending Zatch and Kiyo back.

Naruto jumped and catch them.

"If you attack Wonrei, I'll never forgive you," Zatch said.

The red Spellbook glowed for a new spell.

"Why won't you come out Wonrei, hand over the book, break those manacles. I want to fight with you, I don't care if I get hurt," Li-en cried, "Because I like you Wonrei."

Wonrei struggle internally hearing Li-en's confession.

"Li-en I hate you," Wonrei lied.

Li-en was shock from Wonrei's lie.

"So get out of here quickly," Wonrei said truthfully.

"You still haven't given the girl your Spellbook, you really want to die together?" Zabas asked as he and Galiont was facing them.

"Leave quickly Li-en," Wonrei said looking up to see that Li-en was facing Zabas and Galiont.

"Li-en what are you doing?" Wonrei asked.

"Wonrei, I don't like lies. My feelings for you wasn't a lie, that's why I'll protect you," Li-en said.

"Li-en don't do this, get out of here," Wonrei shouted.

"What's wrong Wonrei?" Li-en asked turning to him, "If you don't like me, why are you worried about me?"

Wonrei didn't have the answer for Li-en's question.

"Wonrei! Is Li-en's safety really that important to you?" Naruto asked, "Li-en told Kiyo and me about what happen between you two. I understand why you're did what you did, but do you understand what Li-en gone through to rescue you?"

"Naruto's right, Li-en wants to fight with you, she is willing casting everything aside so you can become king," Kiyo said.

"If Li-en is important to you, protect her with your life from any opposing attacks, become her shield in your battles," Naruto said.

"_Protect her?" _Wonrei thought.

"What kind of leader doesn't protect someone or something important to them against their obstacles?" Naruto asked.

Wonrei was caught off guard by Kiyo's and mainly Naruto's words.

"That was entertaining, fools talk about dreams, king, and protecting," Zabas said, "it's a waste of a demon with a waste of a human. I'll crush you all," Zabas said.

'Garuk' Galiont shouted.

Zabas started spinning at Li-en and Wonrei first.

"Li-en the fourth spell!" Wonrei shouted breaking his manacles throwing his Spellbook.

Li-en grabbed the book from between the bars and shouted, 'Go Boren'.

Wonrei's fist powered up as he broke through the bars and hit Zabas sending him back.

"Thank you Li-en, I'll protect you to the end, and we'll walk down the path of king hood together," Wonrei said stepping out wrapping his arm around Li-en, "First we'll return the mamodo that called you a waste to the mamodo world where he belongs. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Li-en cried with joy.

Kiyo and Zatch was caught by surprise by Wonrei's spell.

'Oru Wigar' Galiont shouted.

Zabas fired another Oru Wigar at Wonrei and Li-en.

"Don't underestimate my power, try to block this attack," Zabas said controlling the spell to become unstable.

"Li-en stay behind me," Wonrei ordered.

"Okay," Li-en agreed.

Wonrei moved his hands in front of him to use Kong Fu moves, "The wind in the palms of my hands."

Then Wonrei turned with Lien fallowing redirecting the attack saying, "The gate of steel snaps ten thousands spears."

'Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

A glass like shield appeared in front of Wonrei and blocked the attack successfully.

'Garuk' Galiont shouted.

Zabas started spinning at them.

Wonrei jumped in front of Lien saying, "The Imperial Tiger."

Then Wonrei stopped the attack, "the fangs of the hero that captures the dragon."

"I won't let you hurt Lien," Wonrei told Zabas.

"What is that technique?" Zabas asked.

"Kong Fu," both Wonrei and Lien shouted as Wonrei's hand glows for a spell.

'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei punch Zabas far from them.

Zabas hit Galliont as they were knocked down.

"_Incredible,"_ Naruto thought.

"Are you guys alright?" Li-en asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Kiyo said.

"Thanks for your words of guidance, especially you Naruto," Wonrei said.

"Not a problem," Naruto said.

"And thanks for guiding Li-en all the way here," Wonrei said.

"Li-en deserves the thanks, it was her will to reunite with you, that we wouldn't of come here in the first place," Kiyo said.

"That's right," Zatch agreed, "By the way, Wonrei will you work to become a kind king?"

"A kind king?" Wonrei asked.

"That's the kind of king Zatch wants to become," Naruto said.

"Because as long as there's a kind king there's a chance for no more battles," Zatch said.

"Of course," Wonrei said.

"Naruto you said you had a goal too," Li-en said.

"That's right, my dream is to become the greatest Hokage that ever lives," Naruto said.

"Hokage?" Wonrei and Li-en asked.

"It means shadow fire, they're basically selected ninjas that are consider the best, who put their lives on the line to protect their village," Naruto said.

"Well with the power you shown today I can tell you can be a great Hokage," Wonrei said.

Just then they heard noises coming from the elevator.

"Sounds like there's trouble down there," Kiyo said.

"Oops, with everything that just happened I forgot about the guard I tied up down there," Naruto responded.

"We should leave then," Wonrei said.

"Its to dangerous to use the elevator though," Kiyo said.

"We can go down the elevator and act as decoys," Naruto said.

"But you guys will be in danger," Li-en responded.

"They're mainly after you two," Kiyo said.

"Besides, I can use my Shadow Clone Jutsu and transformation," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Li-en apollogize.

"Li-en climb on my back we can get off from the cliff," Wonrei said.

Li-en climb on as they got ready to go.

"Thank you Zatch, Kiyo, and Naruto, lets survive to the very end," Wonrei said.

"Yeah good luck," Kiyo agreed.

Wonrei started jumping down the cliff to the bottom.

Just then Zabas started recovering.

"Down the cliff huh, that won't be a problem since I'm the only one who can fly," Zabas said.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto said.

"That's right because even now we're getting stronger," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo you mean?" Zatch responded.

"Yeah, I was surprise too when the book started glowing," Kiyo said and pointed, "Now set!"

Zatch look that direction.

'Garuk' Galiont shouted.

Zabas started spinning at them.

"The 5th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'.

Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth in a strait line focused to a single point.

Zabas tried to block it with his wing but Zakerga penetrated his wing armor, hit him directly into Galiont.

Zabas' Spellbook burned instantly from hit.

"Okay, now back to our plan," Kiyo said.

"I hope Li-en and Wonrei made it out okay," Naruto said.

Down bellow Wonrei and Li-en was facing Li-Akron.

"Wonrei what are your intentions with my daughter?" Li-Akron asked.

"I'm taking her with me, even against your wishes," Wonrei said.

"You must be dreaming to think I entrust my daughter to a mamodo like you," Li-Akron responded.

"I'll protect Li-en to the end, no matter what enemy we face, I decided not to leave Li-en's side," Wonrei said.

"Even if the enemy is me?" Li-Akron shouted taking his sword and about to strike Wonrei.

"I won't run again," Wonrei said as he didn't move from his spot as the sword halted.

Li-Akron look into Wonrei's eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Fine then, there is but one boat here, use it," Li-Akron responded.

Li-en smiled as her father finally accepted her and Wonrei being together.

They took a boat off the island finally.

"We did it Wonrei," Li-en responded.

"Yes thanks to you Kiyo Zatch and Naruto," Wonrei agreed.

"Yes the next time we meet I have to thank them properly," Li-en said.

"There's also one more thing I want to thank them for," Wonrei said remembering Naruto's and Zatch's dream, "They were there to guide me down the correct path, and I was able to see the light of this battle."

Meanwhile Zatch Kiyo and Naruto were trying to get the guards off their backs about Li-en and Wonrei.

* * *

**A/N:** My flash drive for fanfiction broke so I had to start over because I still can't access the files. anyways I twist few things up. Also since we're now drawing closer to the ancient mamodo battles I'm going to start sending other members of Konoha 12 (Haku included into Konoha 11 from NDL).

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch catches a cold and is suppose to stay home but fallows Kiyo to school. Meanwhile Naruto counters Apollo without Rops, and agree to go with Apollo to tell Kiyo what happen. It turned out Apollo and Rops battle against a look-a-like of Zatch. What happen? Read To Find Out...


	26. Rops vs Zeno Bell

**Rops vs. Zeno Bell**

Naruto was gone off for an early morning training.

Zatch wasn't feeling so good.

"You have a slight fever, you just have a slight cold," Kiyo said, "You must of got it in Hong Kong, all you need is good rest."

Kiyo left leaving Zatch to recover, however Zatch snuck out in front of him in his bag.

Kiyo ignored him and continued.

"Schneider I need your help," Zatch cried.

Naruto was working on his wind element.

A car was passing by when it came to a hault.

"It been a long time Naruto," someone said.

Naruto turned to see Apollo standing there wearing a suite and tie this time.

"Apollo?" Naruto responded, "Where's Rops?"

"That's why I came here for," Apollo said, "You know where Kiyo is at?"

"He'll be at school," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Apollo said.

"Wait I want to go to," Naruto said grabbing his stuff to go.

At school Kiyo was having a hard time as Zatch snuck into school sick with Schneider.

Zatch protest in his account before passing out from his fever.

The driver dropped Apollo and Naruto off.

"This is the place," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto," Apollo said heading in.

"Wait for me!" Naruto responded.

Zatch woke up in the nurses office where Suzy was watching over him.

Kiyo dropped off a vulcan for Zatch before leaving.

"Hey Kiyo," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto what are you doing he…" Kiyo stopped seeing Apollo.

"It been a long time," Apollo said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked, "Where's Rops?"

"Rops isn't here anymore, his book was burned," Apollo responded.

Apollo and Naruto waited at the roof for Kiyo.

Naruto shared his lunch with Apollo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kiyo said coming up.

"Its okay, Naruto was kind enough to share his lunch with me," Apollo said.

"Nice neck tie," Kiyo said.

"Thanks, the traveling Apollo you once knew is no more," Apollo said, "I'm now president of my family company."

Things were quiet again between them.

"The guy who beat Rops assembles a lot like Zatch," Apollo said.

"What?" Kiyo asked.

Naruto nearly choked on his food.

"Only on outward appearance though, his heart and personality is the complete opposite," Apollo responded, "As well as in strength."

"Kiyo do you think that mamodo is the same one Robnos and Tia said they saw, the one that took Zatch's memories?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah without a doubt," Kiyo agreed, "Can you tell us what exactly happened?"

Apollo nodded knowing what was in Naruto's and Kiyo's mind.

"We saw him back in Holland," Apollo said.

…_Flashback…_

_Apollo and Rops were going through town when Rops stopped for some reason._

_Apollo noticed a mamodo that Rops saw that look like Zatch._

"_Zatch?" Apollo asked._

"_What?" the mamodo asked turning revealing to be Zeno, "You're the man that mistaken me for that blockhead?"_

_Apollo knew Zeno was the complete opposite from Zatch from the look._

"_Did you beat Zatch?" Zeno asked._

"_I did not, we parted with a draw," Apollo said, "They had good pal as well, a ninja." _

"_Don't make me laugh that guy strong, yeah right," Zeno said._

_Apollo took Rops to leave knowing it was pointless._

"_You don't want to fight?" Zeno asked._

"_No, there's no point of fighting a useless fight," Apollo responded._

"_You two are so naïve," Zeno said and snap his fingers._

_A man wearing pale clothes with hair standing strait up with weird eyes walk up with a hotdog._

_He was Zeno's human partner Dufort._

"_When I see naïve bunch like you, I have to waste them," Zeno explained._

_They went to the outskirts of town with windmills to fight._

"_Come on Rops, lets show them what we can do," Apollo said, 'Rigron'._

_Rops use Rigron to pick up lumber and threw them at Zeno and Dufort._

_To Apollo's surprise Zeno and Duffort didn't dodge or attack back as the attacks purposely missed._

"_If you're not up to fighting for real then I'll just burn your book," Zeno said aiming with his hand._

'_Zaker' Kiyo shouted._

_Lightning stronger than Zatch's Zaker fired from Zeno's hand._

_Apollo helped Rops dodge as Zeno's Zaker hit the windmill destroying it._

_Apollo read the movements and dodge the rubble._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's right, you had the ability to read movements, kind of like the Byakugan and Sharingan," Naruto said, "Then how did that guy beat you?"

…_Flashback…_

'_Rigron' Apollo shouted._

_Rops fired Rigron at Dufort._

_Zeno's mantle grew like a whip and stopped the attack._

_Zeno came at Apollo moving quickly._

'_Zaker' Dufort shouted._

'_Rigron' Apollo shouted._

_Zeno fired Zaker as Rops use Rigron to life Apollo into the air dodging the attack. _

_Zeno grabbed Rops' Rigron and reel him in._

_Rops tried to dodge it but Zeno moved in to fast._

'_Zaker' Dufort shouted._

_Zaker fired from Zeno's hand as Apollo tackle Zeno causing Zaker to fire into the air._

"_For a small fry you made it this far," Zeno said, "Dufort get ready, it been a long time wince we had an opponent like this."_

"_Rops don't look away from those two," Apollo ordered, 'Rigurosen'._

_Rops fired ropes with blades at the end at Dufort._

_Zeno didn't move as Dufort dodge every attack with barely a scratch._

'_Rigron' APollo shouted._

_Rops use Rigron to throw more lumber._

_Dufort dodge the attacks with ease, unaffected._

"_Rops our greatest spell!" Apollo shouted, 'Dino Rigron'._

_Rops summoned Dino Rigron that picked up several huge boulders._

"_Zeno," Dufort said pointing._

"_Got it," Zeno responded aiming._

'_Zaker' Dufort shouted._

_Zaker fired from Zeno's hand, hit one of the boulders causing them to collapse on each other ending the spell._

"_Run Rops," Apollo shouted._

"_Where will you run to?" Dufort asked as he and Zeno cornered Apollo and Rops._

_Dufort knock the Spellbook from Apollo's hands and pinned Apollo to the wall of the house cornering them._

"_Now I understand, I have the ability to sense one strength. You're smart enough to know how to dodge attacks and battle sense to keep beating your opponents, its a lot more than what Naruto had," Apollo said, "But what's the most scary is under that exterior of yours is deep hatred."_

_Dufort knock him down and the Spellbook shined brightly as Zeno aimed._

'_Giga…' Dufort was about to read when Zeno interrupted._

"_Dufort don't waste a gigano class spell on these two," Zeno said._

_Apollo tried to go after his Spellbook then._

'_Zaker' Dufort shouted._

_Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and burned Rops' Spellbook._

_Apollo started giving Rops his goodbyes when Zeno hit the Spellbook again with another Zaker._

_Zeno's mantle wrap around Dufort as they disappeared._

…_End of Flashback…_

"In the end I didn't even get to say goodbye to Rops," Apollo explained..

"We'll get revenge for you," Kiyo said.

"That's right we'll make him regret," Naruto said.

Apollo gave them his thanks and told them more about Zeno and Dufort.

Zatch woke up healthy and came out to see that Apollo was leaving.

Kiyo told him about Rops.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch tries to win a yellow tail but ended up with candy. When Naruto tried he won a grandprize. A man offer Zatch the same prize for a hotspring trip. Now Zatch Kiyo Suzy Hannah Naruto Hinata Lee and Sakura went to the hotspring. However it ended up a trap that only the boys fell for. What would happen? Read to Find Out...


	27. Hotspring Battle

**Hotspring Battle**

Naruto and Zatch helped a man out and earn some lottery tickets.

Zatch tried and ended up with some candy.

"Let me try," Naruto said.

The man spin and a ball came out.

"We got a grand prize winner, for a hot spring trip," the man announced.

"_Wahhh, even with Naruto's luck, I can't win a yellow-tail,"_ Zatch cried.

"It seems your friend won the grand prize," a man said.

"Yeah," Zatch said.

"How about you have my prize," The man said, "Mine is also a hot spring trip."

"Really? Are you sure?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my home country and I don't want these go to waste," the man said handing them to Zatch.

That weekend Naruto invited Hinata Lee and Sakura who were available at the time and agreed to it since Zatch invited Kiyo Hannah and Suzy.

Naruto Lee Kiyo and Zatch had the mens bath separate from the womens.

"This is sure relaxing," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kiyo agreed.

"Yahoo!" Zatch shouted.

"Too Youth!" Lee shouted.

Both jumped into the hot spring.

"So much for relaxing," Kiyo responded, "Hey Naruto you been to a hot spring before?"

"Yeah, the leaf village has some," Naruto explained, _"Although the last one I been to Hinata Kiba Akamaru Shizune and I spend half of the day searching for Tsunade and forgot about Purvey Sage."_

Zatch swam deep into the hot spring before coming out.

They went into their room.

"I guess Hinata and Sakura aren't done yet," Naruto said dressed in his robes.

They found a map toward a special hot spring.

"I'm going to make ramen," Naruto said.

"Hold on Naruto, this hot spring has a buffet," Kiyo said.

"Come on Naruto," Lee responded.

"Alright I'll leave a note for the girls," Naruto said.

They headed out unaware the man who gave Zatch the prize was watching them with his panther mamodo partner.

They arrived at the suspension bridge.

"Its just across this bridge," Kiyo said.

Zatch crossed it with great speed with Lee fallowing.

They crossed the bridge as the hunter Garza and his mamodo Baransha was fallowing.

"We should be there already," Kiyo said when they reached a clearing, "Lets look around."

They search around the area.

Naruto tried the trees to look around.

"_I don't like this," _Naruto thought.

'Woker' Garza shouted.

Sound waves fired from Baransha's mouth at Kiyo.

"Kiyo watch out," Naruto shouted tackling Kiyo out of the way.

Naruto was hit but he substitute with a log.

"Naruto," Lee responded as Naruto came out from some trees.

"Enemy is here," Naruto said.

They hid behind the rock and watch out for the enemy.

Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata came into their room.

"Huh, Naruto and Lee are gone," Sakura said.

"Maybe we should look for them," Hinata said, "I mean what if they ran into enemy mamodo?"

"Yeah that is something to worry about," Sakura said.

"Room service," a maid called.

"Then again Lee's with Naruto so they'll be fine," Sakura said seeing that the maid brought food.

Kiyo Zatch Lee and Naruto arrived back at the bridge that was broken down.

"Kiyo I think we just ran into a trap," Naruto said.

"They now know it's a trap, but its to late," Garza said.

They headed to a rocky area for cover.

Baransha and Garza set to hunt them down.

They ran into a rock wall as Naruto and Lee jumped above the walls to get a good view.

'Doruk' Garza shouted.

Baransha gained rock armor and broke through the rock wall at Kiyo.

"Leaf Huricane!" Lee shouted trying to kick Baransha.

Barasha was unaffected by the kick as she threw Lee back.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Baransha dodge it.

"What slow attack," Baransha said landing on the tree.

Kunai and Shurikans were threw at the tree as Baransha dodge them.

Naruto threw some shurikans where he heard noises.

A deer head appeared running away.

"Come out book owner!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zake…'.

"Kiyo stop," Naruto shouted, "Don't waste your strength firing into no where."

"He's right, we should focus on finding the enemy before firing," Lee agreed.

Naruto made some handsigns aiming at Baransha.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of water formed and fired at Baransha.

She barely dodge the attack.

Baransha ran off into the forest.

The sun was setting as things got tense again.

Just then a spell was launch as Baransha appeared.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth but Baransha dodge it.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at the ground Baransha was landing on but they hit a mirage.

"I thought something was off," Naruto said.

They rested as they gather berries.

"I found some stinky berries," Lee said.

"That's good we can use them to win," Kiyo said, "Naruto set the mist!"

"I thought you never ask," Naruto said making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the forest however Garza and Baransha was above the mist.

"What weird mist?" Baransha responded.

"I wander what they're up to," Garza responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired into the air.

Garza and Baransha checked the area to find it clear.

They found one of Naruto's old orange jacket.

"Baransha get it, it must belong to them," Garza ordered.

Baransha jumped up and grab it in her teeth and spit it out.

They found the jacket full of berry juice.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from underground up hitting Baransha.

Kiyo and Zatch jumped out from underground as Naruto and Lee jumped down from the trees.

'Go Riaruk' Garza shouted.

Baransha disappeared in front of them.

"That won't work," Kiyo said.

Zatch started chasing Baransha by the smell of the berries.

Zatch tackled Baransha all over the place.

'Doruk' Garza shouted.

Baransha came at them with stone body.

Naruto moved in front of her and formed the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted jabbing Barasha with the Rasengan sending her back.

Garza took Baransha and ran with Zatch fallowing until they were cornered by the cliff.

"You're going down," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, I'm the hunter you're nothing but the prey," Garza shouted, 'Gigano Gadoruk'.

Baransha gained metal armor with spikes as she jumped at them.

"I'll handle this one," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and came at Baransha and Garza.

As Bao Zakerga struck down they fell into the river winning the battle.

They went back to the hot spring after the battle.

"After a crazy battle I need something to eat and another bath in the hot spring," Naruto complained.

They came in to see the girls were eating room service.

"Oh Naruto," Hianta responded.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Long story, although I'm hopping you left some for us," Kiyo responded.

"Sorry, we tried to save some but the maid came in and clean the place with the remaining food," Hannah said.

"It was delicious too," Suzy said.

"Not fair," Naruto responded.

* * *

**A/N: **That was fun at the end. If you read Naruto's Different Life you know that since it was based off the anime series I had the hotspring adventure after retrieving Tsunade. So to use this chapter to mess up Naruto's Hot Spring adventures again was fun. I just twist it up by adding Naruto's luck in gambling into it.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo finds another stone tablet and takes it home. After a few test Zatch and Tia were thrown out of the room and Naruto agreed to help train them for future battles, but things aren't so simple as there's more going on than meets the eye. What kind of mystery is behind the stone tablet? Read To Find Out...


	28. Stone Tablet

**Stone Tablet**

Kiyo's father was with another professor talking about the stone tablet they found.

Professor Takamine thought it might be connected with the previous battle.

At Momochi City Naruto was helping Kiyo bring a stone tablet they found back home.

Zatch and Tia were playing with their Vulcan's.

"Hey Zatch, how many mamodo books you burned?" Tia asked.

"I don't know about 10 I guess," Zatch said.

"10 mamodos?" Tia responded.

"Its partially thanks to Naruto's and his friend's help except for one ice mamodo we battled right before we met Naruto," Zatch said.

"Who else?" Tia asked.

"Well there was one who controls vines. A girl name Kolulu who was force to fight against her will. A guy who can run super fast. A mamodo who controls earth and played with his human partner's heart. A big half robot mamodo who shoots lasers. The one that was chasing you," Zatch said.

"Maruss," Tia explained.

"A guy who controls a robot. a mamodo name Danny who recovers quickly even though we were friends. A lizard mamodo we tag team against," Zatch finished.

"Wow seem like you faced a lot of powerful enemies," Tia said, "I wander how many remain."

"Zatch Tia help us out!" Naruto shouted.

They came down and help carry the stone tablet to Naruto's room, which was the guestroom, but since Naruto been staying there it turned into his own room until there are female guest staying that needed their own room.

Inside was an actual bed that Naruto bought, and other stuff Naruto brought from the trip to the leaf.

The stone tablet had a different carving than the one Professor Takamine had.

Kiyo explained that he found it at an old shop and Naruto was coming home when he saw Kiyo with it.

"Zatch Tia do you remember seeing something like this?" Kiyo asked.

"Well no," Tia said.

"I think I seen it before but I don't remember where," Zatch said.

"Well lets perform our test to find out what it is," Kiyo said.

"I'll try something first," Naruto said.

Naruto put his hand on the figure on the stone tablet made a hand sign with one hand and closed his eye.

"_Listen Nine-tail fox, I want to experiment something with your chakra,"_ Naruto thought.

"_**You got some nerve ordering me around, don't forget, if it wasn't for this seal, you would be dead,"**_ the mighty demon said.

"_I just want to focus your power into the tablet to see if I get a response,"_ Naruto responded.

"_**Very well, but I warn you, if it goes wrong you and your friends will regret it,"**_ the Nine-tail Fox responded sending little chakra into Naurto.

Outside red chakra suround Naruto's body in an aura like shape of Naruto's body.

"I get it now he's using the Nine-tail's chakra," Kiyo said.

"Wait I'm still confuse about the Jinchuuriki thing," Tia said, "How does the chakra would help?"

"Well I'm not sure how it would work but considering the chakra is part of the demon sealed in Naruto, I would guess there be a reaction to it," Kiyo said.

Naruto focused the red chakra into the stone tablet.

Suddenly there was a pulse in the stone tablet that cause Naruto to stop.

"That was weird," Naruto said, "I felt a pulse right after I focused my chakra."

"Let me see," Tia said placing his hand on it, "I don't feel anything."

"Okay for Naruto to feel a pulse after sending red chakra definitely means something," Kiyo said.

Tia Zatch and Naruto headed out to let Kiyo do more research.

"Naruto why don't you train us?" Tia asked.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, prepare us for the battle," Tia explained, "And don't go easy on us like that Jiriaya was on us, we have to be prepared for anything, in order to protect Megumi and Kiyo."

"Yeah, train us," Zatch said.

"Alright but I warn you, if I'm not going easy then you shouldn't either," Naruto agreed.

"Meru Mey!" Schneider responded as he seem to want to join in too.

"Alright Schneider you two," Naruto said, "I'll be back with some of my gear and then we're going to run to the mountains."

"Right!" they agreed.

Kiyo was listening as he had to carry the tablet into his room and smiled at them.

"_Maybe someday I should ask Naruto to teach me some basic Taijutsu moves as well,"_ Kiyo thought.

Once at the mountains Zatch Tia and Schneider were catching their breath.

Naruto took out three bells.

"Bells?" Tia asked.

"That's right, these bells are going to act as spellbooks, and I'm going to pretend to be both mamodo and human partner," Naruto said, "You three must do the same by working together and get these bells from me. You got to dinner time to get all three bells from me."

"How is this helping me protect Kiyo in battle?" Zatch asked.

"Simple neither of you three can use your spells, so by working together you can protect each other from my attacks," Naruto explained, "This is known as the bell test. Kakashi-sensei gave Hinata Kiba Akamaru and I a similar test when we started off. Only difference is that since he use two bells then, we just had to prove that we won't let any of the others to fail for our cost. All three of you have a chance to pass if you can fight without your spells."

"Right," Tia agreed.

At the Takamine house Kiyo set up for experiments not receiving word from his father.

Kiyo tried reciting spells first to try and get a response like Naruto got but nothing happened.

Kiyo tried calling out mamodos he knew but nothing happened.

Kiyo then shouted meaningless words and nothing.

Kiyo put the tablet in cool water then pored hot water.

He shook some salt on it and hit it with yellow-tail.

At the end of the day Kiyo drew on the tablet and nothing.

"How is it Naruto can get a pulse out of this but I can't," Kiyo said, "Maybe it was something to do with the red chakra, I mean I still don't understand myself about its power."

By dinner time Naruto Schneider as Tia helped Zatch.

They didn't get the bells but at the end they gave it their best.

Once home they had dinner and Kiyo got a call from his father.

While they were talking the two stone tablets were token.

"_I wandering how everyone else is doing,"_ Naruto thought.

Somewhere else in Japan Wonrei and Li-en were traveling to Li-en's grandparent's place on their own.

Kanchome was waiting for Folgore to finish another concert.

In France Brago found another stone tablet and threw it back into the water.

In the leaf village, Haku was working at the weapon shop.

Ino was working at her family flower shop.

Shikamaru and Choji were enjoying the day cloud watching.

Sakura was training under Tsunade's command.

Tenten and Neji were on a date together.

Lee was training with Gai after the battle against Baransha.

Hinata and Kiba were training together to help prepared when Naruto needed them.

Shino was bug collecting for his clan.

In the sand village Gaara Kankaro and Temari were send on another mission together.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the ending was more from anime but I wanted to include Naruto's friends in the leaf, and Gaara's team. Actually the part with the sand and leaf was an overshadowing about something that's coming up. Although Gaara's team will be kept a little longer. Anyways I'm keeping the Kanchome gaining his third spell in the story because I skip a lot of chapters and I can still blend Naruto in.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kanchome and Folgore get separated when Kanchome finds candy in a truck. The results is Kanchome joins the circus and becomes a big brother to a girl who lost her parents and all she has left is sheep. However when a mamodo comes to take the sheep away, Kanchome must find the courage to fight the mamodo. What will happen, will Folgore arrive to help, and what kind of power the 3rd spell has in stores for Kanchome? Read To Find Out...


	29. Big Brother Kanchome

**Big Brother Kanchome**

Kanchome was waiting for Folgore to finish entertaining his fans when he found a bowl of candy in a truck.

He got into the truck right before it started driving off with Kanchome in it while Folgore tried to fallow.

Meanwhile Naruto was practicing some wind style Jutsu.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto tried to form wind into a tight ball and fire it.

However the wind exploded sending Naruto back.

"Man this jutsu is harder than the Vortex shield," Naruto responded.

He tried to form the air bullet again.

Meanwhile Kanchome was part of a circus.

Ring Leader called Kanchome who came in.

Kanchome tried balancing on the ball and fell making people laugh.

Kanchome tried juggling but the pins hit him on the head making people laugh more.

Kanchome didn't do so well with the animal, and cried being thrown around on the trapeze.

The ring leader let Kanchome go around the village after the show.

Kanchome use a board on wheels to get around.

He stopped when he saw a girl at a tree playing by herself.

"What are you up to?" Kanchome asked.

The girl didn't say anything or moved.

"You want to be my friend?" Kanchome asked.

The girl didn't responded as Kanchome sat next to her.

"My name is Kanchome, I work for a circus that's here in this village," Kanchome said, "I'm not good at it but for some reason the ring leader congratulates me for it."

Kanchome tried to juggle but the rocks hit him on the head causing the girl to laugh making Kanchome glad.

"This is Tom-tom," the girl said pointing at her doll, "He flies and everything."

"So that's why you're holding him up," Kanchome responded.

"Kanchome I'm happy when you fail, but Lucica would be happier if you get the tricks right," the girl said referring to herself

"Then I'll work hard," Kanchome said, "I know, you're going to be my little brother."

"But I'm a girl," Lucica said.

"Then you'll be my little sister," Kanchome said.

Lucica was happy hearing it.

Lucica took Kanchome to her caregiver, a lady name Lily.

Kanchome and Lily watch as Lucica was herding her sheep.

"Lucica take care of those sheep by herself?" Kanchome asked.

"Yeah that's right, her parents died long time ago and the sheep are all she has left to remember them," Lily responded.

Kanchome understood then why Lucica was happy that Kanchome said she was his little sister.

During dinner Lily explained about thieves taking livestock.

"I'll protect Lucica's sheep," Kanchome said.

"Really?" Lucica asked.

"Of course," Kanchome responded.

Just then there was a loud noise.

Kanchome came out to see a man with a small winged monster standing there.

Kanchome saw the book and knew the monster was a mamodo.

"Give back Lucica's sheep!" Lucica shouted.

Kanchome started singing Ironman-Kanchome.

"So you decided to oppose us?" the man known as Fredo said.

"That's right, and if you don't give those sheep back I will execute you!" Kanchome responded.

The mamodo name Bago roared scaring Kanchome to tears.

Kanchome tried to eat some treats but Bago ate them from his hands.

Kanchome made a blow gun and cone with some newspapers and blew into it sending the cone flying but it did nothing.

Kanchome jumped on Bago's tail but they kicked him aside and flew off with the sheep.

Kanchome watch as Lucica cried in Lily's arms.

"Lily you know where those two hide out?" Kanchome asked.

"Rumors says that they hide in a cave by the coast," Lily responded, "Why?"

"I'm going to bring Lucica sheep back," Kanchome said.

"You can't go by yourself its to dangerous," Lily responded.

"Tell Lucica not to cry anymore," Kanchome responded.

Kanchome rolled off on his board not knowing that Folgore found him.

Folgore was on a motorcycle and drove up to Kanchome.

"So you're going to save that girl's sheep?" Folgore asked, "That guy is a monster you know."

"I will bring Lucica's sheep back," Kanchome responded.

"All by yourself?" Folgore asked.

"I have to, as Lucica's big brother," Kanchome explained.

"So you think you can beat that monster?" Folgore asked.

"I have to, I don't want to see Lucica cry anymore," Kanchome cried, "Folgore will you help me?"

"Of course Kanchome," Folgore responded, "Just when I finally found you, you've gotten stronger."

At Momochi City it was late when Naruto finally returned home.

"Anyone know where Naruto is?" Hannah asked.

"He was gone most of the day," Zatch said.

"He better hurry or else he'll miss eating ramen," Kiyo said.

"I'm home," Naruto shouted.

"Welcome home Naruto," Hannah said, "I have a bowel of your favorite ramen on the table."

"Alright," Naruto said joining them.

They arrived at cave where Bago and Fredo hideout.

"Well, well if it's the boy from before, and he brought man," Fredo said, "All to take back the sheep."

Bago went to attack them.

"Let's do this Folgore," Kanchome said.

"Yeah," Folgore agreed, 'Poruk'.

Kanchome transformed into a giant monster.

"Now give back Lucica's sheep," Kanchome ordered, "Or I'll take them back by force."

Kanchome tried to hit Bago on the head but cried in pain as there was a bump on his hand.

Bago and Fredo was confuse as Kanchome wasn't as strong as he seemed.

They already figure Kanchome was a mamodo.

"Okay now to fight back," Fredo said, 'Fureido'.

Fire shot out of Bago's mouth.

Kanchome transform back to normal as Folgore took the hit for him.

"You're both weak," Fredo said.

Kanchome started singing Iron-man Folgore.

Folgore shot up and joined him as if nothing happened.

'Fureido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired another Fureido attack at them.

Folgore took Kanchome and dodge the attack.

'Rin Fureido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired rings of fire from his mouth.

Kanchome saw the rings and remember the circus.

He started jumping through the rings without getting burned catching everyone off guard including Folgore.

'Koporuk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into few inches tall.

Kanchome use his size to unbuckled Fredo's belt causing his pants to fall.

Kanchome tried to pull off the boxers but Fredo threw Kanchome off.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into Fredo only with a bigger forehead.

However Bago was confuse as he couldn't tell the difference.

Kanchome tried to act like a kind person that fooled Bago enough to hit the real Fredo.

'Bareido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired claws at Kanchome hitting him.

"Now I'll completely waist you!" Fredo shouted, 'Gigano Bireido'

Bago fired a beam from his mouth at Kanchome and Folgore.

They manage to run outside and dodge the attack.

"Kanchome its hopeless lets get out of here," Folgore said.

"But Lucica's sheep…" Kanchome responded.

"Stupid its pointless if we die here," Folgore said, "How are you going to fight with that injured body?"

Fredo and Bago came out and Folgore was about to retreat when Lucica came out of nowhere and jumped on Fredo.

"Don't hurt my big brother, and give me back my sheep," Lucica cried.

Fredo kicked Lucica away and Kanchome rushed to her side.

"I'll definitely protect Lucica," Kanchome shouted.

Folgore was panicking of what to do when he noticed the yellow spellbook was glowing for a new spell.

Folgore checked it and found the third spell.

Bago and Fredo were set to attack Kanchome and Lucica.

"The third spell!" Folgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'.

A giant Kanchome appeared in front of Bago and Fredo.

Kanchome started panicking from his new size.

'Gigano Bireido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired Gigano Bireido at Kanchome.

The attack hit Kanchome but he wasn't affected by the spell.

Kanchome appeared unaffected by the attack.

Fredo and Bago fired more attacks at Kanchome.

Each attack failed against Kanchome.

Folgore found out why as they were attacking a projection of Kanchome.

'Fureido' Fredo shouted.

Bago fired Fureido at Folgore.

Folgore use the moment to dodge the attack and came at Fredo as the area around him caught on fire.

Folgore appeared out of the flames unharmed except for some of his clothes burned off on the back.

Bago went after Lucica at that moment.

Kanchome jumped in front of Lucica and took the attack.

Folgore took Bago's book before Fredo could fire an attack.

Folgore threw the book into the fire causing it to burn.

After the battle was over they saved the sheep and got them home.

The next day Kanchome said goodbye to the circus including Lucica.

When they got to the dock Kanchome waited for Folgore when he saw a bowl of candy on a ship.

He got on and the boat took off without Folgore as the two were separated again, and Kanchome was leaving to Antartica.

* * *

**Next Time:** A mamodo name Bari challenge Zatch to a battle. Kiyo Zatch and Naruto found it difficult to fight the this enemy, as Bari proven to be stronger they thought. Can they win with the combine help of Bao Zakerga and The Nine-tail's chakra sealed in Naruto? read to find out...


	30. Strong Opponent

**Strong Opponent**

A blue armor like mamodo with antennas name Bari and his partner Gustav were fighting an ogre mamodo and were winning.

The mamodo ran away as Bari was set to finish it up.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired a giant vortex that blew the mamodo off the building and burned its spellbook.

At the end Bari was displeased by the results.

"What do you want Bari?" Gustav asked.

"What did you say?" Bari asked.

"I asked what do you want, you been in a bad mood lately, even when we win," Gustav said.

"I don't want anything, when we fight strong opponents and beat them I feel little better," Bari said.

"In that case I heard about one a while back," Gustav said, "There's a mamodo in Japan name Zatch Bell, and they say that those who challenge him never survived."

They decided to go to Japan to face Zatch.

Once in Japan Bari witness Naruto trying to pry Naomi off Zatch.

"Okay that's enough go home," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Naomi said leaving.

Bari noticed Naruto's whisker markings on his cheeks and thought he was Zatch.

Bari pull Naruto by his vest back.

"Zatch Bell I challenge you to a battle," Bari said.

"Nice try but my name is Naruto and…" Naruto said then replaced himself with a bucket.

"That's Zatch," Naruto said pointing at Zatch, "So what do you want with him?"

Bari grabbed Zatch and Naruto was about to pull out a shurikan.

"I challenge you to a battle, you and your partner against us, if that boy isn't your partner," Bari said pointing at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto responded but knew Bari was a mamodo.

"If you run I'll attack anyone close to you and still come after you," Bari explained.

Naruto and Zatch react with anger in their eyes.

"I'll give you five hours to prepare, meet me at the abandon mine at the foot of the mountain," Bari said then threw Zatch down.

Naruto skid and catch Zatch as Bari about to leave but stop.

"Boy I don't know if you're Zatch's partner but I can sense power coming from you, but if you're not his partner but you interfere, it's your funeral," Bari said then left.

At the Takamine house Zatch and Naruto explained to Kiyo about their counter.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy," Naruto said.

"Naruto you don't have to join us in this battle," Kiyo said.

"No you might need me, besides if things go bad, I can summon the nine-tail's chakra," Naruto said and tied his headband.

"Alright we better go then," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile Bari and Gustav were heading to the mine.

They entered to see the place was covered by gang members.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired a weaker version of Gigano Zonis at the gang.

Most left except for a girl.

She wasn't leaving for some reason.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired another Zonis at the girl.

Kiyo Zatch and Naruto arrived at that moment.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of the attack.

Zonis hit Rashield and bounce back at Bari.

Bari dodge the attack smirking.

"You better go somewhere safe," Naruto told the girl.

"I can't, I still have friend in the room on the second floor," the girl said.

"I promise you, we'll save your friends, but if you stay here you'll be in danger," Naruto said.

"Thank you, I'll bring help," the girl said leaving.

Naruto turned to Bari with Zatch and Kiyo.

"You have guts treating humans nicely," Bari said, "You either have guts or foolish."

"I get it you're ridiculously strong, but Zatch and I been through a lot of battles, and Naruto helped us, as well as have experience," Kiyo said.

"You may have experience but lets see how it does against me," Bari said.

"Guys theres two people on the second floor," Naruto said.

"We'll get them when we have an opening," Kiyo said, "Now lets start."

"Bring it on," Bari agreed.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

'Garuzonis' Gustav shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth as Bari spin rapidly.

As Zakerga hit Bari lightning fired out every where until Zakerga pushed Bari into the wall.

Bari stood up after the attack injured but not affected.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis at Kiyo and Zatch.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared and bounce Zonis back.

Bari dodge the attack and came at the shield.

'Doruzonis' Gustav shouted.

A drill formed around Bari's fist and destroy Rashield and came at Kiyo.

Naruto jumped bellow Bari while making handsigns.

"Wind Style: Vortex Barrier Jutsu!"

A barrier shield appeared and repels Bari.

"So that boy has power as well," Bari said.

Kiyo and Zatch use the moment to run toward the stairs.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A thick mist covered the area allowing Naruto jump toward the stairs.

"Nice try but I'm on to you," Bari said and moved his antennas behind his head.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Zonis fired behind Bari sending him flying through the wall where Zatch and Kiyo were waiting.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth.

It hit Bari but he hanged on the ledge.

Naruto came up as Kiyo kicked the window down.

Zatch took the girls and jumped out of the window.

Bari came in and went after Zatch.

Naruto jumped in front of Bari.

Bari froze looking strait into Naruto's eyes.

Once Zatch got the girls onto the ground he climb up.

Bari had fight Naruto who barely dodge the attacks.

"You're skilled but you're not enough for me," Bari said.

Kiyo stood behind Naruto at the window as Zatch jumped in.

Naruto use the moment to form the Rasengan.

"_What's that?"_ Bari thought.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted jabbing it into Bari sending him through the wall.

"That boy has power," Gustav said.

"Shut up, he still hasn't have a taste of my fist," Bari said.

"_To be able to avoid Ba_ri's _punches as well, he must have had years of experience in fighting,"_ Gustav thought.

"_He was able to with stand my Rasengan, maybe I should ask the Nine-tail's for chakra boost,"_ Naruto thought.

"Gustav I'm going to crush all three of them," Bari said.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted pointing, 'Zakerga'.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Bari.

Bari blocked Zakerga with his fist.

Gustav grab hold of Bari's leg and shouted, 'Garuzonis'.

Bari and Gustav use Garuzonis to spin right at them,

"Zatch Naruto lets go!" Kiyo shouted.

They started running but Bari stuck out his leg and crush through the wall.

Naruto moved in front of the attack and took it.

"You're good as gone!" Bari said going to attack Naruto.

Zatch jumped in front of Naruto and took hits until he stopped Bari.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Bari who dodge it.

Bari threw Zatch at Kiyo as the two hit each other.

"_I got to make this quick,"_ Naruto thought making hand signs.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis into the ground destroying it as Naruto Zatch and Kiyo fell.

'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Gigano Zonis at the three as they fell.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Naruto made quick hand signs as Zakerga fired through Gigano Zonis.

"Wind Style: Vortex Shield Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Vortex shield surround them as Gigano Zonis hit.

Gigano Zonis destroyed part of the building.

Bari and Gustav didn't see Zatch Kiyo and Naruto and thought the battle was over.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

An bullet made out of wind came at Bari.

Bari blocked the attack and saw Zatch Kiyo and Naruto was still around.

They were injured by the attack.

"I barely cushion the hit with Vortex Shield," Naruto said.

"Its alright Naruto leave the rest to us," Kiyo said as the red spellbook shined with the last bit of energy, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired and came at Bari.

'Zorushield' Gustav shouted.

Bari formed a shield with spikes.

Bao Zakerga hit the shield and broke through crushing Bari.

Kiyo collapsed from the effects of Bao Zakerga.

Just then Bari stood up with damage.

"I'm not done yet," Bari said.

"_No other choice now,"_ Naruto thought making the handsign, _"Okay Fox, give me your chakra."_

Red chakra started poring out of Naruto's body.

"Whatever you have plan won't work," Bari said.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted.

Bari fired Zonis at Zatch and Kiyo.

Naruto jumped infront of them and made the hand signs.

"Vortex Shield Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Vortex of wind surround them and blocked the attack.

When it was over red chakra surround Naruto's body.

Zatch jumped to attack and Bari was about to counter attack but froze looking into Zatch's eyes.

Zatch knocked Bari down at that moment.

By time Bari got up Naruto Zatch and Kiyo were gone.

Naruto was carrying Kiyo somewhere safe with Zatch fallowing.

Naruto dropped Kiyo behind a dozer.

"You guys relax, I can deal with Bari from here on," Naruto said.

"Be careful Naruto, even with your current strength with the Nine-tail's chakra is enough," Kiyo said.

"I will," Naruto said, "Zatch wait for an opening to attack or get the book."

"Okay," Zatch agreed.

Bari and Gustav searched for Naruto Zatch and Kiyo.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Shadow clones appeared around Bari and Gustav.

They went to attack but Bari started taking them down.

The Shadow clones that stayed behind made hand signs.

"Water Style: 100 Water Dragon Strike!" they shouted.

Hundreds and water dragons formed and hit Bari directly.

The shadow clones disappeared after attacking.

Zatch use the moment to go after Gustav.

Bari recovered grab Zatch and threw him off.

Naruto jumped in front of Zatch and blocked his fall as the Shadow Clones disappeared.

Just then rubble fell above Bari's head.

Bari stood after the avalanche and saw it was Kiyo driving the dozer into a wall.

Kiyo tried to start it up again but it was out of gas and fell out of it.

Bari went to attack Kiyo.

Naruto jumped in front of the attack.

Bari stopped seeing Naruto's eyes again.

Naruto transformed back to normal from rubble and struck Bari.

"But how?" Bari asked.

The other Naruto turned into water revealing to be a water clone.

"That's enough for now," Gustav said.

"Gustav…?" Bari asked.

"Boy what's your name?" Gustav asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"You're a ninja right?" Gustav asked.

"That's right," Naruto said.

"Tell me what is your goal as a ninja?" Gustav asked.

"To become the greatest Hokage known," Naruto answered.

"Tell me why didn't you back down when you had the chance?" Gustav asked.

"Because Zatch and Kiyo are my friends, and I promised that I'll help them no matter what," Naruto said, "and I never go back on my word."

"Now Zatch, was it? What is your goal?" Gustav asked.

"To become a kind king," Zatch said.

"So that's why you two protected those girls," Gustav said, "Bari what kind of king you wanted to become? It seems that you can't attack those with that kind of motive."

"Are you serious that I can't attack an enemy?" Bari asked.

"So what kind of king you want to become?" Gustav asked.

"A strong king who can take down any enemy with one fist," Bari said.

"Very well," Gustav said.

"Zatch Kiyo and Naruto, I'll leave your book intact but the next time we meet we'll fight to decide whose goal is better," Bari said, "A kind King or a strong king."

"Naruto I sugguest you start increasing your abilities without that red chakra if you want to help the next time we battle," Gustav said.

They left as Zatch and Kiyo suffered from their loss.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought of doing Schneide r bookowner hunt but i realize as long as Naruto been in the world of Zatch Bell, he should of been 13 by now, so I decided instead to day and Naruto's Birthday special.


	31. Naruto's Birthday Special

**Naruto's** **Birthday Special**

Weeks passed after the battle against Bari, and Kiyo Zatch and Naruto recovered.

Now they were preparing for Naruto's birthday.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru, Shino, Sakura and Haku was coming to their world to celebrate Naruto's thirteenth birthday.

Megumi agreed to house Tenten Hinata Sakura and Ino and the boys share Naruto's room.

Hanna was preparing for the party.

Naruto set up the beds with Kiyo's help.

"Hey Naruto shouldn't you be picking everyone up?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh yeah its almost time," Naruto said heading off.

Schneider was out in his little house as Naruto passed.

"I'll be back Schneider," Naruto said.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

Tia came to help out and saw Naruto wasn't around.

"Where's Naruto?" Tia asked.

"He's picking the others up," Kiyo said, "What's Megumi doing?"

"Megumi is working over time today so she can be available for tomorrow," Tia said, "We already got our place ready."

"That's good," Kiyo responded.

At the hill Hinata Kiba Akamaru Neji Tenten Lee Ino Choji Shikamaru Sakura and Haku arrived at the hill packed for the stay.

"What a view," Ino said looking over a hill.

"And its far enough from town for hardly any people to see us, but close enough for a short walk to town," Naruto said.

"Wait till you see the Takamine's house," Kiba said.

Naruto led the group to Momochi City passing some of Kiyo's classmates including Kane Hiroshi Miroshi and Suzy.

They finally reached the Takamine house.

"This is Kiyo's place?" Ino asked.

No one answered as their attention turned to Tia shouting, "Zatch watch where you're going!"

"Tia's here," Naruto said.

Once in they took off their sandals.

"Naruto you're back and you brought those friends," Hannah greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Takamine, you know Hinata Kiba Tenten Shino Shikamaru Haku Sakura and Lee," Naruto said.

"Of course nice to see you guys again," Hanna said especially toward Tenten Shino and Shikamaru whom she hasn't seen since Kiyo was in the hospital.

"Well this is Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi," Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you, I heard good things from Naruto," Hannah said to Neji Ino and Choji.

"You said good things about Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just that she helped out in the past with you and Choji," Naruto responded.

Truly the only reason Ino agreed to come was because with Asuma being gone on missions, and if she stayed, she would only be stuck working at her family flower shop.

"By the way I bought those flavor chips you suggested, the BBQ flavor one?" Hannah asked.

Choji's hear twitch hearing it.

"BBQ flavor chips!" Choji shouted.

Tia Zatch and Kiyo could hear Choji yelling.

Soon as Choji had his bag of chips everyone settle down.

Ino naturally got on Choji's back about eating.

"Hey Naruto, I want to talk to you about something," Shikamaru said, "Alone!"

"Okay," Naruto said.

They went into Naruto's room to talk.

"I been thinking about the whole mamodo battle situation since you told me about it," Shikamaru said, "After what you told me about Brago and that mamodo that took Zatch's memories, I think their might be stronger mamodos. Some might be strong enough to go up against the level you can reach with the Nine-tail's chakra."

"You're too late about that. Zatch Kiyo and I lost to a powerful mamodo a while back," Naruto said remembering Bari, "He was even strong enough against Bao Zakerga."

"That's also why I had another thought," Shikamaru said, "With stronger opponents, there might be some that might find another method to win the battle."

"Another method?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, only question is there another method," Shikamaru said.

"_Another method,"_ Naruto thought.

Then he remembers the stone tablet Kiyo found and how it reacted to the nine-tail's chakra.

"The stone tablet," Naruto said, "I can't believe I forgot about it."

"What…huh?" Shikamaru responded as Naruto headed out to find Kiyo.

"And finally," Ino said.

"Kiyo what did you do with the stone tablet you found once?" Naruto asked.

"Its should still be in my room," Kiyo said.

Naruto ran upstairs to find it.

"Shikamaru what's going on?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru said.

Naruto look through the room.

"Its not here," Naruto said, _"I don't like this."_

That night Ino Tenten Hinata and Sakura went with Tia to Megumi's place.

Naruto told Kiyo about the stone tablet.

"You're right, it's gone," Kiyo said, "We'll wait until day after tomorrow to find it."

Naruto agreed but remember what Shikamaru told him.

The next day everyone was setting up for Naruto's birthday.

Naruto picked up mail and his eyebrow rose as some were for him.

"I got mail," Naruto said.

"Probably cards from our friends from England," Kiyo said.

"Hey there's one from Apollo too," Naruto said looking through them.

Naruto look through them finding one from Djem, Kory, and Kiyo's father.

"Too bad Li-en and Wonrei didn't know today is my birthday," Naruto said, "I would like to know how they're doing after we helped them."

"Who?" Choji munched.

"Ah…a team Kiyo Zatch and I helped," Naruto said.

Shikamaru listen in as this caught his interest.

"Wonrei is a mamodo with a kind and protecting heart, who had the power of increasing the power of his natural skills of certain body parts for devastating hits," Narutoo explained, "Both him and Li-en are skilled in the fighting style of Chinese Kong Fu."

"WHAT?" Lee shouted and ran down, "You know someone who can use Kong Fu?"

"Uh yeah, Wonrei and Li-en," Naruto said.

"Naruto is there other mamodos that might still be active that are allies?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto figured what Shikamaru had in mind when he asked.

That's when the thought of Kanchome and Folgore came in mind.

"Well there's one mamodo other mamodo that knew Zatch back in the mamodo world, name Kanchome," Naruto said remembering, "But part of the problem is that he's not very strong, and he doesn't know how to use his power real well."

Kiyo shuttered at the memory with Kanchome and Folgore.

Soon enough the rest of the boys joined in.

Hinata arrived alone first to go with Naruto somewhere for a date while they prepared.

"Okay lets get this started," Ino shouted.

"Ino we just got together," Sakura said.

"Guys we're still setting up," Kiyo said.

"Where's Naruto?" Megumi asked.

"My mom agreed to keeping Naruto out while we get ready," Kiyo said, "So Hinata and Naruto went on a birthday date while we get ready."

"Oh yeah, Hinata did leave earlier than us," Tia said.

Naruto and Hinata went to the botanical center as it was open for the day.

Hinata paid for them both even though Ivy said they didn't have to.

Naruto and Hinata joined under a tree.

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…I just want to go ahead and give you, your present since no one is around." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled as Hinata move in and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto kissed her back before they broke.

"Happy Birthday," Hinata said when they broke.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and kissed her on the forehead.

After helping out and spending more time together at the botanical gardens before returning.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said.

Hannah handed Naruto her present which was a box.

Naruto opened it to find it was new set of regular clothes.

It was black shirt with a swirl with in the front, grey sleeveless jacket with whirlpool on the back, with a red whirlpool on the back, with black pants.

"I noticed those clothes you normally worn was wearing out, so with advise from your friends I got these made," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Lady Tsunade also thought this might come in handy," Kiba said handing it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it to find a new pouch, coaster, and ninja vest.

"Cool," Naruto said.

Naruto went to his room to try on the clothes.

Just then Gamakichi appeared who was slightly bigger.

"Gamakichi, how did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"There's a way for us to teleport between worlds other than through a human summoner," Gamakichi said, "I'm hear for Jiriaya."

"What Purvey sage want?" Naruto asked.

Gamakichi took out a package with a note attach.

_Naruto,  
You're finally thirteen, and I decided to give you something considering you are my student. It's a book I wrote before starting the Icha Paradise books, that wasn't publish. Just for this day I made a single copy for you. I think you might find the main character interesting and familiar.  
Toad Sage Sanin Master Jiriaya_

"_Definitely from Purvey Sage,"_ Naruto thought.

He decided to open it since he went into the trouble of sending Gamakichi down stairs.

"I'll send Zatch to get you a snack," Naruto said.

"Fine with me," Gamakichi said.

Naruto went down and pull Zatch aside.

"Zatch, Gamakichi is upstairs send by Jiriaya," Naruto said.

"Alright I'll be back," Zatch said heading into the kitchen.

Once in a while to help Kiyo out, Naruto would summon Gamakichi and/or Gamatatsu to play with Zatch and Schneider when Tia wasn't around.

Naruto opened the package to find it was the book called, "The Gutsy Ninja!"

"Who send that?" Hannah asked.

"Oh uh, a sensei of mine," Naruto said not wanting to go into detail.

Naruto opened Megumi's and Tia's present next which was some of Megumi's CDs and a handheld CD player.

Next was Tenten and her parents which was new set of weapons.

Lee gave Naruto a box that was from him and Gai.

Inside was training weights and leg warmers.

"Neji and I talked them into not giving you green spandex," Kiba explained.

"Asuma-sensei send these to you, and Shikamaru Ino and I decided to go with it," Choji said, "He said it'll help you with your wind training."

Naruto opened it to find more wind jutsu scrolls and chakra blades with a note.

Hannah went to check on dinner so she didn't see it.

"Kakashi told me you're a wind type and I thought, these might help you later on. These are called chakra blades and is made out of a special metal meant to absorbed elemental chakra. Some of the jutsus in the scrolls goes with these blades," Naruto read, "Use them well."

"I heard about these, they can come in handy," Haku said.

Naruto open the remaining gifts.

Sakura gave Naruto some medical kit for those that didn't know medical ninjutsu including blood pills.

Shino didn't give anything, Neji's was apparently preventing Gai and Lee from giving him green spandex.

Kiba gave him some soldier and food pills.

Haku gave him some water jutsus scrolls as well as ways to use wind and water in combinations even without a bloodline.

Hinata didn't say anything since she already gave Naruto hers.

Soon they had dinner which was Miso ramen with little bit of cook yellow tail or BBQ for choice.

They played some of Megumi's CDs and enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile at an airport in America a man with a top hat that had a question mark on top wearing a suite and a small mamodo boy that almost look like an toy was getting on a plane.

"So who are we after today, Dr. Riddles," the mamodo asked the man.

"Well, Kiddo, it's up against a mamodo who can fire lightning from his mouth," Dr. Riddles answered, "Although he and his partner is teamed up with a powerful enemy so we might have a challenge."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I might as well add the Gutsy Ninja into the story, and have a little Naruto/Hinata moment. Some of those gifts Naruto got will be used. I also thought that Naruto get some chakra blades.

* * *

* * *

**Next Time:** Dr. Riddles and Kiddo challenge Na ruto Kiyo and Zatch to a battle, but not before quizing them with a riddle and the majestic 12. When they do battle Dr. Riddles reveal he knows more about the battle than Kiyo and Zatch and how they can get stronger, as well as help Naruto master using his new chakra blades, in helping him with his wind training. Is this really a battle, and what is the secret of the battle to decide king? read to find out...


	32. Dr Riddles Knowledge

**Dr. Riddles Knowledge**

Few days later after Naruto's Birthday and Naruto spend time trying to figure out how to use the chakra blades.

Meanwhile Dr. Riddles was entertaining some kids at the park minus Zatch.

He used a magic trick to pranked Naomi.

They went to a restaurant and talked about them being a team.

When their food arrived Dr. Riddles use it to pull one over Kiddo which was pointless.

"So what do you know about this Naruto kid?" Kiddo asked.

"Well he's a Jinchuriki," Dr. Riddles said.

"What's that?" Kiddo asked.

"Someone with a powerful demon sealed in them, and is able to use their power to an extent before loosing control," Dr. Riddles said, "But I wouldn't worry he can only scratch the surface of the power sealed in him, which is actually a good thing."

"Yeah but he doesn't stand a chance against us," Kiddo said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, he was promoted to Chuunin only after one try," Dr. Riddles said, "Not to mention he know Jonin level techniques as well."

"Wow that is amazing," Kiddo said.

"Yes but like Zatch and Kiyo not knowing about the secrets of the mamodo world, Naruto doesn't know his true potential, or his heritage."

At the Takamine's house. Kiyo Zatch and Naruto were in Kiyo's room, talking about how Kiyo and Zatch can get stronger.

"I was thinking how of learning some fighting techniques," Kiyo said, "We both could train, but it won't help unless we solved the mystery of this book."

Kiyo placed his hand on the spellbook.

"Shikamaru had a few ideas, He agrees that the spells might be within the spellbook, or its coming from someone else," Naruto said.

"After what you told me what he told you, I can believe it," Kiyo said, _"To think he was few steps ahead of me in figuring this battle out. I can tell why Naruto keeps saying he was a lazy genius."_

"Well after that I had been trying to figure these chakra blades out as well," Naruto said taking them out, "Not only that, but I been trying to think of ways to improve the Rasengan, making it stronger or something. I mean there has to be a reason why Purvey Sage passed down one of the Fourth Hokage's best jutsu down to me."

"That's true," Kiyo said.

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"A visitor," Kiyo said.

"I'll get it," Naruto said.

"No need because we're already here," someone said from the window.

They look to see it was Kiddo sitting on the window seal.

"You two must be Zatch and Kiyo, and you must be Naruto. Doctor was right, you do have whisker-like markings on your cheek," Kiddo said, "Now come outside the doctor is waiting for you."

"_A mamodo,"_ Naruto thought.

They came out to see Kiddo was riding on Dr. Riddles shoulder and twelve more beings behind them.

"Nice to take my offer Kiyo Zatch, and its an honor to meet a Jinchuriki like you Naruto," Dr. Riddles said, "How's the old Nine-tails?"

"How do you know about the Nine-tails?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's Dr. Riddles he knows everything," Kiddo said.

"I also know the main jutsus you have a hard time with is a basic clone jutsu and any form of Genjutsu, you have the nature chakra of wind and water," Dr. Riddles said.

Naruto made the hand sign for a jutsu.

"Oh don't worry I'm not your opponent, my servants are," Dr. Riddles said referring to the twelve behind him, "Let me introduce to you the majestic 12."

"Majestic 12?" Kiyo asked.

"Lightning-Eye who can shoot light beams from his eyes," Dr. Riddles started.

A man in a purple costume with helmet and machine like eyes fired light beams into the air.

"Rocket-Foot who can run 300 miles per second."

A man in a green costume and mask ran super fast.

"Flying Feet, with the ability to fly."

A man in a flying costume flew through the air.

"Second-Site, with the ability to see everything."

A man in a dress suite wearing a helmet over his head look at the details of everything around him.

"Dinosaur Arm, with the arm strength of a dinosaur."

A hairy chest but bald man with a dinosaur on his arm roared.

"Future Wander with the ability to see into the future."

Another man in a suite with long hair stood as if looking into the future or space.

"Psychic Jungle that has telekinetic powers."

A man dress in fur with horns stood out moving things.

"Fire Elbow who can breathe fire."

A man dress in yellow and orange blew fire into the air.

"_Any ninja that knows fire style jutsus can do that,"_ Naruto thought, _"And Lee probably can out run that rocket foot."_

"Lady Susan."

The only female member stood out amongst the rest.

"_Good thing Purvey Sage isn't hear,"_ Naruto thought.

"Blizard thing, who can freeze things with a single breath."

A ice like creature-man froze things with one breath.

"Tremor Mole who can dig through underground."

A man with drills in a western clothes dug out.

"Telepathic Radar who controls the other majestic 12 abilities."

A third man in a suite with a radar like helmet on his head stood there.

"Now you met the majestic twe…" Dr. Riddles stopped after seeing that Naruto fallen asleep.

"Naruto wake up," Kiyo said hitting him on the head.

"Oh sorry it just got boring considering some of my friends could do what these guys can do and probablu better," Naruto yawned.

"Alright then Naruto, if you think so then you answer me this whose the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles said.

"They each have different powers, and even though Lady Susan was the only girl amongst them, each of them or different in their own way so there isn't an answer," Naruto said.

"That's correct, you're right, and you're the first one to figure that much out," Dr. Riddles said, "How you figured it out."

"Because its not much different from any of us, they just have their own powers," Naruto said.

After that Dr. Riddles and the majestic twelve headed off.

"I doubt that's the last we'll see of them," Naruto said.

The next day Dr. Riddles arrived for a real battle with just him and Kiddo.

"Why should we face you?" Naruto asked when they reached the river to battle.

"Well I thought Kiyo and Zatch would like to learn the secrets of their book and the mamodo world," Dr. Riddles said, "And you Naruto wouldn't you like to know how to enhance your wind chakra to the chakra blades as well as your heritage."

"_Heritage,"_ Kiyo thought.

"That's impossible I was an orphan," Naruto said.

"and yet you carry on the Uzumaki name and crest without knowing anything about it," Dr. Riddles said.

"Don't listen Naruto," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

A canon form in Kiddo's mouth and fire a beam.

The two attacks collided yet Zegar over powered them.

Surprisingly Dr. Riddles book was still shining.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's fist became metal like and fired off at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared infront of the attack.

However Zerusen broke through it.

"Vortex Barrier Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand sign.

A barrier of wind protected them from the blast.

"Naruto now!" Kiyo shouted.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

A thick mist covered the area.

"Doctor," Kiddo said.

"Don't worry this is only the hidden mist jutsu, it can only be use to block visual not attack," Dr. Riddles said.

Just then Kiyo came at Dr. Riddles as Zatch jumped behind Kiddo and grabbed him.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

'Zeburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's body split in half as Zatch's Zakerga fired and missed.

Naruto transformed back to normal and made the hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Prisim Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming a water prisim.

'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Zegar fired from Kiddo's mouth at Naruto.

Naruto dodge it before completely trapping Dr. Riddles.

"Wow if your mother's clan knew how well you use water style jutsus they might be impress," Dr. Riddles said.

"What do you mean my mom's clan?" Naruto asked.

"Simple put it, half of your heritage came from the Uzumaki clan of the hidden whirlpool village. Most known to have the nature of water and earth and Kushina Uzumaki was one of few to came to the leaf village to be a ninja after it was destroyed," Dr. Riddles explained, "That leads to a riddle, if Kushina moved to the leaf, is it possible you're realated to her?"

"_Could it be…"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey what does Naruto's heritage has to do with the secret of the spellbook?" Kiyo asked.

"Heritage has a lot to do with it, because with it you can find out one's true potential," Dr. Riddles explained which a hint was, "but if you want a Riddle then I got one for you. What purpose does that spellbook have?"

"It's a gate way to turn emotions of the human heart into energy for spells," Kiyo said.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles responded.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth.

Another cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired a stronger version of Zegar.

The two attacks collided.

"Now for the third riddle, where are the spells from?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"The book?" Kiyo answered.

"If you think it's the book then you're wrong," Dr. Riddles responded as Zegaruga over power Zakerga.

Naruto blocked the attack for them.

"Now its Naruto's turn," Dr. Riddles said as Kiddo moved in, 'Amuzegar'.

Kiddo's fist transformed again and hit Naruto who was blocking it.

"another riddle for Naruto, why would your sensei give you a book where the main character shares the same name as you?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Naruto asked.

"Well you must know the connection between you and Kushina by now, so think," Dr. Riddles said.

"Because my parents name me after the character of the book?" Naruto asked.

"Good, now how can they know the main character's name when you have the only second copy," Dr. Riddles asked.

"They had to know Purvey sage," Naruto said.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles answered, "Now tell me how is it you have the rare wind element when most Uzumaki's have earth and water?"

"I had to inherit it from my dad," Naruto said.

"Good now Kiyo I would listen to the last question," Dr. Riddles said, "Can anyone unleashed the power of their elements for jutsus even with a bloodline?"

Naruto thought back of Haku and Sasuke.

"No they had to first unleashed the power of the elements by mastering how to use it," Naruto said thinking, _"Just as a mamodo must be able to dig deep to unleashed their power that they must of already had."_

Kiyo figured it out as well and got up.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Zerusen at Zatch and Kiyo.

Naruto took out his chakra blades and focus his chakra into them.

Naruto jumped infront of Zerusen and blocked them with his chakra blades successfully.

"_Naruto unleashed the hidden potential in him, now its up to Zatch and Kiyo," _Dr. Riddles thought.

Kiyo took Zatch and started running as the other fist came at them.

"Zatch the spells in the spell book, they were already born within you," Kiyo said once they were safe.

"What?" Zatch responded.

"That's right you have the power within you the whole time, just like Naruto had wind and water chakra in him the whole time," Kiyo said, "All you have to do is unleashed that sleeping power."

Zatch focused in finding the power.

The red spellbook shined brightly with a new spell.

"The Sixth Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'.

Storm clouds formed and a rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch's body causing it to glow without him passing out.

Naruto jumped back to Zatch ready to go.

Zatch and Kiyo were stuck on finding out what the spell does.

"_Well it has ruk, in the name, and most spells we counter from enemies with it has something to do with the body,"_ Naruto said.

Kiddo came close to Zatch thinking he can produce juice from Dr. Riddles.

"Zatch throw him far," Naruto said.

"Do you have an idea what this spell does?" Kiyo asked.

"Somewhat," Naruto said.

Zatch threw Kiddo into Dr. Riddles.

At that moment the glow went away.

"It's almost like me when I use the Nine-tail's chakra," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked.

"I mean it seems to enhance the natural abilities Zatch already has," Naruto said.

'Koburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo's mouth opened into a stairs-like as mini-clones of him appeared down below.

They went to attack Zatch Kiyo and Naruto at once.

"I'm done playing," Naruto said, "Kiyo use Rauzaruk again!"

"Alright the sixth spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body enhancing it as it glow.

Zatch jumped on Naruto and Kiyo and removed all the Kiddo clones.

'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted as Zegaruga fired from Kiddo's mouth cannon.

"Wind Style: Vortex Barrier jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the hand signs.

A barrier of wind formed and blocked the attack.

"Dr. Riddles is Naruto using the nine-tail's chakra?" Kiddo asked.

"No, this is his own potential strength," Dr. Riddles said, "With him in defense and Zatch on offense we might be in trouble."

"What should we do?" Kiddo asked.

"We should delay them until Zatch's spell wears out that way at least Zatch and Kiyo would be vulnerable," Dr. Riddles explained, 'Ganzu Zegar'.

Kiddo formed a multi-shot cannon from his hands and fired multiple Zegar-balls.

Zatch jumped in front of the attacks and block each one.

'Raaja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired one giant Zerusen at Zatch.

Zatch stopped the attack with his own body.

"Great Zatch throw it back!" Naruto ordered.

Zatch threw the attack back as Naruto headed toward them forming the Rasengan.

Dr. Riddles cancel the spell as Naruto got in close.

"Now we got you!" Dr. Riddles shouted, 'Gigano…'

A giant cannon formed on Kiddo chest.

Before the spell was finished Naruto jabbed Kiddo with the Rasengan sending him flying away.

"Just be lucky I held back," Naruto said as Dr. Riddles stare in disbelief.

Dr. Riddles tried to get away but Kiyo stopped him.

"You still need to tell us more about the book and Naruto's heritage," Kiyo said.

"There's nothing else to tell you, I told you everything about the book," Dr. Riddles said, "and there's still more I still haven't figured out."

"What about my heritage like my parents?" Naruto asked, "I mean I know now Kushina was my mom but…"

Naruto stopped trying to fight back tears.

"You're not ready for the full truth about your parents, especially your father. I can say this though, the third Hokage knew about your heritage but hid it for your own safety, because if everyone knew about it your life might have been more trouble," Dr. Riddles said, "But I can say this, the reason Leaf ninjas wear the Uzumaki crest on their uniforms because your ancestor who founded the clan married the First Hokage tightening the bonds between the two nations."

"_Well one thing for sure next time I see purvey sage I got questions," _Naruto thought, _"Lady Tsunade as well since she left two years after the Nine-tail's attack."_

"Dr. Riddles, I understand about Naruto but why did you want to raise Zatch and my level?" Kiyo asked.

"Simply put it an army of darkness is about to breakout and I am planning to create my own army against it," Dr. Riddles explained.

"Dr. Riddles…" Naruto said.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto and yes, the help of your friends in your world come in handy," Dr. Riddles explained, "And Kiddo and I will search for the teams you're probably thinking about too."

Naruto nodded thinking of Hinata Kiba/Akamaru Shino Sakura Haku Tenten Neji Lee Shikamaru Ino Choji and as well as Li-en and Wonrei.

"Naruto keep working on that potential that you demonstrate today so that you won't have to worry about releasing more of the demon sealed inside you power," Dr. Riddles said, "That seal the fourth Hokage placed on you was meant to mix any leaking chakra from the Nine-tails with your own. But if you keep drawing to much you might not be able to control it."

"Right," Naruto said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto trained in focusing his mind to increase his skills. Meanwhile Sherry and Brago was hunting another mamodo that got away when they counter a boy and his grandfather who was dealing with a bear. Brago ended up teaching the boy how to be a man, and Brago grew himself. What will happen and what is Brago's and Sherry's newest spell? read to find out...


	33. Dioga Gravidon

**Dioga Gravidon**

Naruto found a waterfall near Momochi City with a rock under it sticking out.

Naruto took off his vest jacket and shirt and jump under the waterfall.

Naruto meditated under the water fall letting his water chakra grow.

The memory of Brago and Sherry ran through his mind.

"_Bari maybe strong, but I got this feeling his power is nothing to those two," _Naruto thought, _"If I'm going to be able to get Sasuke back one day, I need to reach close to their level as well."_

In America in the snowy mountains Sherry and Brago were on snowmobiles chasing another mamodo.

In the end they lost sign of the mamodo.

"This been happening a lot lately, every time we go after a mamodo it seems to just disappear," Sherry said.

"Especially since the mamodo I been sensing seem to have incredible power," Brago said, "Doesn't matter, any enemy that fights me is a fool."

They went back to the main truck but Brago headed off on his own.

"Just once I wish Brago knows what its like to have no powers," Sherry complained.

"Even if it doesn't seem like it, he cares about your health," her servant said.

"Doesn't seem like that to me," Sherry argued back.

"It seems you haven't noticed," the servant said, "He has changed a lot, he use to be feral and dangerous, but now it seems he shows pride. Personality of a kind but strict king."

"I think you give him to much credit," Sherry responded but agreed…

…**Flashback…**

Brago was threatening a servant who was trying to protect Sherry.

"Fine Brago but lets pick another place to train where there won't be any people involved," Sherry said.

"What are you saying?" Brago asked, "If people aren't involved its okay to kill them, right?"

Sherry was angered by his response.

"Only reason we're teamed up with you humans is because only you can release our power, even the strongest mamodo can lose with a weak human," Brago explained then went to strangle the servant.

Sherry took a knife and pointed at her vital spot.

"Do that and I'll kill myself and you'll be left powerless," Sherry said, "After all I'm the only one who can read your spellbook."

"Why you…" Brago asked.

"All you mamodos are the same including the one that manipulated my best friend Koko," Sherry said, "I recent you all with no exception. You think you can control us humans like this you don't deserve to become king."

…**End of Flashback…**

Brago passed a house that was being threaten to be bulldoze down and stepped in.

"Don't interfere with this," the man incharge told Brago.

Brago turned to an old man comforting his grandson who was crying.

The boss went ahead and gave the order to take the cabin down with the three with it.

However when the bulldozer got close Brago punch it so hard it was send flying back damaged.

The men left threatening to return.

But before leaving the boss press a button causing an explosion in the mountains nearby causing an avalanche.

The Grandfather and his grandson panicked.

"Don't worry about it," Brago said.

Sherry arrived with the black spellbook opened at that moment.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

A giant ball of gravity with swirls of energy fired from Brago's hand as it repel and crush the avalanche.

"You sure took your time," Brago said.

"I felt something wasn't right and heard the commotion," Sherry said.

"Thank you," the grandfather said getting over the shock, "You saved us."

"Brago did you?" Sherry asked surprised.

"Don't get any idea, I heard a dull noise and want to smash it," Brago said.

"Boy," Brago said turning to the kid, "Become strong or else you'll keep suffering from those men."

Sherry smiled noticing Brago's most improvement that her servant was talking about.

At Momochi City Naruto returned after training.

"Naruto why do you look like you were swimming?" Hannah asked.

"I found a place to meditate," Naruto said.

Kiyo look at Naruto curiously.

"Don't worry about it mom," Kiyo told Hannah.

Hannah decided to let it slide.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait and how short it is. I been busy with college and I forgot the difference between this manga chapter from Anime that makes it short. It been a while which is why I posted this chapter.  


* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo is having a fitness test at his school and was challenge by Hiroshi Miroshi and Kane at a competition for a special lunch while Naruto volunteered to help out. Meanwhile a mamodo with the power of water comes to town to look for her crush Zatch causing mischief along the way. But when Zatch meets her he's in a rude awakening when the mamodo finds out he has no memory of her and is chased to Kiyo's school where they battled. What kind of battle Zatch Kiyo and Naruto are into, what kind of help Naruto's water style Jutsus is, and what's up with the frog like mamodo watching them? Read To Find Out...


	34. Raging Water Power

**Raging Water Power**

At Momochi middle school Kiyo's class was having a fitness test and he talked his teacher to allow Naruto to out.

Naruto was wearing his new clothes except for his gear, vest, pouch, headband, sandals that was at the house with Zatch.

Instead of his sandals he had Kiyo's old sneakers on and goggles in his pocket.

Kiyo did a long jump and ran before jumping.

Naruto took measurements for the teacher.

"4.9 meters sir," Naruto said.

"Well done Kiyo," Kiyo's teacher said then turned to Naruto, "I wasn't sure at first about letting you help out, Mr. Uzumaki, but now I'm glad you did."

"Uh thanks sir," Naruto said.

Naruto didn't say anything but the reason he agreed to help out was that Hannah insisted it considering Naruto came home worn (Mostly from over using his chakra out most of the time and it would be good break for him.

"For your help you can join us in having the special deliver lunch we're having today," the teacher said.

"Thank you sir it'll be an honor," Naruto said mainly because he left his at the house.

Kiyo over heard this while Miroshi, Kane, and himself made a bet with the luxery meals on who would win the next for test, and sadly those three overheard as well.

"Okay then lets have Naruto join as well," Kane said.

"Whoa trust me you don't want Naruto in the bet," Kiyo said knowing Naruto's strengths.

"Why is that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well…uh…it doesn't matter because he's helping the teachers," Kiyo said.

"I can ask if its okay for him," Suzy said.

"No wait Suzy," Kiyo said.

Suzy asked before Kiyo stopped her.

"Well it would be nice to see how a 12 year old stand a chance against them," the teacher's wife said.

"I'm 13," Naruto said.

"Well since he been doing a good job helping out I don't see why not but its up to him," the teacher said.

"_Gee thanks,"_ Kiyo thought.

"So what's the prize and what competition?" Naruto asked.

"Melon Juice on the handball toss, Steak on the side jump, Specially made strawberry shortcake on strength, and eel on the 50 m dash," Hiroshi said, "You better dress properly if you plan to win."

"Oh trust me what I have on is good enough," Naruto said.

Little did they know Zatch was getting ready to go see Kiyo and Naruto at school and brought Naruto's headband chakra blades.

"Naruto are you sure about this, you're supposed to be taking a break, not to mention you're not use to running around in those sneakers," Kiyo said.

"I won't tell if you won't," Naruto said, "Besides I'll be holding back anyways the sneakers will just make it easier."

They started with the 50 m dash, with Suzy narrating the event to the rest of the class.

Naruto took first place with Hiroshi and Kiyo tied for second.

"How did I loose to a 12 year old," Hiroshi said.

"I'm 13 now," Naruto said.

"You called that holding back?" Kiyo asked, "I can tell you been training with those weights."

"It was a dash, only way I would of given you a chance is by walking," Naruto said.

"And Naruto win 5 eels," Suzy said, "Next handball toss."

Naruto let Kiyo Miroshi and Hiroshi go first.

"Kiyo take the lead so if Naruto wants to end it in a tie or win he'll have to throw further," Suzy said.

"_I don't want Kiyo to go hungry so I'll just toss it to his length,"_ Naruto thought taking aim, _"A synch for me."_

Naruto toss the ball and it hit exactly where Kiyo's landed.

"And Naruto and Kiyo tied with first for the melon juice, bad for Hiroshi reputation for a baseball player," Suzy said.

"So that's why you were taking aim," Kiyo told Naruto.

"Yeah I could throw twice as far but I didn't want you guys to go hungry," Naruto said, "Don't tell them but if one of them don't win the next two I'll share my half with any of the meal they're choice."

"Good idea," Kiyo said.

Next was side step and Naruto let the others go first.

Miroshi side step really fast that Naruto couldn't keep count.

Naruto side step as fast as he could but manage to get second on purpose as he didn't want to try and compete against it.

"Miroshi took first with Naruto fallowing," Suzy said, "Kane and Hiroshi must feel bad."

On the strength Naruto waited as the others went.

Hiroshi pulled until he was better than Kiyo and Miroshi, but Kane kept going until his back went out.

"Naruto your turn," Suzy said.

"You know since Kane throw his back off trying to win he can have my cake," Naruto said.

"Naruto forfeits making Kane the winner," Suzy said.

Meanwhile in town a light blue hair mamodo in a bunny like dress name Penny and her human partner wearing worn clothes and hat name Uri was walking through town as Penny sang a song about her feelings, so call personality, and looks.

"I wander if he's here," Penny said.

"I don't know but as long as his book wasn't burned you bound to meet him eventually," Uri said.

"That's true," Penny said.

Then her stomach growled in hunger.

"I'm hungry aren't you?" Penny asked Uri.

"Didn't we just ate 20 min. ago?" Uri responded.

Penny smell something sweet from a truck that passed by.

Uri took out a spellbook knowing what she wanted.

'Akur' Uri shouted water fired from Penny's hand and destroy part of the truck stopping it.

At Momochi City Naruto gave Hiroshi one of his eels and melon juice.

Kane was bothering everyone when his cakes.

Just then an announcement came saying that the cake was eaten.

Kane was depressed hearing it.

"Here," Naruto said handing Kane the remaining eel he didn't eat and an extra melon juice that he and Kiyo wasn't able to decide who to get it.

"But you won them fair and square," Kane said.

"Yeah, but you deserve something for winning the strength test," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "Besides I like Ramen better."

Kiyo nearly fallen hearing the last comment.

"Thank you, and as thanks one day I'll treat you to Ramen," Kane said.

"You're going to regret that," Kiyo said.

"You said the same about Naruto competing against us," Miroshi said.

"Yeah but you don't know how much Ramen Naruto can eat," Kiyo said.

"_Its odd that something happen to the shortcake,"_ Naruto thought.

At the truck Penny and Uri ate all of the cakes.

"Now to look for my Zatchy-poo," Penny said.

She remember back in the mamodo world on her family beach and a fish jumped out with Zatch riding it and thought that was when she fell in love with Zatch.

After that she spied on Zatch until one day she gave him a fish.

"If it comes to it I'll let him burn my book," Penny shouted.

Just then she noticed Zatch dressed into his bag, which had Naruto's stuff, surprised her.

"Z-z-z-z-Zatch," Penny said.

"Who are you?" Zatch asked shocking Penny.

"Its me Penny your love," Penny said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Zatch said.

Penny was so shock she collapsed.

"Oh I better hurry to meet up with Kiyo and Naruto," Zatch said.

Penny got up angry and chased Zatch causing him to run to Momochi Middle School.

Naruto was sitting in the back of Kiyo's classroom reading Gutsy Ninja as Kiyo had class.

No one complained considering, unlike Zatch, Naruto isn't bothering anyone reading.

Suddenly Zatch burst in crying in fear.

"Zatch?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

His question was answered when Penny burst in, in rage, attacking Kiyo's classmates.

"Zatch what's going on, why is she chasing you?"Kiyo asked.

"I don't know," Zatch said.

"Kiyo that girl could be a mamodo," Naruto said.

"Then lets go somewhere safe," Kiyo said taking out the red spellbook.

They led Penny to an empty pool on school grounds.

"What did Zatch do to you to make you angry?" Naruto asked.

"He forgotten my face," Penny responded as she went through together not mentioning it was back in the mamodo world.

"_So she's basically a fangirl of Zatch's?"_ Naruto thought remembering how Sakura and Ino did the same with Sasuke.

"Naruto, she might be talking about events back in the mamodo world," Kiyo said, "The memories Zeno took from Zatch."

Naruto ran infront understanding.

"Wait a second this can be explained," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Penny responded.

"You see there was this mamodo that took Zatch's memories of the mamodo world before he met Kiyo," Naruto said, "So you see it's not his fault that he doesn't remember you, it's just he has no memories of your time in the mamodo world."

"Is it true Zatchy-poo?" Penny asked.

"_Its working,"_ Kiyo thought, _"Good thing Naruto has a talent in guiding people to the right direction."_

"Zatch tell her," Naruto said pushing Zatch, "She'll believe it if its from you."

Zatch look at Penny scared and started freaking out.

"I don't know," Zatch cried.

Penny rage return as fast as it left.

"Zatch," Naruto complained.

"Zatch, you just ruined Naruto's explanation," Kiyo said shaking him.

'Akur' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akur from her hand at Zatch and Kiyo.

"_Water,"_ Naruto thought and made some handsign, "Wind Style: Vortex Shield Jutsu!"

A barrier surrounds them and blocked the attack.

"Uri that was to weak, don't hold back," Penny complained.

"Oh Naruto that reminds me," Zatch said and pull out Naruto's chakra blades and headband.

"Zatch why were you carrying Naruto's chakra blades and headband?" Kiyo asked, "and why didn't you bring his gear?"

"Well I brought them just in case Naruto would want them after school, and I didn't think we be facing a mamodo," Zatch responded.

"Its okay these will do," Naruto said tying his headband on and placed his chakra blades in his pockets for now.

"Okay then lets go," Kiyo said pointed aiming at Penny, 'Zaker'.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Penny.

"That attack won't due," Penny said.

'Ashield' Uri shouted.

Water formed a shield that absorbed the lightning.

"It absorbed it?" Kiyo asked.

"I was afraid of this," Naruto said, "Haku told me once that most water style jutsus might not work with ligthtning except for combinations unless if use it the water element right."

'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted.

The water of Ashield broke and turned into a wave of electricity and water.

Naruto made series of handsigns.

"Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Naruto said.

With the water of Ak Spreid Naruto fired a vortex of water.

Two attacks with the combine water/electricity cancel each other out.

"Hey you, spiky blond hair boy, how did you do that?" Uri asked.

"One: I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto said, "And to answer your question I'm capable of using water and wind for techniques as well as other things."

"He must be a ninja," Uri said.

"I don't care what he is, he's protecting Zatch and his partner so he's an enemy," Penny said, "Lets attack!"

'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted.

Penny summon whips of water to attack.

"Naruto cover us," Kiyo said.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsign.

A thick mist covered the area.

"Now what," Penny responded looking around.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired through the mist.

"Oh now I see what you're up to," Penny said and use Oruda Kuran to absorb Zakerga until there was hardly anything left.

"Now I know where you three are at," Penny said and use Oruda Kuran to attack.

The mist clear as there was nothing but a crater at first glance.

A frog mamodo name Byanko was watching and was impress until Kiyo and Zatch appeared outside the pool unharmed.

"_Using the mist to run was clever,"_ Uri thought.

"Wait where's the other one?" Penny asked.

"Try bellow," Naruto said.

He transformed back to normal and punch Penny under the chin.

"You'll pay for that," Penny said.

"_Maybe I should try something,"_ Naruto thought and look at Kiyo who nodded.

"Wait listen Penny, I have a girlfriend myself, we been dating for over year, and I know she would be hurt if my memories of her was taken and I would feel the same too if it was the same for her," Naruto said.

"Really?" Penny asked calming down again.

"_Good idea Naruto, and while you calm down I'll talk Zatch into agreeing what you said earlier,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Yeah, but the fact you have memories of you two together could help us out, especially you and Zatch," Naruto said and turned to Zatch, "Right Zatch?"

"Uh yeah, sorry about not remembering you, but I-I would be happy if you can r-remind me of what I forgot," Zatch said.

"Oh Zatch does that mean you love me?" Penny asked.

"U-Uh-huh," Zatch said with a trouble face.

"_Oh no," _Naruto thought and sense rage building from Penny again.

Penny ordered an attack on them.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny wave her hands and fired icicles.

"Ice!" Naruto responded.

"Zatch lets go," Kiyo responded, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body increasing his powers.

Zatch started blocking most of the attacks.

"Wind Style!" Naruto shouted making handsigns, "Multiple Air Bullet Jutsu!"

Naruto fired multiple air bullets that blocked the remaining attacks.

"I'll kill you!" Penny shouted.

'Akuruk' Uri shouted.

Penny gain Ice/Water claws on her hands and feet.

Zatch and Penny went to attack each other.

"I'm sorry, but I can't loose, I must become a kind king and end the battle," Zatch said.

"King? I just want to make you pay for breaking my heart!" Penny responded.

Naruto position himself within perfect range.

Finally Rauzaruk disappeared at that moment.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after finishing the handsigns.

A water Dragon appeared and attack Penny as Zatch dodge.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked.

"Nice try," Penny said appeared only soaked, "But thanks to my spell I survived that attack."

"_Water Dragon jutsu is Naruto's second best jutsu next to the Rasengan," _Kiyo thought.

"Let us a real water dragon," Penny said, "Uri!"

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

A water dragon similar to Bao Zakerga except with fins and made out of water formed above Penny.

"Kiyo," Naruto said.

"I know," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga was summon from Zatch's mouth.

Two dragons collided and Bao Zakerga over power and beaten So Giaku.

Just then Byanko jumped infront of the attack.

"Don't worry I'll take this down with my strongest spell and then you can join me to help my lord's plan," Byanko said, "Alvin."

No one appeared leaving them confuse.

"Oh yeah that's right Alvin went to get his dentures fixed," Byanko said.

As he said that Bao struck down on them.

"_Something that mamodo said isn't right," _Naruto thought, _"Could this have to do with Shikamaru's theory."_

"Naruto!" Kiyo shouted.

Naruto look to see Uri was carrying Penny and Byanko and running to safety.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said taking out one of his chakra blades, sharpened it with wind chakra and threw it head on.

Uri turned to see it and dodge it barely as the wind chakra left a cut in his jacket.

The chakra blade hit a tree and sunk in deep.

"_That was to close,"_ Uri thought and continued running.

"I'll try again," Naruto said taking out his second chakra blade.

"No Naruto, save your chakra," Kiyo said.

Naruto nodded but thought of what Byanko said.

"_First the stone tablet Kiyo found disappeared, then Dr. Riddles warns us about evil forces, now that frog like mamodo comes out of nowhere and offers Penny to join him in with something,"_ Naruto thought, _"Shikamaru's theory seem to be coming more and more a reality. Only question is what is it that's about to happen?"_

Days later Byanko led Penny and Uri to a cave that will be a turning point in the battle to decide King.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how do you like the cliff hanger? I used the ending the battle against Penny to lead to a cliff hanger that will lead to the releasing of the ancient mamodos that will lead to the battle against Zophis and the ancient mamodos. It might of been just as good using it after the battle against Dr. Riddles but this is good too. By the way I'm twisting up the next time to introduce the battle against the ancient mamodos. Review me and tell me if you like it because if you do I will do the same when I eventually reached the battle in and against Faudo, as well as the battle against Clear Note. Don't worry, all parts will still be one story no sequels.

* * *

**Next time:** Mamodos that been sealed into stone tablets with their spellbook for 1,000 years ago, once was spread across the human world. Unable to return to the mamodo world and unable to move. Until a mamodo name Milordo Z ordered his mamodo servant Byanko to gather them. Now with an unknown power Milordo Z released all the ancient mamodos, gathered the decendants of their previous human partners, and with the natural ability to manipulate human hearts, with the help of Penny and Uri, commands an army against the present mamodos. Can Zatch Kiyo Naruto and all their friends/allies of mamodos/human partner teams they met, and the ninja friends Naruto grew up with or came to be, be enough against the threat released into the battle, and what connection Sherry and Brago have with Milordo Z? Read to find out in: the battle against the ancient mamodos' chapters...


	35. Ancient Mamodo Battle Begin

**Ancient Mamodo Battle Begin**

Days after loosing to Zatch Kiyo and Naruto, Byanko led Penny and Uri to a cave.

Penny was complaining about where they were.

Byanko gave Penny an early warning about his master.

They finally reach an area of the cave where a mamodo wearing a helmet and his partner who was wearing a similar mask.

The mamodo called himself Milordo Z.

"Byanko you finally arrived, and Penny I saw the pain you went through, through Byanko," Milordo Z said, "That nussance of a so call ninja called Naruto Uzumaki trying to defend Zatch Bell by telling you nonsense."

Penny got a look into the helmet and saw Milordo Z's eyes that scared her.

"Don't threat Penny, I got something I want to show you," Milordo Z said.

Milordo Z pointed to collection of stone tablets and told her about the ancient mamodos and how they were sealed, how Byanko gather them, and his plan to use them to wipe out the remaining mamodos.

"With an army of ancient mamodos I would need two mamodos to command them, Byanko is one of them and I decided you would be the second one," Milordo Z explained, "And with this army you can take revenge of Zatch, and that Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why do you feel threaten by that boy? He doesn't seem that great of threat," Penny said.

"No him alone isn't but I tell you something only few found out," Milordo Z said, "The young Uzumaki is from another world as well where there are some like him who can use techniques known as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu in ways that mere humans only wish to be able to do."

"You mean using Water wind, not a big deal," Penny said.

"No not just Water and wind some can use fire, lightning, or earth elements as well as transform, dodge attacks allowing objects take there place, make clones out of anything, summon creatures with the same abilities, and more. What you witness is only portion of what each can do," Milordo Z explained, "Most even have bloodlines jutsus only specialize by their group of family known as clans."

"So what Naruto said he was from some place called the hidden leaf village," Penny said, "And besides he's the only one here…"

"For now," Milordo Z said.

"Huh?" Penny asked.

"I recently learn that the hidden leaf village is part of one of 5 great nations based off the five elements I mention: Land of Fire, Land of Water, Land of Earth, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind. I only know one other village: The Sand Village of the Land of Wind, but I do know that there are even more hidden villages even beyond the five great nations," Milordo Z said, "However only the ninjas villages of the five great nations has choosen one ninja after the founders to gain the title of the name of Kage of the hidden village: Rai, Mizu, Ho, Kaze, and Tsuchi. However one of them has the capability to transport help to this world, the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf village that Naruto is from."

"Okay then if we take care of Naruto then they have no reason to help," Penny said.

"Penny, have you ever heard of the nine-tail Fox demon?" Milordo Z's partner name Koko asked.

"No," Penny said.

"It's an interesting tale, a mighty fox demon with Nine mighty tails that can create earthquakes and Tsunamis with one strike believe to be created through Chakra," Koko said, "It said it attack the hidden leaf village 13 years ago and was about to destroy it if it wasn't for a man who came to be the fourth Hokage use a sealing jutsu to seal it into a new born baby on October 10th."

"October 10th also happens to be Naruto's birthdate, and he also happens to be 13 years old," Milordo Z finished, "He also has a seal somewhere on him that locks up the Nine-tail fox."

"Wait that means Naruto," Penny said.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki is what is called a Jinchuriki of the nine-tail fox, and if he fully unleashes its chakra taking him down would be very hard," Milordo Z said.

"Then I'll have to take him down before he gets help, and before he can use that fox demon's power," Penny said, "And get the joy of taking down Zatch with him."

"So you agreeing to help," Milordo Z said and snap his fingers.

A strange moonlight beam down and the Ancient mamodos was released with their spellbooks.

"Zatch, now I get my revenge and will take down Naruto Uzumaki while at it," Penny said.

Soon enough Penny and Byanko left on two flying mamodos into two different directions with a small group of ancient mamodos.

Day later in a forest Garza and Baransha ended fighting Byanko's army and lost.

In Momochi City, Naruto was waiting at the park for Zatch and Kiyo to finish playing train, which was Zatch dragging Kiyo by a rope.

The other day Naruto summoned Gamabunta to hope he can help.

…_Flashback…_

_Naruto was in the mountains out of plain site for Gamabunta._

_Naruto bit his thumb made some handsigns and slam his hand on the ground shouting, "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_Gamabunta appeared out of a puff of smoke._

"_Chief!" Naruto shouted._

"_Naruto why did you summon me here of all places?" Gamabunta asked._

"_It was the best place I could think of to summon you to talk," Naruto said._

"_Just to talk?" Gamabunta asked._

"_Chief a big battle might be coming anyday now and I have no time to negotiate," Naruto said._

_Gamabunta was about to shout back when he noticed Naruto and saw the serious look he hasn't seen since Minato when they went to fight the Nine-tail fox._

"_Fine just this once," Gamabunta said._

_Naruto explained about the occurrence starting with the stone tablet disappearing and Shikamaru's theory to Dr. Riddles' warning, ending with what Byanko said._

"_Sorry Naruto, I don't know what to tell you," Gamabunta said._

"_Great," Naruto said._

"_However there is one toad who might have word advise, however it depends if he wants to see you," Gamabunta said, "But if you need the toad clan help I know a few toads that can help as well."_

"_Thanks," Naruto said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Chief didn't give much info, but at least I know I have his support now,"_ Naruto thought, _"Now if only I can warn Tsunade about going to need help soon."_

Just then Zatch came his way dragging Kiyo to a final stop.

They had lunch together.

"Okay now lets make a sandcastle," Zatch said when they were done.

"I'll join you guys," Naruto responded.

They worked together to build a huge sandcastle.

Naruto had a sudden sense of anger aura.

Just then Penny jumped down and destroyed the sandcastle.

"You again?" Naruto said.

"Are you here for a rematch already?" Kiyo asked.

"No, I'm here for two things, to destroy your book, and take care of the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tail fox, Naruto Uzumaki," Penny said, "If I take care of you no one would interrupt the plan and we won't have to worry about the Nine-tail's interfering as well

"_She knows about the Nine-tails, but how, I never use its power against Penny," _Naruto thought looking around, _"And I still sense angry aura."_

"Now let me introduce to you my army of mamodos from a thousand years ago," Penny said.

"Kiyo the sky!" Naruto explained.

Kiyo and Zatch look up to see three ancient mamodos and their human partners jumped off a flying mamodo and landed safely.

One was an angel like mamodo name Erujio.

The second one was a mamodo with a helmet with horns cape and bird like legs name Boru-Bora.

Finally was a mamodo with a rusted helmet like name Dogmas.

"Mamodos from a thousand years ago?" Kiyo responded.

"If you try to use the hidden mist jutsu to run it won't work," Penny said, "You see they were revived to wipe out the remaining mamodos. And I'm here to not only destroy your book, but to make sure no ninjas from Naruto's world interfere. Now go get them!"

"Zatch Kiyo shield your eyes," Naruto said taking out a flashbomb.

Zatch and Kiyo did so as Naruto threw the flashbomb down causing it to activate as a huge flash of light appeared temporary blinding Penny and the ancient mamodos.

"Okay lets go," Naruto said.

"Right behind you," Kiyo agreed as he and Zatch fallowed Naruto and quickly grab the spellbook and gear.

They search for a place to fight where no civilians can get hurt.

However the ancient mamodos caught up with them.

Naruto made some handsigns.

"Wind Style: Air bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto fired three air bullets that hit all three mamodos.

They found a construction area.

"You already out of breath and the battle just started," Penny said.

"Penny, what you said before, do you mean…these mamodos are from the last battle to decide king?" Kiyo asked.

"You are smart, I didn't believe it at first," Penny said.

"Then how can they be here, where were they for a thousand years?" Kiyo asked.

"And why do I sense more rage from them," Naruto said.

"I'll answer your questions but that doesn't mean these guys won't attack," Penny said.

Dogmas Erujio and Boru-Bora came at them.

'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

'Groundsen' Dogmas' partner shouted.

'Biraitsu' Erujio's partner shouted.

A chained weapon fired from Boru-Bora's body.

Dogmas hit the ground summoning a cannon made out of rock that fired boulders.

Erujio fired a laser as well.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of the attacks.

The attacks hit Rashield and bounce back with electric charge.

"Great it worked," Kiyo said.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Naruto said.

'Bireirudo' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo summoned a ring of laser in his hand and threw it.

The spell hit the first three attacks canceling them out.

The ring returns to Erujyo and then threw it at Zatch Kiyo and Naruto.

"Vortex Shield Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making the handsigns.

Vortex surrounds them and blocked the attack but barely.

"The anger of being turned into stone is really showing now," Penny said.

"_Stone could she be talking about…"_ Naruto thought, "Penny were these mamodos sealed into a stone tablet."

"Well you know something. During the last battle to decide king there was a mamodo named Goerem of the Stone who turned almost all of the mamodos he battle into stone tablets along with their spellbooks," Penny said, "And the guy who released them from their stone prison was Milordo Z, and you were chosen as the outlet of the anger of being turned into stone."

'Guranga Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted.

Dogmas summoned a giant Cobra made out of rock.

"Kiyo can you and Zatch handle this alone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth into the Cobra's mouth and eventually destroy it.

Naruto moved up to Dogmas with the Rasengan in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and jab the Rasengan into Dogmas.

Dogmas was thrown back into a wall.

"So that's the Rasengan, clever idea using the effects of the spells colliding to get close," Penny said, "However it'll take a lot more power to take these guys down."

Dogmas got out of the wall and stood as if nothing happened.

"And they haven't even use their strongest spell," Penny said, "Now beat them to death."

Dogmas Erujyo and Boru-Bora went to attack again.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and push Boru-Bora back.

'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

Erujyo fired multiple Biraitsu from his hands.

Kiyo and Zatch started running before some came close to hitting Kiyo.

Naruto jump in front of the attack and took hit.

"Naruto!" Zatch shouted.

"I'm fine, just go," Naruto said getting up.

They headed to the end of a path and turned.

"We have to take the advantage we have," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at the ancient mamodos.

'Daibara Bireiga' Erujyo's partner shouted.

'Gigano Garanzu' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Erujyo summoned a giant laser beast as Boru-Bora summoned a giant drill against Bao Zakerga.

The three attacks collided and cancel each other out.

Kiyo collapsed from the use of Bao.

"Your best spell was beaten," Penny said.

Naruto move infront of Kiyo.

"Wow I'm surprise you can move with that injury," Penny said.

Dogmas moved and took Zatch in a headlock.

"Zatch!" Naruto said.

Kiyo moved the spellbook under his body.

"If you attack Zatch and Kiyo gets it, if you don't you'll be killed either way it's the end of you," Penny said.

"Penny answer me this, the humans, they're being manipulated by Milordo Z, aren't they?" Naruto asked, "That's why they are able to read the spellbooks."

"Cleaver, and you're right they are being manipulated by Milordo Z. You see he gathered information on where the original partners lived and send Byanko to go look for their descendance and gather them in one place, of course that doesn't mean they can read the spellbooks," Penny said, "So what Milordo Z experimented their hearts to connect the wavelengths to the books. While at it he removed any emotion except for the hatred they have when they fight. Its weird most humans don't even have the will to fight."

Naruto clench his fist as his wounds started to heal from the Nine-Tail's reaction to his behavior.

Zatch and Kiyo started struggling as well.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto was the first to speak, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"What can you do, remember whose behind you," Penny said then noticed Zatch and Kiyo were still struggling, "Don't tell me you're trying to continue fighting?"

"You think you can manipulate hearts of others and force them to fight against their will?" Kiyo asked.

"I knew someone who was force to fight against her will once," Zatch said remembering Kolulu's last words.

"Kolulu had sad tears that day, and you're doing the same to these people," Naruto explained, "We can't let you win!"

"What are you going to do about it? Last I check Naruto is the only one able to move and there's nothing he can do," Penny said.

"Don't under estimate us," Naruto said making handsigns and aim at Dogmas.

At that moment Zatch broke free with will power and duck.

"Air Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

He fired a powerful air bullet that slam into Dogmas with enough force to throw him off.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Penny.

Penny appeared unharmed in the smoke.

"I knew it, you're big talk but only Naruto has enough power to win," Penny said, "Now attack!"

'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

'Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

'Groundsen' Dogmas' partner shouted.

The three mamodos fired their attacks at Zatch Kiyo and Naruto.

"_I got to do this,"_ Naruto thought making handsigns.

'Seioshi' someone shouted.

Seioshi surrounded Zatch Kiyo and Naruto.

The attacks bounced off Seioshi.

* * *

**Next Time:** Tia and Megumi comes to the rescue and with them is Hinata Kiba and Akamaru. Summoned by Dr. Riddles with the same goal as Zatch Kiyo and Naruto. But can they win, what kind of new spells Tia has, and what does Sherry and Brago have to do with Milordo Z? Read To Find Out...


	36. Light of Hope

**Light of Hope**

Zatch, Kiyo, Naruto, and even Penny look to see it was Tia and Megumi's spell, as they were standing near the ledge above them.

Tia was dress the same as Megumi was wearing a green open jacket over a yellow shirt and a skirt.

"Tia!" Zatch responded.

"Megumi!" Kiyo responded as well.

"Zatch, Kiyo, Naruto, you don't have to fight this battle alone!" Tia shouted.

"Not when you have friends like us and those in the leaf," Megumi said.

As Megumi said that a mist surround the ancient mamodos

"_Hidden Mist Jutsu," _Naruto thought.

"What…where did this mist came from?" Penny asked.

"Fang over Fang!" a new voice shouted.

"Eight Trigram 64 Palms!" another voice shouted.

Inside the mist, two twister like attacks came out of nowhere and hit Boru-Bora and Dogmas as someone started jabbing Erujyo from behind before all three hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Penny asked.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swiped her hands together firing Saisu.

Saisu hit Penny and exploded.

The mist cleared as three figures jumped to Naruto.

A puff of smoke appeared around one of them as if transforming back to normal.

Just then that same figure tackled Naruto and started licking him.

"Ah, Akamaru," Naruto responded.

It was Akamaru who had grown much, as the other figures was Kiba and Hinata who was wearing new clothes as well.

Kiba was wearing a black body suite, with a black cloth for his headband and sandles to match.

Hinata now was wearing a light purple jacket with white sleves, dark blue pants, black sandals and black cloth headband around her neck.

Megumi and Tia joined them.

"Hinata Kiba Akamaru you guys came?" Kiyo asked, "How did you find us?"

"Megumi strange call from Dr. Riddles," Tia explained.

"Dr. Riddles! You mean he challenge you?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah few weeks ago, and it helped us got stronger," Megumi said, "Then today he called us and told us you were in danger and to wait for Hinata Kiba and Akamaru at the meeting spot."

"Whoa wait how did Lady Tsunade knew to send you guys then?" Naruto asked.

"Its strange alright, Lady Tsunade got a message from nowhere, telling her about the ancient mamodos, and to first send Hinata, Akamaru, and me to the meeting spot," Kiba said, "It even said that we were to meet up to Megumi and Tia."

"First send?" Kiyo asked.

"That's right, the letter came with instructions of who to send, when and where," Hinata said.

"Naruto before that after your birthday, Shikamaru talked Tsunade in getting Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Shino, Haku, Hinata, Akamaru, him, and me to spend time training just in case something like this would happen, some of us even mastered new jutsus," Kiba said, "Sakura even use time to master some of Kurenai-sensei's Genjutsus to go with the medical training she had that Hinata and Ino joined into as well. Not to mention the Inuzuka clan allowed me to sign Kakashi-sensei's summoning contract incase Akamaru and I are alone and needed back up."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So what?" Penny said standing up as the ancient mamodos recovered, "Only 2 ninjas, a mutt, a human and one mamodo doesn't seem much to me."

Boru-Bora went to attack.

"Megumi the new spell," Tia said.

"Right," Megumi responded.

'Gigano Garanzu' Boru-Bora's partner shouted.

Boru-Bora summoned Gigano Garanzu to attack.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

A green barrier similar to Seioshi surrounded Boru-Bora and it's spell.

"A barrier," Penny said.

"Yeah a barrier but not like the last one," Tia said.

"Let's see, it's like Zatch's Rashield but from the inside out," Megumi said.

Just as she said that Gigano Garanza hit the barrier inside and bounce off it back at Boru-Bora.

"Wow, that was some spell," Kiba said.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swipe her hands firing Saisu.

Saisu hit Boru-Bora's spellbook burning it leaving Penny in a panic.

Hinata started using medical healing jutsu to heal Naruto's remaining wounds.

"Megumi lets use the second new spell to help Kiyo out," Tia said.

"Right," Megumi said flipping pages.

"Now!" Tia shouted.

"The fifth spell!" Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'.

Tia waved her hands in the air and a sword formed.

"Kiyo don't dodge," Tia said and threw the sword at Kiyo.

Saifojio hit Kiyo but did nothing at first.

Zatch was panicking until Kiba stopped him.

"Relax Zatch, if this spell was an attack, Tia wouldn't of thrown it at Kiyo," Kiba explained.

"Kiba's right, watch," Megumi said as her book started glowing.

The handle of Saifojio started turning as energy travel from it to Kiyo and healed his body.

"So the fifth spell is a recovery spell," Naruto said.

"Yep, and it recovers enough strength from within for 1 or 2 spells," Megumi said, "I figure it would come in handy when Hinata saw Bao Zakerga being beaten with her Byakugan."

"Naruto eat this," Kiba said throwing Naruto a bag, "Tsunade had these made and was released for ninjas just before we left"

Naruto opened it and found it look like food pills.

"Food pills?" Naruto asked.

"Not just any ordinary food pills but it has an ability to recover chakra at least by 25%, and when needed can be use as a blood pill," Kiba said.

"Thanks," Naruto said eating one of them.

He found his chakra returning to normal.

"Tia, Megumi, Kiba, Hinata, are you sure you want to help out? There is still an army left, and each ancient mamodo has their own power and strength," Kiyo said.

"What are you worried about?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I told you we been training for something like this," Kiba said, "And didn't you, Naruto, told Shikamaru once you guys knew other teams that owe you favors? I bet if this Dr. Riddles knew about those guys, then the locations he requested the others to go to is where those allies are at."

"Kiba's right as long as we have other allies, I don't think we will have any issues," Megumi said.

'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted.

'Guranga Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted.

The two fired Ganzu Biraitsu and Guranga Kobra.

"Let me handle this," Hinata said and activated her bloodline, "Defensive 8 Trigram 64 Palms!

Hinata moved around in one spot waving her hands around sending waves of chakra that formed a shield.

The two attacks hit the shield sending force.

"Okay Akamaru lets go twin-headed wolf," Kiba said.

"Hold it Kiba if they attack now you'll be taken down," Naruto explained.

"Megumi Tia, the first new spell, can you use it on two enemies at once?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Megumi said.

"Then that's when we'll attack," Kiyo said.

"Okay!" Megumi agreed as Tia set herself, 'Giga La Seioshi'.

Giga La Seioshi surround Erujyo and Dogmas as the attacks.

Hinata was about to collapse but Naruto caught her,

"This spell again, we just won't attack," Penny said.

"But what if we attack while you're trapped?" Kiyo asked.

"Then we'll cou…" Penny stopped realizing that the couldn't counter attack.

"Checkmate!" Naruto said making handsigns.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth as Naruto summoned water dragon.

Two combined as water surrounded Bao Zakerga.

Tia and Megumi cancel out Giga La Seioshi at the last moment as the combination hit.

When the smoke cleared Erujyo barely saved his book as Dogmas' book was burning.

Penny took off on her flying mamodo with Erujyo and his partner.

When the two former human partners gain conscious they had no memory of what happen when they were kidnapped.

Else where in Africa Sherry and Brago won against Byanko's team.

"The humans were manipulated by a mamodo name Milordo Z," Sherry said.

"There's no mamodo that goes by that name," Brago said, "But there is one mamodo with the manipulated power that we know."

"The one who took away Koko's hapiness, the worst of the worst mamodo, Zophis," Sherry said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo Tia Zatch Naruto Kiba and Hinata study up on ruins through Kiyo's father's books to find a ruin with a symbol like the tile that was all they have to find Milordo Z's hideout. News gets good when Schneider comes home with his spellbook missing and a note from Dr. Riddles with news. Where is the ruins and what is Dr. Riddles up to? Read To Find Out...


	37. Message of Hope

**Message of Hope**

After the battle Kiyo was given a piece of stone with a symbol one of the human partners manipulated had without knowing how he got it.

4 days passed and Kiyo Tia Zatch Naruto Hinata and Kiba gone through Kiyo's father's book to find a ruins with a symbol like what's on the piece.

Megumi worked over time so she can make time for her and Tia help Zatch, Kiyo, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Now Naruto and his shadow clones was helping narrowing the remainder books.

"You don't have to help study," Kiyo said.

"Well you been up for nights so I thought the sooner we find the hide out the sooner we all can sleep before having to fight," Naruto said.

Kiyo didn't complained as it was true.

Zatch and Tia came by and pick up some books.

Kiba was coming by and noticed that Schneider wasn't around.

"Hey Zatch, where's Schneider?" Kiba asked.

"Well he left a few days ago to find his human partner," Zatch said.

"and you haven't seen him since?" Kiba asked.

"No why?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch with the ancient mamodos around attacking present mamodos and without a human partner Schneider could be attack and his book burned," Tia said.

"Ah we got to find Schneider!" Zatch responded.

"Meru?" someone said.

They turned to see Schneider standing there carrying two letters.

"Schneider," Zatch responded.

Akamaru was sniffing behind Schneider and started barking.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked then noticed Schneider's spellbook was missing, "Hey guys Schneider's book is missing."

Hinata was giving Kiyo and Naruto something to drink.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said.

"I found it," Kiyo said.

"What? You found the hide out?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, did you really found it?" Zatch asked as he, Tia, Schneider, Kiba, and Akamaru came in.

"Like I told Naruto and Hinata, I think so, it's a ruin deep in the Amazon," Kiyo explained.

Naruto noticed Schneider's spellbook was missing.

"Schneider's book is missing," Naruto said.

"Yeah, not only that but he had two notes," Kiba said taking out two letters Schneider brought.

Kiyo took a look at them.

"This one is for you Naruto," Kiyo said handing Naruto the second letter that had Naruto's name.

They didn't see who it was from on the front but found out on the back.

"Dr. Riddles," Naruto and Kiyo said at once.

They opened the letters.

In Naruto's had a letter and plain tickets, and Kiyo's had a map of the Amazon and a letter.

Kiyo read his first out loud.

"My name is Dr. Riddles, the amazing professor who knows everything, but you already know that. Kiyo, you must be desperate to find the ruins Milordo Z is hiding. Probably had endless days and night of no sleep to where Naruto helped you find it from one small clue. I found it months ago," Kiyo read.

"Oh no," Naruto said as his was started the same except his was saying about him helping out.

At that moment Kiyo tear his up.

"I figure my words would make Kiyo upset which is why I send this to you, Naruto," Naruto read.

"Cleaver," Kiba said, "Sound like something Shikamaru would do as well."

"The ruins is known as the doboro ruins. As you might of noticed by now, I gave Kiyo the map to the ruins as well as set up a plane ride there as tickets came with Naruto's. It's up to you guys to go there or not, but you already decided on that," Naruto read, "I'm sorry I can't accompany with you right now, but as we speak I'm finding more team allies as well as assigning ninja teams with those that I have a feeling will help."

At that moment Dr. Riddles and Kiddo was taking Ino Shikamaru and Choji to meet Wonrei and Li-en, who seem to know Dr. Riddles and Kiddo, and were glad to meet friends of Naruto's.

"Schneider, where did you get this letter?" Kiyo asked.

Schneider tried to explained but Kiyo didn't understand and ran out to look for Dr. Riddles.

"Right now I already drop off three of your friends Naruto. It may seem hopeless right now of winning but you must not loose hope," Naruto finished, "I wish you good luck and hope you guys will still be around by time the rest of us arrived."

"Wow, this Dr. Riddles seemed annoying and at the same time helpful," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto agreed.

* * *

**Next Time:** Naruto, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, and Schneider arrive at the ruins and kept it quiet until they got a surprise visit by Kanchome and Folgore along with Lee Tenten and Neji. They explained about their meeting with Dr. Riddles and agreeing to help. Only one problem: Kanchome knew Tia from the mamodo world as Tia use to bully him and Zatch. Can Tia and Kanchome learn to work together, what kind of help Kanchome can be? Read To Find Out...


	38. Race into the Ruins

**Race into the Ruins**

Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Schneider, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru took a private plane to South America where Apollo was waiting for them.

Once they got within walking range they started walking.

"Apollo seem nice," Kiba said.

"Yeah a shame his mamodo partner Rops' spellbook was burned," Naruto said.

They arrived at the front entrance of the ruins.

Hinata made several handsigns and shouted, "Byakugan!"

She took a look of the area of the ruins.

"Its like a labyrinth," Hinata said.

"That's basically is," Kiyo said, "Not only that but there's probably ancient mamodo guards scattered in there."

"We need to take this slow and discretely and try to avoid as many ancient mamodos," Naruto said.

"You seem so calm," Megumi said, "Especially you Kiyo."

"Yeah well, before coming here I did some research," Kiyo explained.

Kiba and Akamaru heard something.

"Hey guys, someone is here," Kiba said as Akamaru started growling.

Everyone went into guard.

"Hinata can you identified the mamodo?" Naruto asked.

Hinata look with her Byakugan and saw what she guess is a mamodo.

"It looks like some kid in a duck like clothes and a duck bill," Hinata said.

"_Could it be?"_ Kiyo thought.

Just then Kanchome and Folgore jumped out of the bushes.

"Kanchome Folgore," Kiyo said.

"Naruto…" Kiba said.

"Diamatic Entry!" Lee shouted jumping out.

"Lee!" Hinata said.

"Wait if Lee's here…" Naruto said.

"Lee, don't jumping off like that just because those two did," Tenten said as she and Neji came out.

"Tenten Neji?" Megumi responded.

"Hn," Neji responded.

Lee was wearing the usual green spandex leg warmers and headband.

Tenten was wearing white Chinese-like shirt, dark red pants, one giant scroll attach to her pack, and a black cloth headband over her forehead.

Neji was wearing white robes with black cloths, and a black headband over the branch family seal on his forehead.

"Wait Dr. Riddles had you guys meet up with him to find Kanchome and Folgore?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Tenten said.

…_Flashback…_

_Tenten Neji and Lee landed out of a portal on a ship close to Antarctica._

"_No wander why Tsunade told us to dress for severely cold," Tenten complained, "Where are we?"_

"_Antartica," Dr. Riddles answered coming out with Kiddo on his shoulder._

_Neji Tenten and Lee went to defense._

"_Who are you?" Neji asked._

"_My name is Dr. Riddles, the amazing professor who knows everything, including you three, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee, are friends of Naruto Uzumaki," Dr. Riddles said._

"_How do you know Naruto?" Tenten asked._

"_Lets just say we helped him as well as Zatch and Kiyo out to prepare for the battle against the ancient mamodos," Dr. Riddles said, "And we're also the ones who summon you're help. As well as help a mamodo and his partner who is a good friends with Zatch." _

"_That's me Parco Folgore," Folgore shouted from the top of the mast._

…_End of Flashback…_

"So after explainations we ended up helping Dr. Riddles reunite Kanchome and Folgore just come here with them to find you," Tenten said.

"Waah, it's the strangling Tia!" they heard Kanchome shouted catching their attention.

"Quiet you, I won't forgive such talk," Tia said as the two left Zatch confused.

"Kanchome, you know Tia?" Zatch asked.

"What do you mean, you know her two, she use to pick on us both back in the mamodo world," Kanchome responded.

"Oh Zatch that's not true," Tia responded.

"Hey, hey quiet down," Naruto told mainly Tia and Kanchome.

"I'm surprise crybaby Kanchome lasted this long," Tia said.

"What are you talking about, I'm a whole lot stronger," Kanchome responded.

"Oh yeah what spells do you remember," Tia said.

"A nasty one, I can poop for a whole day strait," Kanchome said.

"That's not even a power," Tenten said.

"Hah, so you were lying," Tia shouted.

"Hold on Tia, what Kanchome said may not be a power, that doesn't mean he wasn't stronger than the last time you saw him," Naruto said, "However if Dr. Riddles went to lengths to find Kanchome, then we must trust that Kanchome's power can come in handy."

"Naruto's right, we should be happy that Kanchome is on ourside," Kiyo agreed.

Just then birds flew off from nearby trees scaring Kanchome till he passed out.

"I hope you're right about Kanchome, Naruto," Kiba responded.

They headed into the ruins into a room with pathways.

"Clear so far," Kiba said as Akamaru barked quietly.

"So Kiyo where do we go from here?" Naruto asked as Kiyo had the map.

"Give me a moment, don't forget that there could be some unexplored rooms," Kiyo answered looking at the map.

Kanchome was looking around scared.

"Hey Kanchome what did Dr. Riddles tell you?" Kiyo asked hopping it'll help Kanchome.

"Well, we were battling some ancient mamodos…" Kanchome said remembering that day.

…_Flashback…_

_Kanchome Folgore Kiddo Dr. Riddles, Tenten, Neji and Lee were fighting ancient mamodos that had locate them._

'_Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted._

_Gigano Zegar fired from Kiddo's chest-cannon and destroyed a top of an ice mountain causing it to fall on the ancient mamodos._

_Dr. Riddles fake an escape and the ancient mamodos left as well._

"_They're out of sight," Neji said watching with his Byakugan._

"_Hard to believe those mamodos were from the last battle," Tenten said._

"_Its unyouthful that this Milordo Z is manipulating them," Lee responded._

"_Not only that, but it seems that after every battle they return to their hideout," Dr. Riddles said, "Maybe there's something there that completely heals injuries. If we can destroy it, we will have the advantage."_

_Neji nodded in agreement._

"_But what use am I?" Kanchome asked._

"_Your power is just as useful Kanchome, Zatch Kiyo will be there two," Dr. Riddles explained, "And I'll be leaving Tenten Neji and Lee with you to join up with Naruto and two other leaf ninjas."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"And that's what he said," Kanchome said more confident.

Kiyo agreed with destroying the thing that recover the mamodo's body might help.

Just then there was a loud noise.

"Guys quiet, they're here," Neji said as his and Hinata' was active.

They look into a room next to where they were at and found a dragon like mamodo name Galios, his baseball human partner Allen, a small mamodo name Alm, and his female partner Mamiko.

Kanchome was about to scream in fear but Lee covered his mouth.

"Two of them, a big one and a small one," Naruto said.

Kiyo saw a passage on the other side of the room where the mamodos were at and came up with a plan.

"Kanchome you're up," Kiyo said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"For this plan to work we need high speed and the ability to transformation," Kiyo explained.

"I get it, Lee is the fastest one here but he can't use transformation jutsu ," Kiba said.

"Not only that but Milordo Z knew about me, so chances he knows if one of us ninjas were here there might be more because ninjas work in squads for missions like this," Naruto said.

"Which would mean the ancient mamodos would know." Neji said.

"That's right, and right now we don't need them to run off and find backup, or else we'll be up against a whole army," Kiyo explained, "That's where Kanchome comes in. His power involves transformation which if used right can fool anyone."

"That's not right," Folgore responded.

"Kanchome its your choice," Naruto said.

Kanchome looked at the ancient mamodos but remembered what Dr. Riddles told him.

"I'll do it," Kanchome responmded.

"Okay now listen," Kiyo told them and explained what room Kanchome needed to lead the ancient mamodos to and how to do so.

After explanation Kanchome and Folgore headed into the room.

"Hey ancient mamodos!" Kanchome shouted.

Galios and Alm look right at Kanchome.

"There maybe 2 of you, but that doesn't mean you scar me," Kanchome explained.

Galios and Alm screamed at Kanchome scaring him to tears.

Kanchome tried to run but was running in place and wasn't going anywhere.

'Neshir' Mamiko shouted.

Alm fired a ball of light at Kanchome.

Folgore saved Kanchome and they headed to the passage on the other side.

Outside the others are waiting.

"Naruto, we get why you trust Dr. Riddles words, but do you really think Kanchome can do this?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Naruto said.

"Guys lets go," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile Kanchome dodge Galios' attack and came to the stairs.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a wheel and with Folgore in it they spin down the stairs as Kiyo explained.

Once at the bottom Kanchome transform back to normal.

"Now up there," Folgore said pointing at the ledge above to another corridor, 'Poruk'.

Kanchome transformed into a hook with a raffling hook lower body.

Folgore threw Kanchome's upperbody up to the ledge.

Once Kanchome had hold of the ledge, he transformed back to normal pulling Folgore up in a flash.

Alm Galios and their partners hit the ground hard.

Then the 4 came at Kanchome and Folgore and fallowed them to a dead end where Kanchome had disappeared.

They attack and hit the dead end which was Kanchome transformed into a wall.

Alm Galios and their partners fell into the room bellow where Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Schneider, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru, Tenten Neji and Lee were waiting.

Kanchome transformed back to normal in the corridor next to Folgore.

"Great job Kanchome!" Naruto shouted.

"Not a problem," Kanchome responded thanking Naruto and Kiyo mentally.

Their expression changed when a giant human like mamodo with a helmet covering his head stood behind Kanchome and Folgore.

* * *

**Next time: **Naruto Hinata Kiba/Akamaru Kiyo Zatch Megumi and Tia fight against Galios and Alm, while Lee Neji Tenten Kanchome Folgore and Schneider fight against their opponent, but it turned out that not all of the mamodos are being manipulated. How will this fight end? Read To Find Out...


	39. The Truth

**The Truth**

Kanchome and Folgore turned to see the mamodo standing behind them as it turned around and ran away.

"I didn't expect a third one," Kiyo said.

"Kanchome go after that mamodo and stop it from getting help," Megumi shouted.

"Right," Kanchome agreed as he and Folgore headed off.

"Neji Tenten Lee go help them out," Naruto said, "Neji you're in charge to make sure that mamodo don't find more allies."

"Right, I'm going," Neji agreed as he Tenten and Lee headed up.

Schneider fallowed them up to the corridor as well.

"Schneider what are you doing?" Zatch asked.

Schneider responded back in his way as Akamaru translated.

"Schneider said that he's going to help out as well," Kiba explained.

"Schneider's book isn't here so he can't disappear so easily," Naruto said.

"Schneider be careful," Zatch responded.

Schneider headed toward the others.

Just then Galios recovered and went toward the corridor.

"We haven't block the entrance yet," Kiyo said.

"Megumi, Tia," Naruto responded.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Seioshi around the entrance.

Galios bounced off Seioshi and hit the ground.

"Hey, don't divert your attention away from us, we're your opponent," Naruto said.

Alm and Galios turned to them.

"Hinata Kiba Akamaru fallow my lead," Naruto said.

'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted.

'Degaruk' Allen shouted.

Alm fired a stronger version of Neshir as Galios' horns came at them.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way.

Seioshi appeared around Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi but was shattered when the attacks hit.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru twist into two twisters.

They hit Alm forcing him back into the ground.

Alm got up just as Naruto appeared infront of him making handsigns, "Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!"

Naruto fired an air bullet that hit Alm forcing him further.

Hinata use the time to go after Alm's book.

Gallios came at Hinata head on.

Hinata's had her Byakugan activated and saw it.

She barely dodge the attack.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked as he Kiba Akamaru Kiyo Zatch Megumi and Tia gathered.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

Alm recovered from Naruto's and Kiba/Akamaru's attack.

"Humans, why aren't you launching stronger attacks?" Alm asked.

Kiyo Zatch Tia Megumi Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru were shocked by it.

"Especially you so call ninjas, I thought you had stronger attacks than that," Alm responded.

"Wait, if you can talk that means you have your own will," Kiba said.

"Why are you working for Milordo Z?" Naruto asked.

'Ganjez Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted.

Alm punch the ground multiple times.

Multiple Neshirugas fired from the ground up above them.

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Akamaru helped Megumi Tia Kiyo and Zatch dodge the attacks.

They recovered as Alm laugh at them.

"Force to fight, we were trapped until he freed us, we owe that guy," Alm said, "Sure we have to fallow rules, but its worth it. And thanks to that guy the humans can't disobey us, they can fallow our every command, they're like batteries to our power. Now Fight you pathetic excuse for participants for king, and ninjas."

"Kiyo would I be that way if I was sealed away into loneliness for 1000 of years?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know," Kiyo said.

"I don't but we have an idea," Naruto said.

Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi turned to Naruto.

"You know Haku," Naruto said, "At one time he was in solitude of loneliness."

"Serious?" Tia asked.

"He's not kidding," Kiba said, "Haku's biological father tried to kill him and his mother."

"Because of the Kekkigenki hunt," Kiyo said remembering it mentioned.

"Yeah, then when Haku was at the point of starvation, Zabuza found him and took him in," Hinata said, "When we met them, Haku sworn to be Zabuza's tool for what Zabuza did for him."

"Just as those two mamodo are to Milordo Z," Naruto said.

"I think I understand, then let's end this battle quickly," Zatch said.

Kanchome Folgore Tenten Neji and Lee were facing the other mamodo.

'Amuruk' the partner shouted.

The mamodo's fist powered up as it went to punch them.

"KAITEN!" Neji shouted and spin his body as his chakra spin around him Tenten and Lee.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Schneider and Folgore disappeared as Kanchome transformed.

"Leaf Huricane!" Lee shouted kicking the mamodo.

Folgore appeared behind Kanchome transformed into a wall and went for the book.

The mamodo punched Folgore and Schneider away from its book.

Lee saved them in time.

"Ok I think Kanchome should try cover Lee," Neji said.

"Alright," Folgore agreed.

"Hey Lee, did you notice the samething I did?" Kanchome asked.

"Yeah, the mamodo seem sad," Lee responded.

At Team 7 side they made a new strategy.

Naruto took out chakra blades.

"Hinata Kiba, stay behind," Naruto said.

"Okay," Kiba agreed.

"Becareful," Hinata agreed.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Yeah lets do it your way," Kiyo agreed, "Tia Megumi fallow our direction."

"You have a plan?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

"Then count on us," Megumi said.

"Okay Zatch, the 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body causing it to glow.

"So that's the body enhancement spell Naruto told us Zatch had," Kiba said.

Zatch jumped into battle with the speed of Rauzaruk.

"So fast," Alm said.

'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted.

Alm fired Neshiruga at Zatch close range.

Zatch dodge the attack and went straight toward Mamiko.

Naruto, who was using the transformation jutsu to shrank, transform back to normal and hit Alm with wind sharpen chakra blades.

'Gar Deruk' Allen shouted.

Galios was spinning right at Zatch.

"Zatch watch out!" Naruto shouted.

Zatch grab one of Galios' fangs stopping him.

Kiba Akamaru Hinata Tia and Megumi were surprise by it.

"Throw it Zatch," Naruto shouted.

Zatch tossed the mamodo into the ground.

Alm recovered from the attack.

"Air Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto fired air bullets that hit Alm sending him flying.

When he got up he saw that Zatch was heading toward the mamodo.

"Human attack quickly," Alm shouted.

"Megumi Tia," Kiyo shouted.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi surround Zatch and Mamiko.

"Human from bellow," Alm shouted.

'Ganjez Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted as Zatch tackle her.

Alm started punching the ground as Ganjez Neshiruga fired from underground into the Seioshi and shattered it.

Zatch appeared under the rubble after protecting Mamiko.

Alm quickly grab Mamiko and got out of the way as Zatch got up and push the rubble off him, as he figured out their fighting technique.

Naruto walk up to Zatch with Chakra blades glowing with chakra as they were sharpened with wind chakra.

"I figure out your fighting style and cause of I'll drill holes into you two," Alm said as he float into the air as Gallios got up.

"Kiyo why is it only Naruto attacking when Zatch has the power?" Tia asked.

"Because Zatch feels bad for them, and refuse to attack, so Naruto is covering for him," Kiyo said.

"What? But this is not the time to feel bad," Tia said.

"True but Naruto has a lot more chakra than any of us," Kiba said, "So while Zatch is saving strength from within to go after the human, Naruto is trying to give Zatch the opening."

"But then why isn't Naruto using the Nine-tail fox's chakra then?" Tia asked, "Then he would be a greater help."

"That maybe true, but lately Naruto been told to stop using it's chakra and become stronger himself. And after our encounter with Dr. Riddles, Naruto decided to depend more on his own strength," Kiyo said.

"Besides Naruto is doing fine," Hinata said.

"Okay lets go, the 6th Spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body enhancing it.

"Megumi lets put a barrier around Zatch and Naruto," Tia said.

"No Tia right now the best choice is to wait," Megumi said.

On team Gai's side the battle continued.

"Here we go Schneider," Tenten shouted throwing Schneider.

'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted.

Schneider landed on the mamodo's face as it tried to launch it's attack but miss.

Kanchome, who was transformed into the floor trip the human partner causing his book to go flying.

"I got it," Lee shouted.

"Lee watch out," Neji shouted.

The mamodo tried to punch Lee who dodge it at the last moment.

"We can't even trip it," Tenten said.

"Guys I got an idea," Folgore said. "We'll use Kanchome's shinking spell Koporuk, the mamodo wouldn't suspect it making it easier to burn the book.

"That might work," Lee said.

"We'll distract the mamodo giving you time," Neji said.

"Right," Kanchome responded.

"The 2nd Spell," Folgore shouted, 'Koporuk'

Kanchome shrank in a puff of smoke.

He carried and lit a match as he headed to the human partner.

Lee and Tenten distracted the mamodo as Neji cover them for defense.

Kanchome jumped on the book and use the lit match to try and try to burn the spellbook.

"_I must not ruin the moment they're giving me,"_ Kanchome thought as the book started to burn.

On Team 7's side Naruto and Zatch dodge Alm and Gallios' attacks.

Finally Zatch and Naruto landed infront of the group as Rauzaruk warn out.

"Idiots why aren't you attacking full strength?" Alm asked Naruto and Zatch, "You're waisting this battle by not taking it serious."

"You're the one waisting this battle. Your battle ended a thousand years ago, so wake up!" Zatch shouted.

"You won't talk so big after this spell," Alm said signaling Mamiko, "You wouldn't find this spell so easy to avoid."

'Egudorisu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted.

Alm summoned polls that connect to a single point aiming at Zatch.

"Kiyo!" Naruto shouted.

"I know," Kiyo said.

Naruto jumped back for safety.

"Please work," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth.

It collided with Alm's attack and both cancel each other out.

'Gigano Dioderuk' Allen shouted.

Gallios gained armor and aim at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Another huge spell," Kiyo said.

"Leave it to us," Megumi said as Kiba and Hinata moved, 'Ma Seshield'.

Tia formed a huge Ma Seshield.

Gallios hit it and bounce off as his armor was destroyed.

"How did they defend against that attack?" Alm said.

"Because, Megumi save up strength from within for the right moment to use it," Hinata said.

Alm turned to see Hinata Kiba and Akamaru behind him as Hinata was holding Alm's book, as Kiba was holding Gallios' spellbook.

"You were so focused on using big spells, you didn't see Hinata and Kiba had snuck by you and took your spellbook," Naruto said, "A ninja must see through deception after all."

"And this battle is over," Kiyo said.

On Team Gai's side, Kanchome successfully put the book on fire as the human partner passed out and the Mamodo collapsed in lost.

Kanchome Folgore and Schneider celebrated their victory.

"That mamodo sure was difficult," Tenten said, "I don't know how Naruto manages it."

Kanchome turned to the mamodo as he was vanishing.

"Maybe when the battle is over we can become friends," Kanchome said.

The mamodo nodded before he disappeared.

On team 7's side, Alm's and Gallios' spellbooks burned.

"I can't believe I lost to you guys. Doesn't matter, you would never last long in the last battle," Alm said and pointed toward Zatch, "Especially you."

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"Going after the spellbooks without harming the human or the mamodo, they will beat you before you have the chance. You have to fight with all you can against them," Alm said, "Promise me all of you would survive the next battle."

"I will," Zatch said.

"Good," Alm said.

Naruto look at Alm and knew he was a good guy at the end.

"Hey why are you fighting?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Alm responded.

"If the ancient mamodos aren't being manipulated, why don't you try and burn each other's books?" Kiba asked.

"It's not as simple," Naruto said.

"That's right, you and the other one figured it out," Alm said pointing at Kiyo.

They turned to Naruto and Kiyo.

"Without a human partner that is able to read the spellbook, the mamodo can't use any of its spells," Naruto said.

"So when Milordo Z manipulated the human hearts, he had control over the mamodo partner," Kiyo said.

"Exactly, and even if we try to use a simple flame to burn it, the humans would defend the book as if their lives depends on it, and the mamodo would try to stop you as well," Alm responded, "Also if we do tried to burn each other's books the one who tried would be turn back into stone."

"Wait isn't the stone curse broken?" Naruto asked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I saw a guy who deceive Milordo Z turned into stone," Alm explained, "I'll never get that image out of my mind."

Alm was almost gone at that moment.

"Wait before you go, why do you have to return to this castle," Kiyo asked.

"Like I said, I don't know if the stone curse is broken," Alm explained, "However, when ever I feel the moonlight hit me, I feel as if all my strength is returned and over filled."

"_Moonlight?"_ Naruto thought.

Gallios disappeared as his book turned to ash.

"It's my turn to go, remember your promise, be strong," Alm said before he disappeared.

"It seems that mamodo might have been a good mamodo before," Tia said.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"Naruto Hinata Kiba, over here," they heard Lee shouted.

They turned to see that Kanchome Folgore Schneider Neji Tenten and Lee had came in through the only entrance/exit, as Lee was carrying the knock out human partner.

"So you won as well," Kiyo said.

"Of course," Folgore said.

"Let's go after another mamodo," Kanchome said.

"I like your enthusiasm Kanchome, but considering we just made it out of our battles and most of us use a lot of strength from within and chakra, we should rest," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto turned to see Hinata was checking on Allen and Mamiko as they were gaining conscious.

"Guys, the human partners are awake," Naruto said.

They gathered around Mamiko and Allen.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Mamiko asked.

"I'm superstar Parco Folgore, I save you from being controlled by evil that made you do evil things making you evil, but I save you, cause I'm good, very good," Folgore said.

"How dare you take credit," Kiyo said.

Just then Mamiko and Allen cheered as they were fans of Folgore's.

"_What do they see in this guy and his music,"_ Naruto thought.

Megumi took out a map of a close by town and a photo of Apollo.

"Here, go to this town, and find this man name Apollo, he'll help you get back to your home country," Megumi said.

Hinata took out some herbal medicine for healing.

"Use this on your injuries, it should help," Hinata said.

"Injuries," Mamiko said touching her head and felt pain from it.

As soon as the third guy woke up they got ready to go.

"Wait," Mamiko said stopping, "I want to thank all of you."

"Huh?" Megumi responded.

"I don't know what exactly happened, but I felt as if I was wrap in darkness, and you save me," Mamiko said, "So thank you."

The group felt appreciated for the thanks.

"No problem, now go back home safely," Naruto said.

Mamiko Allen and the man left after their final goodbyes.

Meanwhile A mamodo with a V shape body and head left his companions to fight the intruders

* * *

**Next Time:** The group recovers after their battle at a balcony within the rooms. But their peace is disturbed when a mamodo name Victoreem comes to battle them. With limited amount of strength from within and chakra would they win? Read To Find Out...


	40. V for Victoreem

**V for Victoreem**

After long walk through the ruins; Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Schneider, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten Neji and Lee arrived at room with a balcony to the outside.

"Ooh the sky," Tia shouted.

"It really, really is," Zatch responded.

"Hey guys over here," Kanchome shouted as Akamaru started barking.

They turn to see a streem of water coming from the gargoyle.

"Water," Kiba said.

"It must of came from an underground hot spring somewhere in the ruins," Kiyo said.

"Of course no one can live without water, even with their hearts being manipulated," Megumi said.

"If we get lucky we might find their source of food as well," Naruto said.

"Well since this is a good place, why don't we stop here to rest," Kiyo said.

Everyone agreed to the idea.

However few minutes of resting, Lee started training.

"Hey shouldn't Lee be resting?" Megumi asked.

"Good luck telling Lee that," Tenten said.

Kanchome and Schneider were drinking water until they noticed that they were downstream from Zatch who was bathing in the water.

"Zatch, this is suppose to be our drinking water," Naruto responded, "Get out of there."

"It feels good," Zatch said splashing in it.

"Get out Zatch," Naruto said.

"Please," Zatch responded.

"Zatch I do have away to get you out," Naruto said, "Or have you forgotten my elemental infinity is both wind and water."

"Fine," Zatch responded getting out.

Soon things calm down a bit.

Megumi talked to Kiyo about what he was doing.

Hinata filled the water from the fountain poring the water.

Lee was still training super hard.

Naruto thought of something from Dr. Riddles' letter.

"Hey Neji," Naruto responded, "Did Dr. Riddles tell you about team 8 or 10 staying with a mamodo name Wonrei?"

"No he didn't," Neji said.

"Dang," Naruto said.

"Why you ask?" Neji asked.

"Well I was thinking of teams Kiyo Zatch and I met and became friends with, and as far as we know; whose spellbooks weren't burned, and I could only think of one team we helped once Wonrei, and his partner Li-en," Naruto said.

"I remember you mentioning them during your birthday," Neji said.

"Yeah I know, I ask Hinata and Kiba before they left and they didn't know either," Naruto said.

"What makes you think they would come to help?" Neji asked.

"I would be surprise if they don't," Naruto said.

The V shape mamodo arrive in the room as everyone was busy with something.

"Victoreem!" it shouted.

No one paid attention to him.

"What kind of power does Wonrei have?" Neji asked.

"He can increase the power of his punches and kicks which comes with his mastery of Kong Fu. Li-en also is skilled in Kong Fu," Naruto said, "Don't tell Lee, right now its best he finds out if they arrive."

"I can't blame you," Neji said as they watch Lee do push ups.

"Victoreem!" the mamodo shouted.

"100," Lee shouted and got up, "Now for some crunches."

Lee was about to start when he saw the mamodo glaring at them with rage as his spellbook shine brightly.

"Guys, the enemy is here," Lee shouted.

Everyone turned to see the mamodo and his human partner Mohawk Ace standing there.

"Grab the spellbooks," Kiyo shouted.

The mamodo smiled as the glow in his book calm down.

"Good now you know, as long as you don't ignore me, I won't be mad," it said, "My name is Victoreem, gorgeous sir Victoreem. Now you say it."

"Gorgeous sir Victoreem," Everyone said.

"Now remember it because it's the name of your demise," Victoreem shouted with anger.

"He got mad anyways," Kanchome said as he and Schneider shook in fear.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Victoreem fired a V shape laser from his head.

The group dodge the attack as it blast through the wall.

"The V shape that represents V for victory. Now you'll pay for dodging my attack," Victoreem said, "I been watching and waiting, knowing that the last battle use up most of your strength from with as well as chakra. Whose better to take so many enemies down than me, Victoreem."

"He sure likes bragging about himself," Tenten said.

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

Victoreem took V stance as his head levitated ft above the ground.

Once a few feet into the air Victoreem started rotating his head in all directions in one place.

Naruto's eyes widen as he figured out what was going on.

"Guys surround either Tia Neji or me!" Naruto shouted.

They gathered around as Victoreem started going faster.

"Now Mohawk Ace," Victoreem shouted.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Victoreem started firing Maguruga all over the place.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia form Seioshi around Megumi, Kiyo, Zatch, Kanchome, Folgore, Schneider, and herself.

"Kaiten," Neji shouted rotating his body summoning Kaiten around team gai

"Wind Style: Vortex Shield Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A vortex of wind surround team 7.

"3 shields, and I doubt any of them would last against me, I wander which shield will fail first," Victoreem said.

Maguruga destroyed the room as they kept the defense going.

Finally Seioshi started cracking from the attacks.

"_Tia's Seioshi is starting to crack, that's not good,"_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly a Maguruga hit Victoreems body, causing him to stop his attack in pain.

"A miss calculation," Victoreem said.

Naruto and Neji cancel out their jutsus as Seioshi disappeared.

They gathered around the others.

"Megumi how many spells do you have left?" Kiyo asked.

"1 but not 2," Megumi said.

"Folgore," Naruto asked.

"Same here," Folgore said.

"Okay, listen most of us can use 1 to 2 spells," Kiyo said.

"Not to mention he's clearly a midrange maybe long range type, which limits what we can do," Naruto said.

"Right which means we got to win this quickly," Kiyo said.

"Maybe not," Neji said, "Kiba do you still have those pills Tsunade gave you and Hinata before you left?"

"I gave it to Naruto," Kiba said.

"Yeah, in my pouch," Naruto said pulling out the bag.

"That's right, I forgot these restores one's chakra half way," Megumi said.

"Everyone take one right now, and we can't let it go to waist," Kiyo said.

Everyone took a pill and ate it as they discus the plan.

Victoreem watch them plan something.

"What are they up to," Victoreem thought.

"Now," Kiyo shouted.

Naruto move infront and made several hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu," Naruto shouted.

Using the stream Naruto form and fired a vortex of water that hit Victoreem sending him flying strait to Mohawk Ace.

"You'll pay once I reunite my body," Victoreem said.

Then he saw what seem as his body walking toward him.

Victoreem attach his head to the body.

"Perfect now to finish this," Victoreem said.

However his body turned toward Mohawk Ace and tried to take the spellbook.

Victoreem felt pain from his body and turned to see that Zatch Tia and Schneider were beating up his body.

"But if that's my body then, whose body is this?" Victoreem said looking down.

That was when he saw Kanchome's face had appeared on the body.

"This is a fake," Victoreem said and lifted his head, "You'll pay for this."

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Victoreem fired Maguruga at his body.

Zatch Tia and Schneider move out of the way and ran as Maguruga hit Victoreem's body.

Victoreem's head collapsed in pain.

"That was to close," Kiyo said.

"Folgore I did it," Kanchome said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for that pill I would have been out of strength from within," Folgore said.

Victoreem then reattach his head with his body and took a V stance.

"Rage to my right arm," Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The orb at Victoreem's right arm glowed.

"Strength to my right shoulder," Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The orb on Victoreem's right shoulder started glowing.

Naruto knew something was up.

"Lee, you're the fastest one here," Naruto said, "Remove your weights and confuse him."

"Right," Lee said and took off the weights.

He drop the weights and started running around Victoreem and beet him up.

"Oh no you don't," Victoreem said.

'Maguru Yo-yo' Mohawk Ace Shouted.

Victoreems arms turned into yo-yos with blades.

Lee dodge each attack coming at him before backing off.

Victoreem's arms return to normal back into V stance with the orbs still glowing.

"We need to stop that orb somehow," Naruto said.

Tenten noticed some smaller rocks and decided to use it.

"Beauty to my sensitive spot," Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted.

The orb in the angle of the v started glowing.

Sudenly series of rocks were hitting the orb directly in the same spot over and over.

Kiyo turned to see it was Tenten throwing them.

Tenten threw the final rock and it hit causing Victoreem to collapsed.

"Good job Tenten," Lee said.

"Yeah, but it's not over," Neji said.

They look to see that Victoreem got up and took stance as his orbs started glowing.

"I will destroy you right now," Victoreem shouted.

'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Victoreem fired one huge laser in a shape of a half V.

"It's huge," Kiba shouted.

Akamaru snuck behind Kiba to hide.

"I'll use Ma Seshield," Megumi said.

"No save your spells for later," Kiyo said, "Naruto lets try fusing Bao Zakerga with Water Dragon."

"Right," Naruto responded and started making handsigns.

"Let's hope this works," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth as a water dragon form.

The two attacks combine and charge at the spell.

Chaguru Imisudon push its way through Bao Zakerga canceling it out.

Naruto and Neji grab Kiyo before he collapsed and they dodge the attack.

Chaguru Imisudon hit the wall and push part of it out into the forest.

Down bellow man saw the attack and continued carrying Schneider's spellbook.

Naruto and Neji let Kiyo down as he rested.

Victoreem started powering up again.

"Guys, he's doing it again," Kiba said.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to trick him," Kiyo said, "Tia Megumi we're going to use your Saifojio."

"Recovery spell?" Tia asked.

"That's right, as far as that guy knows, Folgore and I are out of strength from within, and Saifojio can help build up from what those food pills did," Kiyo said, "Also Naruto Kanchome, we're going to need both of you to work together with the power of transformation."

"Right," Naruto said.

Schneider ran to the latest hole and started shouting.

Akamaru walked over and started talking to Schneider about why he was shouting outside the whole.

"It's to late to do something," Victoreem responded as he was fully powered up.

"The 5th Spell!" Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'.

Tia raise her hands into the air and summon Saifojio.

"What they still could use another spell," Victoreem said, "Doesn't matter because their strongest spell was no match for my strongest spell."

Tia turned and threw it into someone.

"What? Did they just hit their own ally?" Victoreem responded, "What kind of spell was that?"

Victoreem decided to finally power up to his fullest as his body glowed with a V shape light surround his head and body.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired into the air.

"What? They somehow were still able to use a spell," Victoreem said, "Not to mention firing it into the air. They must be planning to attack me from above."

Victoreem adjust his position.

'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted.

Victoreem fired Chaguru Imisudon into the air at where he thought Bao Zakerga would come down.

However Bao Zakerga kept going higher and higher as Imisudon missed it and hit the ceiling.

Bao Zakerga hit the ceiling and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Victoreem cheered as he thought he won it.

Victoreem started heading toward them and saw what he thought was his spellbook.

"Mohawk Ace didn't I tell you to protect my book," Victoreem said turning to his partner.

When he did he noticed Mohawk Ace was holding his spellbook as well.

That was when Victoreem saw what look like Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's abdomen.

"I get it now, that one spell was a recovery spell, on the light hair one and had his mamodo transformed to look like the attack spell. Then once he was on the ground he tackled Mohawk Ace and transformed into him to book holding form," Victoreem said and knock down his partner, "Do you take me for an idiot."

"Yes, yes we do," Naruto's voice said out of nowhere.

"Where did that voice come from," Victoreem said.

Naruto transformed back to normal from the book and tackle Victoreem unil he was on the ground.

"You were close, however you didn't know that all my friends but Lee can use the transformation jutsu," Naruto said taking Victoreem's spellbook since Mohawk Ace was out cold from Victoreem attacking him, "You see Kanchome did transform into Bao Zakerga to fool you into firing your attack. Meanwhile I use the transformation jutsu to a miniature version of myself to sneak pass you, and use a marker to draw Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's abdomen. And while you were so busy cheering for your victory, you didn't know I transform again into your book."

"Why you…" Victoreem said going to attack but a chain came out of nowhere and wrap around him immobilizing him.

He turned to see it was from Tenten as the end of her chain had a mace.

"You, couldn't properly communicate with your human partner and it cost you the battle," Kiyo said.

"Fine but before you burn my book, allow me to do it in V stance," Victoreem said.

"You wouldn't try any funny business," Neji said as Tenten tug the chain making the bind tighter.

"No it's my final request," Victoreem said.

They let him go as Victoreem took v stance.

Naruto burn his book causing him to disappear.

Back at the hideout where Victoreem came from a mamodo with a purple hair with horns with a purple dress with moon shape drawing on her dress name Leila, her partner Alber, a mamodo with armor name Dalmos and his partner Elizabeth was waiting for Victoreem and decided to go find him.

At the main room everyone packed up.

Lee placed his weights on his legs as he manage to keep them from becoming broken the whole battle.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

Everyone answered yeah as they were ready.

"We should go to the town Apollo is at," Kiyo said, "Once there we can rest up."

"Yeah and hope that Dr. Riddles and the team I hope he found to help us comes with Team 8 and 10," Naruto said.

Kiyo turn to Naruto who nodded.

Kiyo thought of it and remembered Wonrei and Li-en.

"Right, their powers would come in handy when we return here," Kiyo said referring to Kiddo's and Wonrei's.

"Even if we took the food pills again, it won't do us any good if we ended up unable to use any spells or jutsus in the next battle, so we should use the moment we got to rest so that our strength fully returns," Naruto said, "And I mean rest Lee, no training, no sparing, no nothing that takes strength or chakra. Not unless something happens where we need to."

"Roger," Lee responded.

"Good lets go," Kiyo said.

"Victoreem isn't here," someone said.

They turned to see Leila Dalmos Alber and Elizabeth was standing at the entrance.

"Are you the intruders?" Leila asked, "Then I have to say, 'wow' you beat Victoreem."

* * *

**Next Time:** The group struggles against the two new mamodos but the one name Leila ends up helping them by creating a new path way. With discussion, Kiyo Zatch and Naruto stays but without a spellbook, how will they last? Read to Find Out...


	41. Ally Amongst the Enemies

**Ally Amongst the Enemies**

The group was surprise to see Leila and Dalmos and was worried.

"_Not good, we're can't keep fighting,"_ Kiyo thought, _"And the last battle left us only one way out and that where those mamodos stood."_

'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos fired a torpedo at the group.

Naruto jump infront of the attack and made multiple handsigns.

"Wind style: Vortex Shield Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto summoned a vortex of wind that block the attack.

"That one still has fight in him," Dalmos said.

"_That one must be the Jinchuuriki, although it seems he isn't using the demon sealed in him power,"_ Leila thought and summon a wand with a moon shape crest.

Her spellbook shined in Alber's hands.

"Everyone separate," Kiyo shouted.

Everyone split up but Naruto stood put.

"_That mamodo,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto get out of the way," Neji shouted.

Leila took aim but move.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

A laser fired from the moon shape crest.

The laser missed Naruto and hit the wall creating an opening to a hallway.

"She miss," Kiba said.

"_Naruto, did he know she was going to miss?"_ Kiyo thought.

Naruto stood there not faze by what happened.

"Leila you miss," Dalmos said.

"This time I will hit," Leila said, "Alber one more time."

Naruto remain still not moving.

'Migro…' Alber stopped the spell as if unable to speak.

"Why did you stop the spell," Dalmos said turning to see Leila aiming at him, "Leila what are you doing?"

"_It's true then, even if I try mamodos from a thousand years ago couldn't attack each other as long as their human partners are being manipulated,"_ Leila thought and shouted to the group, "What are you doing, get away with that hole I just made, hurry."

Naruto moved then headed toward the others.

"Naruto, that was the most reckless thing you done," Tenten said.

"Sorry, I had to find out," Naruto said, "If the small one was really working with Milordo Z."

'Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos' fist came at them at far lengths like a torpedo.

Leila took Alber and move infront of the attack.

"I hope defensive spells would work," Leila said.

'Mishield' Alber shouted.

Leila summon a moon shape shield from her wand.

The fist hit Mishield over and over.

"It won't last much longer," Leila said, "As long as Alber's heart is being manipulated, he can't become my true partner."

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"She's apparently an ally amongst the ancient mamodos," Naruto said.

"That's right, I know what Milordo Z is doing, is wrong, that's why I'm helping you escape," Leila said, "No go before it's too late."

"Megumi Folgore take everyone and leave, Zatch and I will stay here," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo if you're staying, I'm staying," Naruto said, "You're going to need one of us ninjas here incase you need backup anyways."

"Okay," Kiyo said.

"We'll stay as well," Megumi said.

"No," Hinata said.

"Hinata," Megumi responded.

"In the state you and Folgore are in, you wouldn't be able to last long, and out of us here, Naruto still has plenty of chakra left, so he's the most qualified to stay," Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and moved to kiss her.

Hinata kissed him back before she felt Naruto place something in her hand.

They broke and Hinata look to see it was the first Hokage's necklace.

"Naruto this is," Hinata said.

"Hinata, if it wasn't for you and Kiba working with me when Lady Tsunade gave me that necklace, we wouldn't have been able to convinced her to return to the leaf," Naruto said, "And cause of it, I trust you with my heart to hold the first Hokage's necklace without anything bad happening to you until I return."

Hinata smiled and put the necklace around her neck unaware that it had accepted the deal.

"I'll keep it safe until you return," Hinata said.

"Right, Neji, until we return, or if whoever Shikamaru and is team is with beat us to find you, I'm leaving you in charge of making sure Kanchome Tia Meugmi Folgore and Schneider are safe," Naruto told Neji.

"Right," Neji responded.

Kiyo smiled at Naruto and decided to copy Naruto's actions with the necklace but with the red spellbook.

"Tia!" Kiyo shouted tossing the red spellbook.

Tia grabbed it in confusion.

"There's no way for Zatch to disappear as long as you protect his book," Kiyo said.

"Right, leave it to me," Tia said holding it tightly.

They headed off saying their goodbyes leaving Kiyo Zatch and Naruto there, as well as Schneider as he was left confuse about the situation.

"Did you see that Alber, that's what it means to be a true partner," Leila said, "Please break Milordo Z's control, I don't want you to be a mindless puppet."

Finally Amu Begir finally broke Mishield and Leila was send backwards.

Kiyo saved her at the moment.

"We got your back," Kiyo said.

Naruto started running toward Dalmos with chakra blades in his hands.

Naruto punched Dalmos with the wind sharpen chakra blade causing Dalmos to fall backwards.

"What are you still doing here? What use are you if you can't use any of your spells?" Leila asked.

"We don't abandon our allies," Kiyo said.

Naruto retreated back ready to go.

"Meru!" Schneider shouted.

They turned to see Schneider was already there.

"Schneider what are you still doing here?" Kiyo asked.

Schneider tried to respond but they couldn't understand him.

"Let me try something Kiyo," Naruto said.

"Okay," Kiyo said.

"You truly are a good friend Schneider," Naruto said.

"Meru?" Schneider responded.

"Even though I never understood what you were saying, I could tell whenever you and Zatch are together, you seem to know him from the mamodo world, and after learning that he had no memories of the mamodo world, you still didn't let that affect your friendship," Naruto said taking off one of the chakra blades and place his hand on Schneider's head, "You hated fighting as well, but every time you saw Zatch injured from battle you wish that you were able to help him. And now you decided to forget about your fear of fighting to help us out."

"Schneider," Zatch responded.

"But now, even though you found your human partner, you can't fight unless he's here," Naruto said, "That's why you must go Schneider. So that you can be around to see your partner and finally fight with whoever it is."

Schneider cired with joy and run off out of the room.

'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted.

They turn to see that Dalmos gained more armor for battle.

"Not good, he's in battle mode now," Leila said.

Naruto put on his second chakra blade and headed toward Dalmos.

Dalmos went to attack but Naruto dodge it and tackle Elizabeth sending the spellbook flying.

Dalmos grabbed it before Naruto had the chance and turned to see they were gone.

Outside on the ledge Naruto Kiyo Zatch Leila and Alber could hear Dalmos shouting threats.

"Kiyo, we may have tricked him now, but I doubt we can do it again," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kiyo agreed.

"Naruto what did you mean before about Schneider?" Zatch asked.

"Well I been thinking about why Schneider go to an extent to help out so far,since he first appeared," Naruto said, "He definitely knew you from the mamodo world, Zatch."

"But what about hatting to fight?" Zatch asked.

"Well one day I was walking back from training and noticed Schneider was showing his book around to find his human partner, but everytime he thought he came close he tensed up as if deciding what to do, but when it came out short, he relaxes," Naruto said, "Now that he found whoever it is, and that he came this way to help, he must of decided helping his friends were more important than his fear."

"You better come out or I'll tell Milordo Z about Leila's betrayal and she'll be hunted then turn into stone," Dalmos shouted.

"Naruto, Zatch let's go," Kiyo said.

"What can you do?" Leila asked.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan," Kiyo said.

Inside a mist covered the room from Naruto's hidden mist jutsu.

"Where this mist came from all of the sudden," Dalmos said.

He saw two figured and got a closer view to see it was Leila and Alber.

Leila aimed at him catching him by surprise.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Migron fired from Leila's wand at Dalmos.

Dalmos quickly flew into the air and dodge it as Zatch Kiyo and Naruto were behind him.

"Told you that won't work," Naruto said making hand signs, "Wind style: Vortex Shield Jutsu!"

Naruto summon a vortex of wind that protected them.

Dalmos went at Naruto head on.

Naruto dodge it and sharpened the chakra blade.

"_Hope this works,"_ Naruto thought remembering a jutsu from the scroll, "Wind style: wind blade jutsu!"

The blade of the chakra blade seem to extended as wind surround it in a shape of a blade.

Dalmos block the attack as Naruto strike.

Naruto landed on the ground.

Dalmos laughed as if nothing happened.

"Darn, still don't have the full concept of wind manipulation for that jutsu," Naruto said.

"That's right, now you'll pay," Dalmos said.

Leila Kiyo and Zatch watch as Dalmos was about to punch Naruto

Naruto smirked as he planned it.

"Meru~meru mey," Schneider's voice echoed.

They turn to the whole and saw Schneider.

"Schneider," Kiyo responded.

"And look whose with him," Zatch said.

With Schneider was a tall man wearing a green and white shirt, with jeans, green eyes, blond short hair holding Schneider's book.

"Well Schneider, it looks like your partner came here for you," Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N:** So you know I thought of that jutsu for Naruto with the chakra blades, but Naruto hasn't mastered it, mainly because he still hasn't fully mastered wind manipulation. What it does is Naruto use the wind around the chakra blade to make it longer for an attack, that would allow Naruto to cut through even the toughest armor. Naruto would get the hang of it slowly but won't completely master it until he's able to use wind chakra to cut a waterfall.

Also Naruto was able to tell that Leila pose no threat which is why he didn't move.

* * *

**Next Time:** Schneider comes to the rescue with his human partner Sunbeam. And Schneider's spells gives him armor and enhance his speed greatly. But can Schneider and Sunbeam handle the battle, and what threats is about to happen? Read To Find Out...


	42. Schneider's First Battle

**Schneider's First Battle**

Dalmos look at Schneider and reckognize him.

"You're that little mamodo that ran away earlier," Dalmos said.

Schneider shout something to his partner who seemed to understand.

"The 1st Spell," the man shouted, 'Sudoruk'.

Silver armor formed on Schneider's head, body and feet as his body glowed.

"Now, lets go Schneider," the man shouted.

Schneider jumped into battle with enhanced speed.

"_You didn't run away,"_ the man thought.

…_Flashback…_

_Schneider was showing his book around when a dog jumped out of nowhere and took his book._

_The dog ran off with Schneider chasing it._

_The man walked infront of the dog and stopped it._

_Schneider caught up as the man took the spellbook from the dog's mouth._

"_If you don't mind I'm going to try and read from your book now," the man said._

_Schneider shook with fear as the man found a page he could read._

_Dr. Riddles walked up with Kiddo on his shoulders._

"_Well Mr. Sunbeam?" Dr. Riddles asked the man._

"_Yes, I was able to read the book," Sunbeam said, "Schneider was it, my name is Kalf Sunbeam, I'm the owner of your book."_

_Schneider froze in fear hearing that._

"_Isn't that great Schneider, now you can help Zatch and the others," Dr. Riddles said._

_Schneider shook his head and cried._

"_Why not Schneider?" Dr. Riddles said._

"_Let me handle this," Sunbeam said._

"_Okay," Dr. Riddles said._

"_You're afraid of battling aren't you Schneider,' Sunbeam said, "A big battle is about to occur and you must decide between your fear of battling over helping your friends."_

_Schneider collapsed crying with the decision._

"_Sorry Dr. Riddles, but I can't help you in this battle unless Schneider chooses to fight," Sunbeam explained._

"_I understand," Dr. Riddles said and took out two notes, "Schneider at least give these to Naruto and Kiyo the next time you see them."_

_Dr. Riddles left believing in both Sunbeam and Schneider._

…_Hour ago…_

_Sunbeam faced Schneider in front of the ruins._

"_So you decided to fight," Sunbeam said._

"_Meru," Schneider responded._

"_You know once I open this spellbook and read the spell, there's no turning back," Sunbeam said._

_Schneider answer again and they headed into the ruins, Schneider leading Sunbeam where Naruto Kiyo and Zatch were fighting._

…_End of Flashback…_

'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos went into battle mode once more.

Dalmos tried getting away from Schneider, but Schneider was faster.

Dalmos blocked Schneider's attack easily.

"You maybe faster, but I still have the upper hand in power," Dalmos said punching Schneider into the ground.

"_He may seem strong but Schneider has heart," _ Sunbeam thought.

Schneider stood up and jump into attack at Dalmos.

Dalmos kept blocking and punching Schneider into the ground.

Schneider got up and kept trying

Schneider kept remembering all his friends fighting the battle against the ancient mamodos and what Naruto told him, that kept him going.

Finally Schneider hit Dalmos' armor directly.

"No way," Dalmos said punching Schneider into the ground, "It's pointless."

Just then Dalmos' armor chjpped where Schneider hit him.

Schneider stood up injured but still good to go.

"You'll pay for that," Dalmos shouted.

'Ganzu Begir' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos' arm turned into a gun and fired multiple attacks.

Schneider dodge each attack.

Naruto move over to Zatch Kiyo Leila and Alber as they were using a rubble for a shield.

"Naruto you knew something else was going on?" Kiyo asked.

"No, not really, I just figure something was going on when I noticed Akamaru was talking to Schneider after he kept shouting out through the hole," Naruto said, "Maybe I should go help Schneider."

"No, save your chakra," Sunbeam said walking over to them, "My name is Kalf Sunbeam."

"My name is Kiyo," Kiyo said.

"Mine is Zatch," Zatch said.

"And mine is Naruto," Naruto said.

"Sorry it took so long, but I had to let Schneider choose between his fear of fighting and his need to help his friends," Sunbeam said.

"So you'll be fighting beside Schneider?" Kiyo asked.

"Well I do have work, but if its my destiny, I won't go against it," Sunbeam said.

"Mr. Sunbeam, you know anything about 2 more teams of ninjas from the leaf?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Dr. Riddles explained it to me," Sunbeam said, "But because of the situation Schneider and I were put in, he thought it would be best not to have a team come with me."

"I understand," Naruto said.

Just then they heard Schneider calling for help.

They turn to see that Dalmos was stepping on Schneider.

"Schneider!" Naruto shouted.

Sunbeam ran toward Dalmos picking up some dirt.

Sunbeam threw the dirt into Dalmos' eyes temporarily blinding him.

Dalmos started punching and manage to hit Sunbeam and Schneider.

"Are you okay Schneider?" Sunbeam asked getting up badly injured.

Schneider responded okay, although in the same condition.

"It's useless to resist, you don't stand a chance!" Dalmos shouted.

"No, Schneider grows stronger through his suffering, and more powerful," Sunbeam said.

Schneider's spellbook started glowing like crazy.

"That glow," Naruto responded.

"Yeah I know, in a short amount of time, they're already on their 2nd Spell," Kiyo said.

"The 2nd Spell!" Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'.

Schneider's armor grew and change to gold and red with a spiral horn formed on the armor on his head.

Schneider went to attack again.

Dalmos blocked it, but Schneider broke through his defense and attack Dalmos directly shattering the armor.

"Human more spells," Dalmos shouted.

'Giroro Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted.

Two blades formed from Dalmos' arms.

Dalmos went to attack as Schneider dodge each attack as Dalmos cut through the floor.

Schneider jumped to strike.

Dalmos hit Schneider's horn with the blades, but wasn't able to cut through.

"I can't cut through, did his body became that reinforce?" Dalmos responded.

Naruto snuck around in ninja stealth, waiting to get closer to Elizabeth.

"_I may not be able to fight,"_ Naruto thought, _"I can use the ninja art of stealth to sneak up to the human partner and get the book, while Dalmos is distracted."_

Sunbeam noticed Naruto move closer to Elizabeth every time Dalmos isn't looking toward that direction before using the area around him to go into stealth, and understood.

Schneider kept dodging or blocking attacks.

"Schneider, don't dodge, just block until you get an opening to attack," Sunbeam said.

Schneider responded and started blocking.

Sunbeam notice an opening from behind.

"Schneider from behind," Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider move behind Dalmos and hit him in the back directly.

"Groovy," Sunbeam responded.

"Elizabeth more spells," Dalmos shouted.

Elizabeth move far from Dalmos, as Naruto did the same knowing it was best.

"Schneider," Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider understood and jumped out of the way.

'Begirbao' Elizabeth shouted.

Dalmos' body glowed and causes an explosion, but Schneider was already out of range.

"Did he know the power and the affects of the spell," Dalmos said, "No the human did, but I didn't hear him giving his partner an order."

"It's as if their hearts are connected somehow," Zatch responded.

"_More than that, they're communicating through their hearts,"_ Naruto thought, _"In a short time they build a strong connection."_

"Schneider," Sunbeam shouted, _"Attack."_

Schneider moved in and hit Dalmos directly.

Dalmos went to attack Schneider.

"Schneider," Sunbeam shouted, _"Dodge."_

Schneider dodge Dalmos' punches.

Sunbeam saw an opening again.

"Schneider," Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider jump behind Dalmos and hit him directly.

"Groovy," Sunbeam responded.

Dalmos got up badly injured.

"I can still use attacks," Dalmos said.

"No, you lost," Naruto said.

Dalmos turned to Naruto who was holding Dalmos' spellbook as Elizabeth was knock out.

"My book," Dalmos said.

"While you were fighting Schneider, I move in to get your spellbook," Naruto said, "A ninja not only must be skilled in jutsus and fighting, but also be skilled in stealth as well."

Naruto burned it and threw it as Dalmos disappeared.

"Schneider you did it," Zatch said running to Schneider.

Schneider reverted back to normal as his spell was canceled, and collapsed.

"Schneider are you okay?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, he's just tired," Sunbeam said dropping the spellbook.

"Are you okay?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, it was our first battle, so we're a little beat up," Sunbeam said turning blue and the wounds were still open and he was bleeding.

Sunbeam ended up collapsing turning grey.

"That attack earlier must of done lot more damage than I thought," Naruto said taking out a bag, "Kiyo wake him."

"Sunbeam wake up," Kiyo said.

Sunbeam regain conscious and his skin turn back to blue.

"I'm okay," Sunbeam said.

"Either way take this," Naruto said handing Sunbeam a pill, "It should help."

"I'll be back," Leila said.

They turn to Leila confuse.

"There's something back from where I came from that would do more help than that pill," Leila explained and left.

A few minutes later after Sunbeam and Schneider took the medical food pill, and Sunbeam was bandage up they relaxed.

Kiyo Zatch and Naruto took one as well to restore strength they lost.

Kiyo taken care of Elizabeth as Naruto counted the amount of food pills left.

"I hope when Team 8 or 10 comes, they come with more pills, I'm already running low," Naruto said.

"Mr. Sunbeam, I want to ask you about your battle," Kiyo said, "It seems that you understood what Schneider was saying."

"Well it wasn't that I was listening to Schneider's voice, rather the feeling behind the voice," Sunbeam said.

"Feeling?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, you see I figured out that it isn't good for both mamodo and human partners to just listen to what each other hear, but to listen to the message within the words they say," Sunbeam said, "When you do that, then you have complete communication with each other."

"I get it. It's like the Inuzuka Clan with their ninja hound partners," Naruto said, "They start training with ninja hounds at a young age so that they can grow a bond with each other in order to work together, and understand each other."

"Exactly," Sunbeam said.

Sunbeam and Schneider started talking with each other a little.

Naruto pack up some stuff getting ready for when they plan to leave.

"Naruto," someone shouted.

Naruto turn to see that Leila and Alber had return.

"Leila, you're back," Naruto said.

"Here," Leila said opening a bottle she had.

Kiyo walked up noticing it.

"Kiyo you have one two," Leila said taking out two small rocks that had a strong shine.

She handed it to both Naruto and Kiyo.

"Hurry, hold it to your chest before the light goes out," Leila instructed.

They did so and felt their wound healing (or in Naruto's case: his healing rate speed up), and their strength from within and chakra return to normal as the light lost it's shine.

Naruto thought of something that Alm said.

"Leila, the light…is it the same light that released you from your stone prison?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is," Leila said.

"What can you tell me about it?" Kiyo asked.

"Well not much, but what I do know is that the pieces I gave you are only fragments of the real thing," Leila said, "It's at the top of the tower."

Sunbeam Zatch and Schneider walked up, and Leila gave each of them a fragment.

"Kiyo you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, as long as Milordo Z has this crystal, he has the advantage," Kiyo said.

"You guys should go," Leila said, "And lay low."

"Why?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Because they know about you guys, and that you were here," Leila said, "Also I heard a team is coming back from a battle with a mamodo that has an ability to sense other mamodos, and they will have to fly over the town to get here."

"Wait that means…" Naruto responded.

"Yes, they will be fine out," Leila said.

"_They don't know about this,"_ Naruto thought, _"And we don't know when Shikamaru and the others will be arriving."_

"Schneider!" Kiyo shouted.

"Meru," Schneider responded.

"Can you use your second spell to get all of us to town where the other are at?" Kiyo asked.

"Meru," Schneider responded as a yes.

"Right time for the second spell," Sunbeam said removing the bandages and open his spellbook, 'Go Sudoruk'.

Schneider transform into his second form ready.

"Leila come with us," Naruto said.

"I can't, because if the light goes away, then I'll turn back into stone," Leila explain, "I'll be fine anyways, Dalmos has return back to the mamodo world so they don't know that I betrayed them."

"Right," Naruto responded.

"Oh and leave those two with me," Leila told Sunbeam and Zatch who was trying to get Elizabeth and Mohawk Ace on Schneider, "Now hurry."

"Stay safe Leila and wait for us. I promise we'll save you," Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll wait," Leila responded.

"Naruto hurry," Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Naruto said climbing onto Schneider's back behind Kiyo as Sunbeam was in the back and Zatch was ridding up front.

Schneider headed off to town, leaving Leila behind as she believe they might win.

* * *

**Next Time:** Byanko leads an attack on the group at town and had the advantage. However luck changes when Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Li-en, and Wonrei arrives bringing with them team 8 (including Haku) and 10 to help Tia out. However things keep getting harder as Schneider races to town carrying Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Sunbeam. Will they arrive in time to help win this battle? Read to Find Out...


	43. Town Battle

**Town Battle**

Schneider races to town full speed.

"I still don't see the mamodos Leila talk about," Sunbeam said.

"We're still to far from town," Kiyo said.

Naruto remember the story of how Dan and Nawaki died after Tsunade gave them the 1st Hokage's necklace.

"_Please, don't allow the same thing happen to Hinata and the others before we get there," _Naruto thought unaware that the necklace power had accepted his reason of giving it to Hinata.

Schneider raced to town faster.

At town Tia stood in the balcony holding Zatch's spellbook close to her.

Inside everyone else was sitting and resting.

Hinata had the first Hokage's necklace hang outside from her jacket.

"It seems none of you had any serious injuries, you should rest now," Apollo said and saw that Megumi was still worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Zatch Kiyo and Naruto," Megumi said.

"Don't worry, as long as Zatch's book is here he can't disappear," Tia said.

"Naruto wouldn't allow anything to happen to Kiyo and Zatch, and Naruto always finds a way to pull through at the end," Tenten said.

Hinata nodded as it was true.

"Not to mention, I doubt the Nine-tail Fox will allow Naruto to die so easy," Neji said.

"Yeah, after all, according to Naruto, whatever happens to him effects the Nine-tails as well," Kiba said.

"You should rest now Megumi," Tia told Megumi, "If you don't allow your strength from within to recover, then you can't use any of our spells."

A flying mamodo flew above them carrying Byanko, a green hair mamodo, an armor mamodo, and holding a mamodo that looks like it had an antenna in his head along with their partners found the group.

"Just as I thought a group of mamodos down there, ribbit, If we take them down here, then Milordo Z will award me," Byanko said and gave the orders to attack.

The armor mamodo's head glowed brightly.

Neji Hinata and Apollo sense somgthing.

Hinata was the first to came out with her byakugan active and saw the mamodos.

"Guys get out of there!" Hinata shouted.

A laser fired down on at them.

Tenten took out a chair and threw it at the laser.

Tia jumped as the laser and chair collided in an explosion.

"That was close," Byanko said, "Lets go down and get them."

"Everyone, lets get out of here," Neji said.

Everyone headed into the building to leave as the flying mamodo landed.

On the way to the battle Schneider was running as fast as he could.

"Kiyo did you see what I saw?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it could be an attack, we got to hurry," Kiyo said.

'Oru Oruzuruga' the green hair mamodo's partner shouted.

The green hair mamodo fired roots with roses at the end.

"Defensive 8-Trigram 64-palms!" Hinata shouted waving her hands around sending waves of chakra that form a shield against the attack.

"Everyone to my car," Apollo said.

'Gande shir' the antenna mamodo's partner shouted.

The antenna mamodo spined widely toward the car and smashed into it destroying it.

The flying mamodo landed once more as Byanko and the human partners jumped off.

Neji Tenten Lee Hinata Kiba and Akamaru took defensive formation around Tia Megumi Kanchome Folgore and Apollo.

"I see, so you ninjas are trying to shield around the others," Byanko said, "Then the human partners must be unable to use any spells."

"_I have to protect Zatch's book no matter what," _Tia thought and ran pass Hinata.

"Tia," Megumi responded.

"The little girl is getting away, get her!" Byanko shouted.

The three ancient mamodos jump at Tia and came close to getting her.

Tia closed her eyes expecting to be captured.

"Tia get down," a familiar voice said.

"_That voice,"_ Tia thought unaware that Wonrei and Li-en had arrived with team 10.

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's fist powered up with Go Boren and punch the armor mamodo sending him flying.

The Antenna mamodo was still coming at them.

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Sikamaru shouted.

His shadow extended and grew out of the ground wrapping around the antenna mamodo and throwing him off.

Tia opened her eyes finally saw them.

Ino was wearing a purple shirt and top with her headband around her waist with her long hair.

Shikamaru worn a black body suite with the forehead protector part of his long arm sleeve, and his chuunin vest on.

Choji worn a red suite with armor on his arms, legs, chest, and sides, with a red cloth headband around his forehead, and his hair a lot longer than it use to be.

"Tia are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru," Tia responded and turn to Wonrei and Li-en confuse, "But who are you."

"My name is Li-en, and this is Wonrei," Li-en explained, "We're friends of Zatch Kiyo and Naruto. They helped us in the past, so we came here to help them."

"And believe it or not, Dr. Riddles had us arrive in this world to end up staying with them," Shikamaru said.

"Hey isn't that Shikamaru and his team?" Lee asked looking.

"It is," Kiba said, "That means those two with them must be more friends of Naruto's Zatch's and Kiyo's from this world."

Byanko and the green hair mamodo continue after them.

"We'll take you down," Byanko said.

Bugs flew around them as Genjutsu placed on them.

Byanko saw them and went to attack but hit nothing.

"What is this non-sense," Byanko said.

"It's called Genjutsu," a new familiar voice said.

Tia turned to see Dr. Riddles and Haku set to attack.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Ice style: Hail storm Jutsu," Haku shout.

Gigano Zegar fired from the cannon on Kiddo's chest as water droplets form and freeze from above coming down on Byanko and the mamodo with him.

The insects retreated as the attacks hit.

When it was over Tia noticed that the insect were retreating to Shino with Sakura next to him.

Shino was wearing a suite that covered his face, an open jacket with a hood that go over his head, goggles over his eyes where his sunglasses was, a backpack attach to his jacket, and a black cloth headband over his head.

Sakura was wearing a red shirt and skirt with the same white designs from her dress, a pouch that took up the back in of her belt, a red headband over the top of her hair like before.

Haku was wearing a black robe, similar to before but inside was ninja gear, hair in the same way, but over his forehead was a leaf headband.

"Let me introduced myself," Dr. Riddles said.

"Seriously," Sakura responded.

"His name is Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said.

"The amazing doctor who knows everything," Dr. Riddles said.

"Oh Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Haku, Sakura and Shino," Tia responded figuring out that Shino was Shino considering Sakura was there.

Everyone gathered knowing there was helped.

The armor mamodo and Green hair mamodo got up and went into attack.

However the green hair mamodo stop and attack her own comrade.

"What why did you attack an ally," Byanko shouted.

"It's called the Mind destruction Jutsu," Ino said, "Milordo Z isn't the only one who can control other's actions."

The group turn to Ino who was in a stance for a mind destruction jutsu.

"However the Yamanaka Clan, that I was born into, has more honor, and only use it in act of safety of it's comrades and village," Ino said.

"Choji now," Shikamaru shouted.

Choji move infront and made the hand sign.

"Partial expansion Jutsu: Both arms," Choji shouted.

His arms grew as he use them to immobilize the Green hair mamodo and antenna mamodo.

"Shadow strangling Jutus!" Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru's shadow extended and latch onto the armor mamodo, before wrapping around it in a bind with the shadow hand.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to take down us team 10," Shikamaru said..

"Also known as: Ino," Ino started.

"-Shika-," Shikamaru continued.

"Cho!" Choji finished.

"You think you're cleaver capturing my mamodo," Byanko said, "However I still have one that flies in the air."

The flying mamodo came down on top of Tia grabbed her and flew off high into the air.

"Now unless you want something to happened to her, I suggest you let my mamodo go," Byanko said.

"_Darn it, it's getting to high to fast for any of us to hit it,"_ Shikamaru thought and retreated his shadow.

Choji took it to let go as well.

Tia knew she was introuble and had to do something to protect Zatch's book.

"Megumi grab the book," Tia shouted about to throw it.

"Tia," she heard Zatch's voice yelled.

A bright light move through town and jump up to Tia.

When it reach her, the light disappeared revealing to be Schneider carrying Zatch Kiyo Naruto and Sunbeam.

Everyone down bellow was happy to see them.

"_Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

"Zatch, you made it," Tia responded.

"Tia take my hand," Zatch shouted sticking his hand out.

"Okay," Tia shouted doing the same and grab hold.

"Now Zatch!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Tia responded.

Zatch use Tia to pull himself up and climb onto the flying mamodo.

"Tia the book," Kiyo said reaching his hand out.

Tia gave him the book.

"Thanks Tia, for keeping the book so safe," Kiyo said.

"Your welcome," Tia responded.

"Kiyo, Zatch is ready when you are," Naruto said.

"Right," Kiyo said and pointed, 'Zakerga'.

Zatch look where Kiyo pointed at and Zakerga fired from his mouth and hit the back of the flying mamodo's neck.

It let go of Tia causing her to fall.

Zatch quickly grab Tia while holding onto the flying mamodo's hand.

"Zatch over here!" Naruto shouted.

Zatch swing himself and Tia toward Schneider before letting go.

However Kiyo and Sunbeam missed catching them.

Naruto had a rope and kunai, for weight, out and threw it shouting, "Zatch grab the rope."

Zatch grab onto it with his teeth while till holding Tia.

Naruto and Kiyo work together to pull them up to Schneider.

Schneider landed on the ground as soon as it was safe.

Once they were off Schneider, Schneider reverted back to normal.

Naruto let Zatch and Tia down on the ground.

"Naruto," Hinata shouted and hug Naruto.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said hugging her back.

When they broke Hinata placed the first Hokage's necklace around Naruto's neck.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said.

Then Akamaru tackled Naruto into the ground as if waiting for Hinata to greet him.

"Akamaru, get off me, I'm happy to see you two," Naruto said as Akamaru wag his tai, "Kiba, do something."

"Now this is familiar," Kiba said remembering Akamaru did the same when they came with Megumi and Tia to help Naruto Kiyo and Zatch.

Kiyo couldn't help but laugh as he remembered it as well.

"Hello there," Wonrei greeted.

Kiyo turned to see to his surprise Li-en and Wonrei.

"Li-en Wonrei," Kiyo responded.

Kiba help Naruto out by calling Akamaru off him.

Naruto noticed that Team 8 and 10 were there as well.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Haku Sakura and…" Naruto stopped looking at Shino, "Shino?"

"Who else would it be," Shino said a tad bit disappointed, "After all, we are friends aren't we?"

"We are friends Shino," Naruto said.

"I can't blame Naruto for not recognizing Shino at first, even I hardly recognize the guy," Kiyo said.

"Relax Naruto, Shino just being himself," Haku said.

Naruto turned to Haku and saw the leaf headband.

"Haku, you're wearing a leaf headband?" Naruto responded.

"Yep, I'm officially a leaf ninja now," Haku said.

Byanko threw a fit, and then assemble the ancient mamodos and their partners.

"Sorry to interrupt this greeting but our little green pho is getting ready to attack," Dr. Riddles said, "It'll be hard but I'll go first, and create an opening, then you attack."

"Dr. Riddles, that puts you in to much danger," Kiyo responded.

"I won't be alone or did you forget my assistances, the majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said.

"_Those American group with super natural power?"_ Kiyo thought remembering them.

"Come Lady Susan!" Dr. Riddles shouted as Lady Susan jump out, "Show them what you can do?"

"_I don't even want to know,"_ Naruto thought.

Lady Susan started hitting her chest in front of Byanko and the ancient mamodos.

The ninjas stop paying attention when she started.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo move behind the ancient mamodos.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

The cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired Gigano Zegar knocking the ancient mamodos and Byanko down.

"It actually worked," Naruto responded.

"What are you doing? I gave you the opening, now attack," Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Kiyo," Naruto shouted.

"Uh right, the 6th Spell," Kiyo shouted opening the red spellbook, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body, making his body to glow.

"Zatch throw the mamodos as far as you can," Kiyo responded, "Try and not give them the opening to attack."

"Haku, Lee, once they're done, go get the spellbooks," Naruto responded.

"Right," Zatch responded and ran toward the ancient mamodos with enhance speed.

Zatch grab the antenna mamodo and threw him far into the sky.

"Attack him," Byanko told the armor mamodo.

'Oruda Bireiron' the armor mamodo's partner shouted.

The armor mamodo fired lasers at Zatch who dodge them.

"Are you even paying attention where you're aiming?" Byanko shouted.

'Gigano Bireido' the armor mamodo's partner shouted.

The armor mamodo fired a powerful laser at Zatch.

Zatch duck and dodge the attack.

"It's not hitting," Byanko responded.

"As long as you lose your cool you'll miss," Shikamaru said.

Zatch grab the armor mamodo and threw it.

"I hate you," Byanko responded and turn to his last ancient mamodo, "Use your strongest spell."

'Baazu Agurozesu' the green hair mamodo's partner shouted.

The green hair mamodo fired stems into the ground and a giant maneating rose form under Zatch leaving him unable to dodge as Rauzaruk fade away.

"We did it!" Byanko shouted.

"I'll use the water dragon jutsu," Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto let us handle it," Wonrei said.

Naruto turned to Wonrei who was set to attack.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned a 3-tail tiger made out of energy as it attack the rose destroying it, saving Zatch.

Byanko collapsed as the spells failed.

"Give up yet?" Haku said.

Byanko turn to see that Haku and Lee were holding all three of the ancient mamodo's spellbooks as the top were burning.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji and Tenten surround Byanko.

Byanko move past them and ran to Alvin before the flying mamodo grabbed them and flew off.

Everyone celebrated their victory.

* * *

**A/N:** To make it clear, Shikamaru Choji and Ino were with Wonrei and Li-en, and Haku Sakura and Shino were with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo, and there's a shocker in the next chapter during the time team 8 were with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

* * *

**Next Time:** Everyone relaxes after the long battle and rest for the remainder of the night. However it turns out Team 8, Dr. Riddles and Kiddo ran into Sherry and Brago who revealed that Milordo Z is actually the mamodo they were after, Zophis. The night sure gets interesting. What will happen? Read to Find Out...**  
**


	44. Night Off

**Night Off**

That night everyone decided that since Folgore's and Megumi's strength from within hasn't fully return, and that they just finished a battle, they took the night off.

"It's great to see you again Li-en and Wonrei," Kiyo said, "I was sure surprise you came."

"We came once we knew you guys needed our help," Li-en explained, "And when we found out Ino Shikamaru and Choji were one of Naruto's friends from where he's from, we were glad to allow them to stay with us."

"Shikamaru also warn us about a few things about mentioning Choji's weight, although we found out why whenever Ino mentioned it," Wonrei explained.

"Yeah, but it's because of the way Choji is, that makes him a good ninja," Naruto said looking at Choji who was eating on some BBQ chips.

"By the way Naruto, when Sakura Shino and I were with Dr. Riddles, we met a group that knew Milordo Z's true identity," Haku said, "And they seem to know you.

"What?" Naruto responded and turn to Dr. Riddles as well as everyone else other than Sakura and Shino.

"Yes, you see Milordo Z's real name is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said, "And the team we met might join us later."

"_It can't be Bari then, he wouldn't do this without a rematch,"_ Naruto thought then remember one other team, _"Could it be them?"_

Naruto turned to Kiyo and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"One thing for sure, they're the strongest team I ever met," Dr. Riddles said.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, who are they?" Kiba asked.

"The mamodo's name is Brago," Sakura said, "And the human partner's name is Sherry."

"Them," Kiyo responded.

"We met them on the way here in the mountains," Shino said.

…_Flashback…_

_In the mountains Sherry and Brago were fighting one of the ancient mamodos._

_Sakura Shino and Haku were watching with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo._

'_Oru Fureiga' the human partner shouted._

_The mamodo fired a red beam at Brago._

'_Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted._

_Gigano Reis formed in Brago's hand._

"_That won't work," the mamodo said and control his spell to go around Gigano Reis and at Brago._

_Brago blocked the attack with one fist least affected._

"_He blocked it with one hand," Sakura responded quietly._

"_Use your full power, or else this battle will end quickly," Brago threatened._

"_Darn it," the mamodo responded placing his hands on the ground._

'_Ganjez Barufrey' the partner shouted._

_Multiple attacks fired from underground up and then came down on Brago and Sherry._

"_Incredible, an attack from bellow," Haku said._

_The mamodo planned to use the spell to distract Brago and Sherry before he uses his strongest spell._

"_Go Brago," Sherry said._

_Brago jumped away from the attack at the mamodo._

_Sherry dodge all the attacks without being hit once._

_Sakura Haku and even Shino was surprise to see it._

"_She was trained well," Shino thought._

"_How could she dodge all the attacks?" the mamodo asked._

"_Simple, she has improved so far since the battle begin," Brago said aiming with one hand._

"_What?" The mamodo responded._

'_Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted._

_A huge sphere of gravity, as if it was a combination of Gigano Reis and Ion Gravirei but stronger with color streams going around the center fired and hit the mamodo._

_Brago grabbed the human partner and jumped as the spellbook burned and Dioga Gravidon crushed the cliff close by._

_Sakura and Haku's jaws dropped at the power of Dioga Gravidon, and even Shino was shocked by the spell's power._

"_Now for you," Sherry said as Brago landed next to her as they turn Dr. Riddles and Kiddo as if knowing they were there._

_Dr. Riddles and Kiddo wave a white flag as Haku Sakura and Shino jumped out._

"_Hold on a second, we're not to battle, we just want to talk," Haku explained._

_Sherry saw the leaf symbol on Haku's and Shino's headband._

"_He's has that symbol on the headband," Brago said._

"_Just like the one that was with the boy with the red book and his partner," Sherry said._

"_Just like…do you mean Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura responded._

_They headed to the house where Sherry and Brago were staying at._

_Dr. Riddles explained why they were watching the battle and what team 8 was doing with him, and everything else he knew about the ancient mamodo battle._

_Haku look at Brago, who wasn't paying much attention to him after knowing what they were doing there and neither Haku Sakura and Shino had a tail beast in them._

_Haku had to explain that there was only 9 tailed beast and each are divided amongst the other 4 great nations ninja village except for one that he wasn't sure was at._

"_I can't help but have the same sense of danger from Brago's power that I did when Naruto accidentally released the 9-tail's chakra when we fought," Haku thought._

"_So you want to join forces with you," Sherry said._

"_Yes in order to defeat Milordo Z's we must join forces," Dr. Riddles said._

"_No," Brago said walking away from them._

"_What?" Kiddo responded._

"_I refuse to work with a bunch of weaklings," Brago said._

"_But Milordo Z has 40 ancient mamodos fighting for him," Sakura said._

"_Sakura don't," Shino said._

"_But," Sakura said as Shino turned to see Sherry angered._

"_Sorry about Sakura, it's just our friends are part of this battle and we want to help out any way we can," Haku apologizes._

"_Good then you would understand that Brago and I are going to fight Milordo Z alone, and tell those with you that I don't want them to touch him," Sherry said._

_Dr. Riddles Kiddo Shino Sakura and Haku headed out._

_Sakura thought of something familiar._

"_He took someone important from you, didn't he?" Sakura asked, "I can tell because Shino and I lost a teammate to someone evil."_

_Sherry smiled mentally hearing Sakura's words._

"_For thanks for the information and understanding, I will give you some information back," Sherry said, "Milordo Z is a fake name, his real name is a mamodo with the power of manipulation, name Zophis, and he manipulated a very close friend of mine, and took her happiness. Of all mamodos, he's the worst of the worst."_

_Sherry closed the door once all of them left._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I see, that explains a lot about why Sherry agreed to work with Brago," Naruto said.

"Since they knew Naruto. I figure you knew them as well Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said turning to Kiyo.

"Yeah, Zatch Naruto and I battle them once, after meeting Naruto," Kiyo explained.

"What? With Brago?" Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Schneider (in his language)_responded.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"If you battle Brago, how are you still here?" Tia asked holding Zatch by his mantle.

"Tia we were badly beatened but for some reason they decided to spare us," Kiyo explained.

"They never told me why though," Naruto said.

"There isn't a mamodo that hasn't heard of Brago's name," Wonrei explained.

"He's powerful and strong," Tia said.

"Not to mention scary," Kanchome finished, "And I mean more than usual."

"After seeing them in action, I believe it," Sakura said.

"Naruto is that why you and Kiyo were in the hospital?" Tenten asked.

"Well mostly for Zatch and Kiyo," Naruto said, "Most of my injuries came from my battle with Sasuke when I tried to bring him back."

"That's true," Kiyo said, "Naruto kept using replacement jutsu to avoid most of the attacks."

"Right now we need to worry about Zophis," Dr. Riddles said, "Somehow he been aware of our every movement."

"That's true," Shikamaru responded.

At the ruins Byanko explained to Zophis what happened.

Zophis decided to have secuirity tightened and weight for the others to come, and find out if Leila truly betrayed them.

Back at the apartment everyone rested for the rest of the day.

Apollo arrange rides for the people manipulated to go back home.

Naruto and Hinata were together.

Neji and Tenten were off spending their own time together.

"Hey Naruto," Kanchome said.

"If it has something to do with us kissing don't even ask," Naruto said, "And I wouldn't even try with Neji and Tenten."

"Oh I know that," Kanchome said.

"We already learn that lesson on the way here," Folgore said.

"_Why am I not surprise,"_ Naruto thought.

"I was going to ask what's up with the necklace?" Kanchome asked.

"You mean this," Naruto said taking the 1st Hokage's necklace out.

"Yeah," Kanchome responded.

"Dr. Riddles told me, it was because it has great value to it," Kiddo said, "Right?"

"Kidding," Dr. Riddles responded making Kiddo shocked.

"Actually it is worth a lot of money, but that's not why I have it," Naruto said, "You see this was given to me by lady Hokage, right after she agreed to become the 5th Hokage, and before she had it, it belong to the 1st Hokage."

"I don't get it, how is it belonging to the first Hokage making it valuable?" Kanchome asked.

"Well you see, there's a reason our ninja headband symbol looks more like a leaf than a flame, despite being founded in the land of fire," Naruto said, "You see the 1st Hokage was known as the only ninja ever to have the elemental fusion kekeigenki of water and earth."

"Elemental fusion?" Kanchome asked.

"It's a blood line, that allows the user to fuse two elements together to form a new element," Haku said, "My Ice style jutsus are an example of it, as I can fuse Water and wind together to form ice."

"Wait Naruto has wind and water infinity, does that mean he can learn how to use ice style jutsus?" Tia asked.

"No it doesn't work like that," Hinata said, "It's a kekeigenki like the Byakugan, which means in order for someone to perform it they must have the genetic code that allows it, and Naruto don't have it."

"Oh," Tia responded.

"As I was saying, the 1st Hokage had the fusion bloodline that allowed him to fuse water and earth together to perform wood style jutsus," Naruto said, "No one else as far as I know, had that bloodline, not even his granddaughter whom he pass this necklace down to before me, Lady Tsunade."

"Oh I get it," Kanchome responded.

"_What I didn't mention is that Tsunade passed it down to two people before me, but they died not long after,"_ Naruto thought.

After the conversation Hinata went to help treat some injuries Naruto found himself hungry.

"With all the battle and everything, I forgot I haven't ate in a long time," Naruto complained.

"I'm not hungry," Choji said eating his chips.

"That's because you always keep a bag of your favorite chips on you," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, if you're hungry, I did stock up on some instant ramen," Apollo said, "They're in the kitchen."

"I'm off," Naruto said shooting off.

"Figures Naruto would shoot off the moment he knows where to get ramen," Kiyo said.

"I take it, Naruto's favorite food is Ramen?" Wonrei asked.

"Yeah, he enjoys eating ramen as much as Zatch is to Yellow Tail," Kiyo explained.

Naruto came back with some instant ramen.

"Man this is good, but I still miss Ichiraku's ramen," Naruto said, "Li-en Wonrei Kanchome Fologore Dr. Riddles and Kiddo if we ever get the chance to take you to the leaf village, I have to take you to Ichiraku."

"Ichiraku?" Li-en asked.

"A ramen stand in the leaf village," Ino explained, "Team 7 goes there since they enjoy ramen, just Asuma takes Shikamaru Choji and me to a bbq stand."

"Hey anyone want a drink," Folgore said bringing a bottle but seem to be hiding something.

"Please tell me that's not Sake or any form of alchohol," Naruto said.

"It is, but I'm not going to serve it to you, being under age," Folgore said .

"Good, but that's not the point," Naruto said, "Make sure Lee doesn't get any drink."

"Uh well about that," Folgore said, "It was by accident, I didn't think anything would happened."

"Oh no," Neji and Tenten responded.

"This is going to be chaotic," Naruto said.

"Neji I challenge you," Lee jumped in clearly drunked.

"Lee calm down," Naruto said.

"No…hic…I want…hic…to spar," Lee said.

Lee started attacking everyone in sight.

Finally Shikamaru captured him in a shadow possession jutsu after Wonrei manage to hold him down.

They hold him down until Lee finally fallen asleep.

"What just happened?" Megumi asked.

"Sadly, you seen a side of Lee that only appeared when he even has a sip of alchohol," Naruto said.

"The drunken fist technique," Li-en responded, "I only heard stories of it."

"Yeah, unfortunately Lee has two hidden talents," Naruto said, "The drunken fist technique, and he's able to fight while sleeping, watch."

Naruto went to kick Lee but he block it with his own kick.

"He mastered it after a year of constant training with Gai-sensei," Naruto said.

They locked Lee up in a bedroom with food and water in case he wakes up.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, do you have any more of Tsunade's medical foodpills?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have it," Sakura said taking out a bag.

Naruto took a food pill.

"Oh weight, these are the ones I made," Sakura said but not until after ate it.

Naruto face turn pale in disgust and spit it out.

"Sorry, I forgot I still had these," Sakura said.

"I brought some as well," Ino said.

After planning for the battle plan for when they go back to the ruins, everyone went to bed except for Naruto who was looking at his fragment.

"Can't sleep Naruto," Dr. Riddles said.

"Oh, Dr. Riddles," Naruto said turning to Dr. Riddles.

"That's a piece of the stone of moonlight," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah, but it lost it's shine," Naruto said, "I was thinking of the mamodo that gave it to me."

"Yes Leila wasn't it?" Dr. Riddles responded.

"Yeah, she sacrificed being found out to help us escape, and I want to save her," Naruto said, "However I don't want to mess it up, like I did when I tried to bring Sasuke back."

"From what I know, it wasn't your fault you couldn't stop Sasuke, you were sent here without any choice," Dr. Riddles said.

"I know," Naruto said, "But I also worried what if what happened during my battle with Sasuke with the Nine-tail's chakra, happened again, but this time it gets to the point I can't control it, and hurt everyone. I guess that's why you help me find my own strength."

"Naruto, I knew from the moment I met you, that you were a great ninja, without the demon's chakra. Even if you could control it's power, it would be because you already have the potential to do so," Dr. Riddles said, "We will save Leila, but first you need to rest so that you can do it."

"Right, then I better go to bed," Naruto said, "Good night Dr. Riddles."

"Night Naruto," Dr. Riddles said as Naruto headed in.

Inside everyone was sound asleep resting for the battle that is about to happen the next day.

"_We all need the sleep for the grueling battle ahead,"_ Dr. Riddles thought.

* * *

**Next Time:** The group goes into the ruins again, but this time fights through a tighter secuirity. They fight with limited jutsu and spells as possible making it to a room with a deep pit and a bridge to the next exit. But when Zophis appeared and destroys the bridge, they resort to an emergancy plan they created. What is this Emergency Plan? Read To Find Out...


	45. Return to the Ruins

**Return to the Ruins**

At the ruins Naruto, Hinata, Kiba (with Akamaru riding on him), Sakura, Shino, Haku, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Lee reached top first using chakra control.

Naruto Shikamaru Neji and Haku each had a communicator.

"It's clear Kiyo," Naruto reported through the communicator.

The rest of the group were still climbing as they allow the ninjas to go first to make sure there weren't any enemies waiting.

"Good, we'll be up there soon," Kiyo responded, as having his, they headed up.

"I got here first," Ino shouted.

"No I did," Sakura responded.

"Guys quiet," Naruto said.

Kiyo, Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Wonrei Li-en Sunbeam, Schneider, Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Kanchome and Folgore finally got up.

"I don't think we should climb the rest of the way up from here," Shikamaru said, "We might be spotted and attack if we do."

Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan active.

"Guys an enemy is coming," Neji said.

"How far?" Naruto asked.

"We should see them soon," Hinata said.

Sure enough a mamodo and it's partner arrived.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the mamodo burning it's book.

"Okay, our goal is to get to the stone of moonlight and destroy it, then go after Zophis," Kiyo said, "We want to use less spells and jutsus as necessary. Now let's go!"

They headed into the ruins.

On the way mamodos noticed them.

'Gigano Dezur' one mamodo's partner shouted.

'Gigano Borgirga' the blue hair mamodo shouted.

The 1st mamodo fired a pyramid as the blue hair mamodo fired a beam with plus signs.

Shino summoned his bugs that form a shield against the attack.

Attacks collided with Kaiten and exploded.

They headed down the hall to the stairs.

The mamodos fallowed them.

Naruto took out an impact shurikan and threw it.

It hit the ceiling and it exploded causing rubble to fall and cover the entrance to the stairs.

They continue up the stairs but stopped when they saw ancient mamodos in the room ahead.

"Everyone, attack with little spells we can," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga'.

A cannon form in Kiddo's mouth and fired Zegaruga.

It hit the ancient mamodos.

'Go Gairon' a partner shouted.

A mamodo that looks like it have fluffballs for body parts send whips to attack.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi around her Megumi Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"Wonrei!" Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped over Seioshi.

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei spin as he kicked the mamodo.

Sakura made hand signs to cast a genjutss and a tree bind a mamodo that look like a centipede.

Schneider use Go Sudoruk to hit it while it was in a trance.

Kanchome was transformed into a wall as he burn the book.

They kept going fighting more mamodos.

Finally they made it to a bridge like stairs over a pit.

"No one is fallowing us," Neji said.

"Yeah, but we got a problem," Naruto said.

They look at the pit bellow.

There was two other entrances, one on each other side but the bridge didn't connect to them.

They decided to cross the bridge to the entrance ahead.

"I have a bad feeling," Naruto said, "Something doesn't seem right."

"You have a right to be worried, young Jinchuriki," a voice said.

They look around and saw Zophis floating above them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Zophis, I'm the ruler of the ancient mamodos," Zophis explained, "I been watching all your movements and considering there's no more intruders this is it."

"Everyone get up the stairs!" Kiyo shouted.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired an explosive ball at the stairs.

It exploded hitting the stairs causing it to start to collapsed.

"Now fall into the pit!" Zophis shouted.

They started falling with the rubble of the stairs.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a hanglider with Folgore grabbing on.

"Lee jump on!" Kanchome shouted.

Lee jumped on before Kanchome grabbed Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"Everyone time to commence plan E!" Dr. Riddles shouted.

Naruto and the other ninjas made the hand sign.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto transformed into a human size bat and grab Akamaru for Kiba.

"Transform!" everyone else shouted.

Everyone either transformed into an animal that flew.

Naruto Hinata Kiba and Shino went to the room where the bridge connected.

Neji Tenten and Sakura fallowed Kanchome.

Choji Ino Shikamaru and Haku went to the entrance on the other end.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's legs powered up as Li-en climb on his back.

Wonrei jumped to Tia and Megumi and pick them up before fallowing Shikamaru.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Schneider transformed into his second form.

"Kiyo Zatch!" Sunbeam shouted climbing on Schneider's back.

Schneider jumped to Kiyo and Zatch as Sunbeam help them on before heading up what was left of the stairs fallowing as planned.

…_Flashback…_

"_Plan A will be moving through the ruins fighting as a team and limiting the amount of spells and jutsus," Dr. Riddles said._

"_Ino Sakura, that means you must not challenge each other," Shikamaru stated, "Lee don't push it."_

"_Exactly, but the enemy isn't stupid, they'll keep attacking, and their might be a time when we get separated, if that happens for those with a mamodo partner grab the closest person with you," Dr. Riddles said._

"_Us ninjas will separate into teams of four and use the transformation jutsu to transform into something that flies," Shikamaru stated, "However since Lee is the only one of us that can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu someone needs to grab him."_

"_Also if we do this, Sakura Hinata and Ino must be separated amongst us," Naruto said, "That way we have a medical ninja with each group, which can help each of us out."_

_Tia and Megumi nodded as they knew he meant it can also save them strength from within from repeatedly using Saifojio._

"_Our final goal, is to make it out alive," Dr. Riddles said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Kanchome over here!" Tenten shouted.

Kanchome landed Lee Dr. Riddles Kiddo and Folgore in the entrance before transforming back to normal into it.

"Wonrei!" Haku shouted.

Wonrei jumped on the last rubble and made a final leap.

Wonrei made it in safely.

"Where the others?" Wonrei asked.

"Kanchome, Folgore, Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura are at the entrance on the other end," Ino said.

"Naruto Hinata Kiba Akamaru and Shino went to the entrance the bridge was connected to," Choji explained.

"What about Zatch, Kiyo, Schneider and Sunbeam?" Tia asked.

"They're still climbing the bridge while it's collapsing," Shikamaru explained.

They look to see that Schneider was carrying Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam as he climb the steps before they collapsed.

The bridge collapsed in front of them.

"Schneider JUMP!" Naruto shouted.

Schneider jumped and manage to land safely into the entrance.

The three groups headed off, not knowing that Zophis had anticipated them surviving.

* * *

Next time everyone face the 3 of the supreme four mamodos and Wonrei Li-en Tia Megumi Choji Shikamaru Ino and Haku faced against a tough enemy. What kind of challenges are ahead? Read to Find Out...


	46. Reason to Fight

**Reason to Fight**

Team 7's group were facing dozen of stars not knowing what to think of them.

"Are these mamodos?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kiyo answered, "But be ready."

Naruto took out his chakra blades.

The starts started firing lasers at them.

They manage to dodge each attack coming at them.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth.

But the stars dodge the attack.

"They're fast," Kiyo said.

"No they're not," Naruto said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Naruto's right, there's enough distance between them and us that they can dodge and attack," Shino said.

"Right now they're firing at mid-range," Naruto said, "Which is good for mid to long range fighting."

"But how they're maintaining that distance?" Sunbeam asked.

"Hinata try to find the source," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded knowing her eyes were best for it.

The stars fired before they had a chance.

…

Team Gai's group were facing a huge spinning mummy like mamodo that was spinning on his chair.

"Be ready for anything," Neji ordered.

Folgore walked up to the mamodo.

"Folgore what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Can we pass through?" Folgore asked.

The group fell anime style.

"Please?" Folgore begged.

The mamodo stopped spinning.

"My answer is no!" it shouted.

Folgore cried in fear inresponse.

"Unless you entertain me," the mamodo said.

"Huh?" Sakura responded.

"My name is Belgim EO of the supreme four ancient mamodos, I'm very strong," Belgim EO explained, "I was sealed for a thousand years and was very bored. If you perform for me and I like it I'll let you through."

Folgore and Kanchome cheered as they had this in the bag.

"But if I don't like it I'll destroy you!" Belgim EO shouted.

Folgore and Kanchome cried in fear again.

"Neji, I wander if the supreme four mamodos are like the ledgendary 3 Sanin in our world," Tenten said.

"Could be, either way we got to be on our toes," Neji said.

…

Team 10's group faced a mamodo with a long poll and human partner Chinese robes.

Shikamaru Choji Ino and Haku stepped back ready for anything.

"Tia Megumi take another step back," Li-en said.

"Huh?" Tia and Megumi responded.

"At first glance, they seem defenseless but there's no opening," Wonrei said.

"Not to mention that poll is probably the source of their spells," Haku said, "We got to be careful of how we use it."

"It seems a bunch of idiots has dropped in. My name is Tsaorun one of the supreme four mamodos and you're doom," Tsaorun said and went into attack with his poll.

'Erudo' the man shouted.

The poll increase in length as Tsaorun attacks.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Both Arms!" Choji shouted.

Both his arms grew and caught the attack.

"Is that the best you can do," Tsauron said as he send series of attacks on Choji.

Wonrei jumped in front of Choji and blocked each attacks.

"You're good, to bad I have to destroy you!" Tsauron said going for headon attack.

Suddenly he froze in place.

"What…why can't I move?" Tsaorun said.

"Shadow possession complete," Shikmaru said.

They turned to see Shikamaru's shadow was attach to Taorun's.

Tsaorun let go of the his poll and was forced to take Shikamaru's stance.

"Li-en, now! While I have the mamodo captured." Shikamaru shouted.

Li-en ran toward the human partner.

"You trapped me so she can get my book," Tsaorun said.

"If the human partner is being controlled then my power should be enough," Li-en said and went to kick the man.

The man blocked the kick catching them off guard.

Haku made series of handsigns.

Li-en tried more attacks as the man block each one.

Then he grab Li-en's kick hit her leg knocking Li-en off balance while hitting her with his hand.

"No way that's a high level technique of Kong fu," Li-en said as she flew backwards.

The man went to attack Li-en.

An ice mirror formed before Haku appeared in it taking out a scroll from within his robes..

The man jumped back as Haku made hand signs and open the scroll.

"Ninja art: Icicle senbol Shower!" Haku shouted.

Icicle fired from the scroll.

Genzo dodge the attacks barely.

Shikamaru's shadow retreated before jumping away.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"I had water sealed in scrolls, and found away to freeze them as I summoned it," Haku said and turned to the man, "Why don't you speak since you're not being manipulated."

"Cleaver, you saw through my trick," the man said, "I thought mamodos were going to be interesting to fight, but I never thought you ninjas were."

"You must of choose to obey Zophis and let him just connect the wavelengths, you just act like a mindless puppet to not draw any attention to yourself," Haku said.

"He must of knew we would try and go after the book and waited for the chance," Shikamaru said.

"That's right, my name is Genzo and I came for one thing to fight powerful opponents.," Genzo said going to attack Haku.

Wonrei moved in and started fighting with him.

Tsaorun was ready to attack.

Genzo went for a punch to Wonrei's side.

"_Shadow possession Jutsu!"_ Shikamaru thought.

His shadow stretch, attach to Genzo's.

"Choji NOW! Shikamaru shouted.

"Human Boulder!" Choji shouted as his body was expanded as he spin right at Genzo.

Genzo started moving causing Shikamaru to struggle.

"_No good,"_ Shikamaru thought as his jutsu gave and the shadow retreated.

Genzo blocked Choji's human boulder with both hands.

"No way, he blocked Choji's human boulder," Ino shouted.

Genzo punch Choji sending him back before he went back to normal size dizzy.

"Choji," Ino shouted.

Genzo went at Tia and Wonrei full power.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi to blocked the attack.

Genzo punched the barrier causing it to crack.

"First he stopped Choji's attack, now he cracked Seioshi," Tia said.

"They exist those who search for power without determining between good and bad," Li-en responded.

'Go Erudo' Genzo shouted.

Tsaorun's poll powered up stronger as he destroyed Seioshi with it.

Genzo use the moment to attack.

'Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rerudo to defend.

Genzo moved at high speed behind Wonrei for a punch.

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru shadow turned into whip at Genzo.

Genzo dodge it and went at Shikamaru.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Ma Seshield in front of Shikamaru.

Genzo stopped his attack cold.

"Tsaorun!" Genzo shouted

Tsaorun jumped ready to attack.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genzo shouted.

Tsaorun summoned a shark like attack from his poll.

It hit Ma Seshield and broke through.

Genzo and Tsaorun went to attack at that moment.

Wonrei moved in front of the attack and took Genzo's punch and the hit of Tsaorun's poll.

"Partial expansion Jutsu: Arm!" Choji shouted.

Choji's fist grew for a punch.

Genzo and Tsaorun dodge the attack.

Choji and Ino rushed to everyone's side.

"Everyone stay behind me," Wonrei said.

"What?" Ino responded.

"I doubt Tia's offensive spell would work on these two, and Shjkamaru's and Choji's combinations and Haku's jutsus doesn't have any affect," Wonrei said, "Ino can take care of Tia and Megumi while I'll keep them away from you."

Shikamaru took stance and made the sign with his fingers in strategizing.

"If that guy was able to break Ma Seshield so easy just think what he can to you," Megumi said.

"Tia Megumi just listen to Wonrei and stay back," Li-en said.

"But Li-en," Megumi responded.

"Relax Megumi," Ino whispered as she noticed Shikamaru's thinking stance, "Shikamaru is up to something."

…

Shikamaru got up and started talking to Haku about something.

Haku nodded understanding the plan.

…

Wonrei got up and headed to battle.

…

Haku stood back and summoned an ice mirror.

"_This battle is far from over,"_ Haku thought fusing with it.

…

"So you're going to fight on your own, without those ninjas?" Genzo asked.

"Yes, they won't interfere," Wonrei said.

…

Haku formed an ice mirror a safe distance above the ground.

…

Shikamaru use the transformation jutsu to transformed into a bird and flew on top of the mirror and transform back to normal as Haku jump to fuse to it.

…

"Can you really do that?" Genzo asked.

"I don't fight in past time like you," Wonrei said.

"Interesting, your eyes tells me, even if we attack at the same time you'll beat us," Genzo said, "That's what fighting means."

…

"We won't let you," Megumi said as she and Megumi move in front of Li-en.

"Tia Megumi," Li-en said.

"Sorry Li-en but we can't stay back and watch," Megumi said.

"Get out of the way!" Genzo shouted, 'Zaou Giruerudo'.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo to attack.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Giga La Seioshi around Zaou Giruerudo.

Zaou Giruerudo broke through and went to direct hit.

Ino and Choji save Tia and Megumi but after taking direct hit.

"_Good timing,"_ Shikamaru thought as Haku use the ice mirrors to set up wires.

"Choji keep an eye Tia," Ino said using a healing jutsu on Megumi.

"Right," Choji said.

"Li-en just focus on Wonrei's spells," Ino said, _"Shikamaru, Haku, I hope you two know what you're doing."_

"Ino, we got to do something," Megumi said.

"Megumi, I don't know what Shikamaru and Haku are doing right now, but what I do know is that despite being the most laziest ninja I know, Shikamaru's heart is in the right place when his friends need his help," Ino said and look at Choji who nodded, "Besides Wonrei and Li-en have strong feelings with each other and both shares something the 3rd Hokage taught to us that we never understood before meeting them."

Ino and Choji whispered something to Tia and Megumi and they understood.

…

"Wonrei," Li-en shouted.

"Yeah," Wonrei responded.

…

"I'm done," Haku said.

"Okay, we have to wait for the right opening," Shikamaru said.

…

'Ganzu Boren' Li-en shouted.

'Ganzu Erudo' Genzo shouted.

Tsauron launch multiple Erudo Attacks as Wonrei send multiple Go Boren attacks.

Genzo went from behind and kick Wonrei from behind.

"Wonrei watch out for their sneak attacks!" Li-en shouted.

…

Shikamaru watch waiting for the moment.

…_Flashback…_

_Ino Choji and Shikamaru were left with Li-en and Wonrei with Li-en's grandparents._

"_So you're friends of Naruto?" Li-en asked._

"_Well actually you could say I'm just one of the people who would stay with Naruto,"_ _Ino said. _

"_Shikamaru and I were friends with Naruto since the academy," Choji explained._

"_Before we do anything you might want to know something about Choji and Ino," Shikamaru said._

"_Huh?" Li-en and Wonrei responded._

_It was then Shikamaru explained about things that tick off Choji and Ino._

…_End of Flashback…_

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei started spinning toward Tsauron.

Tsauron blocked their attack and threw them back.

…_Flashback…_

_Shikamaru Choji ended up helping out in the field while Ino helped inside._

_Li-en and Wonrei took their time saying goodbye for the moment._

"_Are you two sure you want to help out?" Wonrei asked, "We'll be leaving soon."_

"_I know, but we're here to help out," Choji said._

…

_Ino and Li-en came afterwards bringing lunch, although Ino was just checking on the boys._

"_Where's Shikamaru?" Li-en asked._

"_I think I know," Choji said._

_Choji and Ino found Shikamaru on a hill watching clouds._

"_You know Wonrei and Li-en aren't that bad," Ino said, "I can see why Naruto Kiyo and Zatch are friends with them."_

"_That's for sure," Choji said._

"_Yeah, and they seem to have the will of fire," Shikamaru said._

"_Yeah," Ino and Choji responded._

…_End of Flashback…_

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted.

'Go Erudo' Genzo shouted.

Tsauron and Wonrei collided with Go Erudo and Go Boren causing the ground to break.

Tsauron pushed Wonrei back causing Wonrei to hit the ground.

…

Li-en was crying and Megumi and Tia noticed it.

"Wonrei stand up, this is the last spell!" Li-en shouted.

…_Flashback…_

_Ino Choji and Shikamaru were heading back when they saw Li-en and Wonrei._

_They over heard Li-en and Wonrei talking about how their images in their hearts._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_A will to protect those important to them, is what the 3__rd__ Hokage called the will of Fire,"_ Shikamaru thought remembering Asuma explaining it to him.

…

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genzo shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren and Tsauron summoned Zaou Giruerudo.

The two attacks collided together and fought against each other.

Zaou Giruerudo broke through Rau Dibauren when Wonrei lost focus in pain.

Zaou Giruerudo came down on Wonrei Li-en Ino Choji Megumi and Tia.

Smoke and wind blew everywhere.

…

Shikamaru focus chakra to his feet to stay standing on the ice.

…

When the smoke had cleared Wonrei was in a defensive stance protecting Li-en Megumi and Tia.

Ino and Choji were covering Megumi and Tia as well.

"So you want to play a little longer," Genzo said and took out a stone of moonlight, "We'll recover so we can attack full strength again."

…

"That light," Haku said.

"That must be the stone of moonlight," Shikamaru said.

…

"We'll attack to," Li-en said opening the spellbook.

However the spellbook didn't glow.

"_The book…it won't shine…I have no strength from within left,"_ Li-en thought and said, "Wonrei, we can't use anymore spells."

"You 5 get back," Wonrei said walking forward.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded walking toward him.

…

"_We got to do something,"_ Megumi thought poring strength from within to the spellbook.

Ino and Choji noticed this.

Ino and Choji both placed their hands on Megumi's back and started focusing their chakra into her.

"Ino Choji," Megumi responded.

"If you're going to help them out, then we're helping out too," Ino responded.

"And leave the rest to me," Tia said standing up.

"Right, time for the 5th spell!" Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'!

Tia raised her hands in the air and summoned a huge Saifojio.

…

Shikamaru and Haku saw the spell from their spot.

"That must be Tia's recovery spell," Haku said.

"Get ready Haku, our turn is coming," Shikamaru responded.

…

"Wonrei Li-en, don't dodge this spell!" Tia shouted and threw Saifojio.

Saifojio went through Li-en and hit Wonrei and connect to both of them.

…

"What are you doing Genzo, hurry and fire," Tsauron said, "Didn't you see their book's strange glow?"

"Hmm, we've never lost against an enemy, so don't be scared. We won't lose, we're strong!" Genso said, 'Zao Giruerudo'!

Tsauron summoned Zao Giruerudo from his pole.

…

"Our wounds are healing, and our strength from within has restored," Li-en said.

"That's not all," Wonrei said.

"Yes, the thoughts of our friends have reach our hearts," Li-en said.

"Tia, Megumi, Ino, Choji thank you," Wonrei responded setting himself, "We'll use your power."

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned his biggest Rau Dibauren ever at Zao Giruerudo.

Rau Dibauren attack Zao Giruerudo and over powered it.

"How can this be?" Tsauron said as his pole started breaking.

"This spell is a combine of not just Li-en and my strength but the thoughts of Tia Megumi Ino and Choji," Wonrei explained.

Rau Dibauren broke through and attack Genzo and Tsauron sending them back wards.

Tsauron's spellbook was caught in the attack and burned to nothing.

"Genzo!" Tsaoron shouted.

"Tsaoron," Genzo shouted as Tsaoron disappeared.

Genzo got up just to see that Haku was now in his way.

"So are you going to finish me off?" Genzo asked Haku.

"Not just me," Haku said.

Genzo went to punch Haku.

"Shadow summoning Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

Using wires attach to Haku's mirrors, Shikamaru's shadow extended from each wire and stretch down and wrapped around Genzo.

"What?" Genzo responded

"Shikamaru and I weren't just sitting around and watching you fight, we were waiting for the right moment to attack you," Haku explained, "I was raised to observe and wait for the moment to attack, and not hesitate when necessary, by one of the 7 swordsmen of the hidden mist village."

"What?" Genzo responded.

Haku took out a scroll and opened it.

"Ice style: Ice senbol rain!" Haku said and threw the scroll over Genzo.

Ice Senbols fired from the scroll and hit Genzo.

* * *

**Next Time:** Team Gai's group face against a powerful opponent who gives them hardly any opening to attack, and shows little weaknesses. Will they win, and at what cost? Read to Find Out...


End file.
